Segredos
by Nat King
Summary: De forma inesperada, Helga Parks trombou literalmente em Draco Malfoy, que em seus cento e dois anos de idade era o último sobrevivente da época de Harry Potter. Rodeado de segredos, a jornalista jamais imaginaria mergulhar em suas lembranças passadas, tampouco recordar de seus próprios receios... /Um presente para Angelique Lebrun.
1. Helga Parks

**Ufa, vamos lá, contagem regressiva e respiração pausada... *cantando mantras indianos mentalmente para me acalmar***

**Olá! Como vão? \o/**

**Depois de muito pensar, planejar e temer, cá estou eu mais uma vez saindo da minha zona de conforto e postando minha primeiríssima fanfic no mundo de Harry Potter. Um breve resumo: a história se passa oitenta e cinco anos após a guerra final e gira em volta de Helga Parks, colunista do consagrado O Profeta Diário e grande fã da biografia de seu herói. Após conhecer Draco Malfoy, pouco a pouco de seu passado e relação com Ginny Weasley será mostrado e... Por enquanto é isso mesmo, haha.**

**Meu grande OBRIGADA à Angelique Lebrun, autora dos fantásticos "Maldita Adorável Aposta" e "To Hell - A Ginevra's Tale", que tanto me apoiou e revisou com cuidado e paciências os primeiros capítulos dessa história. Seu apoio foi inimaginável, sua paciência, carinho, atenção e inspiração que me fez saltar de cabeça nessa aventura! Não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer, Angel! Obrigada! E, lógico, à PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter por aturar minhas pirações com sua igualmente incrível história "Amor e Ambição". Vocês são as melhores escritoras de Drinny na língua portuguesa (em minha humilde opinião *joga glitter*)!**

**Desejo a todos uma ótima leitura! Qualquer dúvida estou à disposição!**

* * *

Helga Parks pegou se grosso casaco de lã e saiu correndo para a rua, o vestindo como podia. Seus cabelos castanhos e onduladoscaíam sobre a gola amassada da blusa e estavam mais armados do que de costume, alguns fios arrepiados formando uma espécie de moldura emaranhada ao redor de sua cabeça. Infelizmente, um acidente de percurso fez com que metesse sua mão em uma das grandes lentes de seus óculos, o que resultou em uma digital impressa que muito a incomodava, mas que não tinha como ser removida dali.

Há mais de uma semana o Profeta Diário fazia aquela contagem regressiva sobre o aniversário de Draco Malfoy. "Grande coisa", foi o que disse dando de ombros antes de seu chefe berrar o quanto aquilo era importante.

Importante porque Draco era o único estudante da época de Harry Potter que ainda estava vivo.

Importante porque completaria centro e dois anos.

Mas o que tanto as pessoas queriam saber de um velho gagá que não sabia mais nenhum detalhe da própria vida e ficava sustentando o discurso ensaiado para todos que vinham lhe perguntar — maldosamente, até Parks precisava admitir — sobre sua família?

_"Dos quatro, só um vive."_, dizia dando uma ou duas tossidas e depois, o silêncio. Nunca chegava a completar a frase, mas todos já sabiam que ele se referia aos pais e seu herdeiro, mesmo que Scorpius, o qual nascera de seu conturbado casamento com Astoria Greengrass, não estivesse mais vivo há bons anos.

Nas raríssimas ocasiões em que se arriscava sair de sua mansão para respirar e "tirar o mofo", como brincava Helga, o aposentado-bruxo era bombardeado por flashes, perguntas gritadas e tentativas de invasão. Rabugento e provando que o espírito sonserino permanecera mesmo depois de décadas, conseguiu processar pelo menos sete jornalistas que se arriscaram a pular os muros de sua mansão. Era uma enorme besteira, visto que além de um braço quebrado pelo tamanho da queda, Malfoy os fazia perder até as calças no tribunal. E sem nenhum receio, diga-se de passagem.

Estava um pouco atrasada, mas conseguiu alcançar o grupo e, devido sua baixa estatura, se enfiar nos espaços que podia para ter alguma chance de chegar perto do entrevistado.

Sim. Draco Malfoy, depois de quarenta anos, iria ceder uma coletiva de imprensa.

A mídia não poderia estar mais agitada.

Por uma sorte do destino, Helga conseguiu substituir o jornalista que tinha sido escalado para a tão esperada coletiva. George McKanley resolveu se casar na mesma época e ele próprio fez questão de colocar o nome da colunista como opção. Única opção, na verdade.

Helga Parks, eterna _colunista novata_ do Profeta Diário escrevendo sobre o retorno triunfal de Draco Malfoy à mídia televisiva[A3] e impressa. Com certeza aquilo renderia a promoção que esperava há três anos.

Os cochichos aumentaram para um alvoroço de perguntas gritadas e diversos "Senhor Malfoy!" surgidos de todos os cantos. Só então, sendo empurrada pela multidão agitada, que Helga notou que uma cabeça prateada estava andando - ou tentando - entre eles como o lorde inglês que era, apoiando parte do peso sobre uma bengala de madeira escura e polida que ela não soube identificar o tipo. O traje elegante em tons de negro combinava com a postura inabalável que nem os anos puderam mudar. Lá estava ele: Draco Malfoy.

— Senhor Malfoy, o que o fez sair de casa? — Alguém gritou.

— Senhor Malfoy, quem o convenceu a ceder à coletiva? — Outro rapidamente emendou.

— Por que se escondeu todo esse tempo? — Opa, esse havia se esquecido das palavras-chaves "senhor" e "Malfoy".

Helga empurrou mais alguns enxeridos e acabou tropeçando na barra da própria calça de moletom, em um tom verde-musgo. Irritou-se e bufou ao sentir as palmas das mãos arderem com o atrito contra o chão de pedra e pensou contrariada que quando tivesse tempo mandaria a peça para a costureira resolver aquele pequeno detalhe, isso se ainda restasse algum pedaço do tecido puído... Foi então que ela notou o silêncio, até mesmo os pássaros contribuíram para a quietude. Nem mesmo o som da respiração dos outros ao seu redor era escutada e, se acreditasse nisso, teria pensado que o mundo havia parado de repente, apenas restando ela viva.

Voltando a focar seus pensamentos, enquanto batia o pó nos joelhos ralados de sua calça, notou um par de sapatos pretos e lustrosos ao seu lado, zombando toda sua soberba de couro italiano contra as vestes de segunda mão de Helga. Dois segundos foram necessários para que ligasse os pontos, a fazendo segurar a respiração, como se tivesse engasgado com um pedaço de alcachofra.

Em toda agitação acabou esbarrando no sonserino, que apenas levou seu olhar de desdém sobre a jornalista. Os demais se calaram no mesmo instante e quase todos juntos recuaram um passo, com medo de algum processo que pudessem levar.

Percebendo que os olhos cinzentos apenas a fuzilavam e que dos lábios enrugados nenhum termo pejorativo saía, a moça juntou a coragem que havia esvaído por um instante e começou.

— Senhor Malfoy, qual sua opinião sobre os nascidos trouxas? — A pergunta saiu com menos vivacidade do que ela planejara.

Neta de avô trouxa e ciente do ódio mortal do senhor à sua frente pela classe, quis enfrentá-lo apenas para ver seu rosto envelhecido corando de raiva. No entanto, o tom que usou mais pareceu como um pedido de desculpas do que qualquer outra coisa.

— A mesma de sempre. — ele respondeu.

_A primeira pergunta em décadas._

O grupo de jornalistas se agitou de forma enlouquecida e Helga acabou sendo jogada para o fundo da fila, perdendo o contato que de forma inesperada acabou conseguindo. Logo viu James Larsen acenando animadamente, do alto de uma das sacadas das casas ao redor. Estava pulando de telhado em telhado, como uma rena incontrolável, a fim de promover o evento. O estagiário espinhento e ruivo do jornal faria questão de entregar logo ao redator que a primeira resposta de Draco Malfoy foi para o Profeta Diário.

**..**

Mesmo com tantos jornalistas - e mais um punhado de pessoas que diziam o ser - se concentrando na frente da porta do salão reservado para a coletiva, apenas vinte entrariam. Depois de ser menosprezada pela sua aparência nada convencional, foi com alegria descarada que Helga mostrou seu crachá na entrada, logo sendo levada para um lugar privilegiado. Ah, as alegrias de ser do Profeta Diário...

A agitação na sala era mais contida agora, coisa que não se aplicava aos indignados de plantão que já começavam a bradar o quanto a elite era opressora e seguranças davam de ombro enquanto continham com magia os mais revoltados, que logo eram detidos ou jogados porta afora, o que viesse primeiro.

Ansiosa, Helga roeu o restante de unhas que tinha em seus dedos e puxou um fio solto do casaco, fazendo-o descosturar parte da manga dobrada. Em comparação aos demais presentes, ela era a mais inapropriada e, tentando fingir que não se importava, sustentava em seu guarda-roupa peças cada vez maiores e, a jornalista sabia; feias. Surradas, desbotadas... Ser diferente era o jeito que Helga encontrara para chamar atenção de alguma forma.

Nem assim Draco lhe dava a palavra.

Quem antes invejava a jovem jornalista por ter tirado algumas palavras do sonserino, agora ria de suas falhas tentativas de conseguir mais alguma pergunta. Parecendo mais interessado na escultura de cobra prateada que compunha a parte de cima da bengala, poucos eram os profissionais que realmente captavam seus olhares ou alguma frase que respondesse a pergunta feita. Frases como _'cuide de sua vida'_ ou _'esse é o máximo que consegue?'_ desarmavam todos e aos poucos ninguém tinha coragem de abordá-lo. Foi necessário uma hora e alguns minutos, talvez quinze a mais, para que a moça pudesse ver enfim uma oportunidade: ergueu-se de sua cadeira e esticou o braço direito para cima.

Não podia ser ignorada agora.

— Sim? — O advogado de Malfoy lhe apontou uma pena, dando assim a vez à moça. Não que alguém fosse interferir...

— Senhor Malfoy, — Draco lhe ergueu os olhos em um tédio tão grande que a constrangeu por um momento. — Helga Parks, d'O Profeto Diário.

— Nunca ouvi falar. — desdenhou e alguns jornalistas se entreolharam.

— Mas... — A moça engasgou. — É o jornal de maior influência e... — Antes de terminar, ele retomou.

— Nunca ouvi falar de _você_.

Só então Helga notou o braço exageradamente esticado. O abaixou e voltou a se sentar, ninguém se atrevendo a dizer qualquer palavra, fosse de consolo ou para contestar. Com o silêncio predominando, a fracassada coletiva encerrou sem protestos e o entrevistado foi visto indo embora sozinho antes de subir em uma carruagem negra e discretamente adornada, a última lembrança dos tempos de glória dos Malfoy.

Do espaço em que estava, foi direto para sua casa. Escreveria a matéria depois de dormir, tomar um banho e se encher de doces. Se quisesse. Toda sua postura muito bem ensaiada se desfez com o comentário muito direto de Draco Malfoy. Ele nunca ouviu falar dela. Na verdade, ninguém havia. Quem se importava, afinal, em ficar lendo o nome assinado no fim das colunas de O Profeta Diário? Para os leitores, não importavam suas pesquisas ou a quantidade de dias estudando e perdendo o sono para abordar qualquer assunto: ela não existia.

Precisou de um pote inteiro de sorvete de chocolate com passas e cada vez que engolia uma colherada generosa, tentava levar com ela qualquer sentimento negativo, porém entre uma dose e outra, vinham juntamente lágrimas de frustração consigo mesma e com o decorrer de sua vida. Sempre sonhou e idealizou ser grande, vencedora. A história de Harry Potter e seus amigos a fascinava desde pequena e entrar para a Grifinória era questão de honra. Chegou a brigar mentalmente com o Chapéu Seletor, que ficou muito irritado com a prepotência da menina ao desconsiderar qualquer outra casa. Quem ela pensava que era, afinal? Centenas de anos mandando os alunos para suas casas a fim de oferecer a eles o melhor lugar para iniciar e concluir seus estudos e agora esse tipo de discussão... Mais para se vingar do que atender aos caprichos de Helga, ele a indicou para Grifinória, deixando bem claro somente para a menina que ela se arrependeria daquela decisão.

Helga tinha hoje vinte e cinco anos e ainda não conseguia associar o que o Chapéu Seletor havia lhe dito, mas os anos em Hogwarts não foram tão mágicos como ela idealizou; ironia maravilhosa. Thomas Silfo foi um dos desencontros desastrosos que dia ou outro ela infelizmente encontrava por aí. Um perfeito sonserino, e isso não era qualidade. Quase instantaneamente se odiaram e esse sentimento perdurava desde então.

— Parks, deixaram contas suas na minha caixa de novo. — disse Thomas do lado de fora, batendo na porta com a delicadeza de um Trasgo. Ele parecia muito ofendido com os erros do carteiro, descontando tudo como se fosse culpa da moça. — Parks, eu sei que está aí. — Sua voz grave soou como se ele estivesse dentro do apartamento.

Naquela situação humilhante com sorvete manchando seu rosto e parte de seu pijama de flanela gasto e desbotado, ela não se daria ao luxo de ver Silfo em toda sua pompa de família rica desdenhando e rindo de sua aparência deplorável. Isso se não o matasse de susto primeiro, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio até que o ouvisse bufar contrariado, empurrando alguns envelopes por debaixo da porta. E esse era seu azar: ser vizinha de sua inimizade escolar.

Contava no calendário o dia do casamento dele com Pandora Fary quando ele finalmente iria para uma grande mansão de pedras sabia Merlin onde. Já tinha o ouvido falar disso inúmeras vezes, aumentando o tom de voz apenas para atingi-la, em uma atitude notoriamente infantil. Fary era outra sonserina irritante, sempre batendo seus perfeitos cabelos brancos para todos os lados e eternamente atrás de Silfo, era uma das quem Helga sempre quis dar uns bons tapas, ou raspar sua maldita cabeça, parte pela inveja que tinha dos fios brilhantes, outra por se irritar ao ser atingida propositalmente por eles. Thomas e Pandora... Bem que se mereciam.

Terminada sua decadente punição a si mesma, tomou um banho e lançou-se sobre sua cama desarrumada, dormindo com o triste pensamento de que sua vida era um fracasso.

E a culpa era toda sua.

**..**

— "Provando ser o bom sonserino que sempre foi, Draco Malfoy recebeu os jornalistas como há quarenta anos, mostrando a todos que a falta de respeito com esses profissionais não havia apaziguado." — O homem parou e encarou Helga, quase escondida embaixo da enorme gola de seu casaco. A veia pulsava na testa dele e seu tom estava mudando gradativamente para um vermelho vivo. — O que é isso, Parks?

— A matéria da coletiva com Draco Malfoy, senhor. — respondeu, mascarando muito bem seu desconforto com o olhar de condenação do homem.

— Jura? — Riu nervosamente, voltando a ficar sério quando percebeu que ela não iria se manifestar. — Vejamos, "provando ser O BOM SONSERINO QUE SEMPRE FOI." O que isso significa, Parks?! — gritou e ela pôde jurar que aquela veia havia crescido para o calvo couro cabeludo.

— Foi um trocadilho, senhor.

— Isso eu percebi! Imagine se isso fosse publicado! — Então o choque.

— Não vai? — Sua postura se desmanchou e Helga sentiu-se sem chão.

— E como poderia? Esqueceu que nosso sócio foi estudante da Sonserina? Aliás, qual sua implicância, afinal? Não precisava trazer à tona de qual casa ele foi, não interessa a ninguém, o que o povo quer saber é como tudo correu! Pelo amor de Merlin, menina! — Dito isso, jogou as folhas sobre a mesa, fazendo-as se espalhar pelo tampo bagunçado. — Melhore isso ou se esqueça de ter essa matéria com seu nome.

Frustrada e decepcionada, Helga se afastou e foi para casa. Tinha até o fim do dia seguinte para entregar a matéria que iria ajudar a compor o especial para os cento e dois anos de Draco Malfoy. Até lá, pensaria em algo para inventar sobre sua personalidade. Talvez os anos enclausurados o tivessem deixado pior, mas não era uma versão que Helga aceitaria; algo lhe dizia que sonserinos tinham esse dom de serem insuportáveis. Volta e meia esbarrava em um, adquiriu larga experiência de vida para saber o que era reflexo do tempo ou personalidade.

— Chegou mais cedo, _Parks_. — Thomas quase cuspiu seu nome. — Os profissionais d'O Profeta Diário não trabalham mais? Ah, me esqueci de que você não é grande coisa lá dentro. - Recostou-se no espelho da cabine recoberta por uma espécie de tapete decorado ou sabe-se lá o que era o tecido felpudo que forrava aquele lugar.

— _Haha_, Silfo. – Emburrada, encostou-se do lado oposto.

— Dia difícil? — Os olhos em tom de mel a fitaram, brincalhões. — Desculpe não poder ajudar, desconheço dessas tais adversidades rotineiras na vida de pessoas como você. — O sorriso estava tão escancarado que ela podia notar perfeitamente o canino esquerdo lascado, resultado de uma cotovelada muito bem dada na sua estreia pela BallycastleBats há cinco anos. Helga nunca vira alguém ter um conhecimento em palavrões tão extenso quanto Ludmila, fanática pelo time, quando isso aconteceu.

— Claro, afinal, sua família já deu o golpe nos Fary com esse casamento entre você e a herdeira deles, não? — A expressão de Thomas se fechou em uma carranca. — Ora, todos sabem como vocês estão afundando... Certas coisas pedem medidas desesperadas, não? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, o ironizando da mesma forma que ele adorava fazer quando era ela o alvo da chacota.

— Diz isso porque seu ex não conseguiu te aturar e desde então a felicidade alheia te incomoda. — Desceu em seu andar, tendo retomado seu humor e sustentando novamente o tom sarcástico.

Indignada, Helga apressou o passo, esbarrando nele de propósito e fazendo com que sua pasta de couro de serpente — que apropriado... — caísse no chão antes de entrar em seu apartamento. Ouviu algo sendo dito entre risos e isso fez seu rosto corar mais do que queria. Pior do que ter que encontrar Thomas Silfo,era se lembrar de Donald Williams, seu ex-noivo. Mais essa agora...

Ela precisaria de uma boa dose de Whisky de Fogo se quisesse sobreviver àquela noite.


	2. O envelope

**Olá! Como vai a segunda-feira de Carnaval de vocês? Nem acredito que hoje é segunda e eu consegui dormir até mais tarde haha**

**Meu muito obrigada à Angelique Lebrun por se dispor a vir comentar na fic, mesmo já conhecendo os primeiros capítulos da história! Você realmente não existe, Angel! E meu grande abraço à eduarrdab por adicionar a história aos alertas! Preciso dizer que estou dando pulinhos até agora? :v**

**Sem mais delongas, vamos ao segundo capítulo. Boa leitura!**

* * *

A pior parte em tentar escrever algo agradável sobre alguém detestável é que o texto acabou saindo tão superficial que Helga sentiu vergonha de si mesma e das pessoas que leriam aquela matéria. Cogitou assinar com um pseudônimo, mas entregou o trabalho tão em cima da hora para seu chefe que seria provável que ele a fizesse engolir os pergaminhos se pedisse.

A campainha tocou e ela desejou aparatar para fora dali, apenas para apreciar um pouco mais da fossa em que estava se enfiando. Calçou apenas um chinelo e foi atender a porta, tentando imaginar onde teria ido parar o outro pé. Conseguia ouvir o burburinho do lado de fora e não foi difícil adivinhar que eram suas que amigas estavam indo visitá-la. Não deveria ser surpresa, no entanto, visto que Nymphadora Miller e Ludmila Colt eram as únicas pessoas com quem ela se dava bem na medida do possível.

Ao abrir a porta uma invasão de duas crianças avançou para a casa e o som de uma espécie de corneta infernal soou em seu ouvido enquanto uma barriga saliente abria passagem. Apenas mais um dia normal...

— Mas que porcaria é essa?! – Helga gritou quando Ludmila parou de soprar.

— Não sei, mas faz barulho. – disse simplesmente, jogando o objeto em qualquer canto.

— Viemos parabenizar o texto que escreveu! Adam que viu hoje de manhã... – Nymph começou, tentando ajeitar o agitado Henry em seu colo, esse que era a cara do pai. — Por que não nos avisou?

Sim, tinha essa parte: Helga não quis avisar ninguém sobre a matéria de aniversário, pois achou que quando vissem a surpresa seria maior. Infelizmente, nem para ela a experiência havia sido boa. Antes que pudesse inventar alguma desculpa, o cesto de roupas limpas para passar caiu esparramando todas as peças sobre o tapete manchado de café e whisky.

— Crianças... – Nymph chamou a atenção dos filhos...

— Foi o Henry! –... Que acusaram o bebê em conjunto. Helga riu ao encarar a criança que estava tão preocupada em enfiar quase todo o pezinho dentro da boca.

— Claro...

— Gostaram? – Helga disfarçou, se sentando no braço do sofá.

— Se a Nymphadora aqui não tivesse me dito que era seu juro que não teria notado. – Ludmila disse muito séria, levando um cutucão da gestante, não sabendo se pelo comentário indelicado ou por ter dito seu nome inteiro. — Mas é verdade! Helga Parks criticando um sonserino é mais real do que não dizendo nada. Afinal de contas, é a Helga! – concluiu dando de ombros.

E isso era verdade. O texto não foi nada comparado ao que ela estava acostumada a escrever e para ajudar, todo o jornal havia feito uma super homenagem, cheia de fotos da época de Malfoy em Hogwarts, contando desde como foi escolhido para Sonserina até sua "triste passagem pelas garras de Voldemort". A moça riu ao ler isso. O Profeta Diário em um dia tornou-se a biografia viva de um homem que não se dignou a ligar para agradecer nem esse nem os outros jornais que eram mandados a ele diariamente há trinta anos. Não que Helga devesse se importar com isso, afinal, Nymph e Ludmila foram as primeiras que se importaram com seu texto. Aliás, as primeiras que o notaram. Ela tinha vontade de chorar ao pensar como seu nome havia passado despercebido mais uma vez.

— Decidi pegar leve dessa vez. – disfarçou, encarando a parede com ar desinteressado.

— Levíssimo né?

— Mila! – Nymph apertou os lábios ao tentar chamar sua atenção de forma discreta, conseguindo dessa forma uma expressão contorcida em careta.

— A última vez que você fez essa cara foi quando Henry nasceu então não nos assuste! – Helga riu com a reação pouco convencional de Ludmila. Ela sabia que quando as amigas fossem embora seu momento de auto piedade viria com força total.

..

Ainda que a matéria "O Retorno de Draco Malfoy" tenha sido um completo desastre, Helga insistiu com seu chefe para mais uma oportunidade de destaque. A veia saltou na testa dele e ganhou o alto da careca, parecendo um filhote de serpente se contorcendo de raiva. A primeira tentativa em anos de pedidos insistentes havia sido uma desgraça, o que faria a moça pensar que ela seria bem vinda novamente era um mistério.

Não bastasse isso, ela ainda foi choramingar para George, em uma tentativa desesperada que ele conseguisse convencer o patrão para mais uma oportunidade. Claro que estava fora de cogitação. Desde que levara xingos, gritos e bater de pastas sobre a mesa acerca do fracasso de Parks, suas orelhas ardiam ao cogitar dar outra oportunidade a qualquer um que fosse.

Sabia que nem todos tinham a sorte de conseguir inspiração para um primeiro projeto, ainda mais de grande responsabilidade como aquele, mas o texto de sua colega foi tão fraco que até ele se indignou. Não tinha leveza, impacto, ou nem mesmo a força da escritora. Era quase um papel em branco e o arrependimento escancarado nos olhos castanhos fazia com que notasse que até mesmo ela reconhecia isso.

— Olha Parks, sei que é importante para você, mas é meu pescoço que está em jogo também. – a cabeça da moça tombou de uma forma que McKanley jurou que sairia quicando. — No entanto, você pode tentar escrever alguma matéria sobre o assunto que quiser desde que seja pertinente ao Profeta Diário, claro. Assim, eu tento persuadir o careca a ler, que tal?

Os olhos de Helga voltaram a cintilar e George quase gargalhou. Estava mais determinada do que nunca e apenas acenou a ele, voltando para seu minúsculo compartimento espremido entre um computador pesado e antiquado e a parede de tijolos à vista. Terminaria o mais rápido possível sua coluna sobre o Quadribol na atualidade e partiria para escrever uma super matéria que, ela tinha certeza, estamparia a capa do jornal e ocuparia todas as suas páginas! Escreveria sobre Harry Potter!

Mas assim que se preparou para aprofundar as pesquisas, uma ideia nem um pouco agradável, no entanto muito útil, surgiu em sua mente. Pegou a agenda da empresa e vasculhou por um nome conhecido, decepcionando-se por encontrá-lo com relativa facilidade. Que Merlin a ajudasse...

— Alô? – começou hesitante, dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar. — Quem fala?

_— Com_ _quem quer falar?_ – a voz de uma senhora soou desinteressada.

— Com o senhor Malfoy, ele se encontra?

_— Quem_ _é?_ – perguntou desconfiada.

— Aqui quem fala é Helga Parks d'O Profeta Diário. – e o silêncio. Pode ouvir passos se afastando e a senhora cochichando qualquer coisa antes de ouvir alguém gritando.

_— Eu não estou! – _Helga ouviu um cochicho indecifrável antes que a voz de Malfoy soasse novamente. —_ Ora, passe essa coisa para cá. – _percebeu que agora o fone fora passado para outra pessoa. — _Que é? – _perguntou com arrogância, tossindo algumas vezes.

— Não sei se o senhor se lembrará de mim, mas sou Helga Par... – Ele a cortou.

_— Sim, sim, a jornalista desconhecida. Aliás, que texto mais inútil que escreveu sobre mim..._ – Helga sentiu as maçãs esquentarem de raiva.

— Liguei para me desculpar sobre a má impressão que talvez tenha passado ao esbarrar no senhor há duas semanas. – Se controlou, voltando ao script mental que tinha inventado.

_— Oh... Muito obrigado pela atenção. Não imagina como me senti ultrajado desde aquele dia... – _Mais um acesso de tosse. — _Até perdi o sono, achando que fosse morrer pelo seu desprezo._ – A forma como ele zombava de sua tentativa disfarçada de uma proximidade foi desmoralizada por aquelas palavras.

— Liguei para saber se o senhor cederia a mim... – Corrigiu-se. — Ao Profeta Diário uma entrevista. Estou planejando um especial sobre Harry Potter e seria interessante saber sua opinião sobre a história dele.

_— Minha opinião? Fico contente que o testa-rachada tenha morrido. Há muito tempo, aliás. E não se preocupe, não irei cobrar meu preço por essa informação._

Antes que Helga conseguisse retrucar, a linha ficar muda. Maldito sonserino! Tentou ser educada, mas quem disse que isso interessava esse tipo de gente? Bateu com o fone diversas vezes em sua base, até quase entortar o objeto. Iria dar seu jeito para escrever sobre seu ídolo bruxo, sem que para isso palavra alguma daquele velho ranzinza fosse necessária. Afinal de contas, quem ligava para Draco Malfoy quando o herói de uma geração era até então recordado com saudade? Não! Helga Parks _jamais_ iria atrás daquele sonserino metido, prepotente e desagradável novamente.

Mas "jamais" era uma palavra de muito peso.

..

Lily Luna Potter Madison, ou como era chamada depois de casada, Lily Madison, recebeu Helga com sorrisos e chá de gengibre. Morava sozinha em uma casa com paredes de pedra, dando a ela uma aparência rústica e acolhedora. Não tinha netos e seu filho, Richard Madison II, nunca pareceu muito animado a lhe dar algum. Desde a morte do marido, Lily vivia meio isolada, apreciando o silêncio e suas flores cultivadas nas janelas de madeira envelhecida, os biscoitos de semente de abóbora que desde sua adolescência eram conhecidos, ouvindo discos antigos de sua falecida tia Hermione Weasley. Por um momento, Helga sentiu que a vida da caçula da família Potter era triste, cercada de lembranças de parentes mortos, uma existência solitária e abandonada. Claro que não era o que aparentava; ao olhar aquela senhora de aparência tão jovial lhe sorrindo bondosamente, sentiu certa vergonha.

— Bom senhorita Parks, aqui está tudo o que eu poderia fornecer para você. – a senhora esticou uma caixa de madeira de tamanho mediano e um pouco pesada. — Tudo o que minha mãe guardou está aqui. Confesso que o conteúdo nunca me chamou atenção. – as duas sentaram em um velho sofá forrado de veludo. — Espero que encontre algo que valha a pena colocar em sua matéria.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, tem sido muito receptiva. – Helga sorriu, extasiada por estar conversando com a filha de Harry Potter. Por Merlin, ficaria enchendo o ouvido de Nymph e Ludmila pelas próximas semanas. – Tentei o mesmo com Draco Malfoy, mas ele não quis me receber. – Soltou um pouco de seu veneno, o que fez a senhora encará-la por algum momento, meio confusa.

— Eu confesso que não sei muito de Draco Malfoy... – Balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar. — Bom, acho que meus pais nunca falaram muito nele. Quer abri-la? – Apontou para a caixa.

Um pouco receosa, Helga concordou. A fechadura era antiga e se abria com uma chave detalhada em todo seu comprimento. Só então ela percebeu que aquele era um utensílio trouxa. Menos seguro se comparado com as magias que poderiam ter usado facilmente, mas ainda assim muito interessante... Lembrou-se de Ludmila. Com certeza teria que deixar a chave muito bem escondida daquela amante de coisas Trouxas.

— Ora, - Lily riu. — não sabia que mamãe havia guardado os broches de nossas casas... – apanhou um deles, saudosa dos tempos de Hogwarts. Helga os espiou, não se atrevendo a pegar qualquer um, mas com certeza seus desenhos eram bem diferentes da época em que estudou na escola de magia; aqueles ostentavam bem mais adornos. — De qual casa foi senhorita Parks?

— Grifinória. – Sorriu orgulhosa. Seu peito inflava a ponto de explodir toda vez que se lembrava de ter estudado onde Harry Potter e os amigos haviam estado.

— Meu pai fazia a mesma pose. – sorriu de lado, guardando o objeto. — Mas somente James entrou na Grifinória.

— É mesmo? – Helga arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por algum motivo que ela não sabia, pouco se falava dos herdeiros de Weasley-Potter em Hogwarts.

— Sim. – Lily ajeitou-se e ergueu o rosto para dizer muito realizada: — Fui da Corvinal. – A jornalista sorriu.

— E Albus? – A senhora a olhou e disfarçadamente fechou a caixa.

— Pode levar senhorita. E não precisa devolver tão depressa. – Deu uma risada rouca.

Depois de duas horas estendidas em conversas tipicamente idosas, Helga conseguiu se despedir e aparatar para o hall de entrada do prédio onde morava, equilibrando a pesada caixa e mais um prato com um punhado de biscoitos em cima. Sentia-se tão ridícula naquele jogo de malabarismo que nem se sujeitou a responder Silfo quando entraram na cabine do elevador. Saiu do mesmo jeito que entrou: calada e ainda usando o próprio queixo como apoio para o prato que parecia pronto para espatifar no chão. Ela não podia deixar cair aquele objeto, afinal, eram biscoitos.

Sentada em sua cama e com a caixa novamente aberta sobre os lençóis embolados, a jornalista começou a mexer com todo o cuidado que podia nos itens ali dentro. Eram recordações de Ginny Potter, afinal! Seu chefe lhe daria uma promoção depois de saber sobre isso... Apanhou os broches que antes Lily estava mexendo e os conferiu: Grifinória de James, Corvinal de Lily e... Sonserina. Arregalou os olhos; seria por isso então que pouco se falava dos três irmãos? Eram todos de casas diferentes e Albus ser de Sonserina não devia trazer boas lembranças aos que acompanharam a saga do menino-que-sobreviveu. Pobre garoto... Pertencer a uma das piores casas de Hogwarts, na opinião de Helga deveria ser o pior castigo de todos. Logo sua pena acabou e seus olhos brilharam ao ver tantos objetos. Tantas histórias, tantas passagens de tempo registradas naquela caixa tão simplória... Quantos segredos deveriam estar guardados ali?

Parks pegou uma foto onde Ginny se encontrava sentada em uma espécie de jardim – ou campo – com os filhos ao redor. A imagem fez Helga sorrir, fantasiando sobre como deveria ser a vida da família Potter. Deixou-a de lado para ver mais alguma coisa, quando encontrou um rolo de negativos e os colocou contra a luz. Para sua surpresa boa parte do filme estava rasurado ou visivelmente picotado – quem fez aquilo devia estar com muita raiva. Por que estava guardado então? Algumas quinquilharias, como potinhos de argila pintados a dedo, provavelmente dos filhos, colares de semente de azeitona, uma espécie de agenda que, essa sim, estava lacrada por magia, e aparentemente só abriria com senha numérica, e alguns papéis envelhecidos que ela não deu muita atenção, principalmente ao perceber que algo fazia barulho no fundo da caixa. Ergueu-a até a altura do ouvido e chacoalhou-a curiosa, esquecendo-se da delicadeza de antes. Pôde perceber que algo escondido no interior da caixa contribuía para seu peso, só faltava descobrir como tirar tal objeto dali.

Em uma falha tentativa de abrir algum compartimento secreto, acabou por derrubar o restante dos papéis sobre a cama e com isso veio o desespero por estar lidando com algo tão antigo e pertencente a uma pessoa tão importante. Recolheu os montes e os colocou na caixa, como se a qualquer momento fossem invadir sua casa para bronquear com sua falta de cuidado, quando percebeu um envelope preso ao fundo. Não teria chamado tanta atenção entre tantos papéis velhos de registros semi-apagados, mas aquele tinha uma coisa em especial, um nome:

"_D. Malfoy"_

Pulando da cama em direção ao telefone, com uma das mãos Helga procurava o número na agenda que não havia devolvido e a outra abria o interior do envelope com a decepção de não encontrar nada. Não que isso fosse de todo ruim, tendo em vista que ela acabava de conseguir isso como uma carta na manga.

_— Quem é esse horário?_ – A voz rouca de Draco Malfoy soou cansada e menos arredia do que ele pretendia. Com toda a coragem e soberba que aprendeu a aplicar em seus tempos de Grifinória, Helga soltou desafiadora.

— Segunda-feira às sete horas? – O silêncio e uma escarrada antes da resposta.

_— É a jornalista d'O Profeta Diário? Sua mãe sabe que importuna os outros de madrugada?_ – Rebateu irônico, zombando de sua maturidade.

— Repito _senhor_ Malfoy, - enfatizou a palavra. – Segunda-feira às sete horas?

_— Não vou receber você nem ninguém do seu jornal! E fale com meu advogado segunda-feira às sete horas se quiser, pirralha._

— Tenho um envelope assinado com seu nome. – se apressou a falar.

_— Bom pra você, agora volte para seu berço._

— Encontrei nas coisas de Ginny Weasley-Potter. – soltou irritada, com grande impacto em cada palavra dita.

O impacto não foi apenas em suas palavras.

Do outro lado da linha, uma respiração apressada que indicava o nervosismo de Malfoy, acalmou-se para algo que indicava praticamente uma rendição. Ele estava acuado e sabia disso. Com a pose de durona se esvaindo com os segundos que se passavam, Helga quase desistiu de tudo e desligou o telefone quando Malfoy voltou a falar:

_— Segunda-feira às _oito _horas. E não se atrase._

* * *

**E esse capítulo apresentou mais uma parte dos personagens originais que compõe o mundo de Helga: Nymph e Ludmila. E sim, a primeira se chama Nymphadora por causa de Tonks e, tal como a metamorfomaga (gente, que nome comprido é esse?) ela não aprecia muito seu primeiro nome. Quem estiver por aí e quiser comentar, diga-me o que achou da primeira impressão dessas personagens, ficarei feliz em saber da opinião de vocês!**

**Grande abraço e até breve!**


	3. Revelações

**Olá mais uma vez! Como vão? Postando o terceiro capítulo e mostrando um pouco mais da vida de Helga e sua interação com Draco. O que tem achado dela até agora? Gostam? Não gostam? Tolerável? Em uma escala de zero a dez... -chega**

**Meus eternos agradecimentos a _Tina Granger_ e _eduarrdab_ por favoritarem a história e a _Angelique Lebrun_ pelos comentários cheios de purpurina e amor como sempre! Isso me deixou, m****as é uma arrogância do bem que me deixa feliz e rindo como uma foca o dia todo (?)**

**Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Durante toda a manhã, Helga não conseguiu se acalmar, andava de um lado para o outro na sala dando alguns pulos em intervalos curtos de tempo, como se a animação e a ansiedade quisessem sair dentro de si e caminhar por aí. Quase gritava de vontade de pegar suas coisas e voar até a Mansão Malfoy, atravessar os portões e entrar pela porta da frente como a convidada que era. Certo, não havia sido chamada de livre e espontânea vontade e provavelmente a despedida seria cheia de alfinetadas de ambas as partes, mas mesmo assim era sua chance de ouro! Até porque depois de achar o envelope que comprovava o contato de Draco Malfoy com os Potter, era impossível ele negar ou inventar alguma desculpa. Ou confessava, ou Helga liberava aquilo para a imprensa, deixando para os leitores a oportunidade de uma interpretação própria.

_Isso se chama chantagem._ Uma voz a avisava no fundo de sua mente. _E é errado._

_Ele foi da Sonserina._ Ela rebatia, achando ser um ótimo argumento._ Isso é ainda pior._

Almoçou na casa dos Miller, mas nem mesmo Phillip sobrevoando a mesa com a vassoura do pai chamou sua atenção, tampouco os gritos desesperados de Nymph tentando alcançar o menino enquanto abria passagem com sua barriga de gestante. Mesmo tendo apenas quatro meses ela conseguia ser maior do que a de uma gestação de cinco. Henry gargalhava e mastigava o guardanapo de papel, que Helga em atitude automática o puxou para longe da criança. Ellen a olhou indignada: nem mesmo seu pai era assim tão distraído quando trazia trabalho para casa!

— Seus cadarços estão desamarrados. – a pequena disse, testando-a.

— Ah sim, obrigada. – respondeu a moça automaticamente e a menina riu; Helga estava usando sapatilhas.

— Se não for problema, você poderia alcançar o pequeno demônio para mim? – Nymph apontou para trás de Parks, que pela primeira vez a encarou, sem entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer, até que uma miniatura de gente passou circulando sua cabeça: Phillip tinha ficado com as calças presas nas asas do ventilador e agora rodopiava em cima da mesa, como se fosse um lustre humano.

Com um simples gesto de varinha, o garotinho voltou flutuando até o chão, onde encarou com um sorriso amarelo a carranca da mãe. Ficaria de castigo sem seu urso de três patas por um mês. Desolado, voltou para a mesa, terminando de tomar a sopa rala em silêncio, como se quisesse punir a todos na mesa com a falta de suas palavras.

— Você fez a sobremesa? – Nymph perguntou, conseguindo tomar a primeira colherada do dia.

— Para quê? – respondeu Helga, ainda mais distraída com o encontro de mais tarde.

— Você ficou responsável pela sobremesa de hoje a noite, lembra? – perguntou, mesmo tendo certeza que Helga estava em outro planeta, pela sua cara de sono.

— Ai minha nossa, é mesmo! – Alarmou-se. — E o que eu tenho que trazer?

— Bolo. – Ellen respondeu, terminando a refeição. — E de chocolate.

Mas que droga! Agora ela precisaria correr na confeitaria mais próxima e comprar o primeiro bolo que visse! Isso porque havia prometido fazê-lo... Mas era melhor comprar um do que não levar nada, as crianças ficariam decepcionadas e isso incluía os filhos dos Miller e o próprio Adam, uma formiga ambulante. Em um estalo acabou despertando para a realidade: o jantar seria às sete e ela tinha certeza que as crianças não se portariam à mesa antes das oito. Precisava estar na mansão Malfoy no horário, ou ele poderia desistir de recebê-la aquele dia.

_Espere um pouco..._ \- Helga pensou melhor: era ela quem estava com os pertences de Ginny Potter... Era ela quem ditava as regras por ali. Sorriu satisfeita e voltou a tomar sua sopa. Pelas caretas que se contorceram malignamente em seu rosto enquanto ela pensava, Nymph teve certeza que algum plano maluco viria e torceu internamente que não tivesse nada a ver com ela.

..

_"...portanto a nova moda dita, tão escandaloso quanto o chapéu de Pandora Fary, que flores gencianas sejam a nova pedida da estação."_

Terminando a coluna sobre as polêmicas violetas que estavam quase implorando para ganhar os armários bruxos desde a estação passada, Helga acabou rindo da lembrança de Pandora. Foi preciso que Fary e seu chapéu extravagante comparecessem ao encontro anual dos Puro-Sangue (que existia há cerca de quarenta anos, graças ao patriarca família Fary) para que as lojas comprassem estoques que iam até o teto daquela flor.

Tudo o que Pandora usava se lançava como moda e até Helga precisava admitir que a desgraçada era linda, fosse com um chapéu escandaloso sobre a cabeça ou uma melancia: as bruxas compravam, principalmente as mais novas. O tom de lilás do seu vestido junto AO adereço adornado deixava a pele extremamente branca ainda mais destacada e os olhos cinzentos cintilantes.Os cabelos platinados, compridos e perfeitamente alinhados da albina, perfeitamente alinhados também eram desejados por metade da população feminina e segredos sobre como ela cuidava deles fazia a imaginação das mulheres irem às alturas com possíveis óleos importados, pactos com sereias e qualquer outra hipótese de origem duvidosa. Para Parks, Fary poderia lavar a cabeça com detergente que ela pouco se importaria. Até diria que ela nem era tão bonita assim se nos tempos de Hogwarts Pandora e as irmãs Kanga da África não fossem disputadas a tapa.

Saiu do serviço cinco minutos antes do previsto, apenas para fugir do chefe e não precisar ficar presa em uma conversa chata sobre como "todos os funcionários deveriam vestir a camisa da empresa" e "que até mesmo seu trabalho como colunista era importante", inferiorizando sem perceber a posição de Helga enquanto tentava exaltá-la. Jamais entenderia a lógica daquele homem, mas era melhor evitar a conversa do que se chatear ainda mais.

Saiu correndo em busca do bendito bolo e quase recebeu a porta de uma confeitaria no nariz por chegar na hora de seu fechamento. Foi necessário choramingar que uma criança estava doente e que ela levaria qualquer coisa. Não foi bem uma jogada brilhante, já que o único bolo – conforme a funcionária disse – disponível era o de um noivado, onde a família da moça desistiu do doce de última hora. A breve fofoca fez com que Helga acenasse diversas vezes afirmativamente com a cabeça, desesperada para sair dali. Depois de pagar uma soma absurda de nuques, aparatou para a casa dos Miller, torcendo intimamente para que o bolo não se desintegrasse na viagem.

— Olha a bola! – Adam gritou para a moça, que acabara de abrir a porta lilás. Por estar acostumada, logo ela se abaixou, desviando do possível ataque.

A cada jantar Ellen e Phillip inventavam algo diferente; meias usadas, os pacotes de fralda de Henry... – que todos agradeciam a Merlin não ter estourado quando os pequenos tentaram a artimanha. Dessa vez era uma bola de qualquer coisa indefinida, tingida de vermelho. O macarrão de Nymph havia passado do ponto e virado uma massa espessa e grudenta. Decidida a preparar outro caldeirão, dispensou a massa antiga, que logo virou brinquedo nas mãos das crianças. Ludmila já estava lá, ao lado do caldeirão, picando grandes tomates enquanto falava mal do chefe, dos vizinhos, do desconhecido que esbarrou nela enquanto vinha para o jantar e da vida, afinal nada escapava da língua venenosa de Colt.

— Conseguiu comprar o bolo a tempo? – Nymph se aproximou, abrindo a tampa da caixa. — E da "Le Crème"! – riu alto.

— Eles pediram seu rim como entrada? – Ludmila ironizou divertida. Era verdade que a _Le Crème _era a confeitaria mais cara da região, por atender principalmente as altas patentes, mas Helga não teria notado se elas não tivessem dito tamanha sua pressa na hora.

— E é um bolo de noivado. – Nymph balbuciou surpresa.

— Como sabe? – Helga perguntou confusa. Ludmila esticou o pescoço para onde o doce estava e arregalou os olhos castanhos, tal como Parks viria a fazer quando visse o nome de Silfo e Fary na cobertura. As três se encararam e Nymph logo passou uma colher pelas letras de chantilly, fazendo assim a cobertura parecer uma mescla de branco com azul.

— O noivado deles não era para ser ontem? – Nymph cochichou como se fofocar em voz alta fosse crime.

— Recebi uma ligação dizendo que teria sido adiado por causa do encontro Puro-Sangue. – Ludmila, amiga de Silfo, emendou. — Estranhei, porque o encontro aconteceu no sábado e o noivado seria domingo. – Elas olharam à sua volta. – Claro que não disse nada, mas já desconfio do motivo.

— Qual? – perguntou Helga, se aproximando. A gestante já sabia o que Colt queria dizer, mas Parks não fazia ideia.

— Atrapalho as meninas? – Adam colocou o rosto no círculo fechado, fazendo a esposa pular. Pigarreando um pouco, Ludmila se afastou e terminou de picar os tomates. Helga logo se pôs a ajudá-las, a fim de apressarem o jantar.

Surpreendentemente, ele ter terminado mais rápido do que esperava não contribuiu para seu humor; a certeza de que o encontro com Draco Malfoy estava chegando a aterrorizou de uma forma que nem mesmo seus demônios interiores conseguiram animá-la com a oportunidade de estar à frente da situação. Os únicos demônios que estavam causando algum estrago tinham como sobrenome Miller e estavam brigando por causa de uma almofada, mas nem isso estava a distraindo e ela sentia uma pressão contínua contraindo seu estômago, como se estivesse em queda livre.

Helga nunca esteve à frente de nada e lidar com isso soava mais aterrorizante do que deveria.

..

Parou em frente à mansão Malfoy e sentiu-se uma criança com medo de contos de horror. A casa era imponente e de noite parecia ainda mais escura e mórbida, os portões de ferro formando um arco em seu topo, os muros de pedra cobertos por cerca viva. Se um raio despencasse atrás da monstruosa construção, Helga teria certeza de estar em um livro de terror, digno de monstros verdes correndo atrás de suas presas que de tão tolas adentravam a casa dessas criaturas, trancando-se com o inimigo. O que elas tinham na cabeça?

O que _Helga _tinha na cabeça? O melhor mesmo era dar meia volta e ir embora, ligando mais tarde e pedindo desculpas por importuná-lo porque, no fundo sabia, ela não iria conseguir tirar nada daquele velho teimoso nem se o pagasse.

Ouviu um pigarrear logo à frente e foi quase com um susto que viu Malfoy há alguns metros do portão fechado, parado no batente da porta tendo apenas a bengala como apoio. O portão se abriu sem Helga ver quem o teria feito e com mais demora do que julgou ser necessário ela o cruzou, caminhando devagar até os degraus que levavam à entrada frontal. Então era isso: ela estava ali.

Malfoy virou as costas e entrou para a semiescuridão de sua casa, fazendo com que Helga o seguisse. O estalar da bengala contra o chão de madeira polido ecoava pela entrada e depois se expandia para o salão central, onde uma escada dupla formava um arco que levava para o piso superior, onde se dividia em várias portas. Parks olhou para cima e viu um deslumbrante candelabro de cristal refletindo vários pontos coloridos no teto que se fechava em uma abóboda. Olhou para os próprios pés e sentiu vergonha dos seus sapatos surrados, logo os esquecendo ao ver seu rosto refletido com perfeição no piso envernizado.

Seu anfitrião obviamente não estava impressionado com a casa que viveu desde antes do seu casamento e continuou andando até alcançar uma grande porta dupla de mogno de talhado discreto. Entrou no lugar e Helga segurou a respiração quando viu muitas estantes com livros, tapeçarias enfeitando uma das paredes e a pesada cortina em tom de ébano, lacrando qualquer passagem de luz. Chegava a ser obscuro, mas estranhamente acolhedor. A lareira não estava acessa e ao lado dela um sofá e duas pequenas poltronas de tecido escuro estavam bem colocadas – independente quem fosse o decorador havia feito um excelente trabalho.

Com passos lentos e tentando manter a postura impecável, Malfoy se sentou em uma das poltronas, parecendo completar o cenário com perfeição.

Como aguardando autorização para se acomodar também, Parks ajeitou a bolsa pesada sobre o ombro, enquanto equilibrava desajeitada a caixa que pertencera a Ginny. Olhou à sua volta, remexeu os pés e só depois que Draco bebeu uma taça de licor é que vieram as primeiras palavras:

— Tem dificuldade para sentar? – Sem questioná-lo, ela atendeu ao suposto pedido e acomodou-se dura, como se um cabo de vassoura estivesse preso em seus ombros. — É agora que a chantagem começa?

— Não é chantagem! – protestou, finalmente despertando do transe em que se metera. — Eu só...

— Me chantageou. – ele concluiu.

— É. – Deu-se por vencida. — Mas o senhor não quis colaborar conosco, precisei intervir de alguma maneira.

— Conosco? – Riu a voz rouca e falha. — Aposto que o Profeta Diário nem sabe... – Bufou, servindo-se de outra dose. — Você exigiu com paixão demais para quem quer atender apenas uma tarefa. – Nisso Helga precisava concordar.

— Quero sua ajuda, nem que sejam poucas palavras sobre Harry Potter. – disse calma, ajeitando melhor os óculos. — Encontrei um envelope vazio com seu nome escrito nas coisas de Ginny Potter e...

— Ginevra. – corrigiu-a, batendo com a bengala no chão.

— Como?

— Ginevra. Não é íntima da... – Engasgou — Senhora Potter para chamá-la assim. Aliás, nunca entendi por que a chamavam de Ginny. Ela já não era muito alta, isso apenas a diminuía mais.

Por um momento Helga estacou e ficou encarando Malfoy, as sobrancelhas juntas, tornando seu rosto em uma careta nada agradável. Voltou a fitar a caixa sobre as pernas dobradas, procurando assim realinhar seus pensamentos. Respirou fundo quando achou ter conseguido essa façanha e retomou.

— Acho que o envelope entrega que pelo menos uma vez o senhor teve contato com os Potter. – Ela abriu a caixa, pegando o pedaço de papel manchado e esticando para as mãos que mesmo trêmulas eram elegantes. — O senhor se lembra em qual situação a mandou? Talvez no falecimento, desejando os pêsames... – Sugeriu, não tendo certeza até onde a memória de Malfoy pudesse estar intacta.

— Como se eu tivesse sentindo pena do Potter. – pigarreou, erguendo-se com um pouco de dificuldade — A caixa.

— O que? – Helga ainda estava confusa.

— Me dê à porcaria da caixa. – esbravejou, como um avô nervoso. Sem demora ela esticou o objeto e ele voltou para seu lugar, abrindo-o. Seu rosto parecia contorcido de dor e a jornalista quase teve uma crise de histerismo interno com a possibilidade daquele homem ter um ataque na sua frente. Então ela percebeu que na verdade ele parecia com dificuldade em abrir a tampa. Estranhou por um momento, pois ela era leve e Helga tinha certeza que tinha deixado-a destrancada.

Quando enfim abriu, um suspiro fugiu dos lábios de Malfoy. Ele pegou logo a foto de Ginny com os filhos ainda pequenos. James parecia ter ingerido caixas e caixas de açúcar, pulando elétrico atrás da mãe enquanto o pequeno Albus se colocava ao lado de Lily que, devido sua pouca idade na época, mal se suportava sentada, tombando frequentemente para trás. Então ele esboçou um sorriso e Helga se surpreendeu pela primeira vez com aquele homem, que deixou a foto repousada cuidadosamente no braço da poltrona e voltou a vasculhar os pertences da falecida Potter. A moça não sabia se impedia ou o deixava, já que nada ali pertencia a nenhum dos dois, mas devido à cena até que simpática acabou desistindo.

— Oh, James... – Sua voz saiu como um lamento quando ele viu os negativos picotados. — Ele nunca superou.

— Superou o que? – Draco finalmente ergueu os olhos claros e inchados para Parks, como se tentasse analisar a situação ou o que diria. Estava praticamente medindo se confessaria ou não o que guardava há tanto tempo.

— O que sabe sobre os Potter, senhorita Parks? – E ao invés dela sentir o peito estufar de orgulho por poder repetir aquela história novamente, Helga acabou recostando-se no sofá.

— Que Harry Potter nasceu do casamento de James e Lily Potter, antes Evans e... – Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que a voz da jornalista sumisse.

— O que sabe sobre a família que ele constituiu?

— O mesmo que todos, eu acho.

— Então você não conhece história alguma, menina. – Ele ajeitou a postura e a encarou sério, como se tratassem de negócios. — Ginevra e eu éramos amantes.

Como se o chão tivesse sumido e as paredes girassem ao seu redor, Helga sentiu estar entrando em uma centrífuga, onde tudo o que sabia e o que ouvia estivessem embaralhando sua mente.

* * *

**E então...? ;) Sintam-se livres para opinarem! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Negação

**Olá! Como vão todos? *-***

**Trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês. Ao final dele fiquem à vontade para opinarem no que quiserem: lembrem-se que são livres para comentarem o que bem entenderem (dentro dos limites educacionais, por favor u-u haha).**

**Meus agradecimentos a _Agapimeni_ por ter favoritado a história, e a _Iaramariani_ e _tina_ por me agraciarem com reviews no terceiro capítulo! Muito obrigada, meninas!**

**Sem mais delongas, uma ótima leitura a todos!**

* * *

— Tem um senso de humor um pouco duvidoso, senhor Malfoy. – gaguejou Helga, endireitando a postura. Draco riu largamente, tanto quanto sua saúde permitia, e Parks agradeceu internamente não ter caído em suas piadas.

— Você precisava ver sua reação, Parks, foi hilária... – pigarreou. — Mas não sou homem dado a piadas, estou falando sério.

Helga o encarou, precisando ajustar os óculos para ver melhor o rosto enrugado; nenhum traço de piada ou diversão agora. Ele estava tão sério e sombrio quanto a fachada de sua casa. Onde Draco queria chegar com aquela palhaçada, ela não sabia, mas estava extremamente incomodada com toda atenção que os olhos frios depositavam sobre ela.

— E o que o leva crer que eu irei aceitar essa história?

— Todos que estudaram comigo estão mortos, não tem quem desminta o que direi. – Terminada a frase, sorriu vitorioso.

— Isso apenas me leva a concluir que sua memória está alterada pelo tempo. – Nervoso, Malfoy bateu com sua bengala no chão seguidas vezes, fazendo o som ecoar de forma desesperadora para Helga.

— Não sou velho! – As sobrancelhas espessas se apertaram, mostrando a irritação quase palpável do senhor. — Sei mais sobre a história de Harry quanto a senhorita julga conhecer!

— Lamento tê-lo importunado, senhor Malfoy. – disse Helga apressadamente. — Prometo não voltar a incomodá-lo e, se for de seu agrado, posso publicar uma nota n'O Profeta Diário pedindo desculpas. Agora, se me dá licença, irei para casa.

— Eu não a dispensei... – soltou irônico, recuperando o humor duvidoso.

— Não é necessário, senhor. – soltou irritada. — Está brincando comigo e com a matéria que estou fazendo! Depois de tanto tempo, esperava um comportamento mais... – Diria civilizado, mas temeu ser muito grossa. — Menos rude. O que disse vai contra tudo o que o mundo bruxo exalta, e falta com respeito à memória de Harry Potter! – Ele apenas bufou, como uma criança mimada remedando os pais. — Como percebo que não há mais nada a fazer aqui, irei me retirar. Boa noite. – disse, se curvando dura, dividida entre o respeito a um homem de idade e a briga com seu cérebro e o corpo, que julgavam desnecessária toda aquela pose.

— Você vai voltar, grifinória... – Ele riu, sorvendo mais de seu licor. Helga já estava abrindo a porta da sala quando estacou.

— Fico feliz que seja tão óbvio assim a casa a qual pertenci.

— Claro. – Deu um meio sorriso quando se voltou a ela. — Está óbvio no seu broche.

Irritada, Helga percebeu que estava usando o leão, símbolo de sua casa, o qual guardava desde a saída de Hogwarts. Era a única que conhecia exaltar seus anos sendo grifinória, sendo que Nymph guardava o adorno lufano como memória escolar e Ludmila não sabia nem onde havia colocado o seu depois de ir embora.

Saindo como um tufão, mas não sem reparar como o maldito chão daquela casa era praticamente um espelho perfeito, Helga atravessou o salão de entrada e abriu a enorme porta, sentindo uma dificuldade além da esperada. Não conseguiu batê-la como queria, um desaforo contra o dono da mansão] , mas o amaldiçoou em mente por não ter se dado o trabalho de acompanhá-la até a saída.

Não que ela tivesse esperado.

Aparatou em frente ao apartamento e subiu a escada irritada. Chegou em seu andar no mesmo momento em que Silfo saía do apartamento acompanhado de Fary. Estava tão distraída que não chegou a lembrar-se de horas mais cedo, quando ela e suas amigas estavam trocando suposições sobre o término do relacionamento do casal.

— Boa noite, _Parks_. – Pandora cumprimentou, apertando os olhos agateados.

— E aí, Fary. – soltou ofegante, procurando as chaves nos inúmeros bolsos de seu casaco. — Legal o chapéu roxo que você usou esse fim de semana, fiz uma coluna sobre ele. – riu meio torto, gargalhando mentalmente com o sorriso triunfante de Pandora, que tinha os cabelos esvoaçantes, como se uma brisa invisível desse todo o charme.

— Realmente, fui muito elogiada... – As unhas pintadas em um tom escandaloso de vermelho e afiadas como estiletes correram sobre o colo alvo, em uma tentativa de deixar evidente e fazer brilhar mais o colar de diamantes que pesavam mais do que o pescoço da dona.

— Não disse que falei bem. – soltou ácida, antes de finalmente destrancar a porta. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser amiga de Ludmila: aprender a ser grossa vinha por osmose.

Não conseguiu ver a reação de Silfo, muito calado para que pudesse crer ser ele mesmo, quando entrou em casa, apenas ouvindo Pandora reclamar com a voz manhosa como "Parks é irritante!" e pedir para ir embora. Helga praticamente podia ver o rebolado exagerado da mulher enquanto o casal se afastava, tendo o tilintar do salto fino como fundo musical. Por que Merlin não permitia que ela virasse o pé e o quebrasse, para que assim nunca mais vestisse um par de saltos novamente?

Exausta, tomou um longo banho quente e só saiu debaixo do chuveiro quando percebeu a pele vermelha pelo abuso da temperatura. Não enxergou muito bem o caminho e tropeçou diversas vezes até encontrar o par de óculos e voltar a ver a bagunça de seu quarto. Odiava a falta de organização que se apoderara do apartamento nos últimos tempos, quando seus dias se consumiam em escrever a coluna inútil a qual era responsável, tapando buraco de pessoas que tinham o privilégio de escolher o dia em que iam trabalhar. Seu pesadelo infantil havia criado forma e estava mais real do que ela preferia.

**..**

A manhã no jornal foi tão agitada quanto qualquer começo de mês. Definindo matérias, pesquisas e as manchetes de última hora, que exigiam serem substituídas pelos anúncios previamente combinados. No entanto, Helga adorava aquele tipo de agitação, o desespero do improviso e a realização em ver que todo esforço havia valido a pena quando no final do dia o jornal estava pronto e começava a ser impresso para os leitores, ávidos pelas informações que apenas o melhor jornal da Londres bruxa poderia oferecer. Infelizmente, a cabeça de Parks não conseguia associar toda aquela bajulação que vivia repetindo desde pequena, tamanha sua frustração. Em breve o aniversário de Harry Potter estaria chegando e o especial sobre a vida do bruxo, com direito a um caderno de edição especial, já estava pronto. Descobriu isso após chegar e ver Zhu Hua, jornalista chinesa, que não conseguia falar duas palavras em inglês sem trocar algumas consoantes, passando correndo por ela, exasperada a procura de alguém.

— O que te fez arregalar o olho desse jeito, Zhu-Zhu? – brincou Helga, tirando a alça da bolsa dos ombros já doloridos.

— _Pleciso entlegar_ a _matélia_ de _Hally_ Potter! – disse com sua voz doce e baixa, que não combinava em nada com a feição contorcida em desespero pelo atraso.

— Matéria sobre Harry Potter? – A mulher concordou, os cabelos negros e curtos acompanhando o movimento brusco da cabeça. — Não fiquei sabendo sobre isso...

O rosto redondo e bondoso suavizou com a expressão de desalento de Parks. Todos ali sabiam o quanto a colunista era fã do bruxo, um fanatismo que beirava à loucura. Ninguém ficava perto da moça quando ela começava a narrar as maravilhosas aventuras do _menino-que-sobreviveu-mas-já-tinha-morrido_, olhos cintilantes como quando uma criança ganha um brinquedo novo. Ser excluída da homenagem pelo quinto ano consecutivo era quase uma perseguição e até mesmo Zhu Hua concordava internamente com essa falta de tato de seu supervisor.

Mas não podia fazer nada, essa era a verdade.

— Tenho _celteza_ que no _plóximo_ ano _telá_ uma chance. – disse sorrindo, a mão pousando no ombro de Helga, que apenas concordou, virando as costas e seguindo para sua cabine estreita e desconfortável.

Sentia-se como um vaso, enfeitando o canto abandonado de uma casa. Não havia nenhuma importância real em estar ali, era apenas uma empregada a mais que estava tapando buraco, ocupando um cargo que não interessava a ninguém. Talvez fosse questão de tempo até que suas observações fossem descartadas de vez e ela fosse dispensada do meio jornalístico que nem chegara a recebê-la decentemente.

Uma coruja cinzenta pousou na janela às suas costas, ficando parada ao lado do bebedouro por mais ou menos quinze minutos, até Helga ouvir o animal piando incomodado com seu descaso. Assustada, ela torceu o pescoço para trás tanto quanto pode , vendo o meio perfil da ave a encarando com os olhos tediosos pela sua aparente falta de inteligência. Se contorcendo um pouco onde estava e forçando-se a deixar o cubículo, conseguiu sair de costas sem cair como na última vez que tentou tal façanha.

Estacou quando enfim encarou a coruja mais de perto. Nunca havia visto um animal tão pomposo como aquele; a penugem parecia macia e os grandes olhos amarelos a fitavam em dúvida, como se perguntasse o que ela estava esperando para pegar o bilhete amarrado em sua pata.

— Você é muito bonita... – murmurou, com medo de ser atacada. Sua pose estava ridícula, caminhando pé ante pé lentamente, quase em câmera lenta. As asas da ave bateram, fazendo as plumagens abrirem-se, dobrando o tamanho da coruja.

Aquilo era incrível! O Profeta Diário não recebia muitas corujas desde que o sistema fora modernizado. Apenas os leitores mais antigos e tradicionais mandavam recados e cartas desse jeito, mas todas pousavam no setor de atendimento ao cliente. De repente Helga sentiu-se muito importante, esquecendo-se de toda sua autopiedade de minutos atrás.

— Vamos ver o que você me trouxe... – Sorriu, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho e desdobrando-o com entusiasmo. Se a coruja pudesse falar, zombaria da mudança repentina de humor daquela figura um tanto peculiar.

"_Você esqueceu a caixa em minha casa__.__"_

Helga sentiu os joelhos bambearem e logo se apoiou na parede. Era óbvio de quem era aquela mensagem, que transbordava ironia, a letra parecendo zombar dela tal como seu dono. Como pôde ser tão estúpida a ponto de esquecer pertences de um Potter na casa de um Malfoy? E como não reparou nisso antes?! De repente notou que estava ficando vermelha graças ao seu histerismo interno. A coruja se remexia incomodada, claramente querendo ir embora. Andando como uma gestante prestes a dar a luz (e isso ela conhecia bem, esteve presente nas três vezes que os filhos de Nymph e Adam resolveram nascer antes do tempo), chegou até sua mesa, rabiscando uma resposta com a melhor letra que conseguia.

"_Posso ir buscar?"_

Não se deu o trabalho de assinar. Duvidava que ele esperasse a resposta de outra pessoa. Depois de vinte e cinco minutos e alguns segundos, que Helga se esqueceu de contar, a coruja voltou com a resposta.

"_Não espera que eu a__ devolva, não é?"_

Não, claro que não... Era esperar demais um ato tão generoso quanto esse. Na verdade, era esperar demais receber mesmo um copo d'água daquele velho, mas relevou com o que estava por vir: ela voltaria para a toca do lobo. Ou serpente.

Suspirou. Que Merlin a protegesse. Com isso em mente, acabou desanimando ainda mais, afinal Merlin era sonserino. A sorte definitivamente não estava do seu lado.

**..**

Thomas Silfo surgiu na outra ponta da esquina quando Helga a virou. Ambos se encararam, e foi com um sorriso divertido que viu seu vizinho apressar o passo, em uma competição ridícula sobre quem chegaria à porta do prédio primeiro. Ironicamente, ela repetiu o gesto e de repente se viu correndo e chegando junto a Silfo, ambos entalados na porta de vidro, em um combate ombro a ombro, sendo observados com estranheza pelas pessoas que passavam.

— Ganhei! – ele bradou vitorioso, ainda mais escandaloso do que na época de Hogwarts, quando era apanhador pela Sonserina.

— Quer uma medalha? – ironizou irritada, ajeitando os óculos.

— Qual é, Parks, não sabe brincar? – Sorriu largamente, os cabelos despenteados, dando um ar displicente para seu rosto de traços angulosos. Helga bufou e desviou a atenção para a porta do elevador, correndo para a cabine. — Não vá fugindo assim! – Ele riu, alcançando antes que a porta se fechasse. Estava estranhamente simpático aquela tarde.

E o silêncio. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas parecia tão pesado quanto o estômago de Helga quando ela comia sapos de chocolate. Nunca entendeu como Ludmila conseguia devorar, quase ao mesmo tempo, cinco daqueles doces.

— Então... – ambos disseram juntos. — Pode dizer. – Silfo sibilou, abrindo seu sorriso mais perfeito.

— Vi Pandora dando o ar da _desgraça_ ontem... – Deu de ombros. — Mas fiquei sabendo que vocês teriam adiado o noivado. – Ela pôde ver a pele bronzeada avermelhando de constrangimento.

— Como soube? – balbuciou. Já haviam chegado ao seu andar.

— Comprei um bolo na _Le__ Crème_. Tinha o nome de vocês no topo dele, então eu pensei que talvez... – disfarçou, agitando o indicador como se o doce estivesse à sua frente. Ele riu.

— E desde quando você tem dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa de lá? – O rosto de Helga esquentou e ela seguiu para a porta desbotada de seu apartamento.

Não viu quando o belo sorriso de Thomas morreu lentamente em seu rosto. Quem havia contado a ela sobre o quase fim de seu relacionamento? Pensou em Ludmila, e a vontade de esganar a velha amiga veio à sua mente por um momento. Ensaiou dizer alguma coisa para ela enquanto a moça se atrapalhava com os inúmeros chaveiros embolados, mas, irritado com sua própria falta de vontade, acabou desistindo. Estava pronto para seguir para seu apartamento quando estacou com a exclamação de Helga, que havia dito algo não compreendido por ele.

— Não sabe falar, Parks? – resmungou.

— Quero saber quando começam os jogos. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse a continuação da frase. — Você sabe, a Copa de Quadribol. – completou nervosa. Odiava ter que falar com Thomas.

A 444º edição da Copa de Quadribol estava há semanas de começar. Sendo realizada na Irlanda, o evento estava mobilizando um grande número de jornalistas europeus, todos querendo extrair qualquer informação sobre os times que começavam a chegar. Silfo era o grande destaque da Inglaterra, principalmente depois de levar a vitória por três anos consecutivos para a Ballycastle Bats. O jogador chegou inclusive a substituir Banny, a mascote do time, na última propaganda de cerveja amanteigada.

No entanto, seu rosto estampando os cartazes não durou muito, já que Pandora fez um escândalo, a fim de tirarem o rosto de seu noivo dos tabloides. Não que isso fosse afastar o principal apanhador da temporada das manchetes internacionais, nem que Donald Williams estava jogando pelo País de Gales depois de, segundo as más línguas, ter sido reprovado no processo classificatório do time inglês.

Inimigo de Silfo desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Williams era o principal apanhador do Falmouth Falcons, e estava sempre à espreita, esperando qualquer deslize por parte de Thomas para se sobressair. Nessa rivalidade, o ex-corvino trombou propositalmente no rival, derrubando-o de uma altura considerável. Depois de sua queda – que tirou o fôlego das duas torcidas – restaram apenas duas suspensões para Williams e uma costela trincada para Silfo, com o brinde de ninguém levar o Pomo. Os jornais ficaram falando sobre aquilo por semanas.

— Não sabia que era fã de esportes, Parks. – desdenhou. Helga bufou.

— E não gosto, mas estou pensando em falar sobre o assunto no jornal.

— Nunca pegou em uma Goles, acha que eles deixariam? – Esboçou seus dentes em um sorriso cheio de ironia e escárnio.

— Por que será que eu achei que Thomas Silfo pudesse me ajudar? – murmurou, ignorando a presença do homem, apressando-se a entrar de uma vez em sua casa.

Bateu a porta com mais força do que o necessário, gesto esse acompanhado pelas risadas do apanhador, que fez uma chacota ou duas antes de se enclausurar em seu domínio. Apenas um pouco mais de tempo e ele iria para a concentração dos times e, mais um punhado de dias, estaria com Fary. Respirou fundo, voltando a se acalmar. Isso logo acabaria.

**..**

_Você está louco?_ouviu a voz de Pansy Parkinson - não, não, Pansy _Madison_, Draco precisava se lembrar do sobrenome! - afinando em irritação dentro de sua mente.

— Não. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

_É impossível achar que essa é realmente uma boa ideia!_

— E o que é uma boa ideia? Ficar conversando com uma lembrança morta? – Ele pôde visualizar Pansy cruzando os braços finos sobre a jaqueta cor-de-rosa, como quando ainda eram adolescentes.

_Fala isso, mas sei que lamenta minha falta!_

— Lamento mesmo. – Ele virou os olhos para a foto onde estava sentado ao lado da velha amiga, seus filhos Scorpius e Gregory sorridentes entre eles. Bons tempos que ele mal se lembrava, mas gostaria de ter de volta... — Mas é a vida. - sentenciou. — Simples assim.

_As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Draco..._ A voz rebateu, mas essa já não era o timbre agudo de sua amiga imaginária.

Draco suspirou. Talvez nem fosse aquele o tom de voz de Ginevra, mas ele se lembrava - como se tivesse sido dita há poucos segundos - da frase que constantemente rondou a vida deles e ainda permanecia depois de tanto tempo.

Estava fácil de ignorar tudo aquilo nos últimos anos... Talvez nos últimos quarenta. Quando isso voltou? Pergunta retórica, porém, tinha resposta pronta; olhou para o nome meio apagado de Helga Parks no final de um artigo qualquer sobre chapéus e Pandora Fary e soube que foi ela, foi por causa dela que seu passado estava lhe cutucando a mente, ansioso para ser lembrado. Seus segredos, tão bem guardados na caixa imaginária de sua mente, expandiram-se ao ponto que ele não mais se importaria em contar e, quem sabe, Parks fosse a pessoa perfeita para saber de tudo... Afinal, ela não sabia de nada.


	5. O primeiro encontro

**A Páscoa é semana que vem e eu seria uma cretina comigo mesma se não mendigasse chocolate por internet. Ainda tenho a vã esperança que alguém se apiede de mim e me dê uma barra de chocolate qualquer... (será que deu certo dessa vez? :v)**

**A quem chegou até aqui, uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Depois de um longo banho – que com certeza aumentaria drasticamente a conta de água no final do mês – , Helga ficou encarando o próprio reflexo, vendo-o mais borrado do que realmente estava. Ela definitivamente precisava parar de tomar banhos tão compridos, mas não era essa sua preocupação no momento; bastava escolher uma peça de roupa decente e aparatar na frente da mansão escura mais uma vez, pegar logo a caixa e se a vergonha permitisse, devolver para Lily Madison e voar para casa, mesmo se lembrando de última hora ter esquecido a vassoura na casa dos Miller.

Não tendo peça melhor do que a blusa de seu pijama para vestir no momento, improvisou vestindo-a e camuflando a gola colorida com seu grosso e velho casaco, que se pudesse falar exigiria aos berros ser substituído. Seu reflexo também não mentia: estava horrível, os cabelos gritando por um pente, o rosto implorando para ser coberto por uma grossa camada de maquiagem, o suficiente para esconder os sinais de noites mal dormidas, no entanto descansar não era um privilégio para Parks desde que Donald a deixou e ela balançou a cabeça evitando se lembrar daquele fatídico dia. Suspirando fundo ergueu a varinha, aparatando antes que a coragem se esvaísse.

O portão da mansão estava encostado e mesmo assim Helga precisou fazer um pouco se esforço para abrir uma mínima brecha para poder passar. Feito isso, encarou a porta e imaginou que deveria fazer o mesmo exercício com ela, porém foi quase automático que a mesma se abrisse como se previsse o que estaria por vir. Mas não, não abriu sozinha ou devido a algum sensor mágico: era Draco Malfoy que a esperava. Mesmo centenário ele conseguia humilhar os outros com atitudes simples, fosse abrir uma porta ou desdenhar apenas com o olhar.

Malditos sonserinos e seus poderes malignos.

\- Achei que não viria mais. – pigarreou, dando-lhe às costas. – Não é muito educado chegar esse horário na casa e um senhor de idade. – terminou a frase, deixando Helga encarando suas costas enquanto seguia para a sala.

\- Resolvi comer alguma coisa em casa antes. – desculpou-se não sabendo bem o porquê; além de não dever satisfação nenhuma àquele senhor, não colocara um copo d'água no estômago desde que recebera a mensagem de sua coruja.

\- Fez bem, eu não lhe ofereceria nada mesmo. – ele sentiu os olhos estreitarem e faiscarem de raiva atrás de si. – Não pense que não sou bom anfitrião, mas fica difícil receber convidados em determinados horários quando não se tem mais elfos domésticos para servir. – deu um meio sorriso presunçoso, ajeitando-se em sua poltrona.

\- Faz bem, senhor. Elfos são criaturas com sentimentos e direito de escolherem o que querem seguir, sem que pessoa alguma abuse de sua bondade e os escravize. – terminou a frase em um fôlego só.

\- Poupe-me de suas lágrimas, menina, ouvi muito disso quando a lei de proteção aos elfos vingou. – reclamou cruzando os braços. – Se veio até aqui para imitar a Granger, esqueça daquela caixa.

A caixa! Quase se esquecera dela!

\- Disse _"Granger"_? – mas seu coração já palpitava de alegria ao ter sido comparada com Hermione Granger-Weasley, a percussora na proteção aos elfos domésticos e demais criaturas mágicas. Lembrou-se do exemplar que seu avô tinha quando a lei vingou e da emocionante foto dos inúmeros elfos comemorando nas ruas. Infelizmente a comemoração virou baderna e um terço dos libertos precisou ser detido por vandalismo.

\- Para quê esse sorriso idiota na cara? Não foi um elogio. – resmungou. A caixa estava em seu colo e só agora Helga havia notado. – E você pode sentar se quiser, confio que suas roupas estejam limpas para isso.

Resmungando, ela se sentou. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos no objeto em posse de seu algoz, como uma princesa detida no alto de uma torre cercada por um enorme dragão e de repente tudo pareceu fantasioso demais. Malfoy deve ter notado as divagações internas e esboçou um sorriso divertido, disfarçando-o logo em seguida ao tomar um gole de licor de ameixa.

\- Posso pegar de volta? – ela esticou as mãos devagar, como se estivesse prestes a desarmar uma bomba.

\- Não estou pedindo um resgate monetário em troca dela. – zombou, esticando o objeto. – Pegue logo.

Helga o apanhou depressa, abraçando contra o peito. Jurou internamente que jamais faria aquilo de novo e só pareceu mais ridícula com essa encenação toda. Com um gesto de cabeça que ela achou ser um agradecimento, virou as costas e caminhou rápido para a porta, quando uma voz a deteu:

\- Fui eu quem comprou essa caixa. – ouviu um sussurro rouco. Hesitante, ela virou-se para ele. – Que é? Estou dizendo a verdade. – reclamou, os lábios enrugados se contorcendo de raiva.

\- Onde? – perguntou realmente curiosa. Era um objeto trouxa e puros-sangues como os Malfoy repugnavam toda e qualquer coisa de origem não-mágica.

\- Em um antiquário trouxa, oras, onde mais teria encontrado uma dessas? – debochou da aparente falta de inteligência de Helga.

\- Se o senhor ainda insiste nessa história, sugiro que pare. Eu simplesmente não acredito. – disse com uma pontada de cansaço. Sua curiosidade e seu cansaço físico estavam travando uma verdadeira batalha, decidindo quem sairia vencedor e a primeira estava levando grande vantagem.

Por um pequeno espaço de tempo que mais pareceu um século, Draco analisou o conteúdo em sua taça. Em seus olhos um brilho diferente, como se um filme estivesse passando frente a eles. Encarou Helga, mas não pareceu julgá-la ou prestes a soltar mais alguma palavra ácida. Estava decidindo mais uma vez com seu eu um pouco mais reservado se aquela garota seria uma boa ouvinte. Se sua Pansy imaginária soubesse de sua atual hesitação com certeza praguejaria sobre como estava certa e o faria desistir, no entanto, esteve guardando aquilo há muito tempo e sentia que grande parte da culpa do que aconteceu ao longo dos anos era dele. Em um suspiro derrotado, acabou soltando:

\- Acha que a família Potter foi feliz? – perguntou, ele próprio parecendo estar em dúvida.

Certo, aquilo pegou Helga de surpresa. Uma resposta como "Claro!" surgiu na ponta de sua língua, mas fez a mesma empurrá-la garganta abaixo quando viu a expressão de desalento do senhor. Pensou consigo mesma que era melhor apaziguar por um momento e ouvi-lo. Era um homem solitário e reservado, talvez só quisesse um pouco de atenção. Quem era ela para negar isso?

\- Não sei senhor Malfoy... – disse, voltando ao lugar que estava antes. – Toda família tem seus desentendimentos.

\- Os Potter não tinham _apenas_ desentendimentos. – sibilou quase melancólico. – Foi um relacionamento que começou errado e manteve-se errado apenas pela pressão de fora. – pareceu cuspir isso, amargo. O olhar brando e as lembranças tristes foram substituídos por um sentimento de mágoa muito profunda. – Mas é claro, quem iria dizer "não" ao herói de um mundo, ainda mais depois de uma família toda a pressionando para isso? – Helga levou alguns segundos para entender.

\- Os Weasley? – arriscou e ele concordou. – Desculpe senhor, mas como sabe de tudo isso? Quero dizer, os Malfoy nunca foram muito unidos com os Weasley, se é que me entende. – ele deu um riso rouco pela tentativa da moça à sua frente tenta ser um pouco delicada. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio e vendo ser apenas oito e meia da noite, pensou que poderia começar a dizer àquela jovem tudo quanto estava guardando desde que se conhecia por gente. Talvez fosse hora de desabafar, como lhe sugeriram anos antes.

\- Gosta de histórias, Senhorita Parks?

..

_Draco apressava-se a acompanhar os pais, irritando-se pelas pernas serem tão curtas a ponto de obrigá-lo a correr se quisesse alcançar pelo menos a mãe, já que o pai perdera-se na pequena multidão. Reclamou em um muxoxo indignado, achando que não o veriam fazendo um grande bico inconformado, mas ouviu a suave risada da mãe e logo seu rosto esquentou de vergonha, enquanto as mãos suaves de Narcissa pousavam sobre sua cabeça de fios claríssimos, tal como os do pai. De longe as pessoas sabiam que ele era o herdeiro da casa Malfoy e isso parecia extrair o respeito – ou medo – de todos que sabiam disso._

_\- Se prometer se comportar, eu deixo você andar pela festa. – sua mãe lhe disse de repente, com um sorriso genuíno._

_O pequeno abriu um grande sorriso, mostrando inclusive a falta de um dente em sua arcada. Concordou silencioso e se afastou devagar, lembrando-se do que o pai diria se o visse correr mais uma vez. Com a postura muito correta, desviou dos adultos a sua volta e começou a observar à sua volta. A tenda era muito espaçosa e tal como as mesas, toda a decoração sustentava tons de bege e dourado. Viu sua mãe conversando com algumas mulheres, talvez esposas dos outros presentes, e tornou a caminhar entre os convidados, sempre tomando o cuidado com a postura e em pedir desculpas caso esbarrasse em alguém. De crianças no momento apenas um casal de gêmeos mais afastados, sentados em uma mesa, mas aparentemente muito pequenos para que pudessem acompanhá-lo. Os convidados se maravilhavam com a educação do pequeno Draco e esse ouviu muitos elogios sobre como seria um grande herdeiro. Não entendia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mesmo tendo ouvido aquela frase pelo menos três ou quatro vezes por dia de seu próprio pai quando esse o corrigia a mesa. _

_Da última vez que contou foram cinco._

_Uma série de gritos e risadas espalhafatosas invadiu o espaço, atraindo todos os olhares para a entrada da tenda. Destoando dos tons sóbrios e neutros dos outros convidados, uma grande família de cabeças vermelhas chamou atenção, não apenas pela cor de seus cabelos, mas pelas roupas coloridas e cheias de remendos. O homem mais velho, talvez o pai de toda aquela gente como cogitou Draco, cumprimentou algumas pessoas que ele havia visto o pai cumprimentar mais cedo, então julgou que ele devesse ser importante, mesmo não parecendo. Ou talvez aquele grupo de pessoas com caras sérias é que fossem as importantes, mas seu pensamento logo foi cortado pelas risadas de dois garotos, muito iguais para seu gosto, que acabavam de fazer o menor deles cair ao puxar a cadeira na qual o outro pretendia se sentar._

_\- Fred, George, deixem Ron em paz! – gritou a rechonchuda mulher, que estava com a ponta do nariz e as maçãs vermelhas de irritação. Draco achou graça. Será que eles viravam tomates?_

_Aproveitando a agitação que havia tomado toda a atenção da festa – e o fato de que odiava aquele tipo de barulho – caminhou até a mesa de doces, na esperança de poder pegar algum escondido antes do que a mãe lhe disse ser um coquetel. Como esse tal não havia começado, julgou ser de bom tom comer um, ou dois – ou cinco! – doces antes disso. Afinal, não poderia passar fome, não é?_

_\- Ai! – ouviu uma voz fina reclamar, quando sentiu ter pisado em algo macio. Sua mão parou no meio do caminho à bandeja de doces que ele não fazia ideia do que eram, mas tinham uma belíssima cor azul. Empalideceu, se isso fosse possível, imaginando ter sido pego pela mãe, mas sentiu a estrutura macia abaixo de seus pés serem puxadas com um pouco de dificuldade. Curioso, abaixou-se e ergueu a toalha da mesa, comprida o suficiente para esconder alguém. Talvez pudesse ser uma cabana!_

_Ao se abaixar conseguiu ver melhor o dono da voz de momentos antes: uma menina, com um grande laço vermelho em volta de sua cabeça, tão chamativo quanto à cor de seus cabelos, choramingava enquanto segurava a própria mão. Ela tinha várias sardas espalhadas pela testa, mas se concentravam principalmente nas bochechas e ponta do nariz. Também percebeu que ela tinha sardas em seus lábios, que no momento estavam fechados em um bico choroso, devido à dor na mão, que também era pintada._

_\- Oi. – Draco disse e os grandes olhos castanhos da menina o encararam com um pouco de receio._

_\- Você pisou na minha mão... – reclamou, os olhos umedecidos._

_\- Você deveria tomar cuidado onde a coloca. – o outro rebateu, indignado em estar sendo culpado por um acidente._

_\- Desculpe... – a garota baixou a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas._

_Draco continuou encarando aquele engraçado ser vermelho e ficou pensando se ela estava sozinha ou se fazia parte da barulhenta família que chegou quebrando o monótono – porém perfeito – silêncio daquilo que os pais chamavam de confraternização. Estava sozinho naquela festa e nos demais dias também, talvez fosse interessante achar alguém para conversar._

_\- Como se chama? – perguntou de repente, animado. Ela piscou duas vezes antes de absorver o que tinha acontecido._

_\- Ginny... – torceu as mãos sobre seu colo. – E você?_

_\- Draco. – ele sorriu e entrou definitivamente embaixo da mesa, tomando o cuidado de ajeitar a toalha para não serem descobertos. Estava animado. Aquilo de repente pareceu terrivelmente errado._

_\- Como um dragão? – ela perguntou interessada. – Meu irmão gosta de dragões._

_\- Eu também gosto. – ele sorriu encantado em descobrir que ele e Ginny tinham tantas coisas em comum. – Tenho sete anos e você?_

_\- Seis. – ela cruzou os braços, aparentemente indignada em ser mais nova que seu novo amigo. – Tem algum irmão? – ele negou. – Nenhum? – a garotinha estava abismada._

_\- Não. – deu de ombros._

_\- Que sorte! Eu tenho seis!_

_\- Seis? – ele arregalou os olhos cinzentos. – Como alguém pode ter uma família tão grande?_

_\- Não sei! – riu, e Draco se lembrou dos sinos de prata que sua mãe tinha guardados na cozinha. - Eu gosto deles, mas é difícil ter seis irmãos mais velhos. Ninguém liga para mim. – confessou em parte indignada, em parte triste._

_\- Ora, eu não tenho irmãos e também sou sozinho. – ela o encarou novamente, o laço parecendo pesar mais que sua cabeça. Os dois pararam de falar, como se tivessem tido uma ideia muito brilhante, ou muito louca. Draco apoiou o rosto sobre a mão direita, o indicador roçando os lábios, tal como o pai fazia ao estar muito compenetrado em seus pensamentos. Ginny achou graça. – Já sei! – exclamou, muito contente com sua própria ideia. – E se você for na minha casa?_

_\- Eu? – ela duvidou. Nunca tinha cogitado visitar ninguém. Não tinha amigos fora de seu círculo familiar._

_\- Sim! Assim poderemos brincar e não ficaremos sozinhos! – orgulhou-se de sua conclusão; ele era realmente muito esperto. – Eu tenho muitos livros e brinquedos. Meu quarto é maior do que essa tenda... – confidenciou em voz baixa, como se fosse errado se orgulhar de sua pose e ostentação._

_\- Eu adoro livros! – exclamou no mesmo tom baixo que seu mais novo amigo. – Mas Percy não me deixa ver os dele, disse que eu não tenho cuidado... – resmungou. – Você me deixaria ver algum?_

_Antes que pudesse responder, uma série de xingamentos começou a ser gritado. Tanto Draco quanto Ginny sabiam que eram "palavras feias" e deixaram seus lábios abrirem, horrorizados por estar ouvindo tudo aquilo. De repente, o esconderijo embaixo da mesa pareceu o lugar mais seguro do mundo e eles ficaram com as orelhas coladas no tecido grosso, dividido entre o escândalo daquele tipo de ofensa e a diversão por estarem presenciando algo tão errado. Era o tipo de aventura que crianças costumavam apreciar, o ditado que defendia o errado como emocionante._

_\- Cale-se, Malfoy! – uma voz bradou e Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar. Quem estava mandando seu pai ficar quieto? Aquela pessoa não tinha educação? Deveria passar o dia todo sem seus brinquedos, só para aprender a ter respeito com os mais velhos._

_\- É, cale-se, Malfoy! – duas vozes gritaram, fazendo coro à ofensa._

_\- Meninos! – a voz da mulher rechonchuda soou mais uma vez e ele podia imaginá-la ainda mais vermelha._

_\- Já chega dessa situação! Me recuso a dividir o mesmo espaço com pessoas tão inadequadas quanto os Weasley! – e depois de uma pausa e o som de sua capa esvoaçando ele prosseguiu. – Vamos, Narcissa!_

_Assustada, a mulher levantou-se de onde estava e correu os olhos pela multidão, a procura do filho. Seu desespero só aumentou ao notar que ele não estava em nenhum lugar e até então ela tinha certeza de tê-lo visto próximo a mesa de doces. E se alguém tivesse pegado sua criança? E se estivessem fazendo mal a ele? Nada daquilo fazia sentido, mas para uma mãe desesperada tudo é motivo para preocupação._

_\- Draco?! – gritou, a ponto de arrancar os cabelos loiros._

_Assustadas, as duas crianças ergueram a toalha da mesa ao mesmo tempo, deixando apenas suas cabeças do lado de fora como se a qualquer momento pudessem se esconder novamente e voltar a falar sobre dragões, livros e quem sabe combinar quando se veriam._

_\- Ginny! – gritou a mãe da garota, que assustada bateu a cabeça no tampo da mesa._

_\- Vamos querido, já estamos de saída. – murmurou Narcissa, tirando o garoto debaixo da mesa._

_\- Você também, Ginevra Weasley. – soltou a mulher, que tinha em ambas as mãos as orelhas de seus filhos gêmeos. – Estamos indo embora._

_As duas famílias dispararam para a saída, tão irritados que a qualquer momento Draco juraria ver fumaças escapando de suas orelhas, tal como chaleiras. Não conseguiu achar graça por muito tempo quando notou que sua mais nova amiga estava indo em direção contrária. Virou o rosto para ela, meio confuso por não terem combinado quando voltariam a se ver e só conseguiu vê-la lamentando com a mãe antes de vê-lo e acenar brevemente._

_\- Tchau... – pode ver os lábios pintados murmurando uma despedida._

_ Não conseguiu responder._

_Nos dias que se seguiram os pais não tocaram no assunto. Parecia ter sido algo que ficou muito no passado ou que simplesmente não existiu. Estava contrariado, imaginando como ninguém tinha tomado a decisão de incluí-lo na confusão da última festa, agindo como se fosse algo bobo. Revirando a comida em seu prato, olhou para o pai e depois para a mãe, voltando a encarar o pai depois de analisá-los. Estavam tranquilos, quietos como sempre. Deveria tocar no assunto? Bom, ele sempre conseguia o que queria. Se fingisse chorar e esperneasse um pouco, talvez o pai buscasse Ginny e os deixasse brincar um pouco._

_\- Por que está tão calado, filho? – ele deu de ombros para a mãe, como se ensaiasse o que iria dizer. – Ora, o que é isso? Sabe que pode pedir o que quiser._

_\- Eu queria brincar com alguém._

_\- Ora, isso é ótimo, podemos chamar o filho dos Nott..._

_\- O garoto está em um acampamento bruxo esse ano, querida. – Lucius a recordou, tomando um gole de vinho._

_\- Então Pansy Parkinson! Ela adora você, não é? – sorriu genuinamente._

_\- Não! Ela é chata e só sabe brincar de boneca... – resmungou contrariado, seus lábios finos contorcidos em um bico indignado. Como uma menina conseguia gostar tanto de bonecas e laços cor-de-rosa? - Quando Ginny virá aqui? – perguntou, como por acaso._

_Lucius olhou para Narcissa, muito sério. A mulher, no entanto parecia assustada, inclusive incomodada. Como explicar para seu menino que ele não poderia ver a mais nova Weasley? No fundo lamentou, afinal a menina não tinha culpa, mas logo acataria com o pensamento do pai, tal como o resto da família._

_\- Certas pessoas não são do nosso meio, Draco. – ouviu o pai dizendo, muito polido. – E isso inclui Ginevra._

_\- Por quê? – já iria começar a choramingar._

_\- Porque os Weasleys são traidores de sangue. Lembra-se que eu disse sobre eles? – os olhos de Lucius pousaram sobre o filho. Era complicado para ele explicar esse tipo de coisa. Nunca se imaginou sendo pai e Draco despertou nele todos os receios e hesitações que esse título pudesse causar._

_\- Que eles eram escória. – Narcissa ruborizou, encarando o marido com raiva._

_\- Sim, certo, você não precisa repetir o que eu disse. – corrigiu sua postura após ser fuzilado pelo olhar da esposa. – Acontece que Arthur Weasley é um desses traidores, logo toda sua família também é. E nós não somos amigos de traidores, certo?_

_Draco encarou seu prato um pouco magoado. Talvez houvesse alguma solução..._

_\- Se Ginny morar aqui ela pode deixar de ser traidora._

_\- Não seria tão fácil, Draco... – Narcissa tomou o rumo da conversa. – Não seria justo tirarmos ela de sua família. Ela ficaria triste se não pudesse vê-los mais._

_Embora ele entendesse o que sua mãe queria dizer, não pode dizer estar feliz. Era sozinho e por mais que Narcissa se esforçasse adultos não sabiam brincar como crianças. Pensou em protestar mais uma vez, talvez fazer beicinho para a mãe, mas sentia que nada iria mudar naquela situação. Discordava quando se lembrava das palavras maternas, que disse que Ginny sentiria falta de sua família; ela mesma havia dito que era sozinha. Suspirou, dando uma garfada – isso sempre deixava sua mãe contente. Em seu íntimo sabia que a menina sardenta seria mais feliz com ele._

_.._

\- Então te proibiram de ter amigos? – Helga perguntou, dividida entre fazer piada ou sentir pena de Draco e a super proteção a quem sempre fora submetido.

\- De ter Ginevra como amiga. – corrigiu-a. – Não tínhamos muito contato com casais com crianças pequenas. Não era todo mundo que se arriscava a ter família quando simpatizavam com a causa de Voldemort. – Helga arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. – É só um nome, senhorita Parks. Há anos ele não tem mais peso.

\- É que o senhor assume assim, em voz alta...

\- Não adiantaria negar, certo? – rebateu com os olhos sonolentos. – Sabe, quero me retirar para meu quarto. – disse simplesmente, sugerindo de forma muito direta que ela se retirasse.

\- Mas... – abriu a boca, pronta para protestar. Ele insistia saber do passado da família Potter e só lhe contara uma vírgula de tudo o que poderia dizer.

\- _Mas_ o que? – a encarou, já de pé. Helga havia se esquecido de como ele parecia metido em toda sua postura altiva.

\- E o resto? – duvidou um pouco da sanidade de Malfoy. Talvez ele fosse mesmo o velho senil que duvidara no começo.

\- Agora quer saber? – riu irônico. – Achei que isso não lhe interessasse.

\- É bom para passar o tempo. – deu de ombros, fingindo não ter se ofendido com o descaso.

\- Claro... – tossiu. – Vejamos... – parou e olhou para cima, como se consultasse uma agenda imaginária. – Que tal sexta-feira? – deu de costas, seguindo para seu quarto. Como assim? Ele iria deixá-la ali, para sair sozinha? Não que fosse difícil para ela seguir o mesmo caminho da última vez, mas mesmo assim... – Parks?

\- O que? – acabou saltando no lugar devido ao susto.

\- Sexta-feira no mesmo horário. – não esperou resposta.

A última coisa que Helga viu foram as costas de Draco se afastando e o som de seus passos calmos subindo as escadas de madeira, ecoando por todo o salão. Virou-se para a saída e se retirou, não acreditando onde estava se enfiando.

Mas era só uma história, os delírios de um velho que não sabia mais nada sobre sua própria vida e estava inventando motivos para ter atenção. Sim, era apenas isso e se ele tinha escolhido Helga, o que poderia fazer?

Suspirou antes de aparatar. Sim. Era só uma história.


	6. Crise existencial

**Boa noite! *-* Isso não estava programado para hoje, mas eu tive tempo no feriado para editar os capítulos seguintes, então resolvi adiantar esse /o/ Espero que gostem :3**

**_Iaramariani_, obrigada pela linda review! Fico aos pulos quando vejo que os personagens originais estão sendo bem aceitos! Obrigada! *beijos de glitter no seu coração***

**A quem estiver de passagem, uma boa leitura!**

* * *

_Scorpius encarava pensativo a lareira de mármore e seu livro de capa vermelha estava completamente abandonado no canto do sofá de veludo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa interna, pois para algo do tipo estar acontecendo algo de muito grave tinha de ter incomodado seu filho. Displicente e como quem não quer nada caminhou até o aparador frente ao espelho e serviu dois copos de whisky de fogo – bebida sempre foi o melhor jeito de iniciar uma conversa._

_\- Quem morreu? – perguntou, tirando o filho de seus devaneios._

_\- Ninguém que eu conheça, eu acho. – Draco sentou-se em sua poltrona e estendeu o outro copo de bebida, que foi pega sem muita emoção e ignorada igualmente ao exemplar de "Uma Introdução ao Quadribol – do clássico ao moderno"._

_\- Então qual é o problema? – o rapaz o olhou meio constrangido e hesitante, tal como Astoria._

_\- Quando percebeu estar gostando da minha mãe? – ele pigarreou e abandonou o copo na mesa de centro. Nunca diria ao filho que ele jamais teria percebido um sentimento que nunca teve._

_\- Por que a pergunta? – os olhos verdes de Scorpius o encararam com divertimento. – Eu não sei, realmente não sei. – se rendeu pelo menos à meia verdade. – Quando percebi estava me casando. – "ou sendo obrigado", mas essa parte Draco não disse. – Quem é a garota?_

_Scorpius deixou um sorriso alargar e abaixou os olhos para a ponta dos sapatos bem lustrados. Quem diria que um rapaz com tantas características obviamente Malfoy seria tão hesitante e temeroso de coisas tão bobas como namoros e sentimentalismo? Talvez ele tivesse vindo com defeito, "assim como o pai" – já diria Lucius._

_\- Ela é bonita? – Draco perguntou divertido, sabendo que isso faria o filho corar._

_\- Eu acho._

_\- Não é nenhuma aproveitadora, é? – zombou, remexendo o gelo dentro do copo que já voltara a suas mãos._

_\- Lily não é assim._

_Draco paralizou._

_\- Lily? – deu um riso forçado e Scorpius notou seu incômodo._

_\- É, pai... Lily... Lily Potter._

Draco abriu os olhos, seu coração batendo com força enquanto ele encarava o teto de seu quarto. Respirou fundo, sentindo o peito doer e se levantou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Suas memórias estavam voltando com mais frequência ainda, e o irônico era que ele já não precisava mais forçar nada; suas lembranças pulavam em sua mente sem convite e horário programado, invadindo sonhos e os tornando em pesadelos.

Scorpius apaixonado por Lily com toda certeza do mundo era o pior deles.

Maldita Helga Parks... Que bruxaria havia feito?

..

A casa Miller estava agitada àquela manhã. Animadas, as crianças estavam decorando a fachada da casa e pelo menos metade da porta havia deixado de ser lilás, tendo sido substituída por vários pares de pequenas mãos coloridas. Isso sem falar nas janelas contornadas por papel higiênico e algumas fitas que, de onde Helga havia notado, pareciam as mesmas que Nymph usava para enfeitar a pequena Ellen.

Oh sim, eram elas mesmas.

O cheiro de carne parecia contornar o terreno tal como as cercas e as hortênsias brancas. Acenou alto quando viu Adam apartando uma briga cheia de unhas entre os filhos mais velhos, tendo Phillip dependurado com a cabeça há poucos centímetros do chão. Nymph quase teve um ataque quando viu um de seus preciosos filhos correndo "risco de vida". Ela ainda não estava acostumada com o fato de seus filhos sobrevoarem a casa e se esborracharem na areia toda vez que disputavam quem pulava mais longe.

\- ...e então ele ficaria internado no St. Mungus com uma cicatriz partindo sua cabeça em dois! – as lágrimas já surgiam nos olhos castanhos. Adam estava paralisado pelo desespero de não saber o que fazer.

\- Phill tem a cabeça mais dura do que os cascos de um centauro, nada vai acontecer com ele. – Ludmila sorriu, ao ver Phillip se agitando e caindo, batendo a cabeça em um oco surdo. Logo voltou a correr. – Eu disse.

Visivelmente mais aliviada, Nymph respirou fundo e até ignorou que Ellen estava irreconhecível, o barro ocultando até mesmo o tom pálido de sua pele. Apenas Henry estava quieto, sentado e muito bem comportado, folhando um livro de ilustrações infantis. Cumprimentou Ludmila com um aceno e pulou alguns baldes de plástico até finalmente entrar no interior da casa. Enfim entendeu porque o lado de fora da casa estava recebendo "decoração especial": o interior estava impecável.

\- Uau! Acho que essa casa não fica tão limpa desde que ficou pronta. – riu, se aproximando do caldeirão.

\- Mas e o lado de fora? Ninguém sente dó de mim em ter que limpar tudo aquilo? – mexeu o risoto, acrescentando alguns pedaços de frango. – Mila sempre tem essas idéias, acho que ela gosta de me ver sofrer. – soltou dramática, encenando sua melhor cara de vítima.

\- Quer que eu os chame para brincar na sala, eu chamo. – ironizou com o semblante inocente. Helga riu. Era mesmo muito melhor que eles se contentassem com o lado de fora.

Todos os encontros com os Miller tinham a ver com jantares, almoços, piqueniques ou qualquer coisa com comida. Achava divertido poder estar com os amigos que conheceu ainda em Hogwarts, uma das poucas boas lembranças que ela tinha dos tempos de escola. Se lhe dissessem quando entrou para a Grifinória que teria amigas de Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina ela teria rido, ainda mais com a citação da última casa, mas lá estava Ludmila e seu humor azedo provando o contrário. Ambas se conheceram por uma amiga em comum, Nymph, mesmo depois do primeiro encontro desastroso onde Helga declarou a plenos pulmões como odiava todos os sonserinos e como aquela casa estragava o colégio. Tentando melhorar a feição tediosa de Ludmila, Nymph perguntou o motivo e logo elas ficaram sabendo que a culpada de toda aquela cena foi Pandora Fary, a albina de olhos gateados e cabelo sedoso que desfilava pelos corredores de Hogwarts exibindo sua beleza excepcional, um recado mudo aos demais seres que jamais teriam encantos como os dela.

Como o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo, ambas se tornaram amigas, ou colegas – como reforçava Ludmila, completamente desapegada à imagem afável de um laço afetivo quando a pessoa não era Nymph. Se hoje em dia conversava com Thomas Silfo o único motivo se dava ao rapaz jogar no time de Quadribol que seu pai atuara quando jovem, ou talvez os constantes encontros de Alroy com Edward Silfo quando era criança. Socializar com Adam era conseqüência do casamento prematuro de sua amiga e nada mais. Helga a considerava estranha, tal como metade do mundo, mas podia suportar.

\- E o trabalho na farmácia? – perguntou automaticamente, sem um real interesse na vida profissional da outra.

\- Normal. – deu de ombros, tomando um gole de água. – E o jornal?

\- Uma bosta. - sinceridade é tudo.

\- Só eu estou feliz com meu emprego? – Nymph riu constrangida. – Estou falando sério.

\- Você restaura uma caneca e todos te aplaudem. Ninguém cumprimenta Ludmila quando ela termina uma pílula. – Helga argumentou.

Nymphadora Mary Stuart-Miller (ela quase se esquecia que a amiga tinha um nome tão comprido) já saíra na capa de jornais trouxas junto à sua família três vezes desde formada. Com apenas vinte e três anos o trabalho da restauradora era bem conceituado e ela havia feito importantes trabalhos até mesmo para museus dinamarqueses. Sua habilidade e cuidado com obras de arte de ambos os mundos mágicos e trouxas era bem elogiado e nunca faltava trabalho para a senhora Miller, cuja família começou a crescer no último ano da lufana. Helga sentia vontade de rir toda vez que se lembrava de Nymph precisando aparatar às pressas na formatura de Hogwarts, quando Ellen resolveu nascer cinco semanas antes do previsto. Ludmila não sentia a mesma alegria, tendo mandado três berradores para a garota quando o assunto da gravidez chegou a seus ouvidos. Ela voou desde a Dinamarca na vassoura do pai, com o melhor intuito do mundo: quebrar Adam Miller em dois. Não o fez porque isso magoaria Nymph e Ludmila não se arriscaria com uma mulher grávida. Ou "criança" como ela se lembrava muito bem de ter chamado a amiga, apenas dois anos mais jovem que elas.

\- Meu pai me parabeniza por metade dos fãs da Nymph, não se preocupe. – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, visivelmente chateada com os impulsos paternos.

Ex-aluno de Dursmtrang, sempre quis ver sua única filha seguindo seus passos, tanto acadêmicos quanto profissionais, sendo um dos melhores artilheiros de Ballycastle Bats na juventude, quando se casou com Clementine Phynx. Ainda hoje Alroy Colt era aplaudido com entusiasmo nas participações que fazia em treinos e partidas e aprovava com grande satisfação o gosto de Ludmila pelo esporte, uma das poucas coisas que a deixavam realmente feliz. Aliás, Helga tinha descoberto esse fascínio junto à Nymph e foram chocadas que as duas assistiram a sempre tão séria e irônica Colt gritando a plenos pulmões em uma partida entre Sonserina e Corvinal no terceiro ano. Os rostos das duas eternizados em uma foto feita de surpresa era impagável.

Curiosamente, Helga pouco sabia do passado de Ludmila, que se recusava a falar sobre a parte materna da família. Sabia que perdera a mãe no inverno do primeiro ano e que concluíra o semestre na casa do pai. Não muito tempo depois os avós faleceram e ela foi viver com Alroy quando entrava em férias. Na época estavam no quarto ano e ela se lembrava de ter comentado com Nymph como aquilo era estranho, mas nenhuma das duas soube dizer mais nada sobre o assunto, que se deu por encerrado.

\- Não que meu trabalho supostamente devesse ser elogiado... – resmungou incomodada. – Sinto que meu talento tem sido desperdiçado no Profeta... Talvez devesse tentar O Pasquim...

\- Para quê? Te enfiarem como revisora? – Ludmila soltou, em toda sua forma não-delicada de jogar a realidade na cara das pessoas. – Acredite você está melhor lá do que no Pasquim.

\- Mas só faço comentários impertinentes! Não quero escrever sobre besteiras cotidianas!

\- Eu gosto do que escreve! – Nymph protestou indignada. Os comentários de moda de Helga sempre eram bem-vindos para ela. – E estou pensando em aderir ao chapéu lilás.

\- Concordo com Nymph, não é assim tão ruim.

\- Obrigada. – torceu o nariz para o comentário de Colt, mas sabia que aquilo era o mais próximo de um elogio que conseguiria ouvir vindo dela. – Espere um pouco, você disse que vai comprar um chapéu lilás? – conseguiu associar cada comentário e terminou por ficar indignada.

\- São bonitos... – balbuciou sentindo-se acuada como um de seus filhos quando quebravam alguma coisa.

\- O problema não é o chapéu e sim a percussora dessa moda. – concordou Ludmila. Ela mesma tinha vontade de fazer Pandora engolir todas as suas peças de roupa ridiculamente caras.

\- Estão todas contra mim? Contra uma mulher _grávida_? É isso mesmo? – dramatizou antes de parar e encarar as outras duas. – O bebê chutou. O bebê chutou! – gritou, temendo que ela não tivesse se feito entender da primeira vez.

\- Eu chamo o Adam? – Helga tentou, desconfortável por não saber o que fazer.

\- _Bebê_? Pelo tamanho da barriga virão uns três! – exclamou Ludmila.

\- Querem sentir? – seus olhos cintilavam de alegria. Nas últimas três gestações a reação era a mesma.

\- Ai, não! Que nojo! - Colt voltou a dizer, em seu próprio modo cheio de indelicadeza.

\- Nojo por quê? Nymph fez aquela gororoba de berinjela de novo? – Adam acabara de entrar, segurando duas crianças muito sujas de barro. – A gente lava ou joga fora de uma vez?

\- O bebê chutou!

\- Chutou? - ele já sorria escancaradamente.

\- Chutou!

\- Tem certeza?

\- A barriga é de quem? – ele soltou os pequenos imundos e correu para a esposa.

\- Por que o bebê chutou? Ele não gosta da mamãe? – Phillip estava indignado. – Se ele não gosta da mamãe eu não gosto dele!

O casal estava emocionado. Seu bebê – ou bebês, como Ludmila fez questão de salientar mais uma vez – estava dando sinal de vida e pelo jeito seria tão agitado quanto às outras crias Miller. Helga observou com carinho aquela cena dividida entre alegria, lágrimas e berros para Ellen não andar de meia dentro de casa. No entanto se sentia deslocada, como há oito anos, quando viu sua amiga se casar e constituir família. Tudo bem, ela estava sempre ali jantando e comemorando, mas aquela sensação de intrusão não poderia ser substituída pelo acolhimento dos Miller e olhando para Ludmila pode perceber que ela também pensava assim. Queria poder perguntar o que ela fazia para não pensar muito no assunto, mas Colt não admitiria isso nem sob ameaça de uma imperdoável. Ou era bem provável que ela não ligasse para nada e considerasse Helga louca.

Caminhando pelo movimentado centro começou a dar asas à imaginação e quando ela por si só seguia as próprias decisões nada de bom vinha. Se a ideia de ser só mais uma intrometida na casa de porta lilás a incomodava, saber que eles passariam a semana na Londres Trouxa e Ludmila mais duas na Irlanda a desmontou por completo. Certo que Colt iria viajar para fazer propaganda para a rede de farmácias que atendia, além de participar de três palestras sobre o assunto – e Helga sabia como Ludmila estava ODIANDO tudo aquilo – e Nymph comparecer aos leilões beneficentes das obras que havia ajudado a restaurar era um ato muito nobre, mas e ela? Fazer hora no jornal e inventar uma nova pauta ou comentar sobre a agitação para a Copa? Como falar sobre isso se não estaria lá? E como ir se ninguém lá a considerava à altura de escrever sobre o evento?

\- Helga? – ao ouvir a voz aveludada ela parou. Cinco anos... Ela jamais esqueceria daquela voz.

\- Williams! – se virou para ele, fingindo a melhor cara de surpresa que conseguia. Para concluir seus devaneios de auto-piedade ele tinha mesmo que aparecer... – Que surpresa!

\- É bom te ver. – a frase saiu suave, como se ele estivesse extasiado. Os cabelos anelados e loiros eram mais compridos do que ela se lembrava e Donald os usava preso na nuca, revelando o _sidecut_ e o alargador, coisas que ela sabia que Ludmila repugnava com fervor. As sobrancelhas douradas em contraste com os olhos verdes combinavam com a barba rala e os lábios leporinos o davam um sorriso sarcástico mesmo sério. – E que história é essa de "Williams"? Até onde me lembro você me chamava pelo nome.

\- Ah é... Há cinco anos... – olhou para cima, como se explorasse um canto esquecido de sua mente. – Antes de você me deixar uma carta terminando nosso noivado há o que? Três meses da cerimônia? – ela riu. – Puxa, como o tempo voa!

\- Eu sei que errei, tá legal? – assumiu, dessa vez sem entonação de piada. Parecia realmente arrependido. – Mas muita coisa aconteceu e eu... – suspirou fundo. – Olha Helga, quero voltar a te ver.

Parks sabia identificar sarcasmo com muita facilidade. Convivia com Ludmila pelo menos três vezes por semana e de quebra quase sempre esbarrava com Silfo no elevador de seu prédio. Isso e a necessidade de utilizar esse tipo de expressão com certa frequência, treinando essa habilidade para momentos realmente importantes que exigiam o máximo de seu desempenho. Momentos como esse.

Mas Donald não estava sendo irônico ou sarcástico.

\- E o que te faz pensar que eu acredito nisso? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, atitude que via Ludmila fazer sempre que queria fazer Helga sentir-se estúpida. Isso sempre dava certo.

\- Dá um tempo, vai?

\- Dei um de_ cinco anos_ e ainda não consegui entender o que você fez!

\- É por isso que quero recomeçar! – agitou as mãos, como se quisesse segura-la pelo ombro e assim conter o tremor de ódio que a fazia agitar-se enlouquecida no meio da rua. – Me desculpar, voltar a te ver e quem sabe... – abrandou o tom de voz. – Quem sabe a gente volte a ser o mesmo casal de Hogwarts, lembra?

Ela tentou, mas a única coisa que lhe passou pela mente foi o dia do baile de confraternização, festa essa que Donald não foi por puro despeito, a deixando sozinha com as amigas.

Bem, sozinha só até Silfo a puxar para a valsa de abertura e a fazer rodopiar pelo salão, depois que Pandora fez um escândalo dizendo que não entraria com ele sem um pedido de desculpas. Qual foi o erro de Thomas, Helga não sabia dizer, mas pelo jeito não se redimiu com Fary até o fim do ano letivo, mas isso era apenas um detalhe de tudo o que ocorreu e Helga arrepiava-se só de lembrar.

\- Estou avançando demais, não é? Tudo bem, te dou uma semana para pensar na minha proposta.

\- _Você_ me dá uma semana? – sibilou irritada. – A única pessoa que pode exigir algo aqui sou eu!

\- Então você me dá uma semana? – pediu esperançoso.

\- Ora, vá para o inferno, Donald!

Gritou e apressou o passo para o mais longe que poderia. Não conseguiu acreditar na tamanha falta de sorte que estava a perseguindo àquele dia. Rever Donald era o mesmo que dar de cara com um pesadelo de carne e osso. E que carne, diga-se de passagem. Bufou contrariada, chegando à conclusão de que não sabia se o ex-noivo era um terrível sonho ou maravilhoso pesadelo. A ideia de ter a estabilidade retornando à sua vida, da mesma forma que sentia quando foi chamado pelo Profeta Diário e Donald a pediu em casamento a tentavam para recuar um passo ou dois e procurar o apanhador. Irritada, contraiu o desejo de gritar e percebeu ter apressado os passos de tal forma que estava correndo. Enquanto isso, Donald ria.

Ela havia o chamado pelo nome.

* * *

**Donald Williams em cena. Será que ele tem chance? Aliás, será que ele é personagem de grande importância nisso tudo? haha Veremos... ;)**

**Grande abraço e uma deliciosa Páscoa! \8D/**


	7. Boa sorte!

**Boa noite. *William Bonner curtiu isso***

**Como estão? :D Depois de adiantar um capítulo, nada melhor que voltar à rotina quinzenal, não é? /o/ -q**

**Boa notícia: Draco volta hoje!\o/ Mais interação do melhor antagonista do mundo com nossa protagonista –wee Então espero que gostem! :D**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Mais um dia tedioso concluído com sucesso. Desejando chegar em sua casa, cair no sofá e dormir ali mesmo, Helga se arrastou até sua caixa de correio e pegou alguns envelopes, nem se dando o trabalho de ver do que se tratavam. Silfo fez o mesmo, mas ela não percebeu a presença dele, mesmo estando todo sujo e suado dos treinos pré-copa. Thomas estranhou ser ignorado, mas na atual circunstância ele próprio desejava um bom banho ou apenas deitar e ficar no tapete, esperando até que sua costela parasse de latejar devido ao treino. Deveria parar de se esforçar tanto ou acabaria fora dos jogos e isso era inadmissível, correndo o risco de ter o contrato (e o rosto) rasgado caso fosse afastado.

Viu a porta da cabine e seus olhos cintilaram. Nunca ficou tão feliz em ver aquele elevador em todos os anos que vivia ali e o interior dele parecia confortável o suficiente para tirar um cochilo. Sua atenção só foi cortada quando o velho senhor responsável pela recepção – o qual Thomas nunca lembrava o nome – chamou por Helga. Não que fosse de seu interesse o que ele queria falar com Parks, mas o tamanho do buquê de rosas que ele segurava roubava a cena por si só.

\- Deixaram há duas horas. São para a senhorita.

Desconfiada, ela se aproximou. Nunca recebia flores, então imaginar que elas explodiriam na sua cara, fazendo voar pétalas para todos os lados não pareceu uma ideia tão absurda assim. Cada uma das rosas era do tamanho de um repolho e os botões que ainda não abriram se pareciam com um pequeno abacate. O perfume estava forte e Helga não duvidou que perfumaria todo seu apartamento, além de deixar o canto vazio da sala mais bonito. Não conseguiu contar direito, mas percebeu que ali havia mais do que doze rosas.

_Bem mais_ do que doze rosas.

Permitiu-se sorrir até descobrir o cartão do remetente e voltar a sentir o estômago contrair. Sentiu ímpetos de despedaçar cada uma das flores e correr abraçar o remetente, uma mistura nada agradável de sentimentos. Agradeceu e com certa dificuldade entrou no elevador, seu buquê tapando metade do espaço.

\- Quem enviou? – ouviu uma voz conhecida, mas só pode constatar ser Silfo depois de abrir um espaço entre as rosas e ver de relance seu rosto com um arranhado no alto da testa.

\- As flores?

\- Flores? Diria que te mandaram a floricultura inteira! – ele ouviu algo parecido com um riso ou um resmungo. Era difícil interpretar a reação de Helga sem ver o rosto da mesma.

\- Williams. – ouviu o nome sair com um tom triste. Sua postura enrijeceu. Apenas ouvir o nome de seu maior inimigo no Quadribol (e na vida) tirava o resto de humor que tinha. Desejava internamente não precisar jogar outra vez com Donald ou ele vingaria sua costela danificada partindo a cara dele em duas partes iguais.

\- Corajoso da parte dele. – comentou como por acaso. – Depois de terminar o noivado com você, sabe? Não me parece muito seguro tentar mimar a ex-noiva. – zombou disfarçadamente, ouvindo um suspiro escapar por detrás da muralha de rosas.

\- Ele quer voltar a me ver.

\- Disse isso no cartão?

\- O encontrei há dois dias na rua.

\- E ele saiu vivo para te mandar rosas? O que aconteceu com você, Parks?

Quando enfim saiu da cabine pode abaixar o buquê, vislumbrando o sorriso genuíno de Thomas. Ele parecia péssimo todo sujo e com o rosto machucado, com certeza Pandora daria um surto quando visse seu noivo naquele estado deplorável e nada elegante. Como quem lê pensamento Silfo riu, pois achava o mesmo e seus ouvidos já doíam por antecipação.

\- Você está horrível. – Silfo soltou ácido, parecendo adorar a situação.

\- Com se você estivesse melhor do que eu. – torceu ao lábios em um bico indignado, não podendo conter o riso. Aquela surpresa havia mudado seu dia, mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta.

– Vai dar uma chance para o idiota? – apontou para as flores, logo pegando o cartão do meio delas.

\- Está brincando? Ele te jogou daquela vassoura, já tem meu coração! – sacou a chave da porta, amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter colocado tantos chaveiros em uma mesma peça.

\- "Para a (que pode voltar a ser) mulher da minha vida". – a encarou com a feição entregando todo seu divertimento. – Isso soou patético.

\- Eu achei fofo! – bronqueou, tentando alcançar o cartão.

\- Tom?

Pandora estava parada no batente da porta ao lado. Os olhos cinzentos se apertaram os tornando mais agateados do que de costume, como um lince prestes a atingir sua caça. Os lábios rosados abriram-se em um sorriso ao perceber que o figurino estava chamando atenção de seu noivo; uma camisola tão branca quanto sua pele e transparente o suficiente para ser considerada inadequada para exibição em público. Helga sentiu-se a pessoa mais horrorosa da face da Terra, tendo em vista suas roupas largas e manchada, além do cabelo – sempre o cabelo! – bagunçado que lhe entregavam mais a aparência de uma criança desmazelada do que de uma mulher bem sucedida.

É mesmo, ela não era bem sucedida.

\- Oh, olá Parks, não tinha te visto. – esticou o pescoço alvo para melhor ver o buquê. – São para você?

\- Estou as segurando, não estou? – seu humor azedou instantaneamente. Pelo menos estava dentro dos limites de sua casa, fechando a porta antes que Fary tivesse tempo de destruir o que restava de sua autoestima.

Silfo entrou em seu apartamento, sentindo um cheiro suave de carneiro assado e velas aromáticas. Metade do hall de entrada estava cheia delas e sua iluminação se resumia aos castiçais. Isso sem falar no vinho sobre a mesa de centro e as taças colocadas estrategicamente, no melhor clima romântico que Pandora poderia montar. Bem, ela conseguia isso com certo sucesso na maioria das vezes, mas ele não estava muito animado com a iniciativa sedutora e certamente não aparentava isso.

\- Eu acho melhor tomar um banho e descansar por hoje, Pan... – disse sem graça, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Tudo bem... Sabe que não sou exigente. – Thomas quis rir. Estava para nascer alguém tão exigente quanto sua noiva. – Além disso, deve se preparar para ganhar a taça esse ano.

Concordando seguiu até o banheiro, ouvindo a música na sala mudar para outro ritmo que não soube identificar e nem se esforçou para tal. Sua cabeça estava presa em coisas que julgava mais importantes e isso incluía o casamento com Pandora logo após o término da Copa. Era o plano de seu pai e sogro: o casamento mais aguardado do ano coroando com perfeição a estrela de Ballycastle Bats e, apostavam, do time vencedor da Copa. Não existia situação mais perfeita do que aquela para elevar o reconhecimento dos Fary e melhorar a dos Silfo. Thomas sentia-se enjoado ao lembrar os dois homens comentando aquilo como se fosse um investimento qualquer e balançou a cabeça, como se a lembrança pudesse escapar pelas orelhas.

Tirou a camisa suja e a arremessou ao cesto quando viu o cartão de Donald cair no chão. Incomodado, pegou o mesmo e encarou a frase escrita antes rasgá-lo e jogá-lo no lixo.

..

Helga sorriu ao ver a foto que chegara ao Profeta Diário de Nymph e sua família. Eles haviam chegado à Londres trouxa e estavam hospedados em um hotel não muito luxuoso, mas com detalhes suficientes para distrair as crianças que já começavam a enlouquecer os funcionários. No dia seguinte o primeiro leilão começaria e ela estava presente para falar um pouco do seu trabalho e do projeto antes dos lances, isso se os três rebentos deixassem. Pelo menos era para isso que Adam estava lá: segurar os filhos e evitar que coisas que não devessem ser quebradas terminassem em cacos.

A notícia rendeu apenas um pedacinho no jornal, uma coluna informativa e Helga foi encarregada de cuidar daquele assunto e não porque conhecia a artista ou aquele era seu trabalho, mas sim por falta de opção, ela tinha certeza. Não que isso importasse agora; era o trabalho de Nymph, era lógico que Parks faria sem pestanejar.

Recebeu uma coruja de Adam com uma breve mensagem de como haviam chegado e de Ludmila nem mesmo um sinal de fumaça. Estava tão compenetrada em seu tédio que quase esqueceu que já era sexta-feira e que não havia notado que já passara pelo menos cinco minutos do horário em que devia estar na casa de Draco Malfoy. Deu um pulo de onde estava como se tivesse visto Pandora à sua frente e correu pegar um casaco limpo antes de aparatar. Por via das dúvidas, pegou os botões de rosa que ainda não haviam aberto completamente, apenas para ter alguma desculpa por seu atraso. Isso se fosse recebida.

A fachada parecia tão fantasmagórica quanto à última visita e o som das palmas soando dentro do terreno não pareciam muito convidativas. Aquela imagem por si só afastaria qualquer criança medrosa.

\- Não tem pão velho. – a voz idosa gritou em desprezo. Helga deixou a mandíbula cair com aquela recepção nada amistosa, mas ao ver o portão se abrir conseguiu se convencer de que aquilo nada mais foi do que uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Ela não devia estar tão mal assim, não é? – Você está horrível.

\- Já ouvi isso essa semana. – resmungou esticando as flores. – Presente para o dono da casa.

Ele olhou as rosas da ponta das pétalas ao fim do caule, analisando-as como se tivessem sido colhidas por mãos trouxas. Ou isso ou estava realmente inclinado a não aceitar. Porém, muito relutantemente ele as pegou, dando uma fungada na base superior. Bem, pelo menos cheiravam bem.

\- De onde tirou dinheiro para comprar esse tipo de rosa, senhorita Parks?

Seguindo o velho senhor, ela voltou os olhos para o interior da casa que, agora que estava menos raivosa, pode perceber melhor os detalhes. Em um canto destinado apenas a um grande vaso de cristal um buquê de crisântemos se destacava. Pelo jeito levar as rosas foi uma perda de tempo – e de flores.

\- Do meu trabalho. – respondeu sem prestar atenção no que dizia. Draco sorriu ironicamente ao notar o vislumbre de Helga diante dos quadros na parede, poucos, mas pintados com uma perfeição que beirava ao realismo. Ele sempre teve muito bom gosto.

\- Onde paramos da última vez, Parks? – perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios.

\- Como? – sibilou um tanto perdida, se acomodando no sofá à frente de Draco, que lhe apontou uma xícara. Só então ela notou uma bandeja disposta de chá e biscoitos de amêndoas a qual ela ficou encarando.

\- São comestíveis, sabia? – revirou os olhos claros. Constrangida ela pegou um e mordeu. – Se minha memória não falha você deveria ter chegado um pouco antes...

\- Eu fui arranjar flores.

\- Claro. – desdenhou, voltando a xícara ao pires de porcelana branca. A encarou e indecisa Helga continuou com a xícara rente aos lábios, sem saber se sorvia do líquido quente ou fazia o mesmo que seu anfitrião. No entanto, Draco parecia estar decidindo se continuava contanto a ela o que pretendia ou apenas dispensava a moça, como deveria ter feito na vez anterior.

"_A oportunidade já passou."_ zombou sua Pansy imaginária.

\- Calada! – murmurou raivoso. Maldita lembrança petulante!

\- Senhor?

\- Para o inferno com isso tudo. – resmungou para sua consciência e a jornalista encarou confusa toda aquela cena. Seria engraçado – se não fosse trágico – ver Malfoy brigando com algum eu interior. – Onde estávamos?

..

_Narcisa subiu os dois lances de escada pelo menos duas dúzias de vezes antes de partirem para a estação King Cross. Ansiosa desde que Draco recebera a carta de Hogwarts, não podia conter a animação e frustração ao ver seu único filho partir para cerca de um ano longe de sua proteção. Comprou tudo do bom e do melhor em materiais e uniformes, como se isso pudesse substituir seus cuidados maternos, mas quase desistiu ao constatar que a mansão ficaria terrivelmente vazia sem seu menino._

_Quando seu filho nasceu, a ideia de mandá-lo a Durmstrang era a que mais animava seu esposo, mas tendo o casal se formado em Hogwarts e a intenção de mimar a esposa animando Lucius mais do que o normal, os planos acabaram mudando. De qualquer forma aquele era o evento do ano para a senhora Malfoy e ela faria questão de acompanhar seu filho até a estação._

_Já Draco não estava lá muito animado._

_Harry Potter seria sua dor de cabeça àquele ano, estava prevendo. Agora entendia a implicância do pai com pessoas que às vezes nunca tivesse visto antes; a antipatia automática era algo tão natural quanto respirar e ele provou desse conhecimento ao esbarrar em Harry ao fazer suas compras escolares. Sabia por ouvir conversas do pai que aquele garoto era considerado um problema e ainda que não soubesse muito bem o motivo passou a apoiar definitivamente aquela ideia._

_\- Pronto querido? – Narcisa perguntou, as mãos juntas para evitar que ele notasse o tremor delas._

_\- A única que está enrolando aqui é você, Cissa. – o marido disse, recebendo um olhar não muito carinhoso em retorno. – Por favor, é apenas um ano... E Draco poderá passar o Natal conosco se quiser. Não é o fim do mundo._

_\- Eu sei Lucius. – empinou o nariz, mantendo a compostura. – Mas sou mãe, não tenho o direito de sentir falta do meu filho?_

_\- É só o primeiro ano, Cissa, lembre-se que ele ainda terá mais seis pela frente._

_Isso, no entanto, não pareceu deixá-la mais feliz e logo a mulher abandonou pai e filho para procurar um casaco para Draco. O garoto deu uma última olhada no lugar onde morava e pensava se não teria ido melhor ficar em seu quarto para se lembrar com mais precisão de seu espaço particular, uma espécie de santuário onde tudo tinha a sua cara e seu gosto, praticamente o único cômodo da casa que realmente gostava de passar seu tempo solitário. Lucius notou a hesitação do filho e se aproximou, apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro._

_\- Ansioso? – ele concordou em silêncio. – Tenho certeza que Hogwarts será uma experiência muito boa para você, Draco. Confie em mim, você é melhor do que a média, com certeza melhor do que todos eles e é com isso em mente que deve entrar._

_Draco concordou e até conseguiu sorrir com entusiasmo. Ouvia aquele tipo de assunto desde sempre, errado seu pai não estaria. E, precisava começar a aceitar que realmente ele era uma pessoa admirável, quase um homem, mesmo em seus onze anos de idade e estava começando a enxergar apenas o rascunho de todo o futuro grandioso que o pai lhe prometera. Só tinha um pouco de dificuldade de delinear a felicidade que a mãe dizia com certa freqüência, mas essa viria com o tempo, reflexo de todo o sucesso a que estava destinado._

_\- Será que farei amigos? – soltou sem querer, pensando alto sobre o assunto que nunca foi priorizado em sua criação._

_\- Com toda certeza! – Narcisa estava de volta, sorrindo largamente. – Muitos e muitos amigos!_

_\- Aí seria um exagero. – discordou Lucius, sempre muito polido. – Foque em poucos e tenha sempre em mente _aliados_, não amigos. – Narcisa revirou os olhos e o marido continuou. – Mas mostre-os quem manda, ouviu bem?_

_\- Você vai estragar o menino._

_\- Homem. – a corrigiu e isso fez Draco sorrir. Ele adorava ser comparado a um adulto. – Nosso Draco tem idade suficiente para começar a se impor e mostrar ao mundo o peso do nome que carrega, não é verdade filho?_

_\- Sim. – corrigiu a postura, imitando o pai. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts seria incrível._

_A viagem pareceu longa demais para ele que estava tão ansioso, mas depois de ter a atenção chamada três vezes pelo pai, conseguiu acalmar-se até chegarem à estação. Comparada às demais crianças de sua idade sua animação parecia bem pequena e remota, mas continuou agindo normalmente, quase um clone de Lucius. Gostava da sensação de aparente poder que seu nome causava. Não precisou esperar como os demais estudantes que sua bagagem fosse recolhida, nem que seu bilhete fosse aprovado e ainda teve total liberdade para entrar no trem quando bem entendesse. Draco poderia se acostumar facilmente com esse tratamento._

_\- Preparado? – perguntou o pai do garoto, no que Draco concordou._

_Uma agitação fora do normal chamou atenção da família e foi com o rosto revelando o tamanho do desgosto que Lucius notou serem os Weasley. Nunca conseguiu entender como Arthur tinha a capacidade de constituir uma família ridiculamente grande e desagradavelmente barulhenta, além de conseguir fazer todos os sete filhos serem tão traidores de sangue quanto ele. Balançou a cabeça em negação a toda aquela gente e se virou para o filho novamente, que observava com certa curiosidade os cabeças-vermelhas._

_\- Desagradáveis, não concorda? – Draco concordou silencioso, ainda curioso com aquela movimentação. Lembrava-se de ter visto aquela gente em algum lugar._

_O apito do trem os pegou de surpresa e Narcisa o agarrou com tamanha força que Draco suspeitou ter as costelas esmagadas. Mais algumas palavras de incentivo do pai e um abraço discreto e o garoto foi liberado para entrar no trem e escolher uma cabine para a longa viagem que o esperava._

_\- Escreva quando chegar! – ouviu sua mãe gritar emocionada. Tentou acenar em despedida, mas não a encontrou tamanha agitação dos que se aglomeravam atrás de si e sua mão provavelmente balançou em direção a uma das colunas._

_Finalmente sentado e por enquanto sozinho, ele espiava o lado de fora, onde pode ver a figura dos pais. Lucius ainda estava sério, dando um sorriso mínimo em direção ao filho enquanto a esposa limpava as lágrimas de forma elegante, bem diferente da mulher ruiva e voluptuosa mais a frente, que apoiava a mão livre no ombro de uma garotinha tão ruiva quanto ela. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos quando se lembrou enfim de onde os conhecia. O quadro em sua mente era borrado e meio apagado, mas com certeza estava lá e a imagem de Ginny continuava tão acesa e sua memória quanto os cabelos cor de fogo. Será que ela ainda gostava de dragões?_

_\- Nós te mandaremos a tampa de uma privada de Hogwarts! – gritou alguém e Draco notou pelo reflexo da janela o próprio rosto se contorcer horrorizado pelo comentário de quem quer que fosse a pessoa. Alguém realmente via graça em um comentário daquele tipo?_

_O trem começou a se mover e com ele o estômago de Draco contraiu-se a um tamanho tão pequeno que ele duvidava poder engolir a própria saliva. Mas ele seria o destaque, tinha certeza. Entraria para Sonserina tal como todos de sua família e orgulharia o pai, mostrando a ele que era tudo o que dizia e mais! Com a confiança voltando a transbordar voltou a olhar para o lado de fora, a mãe acenando discretamente._

_Sua atenção no entanto foi totalmente voltada à Ginny, que acenava efusivamente para uma janela em especial, seguindo os vagões como podia. Sorrindo animada, mas com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, ela ergueu ainda mais os braços e gritou:_

_\- Boa sorte! – no que seus olhos encontraram os de Draco. Por um momento ele pensou em ignorar e encarar o banco ainda vazio à sua frente, mas algo na reação da garota o fez desistir de interromper o contato visual. Como se uma luz tivesse acendido por detrás dos olhos castanhos ela sorriu e Draco teve certeza a partir disso de que ela também se lembrava. – Boa sorte! – gritou e dessa vez não era para os irmãos._

_Draco pensou se deveria acenar de volta, mas a essa altura o trem já havia se afastado o suficiente para que a imagem da garota virasse um borrão meio ruivo, parado na plataforma de embarque. Meio desapontado remoeu não ter tido mais tempo, porém o som da porta da cabine se abrindo o acordou para a realidade._

_Uma realidade em que ele era o rei._

_.._

\- Sua família não era lá um encanto. – Helga arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não era possível que um pai dissesse aquele tipo de coisa a um filho. E as lições de humildade e igualdade aonde tinham parado?

\- Eu cresci ouvindo tudo aquilo, como poderia acreditar que aquela não era a verdade absoluta? – comentou fazendo pouco caso, mordiscando um pedaço de biscoito. – Não sou antiquado, sou apenas à moda do meu tempo.

\- E por que com Ginevra era diferente? – ele a encarou. – Quero dizer, você não parecia muito certo de suas convicções quando falou nela.

Draco olhou para o que parecia a estante de livros atrás de Helga, ou provavelmente o horizonte imaginário de suas memórias. Talvez quisesse achar uma explicação, uma teoria que definisse o motivo de ter se encantado com a caçula Weasley, tão avessa a tudo que aprendeu sobre moral, bons costumes, status e etiqueta. Na época ele teria dado de ombros e comentado sobre um interesse em comum com dragões, mas isso tinha deixado de ser verdade quando a viu na estação aos onze anos.

\- Eu não sei senhorita Parks. Eu realmente não sei. – murmurou lamentando.

Helga conseguiu até mesmo sentir pena daquele senhor. De repente ele não parecia um sonserino estúpido e cheio de soberba, mas uma pessoa cheia de segredos que não condiziam com a imagem sombria que pesquisou durante boa parte de sua adolescência. Despediu-se de Draco, mas ele não respondeu tão pouco se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até a porta. Preocupada, pensou em ficar mais um pouco, mas um resmungo contrariado a avisou que estava bem e um tanto constrangida se dirigiu até a porta.

No conforto – não tão confortável quanto a casa Malfoy – de sua casa, começou a divagar sobre os dois últimos encontros com o centenário, tentando decidir se aceitava ou negava tudo o que havia descoberto. Era mais do que qualquer um teria ouvido em toda sua vida, talvez o acontecimento do século: detalhes e sentimentos pessoais de Draco Malfoy sendo revelados a uma jornalista, a colunista ignorada d'O Profeta Diário! A oportunidade de sua vida! Parecia irreal demais que ele estivesse contando tudo àquilo a pessoa menos indicada para um desabafo e Helga decidia se acreditava que ele estivesse revelando seus segredos ou brincando com sua curiosidade. Concluiu que precisaria de mais alguns encontros para saber em que estava se metendo quando, surpresa, notou de um detalhe gravemente esquecido:

Malfoy não havia marcado um próximo encontro.


	8. Dispensável

**Boa noite! *O***

**Postando o capítulo um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado por motivos de: visitas em casa essa semana. Melhor adiantar do que atrasar depois, né? **

**_LadyHarukaS2_ muito, mas muito obrigada MESMO por ter favoritado a história! Se tem uma coisa que me deixa radiante é saber que aos pouquinhos estou conquistando novos leitores! Espero que esteja realmente gostando!**

** A quem mais estiver por aqui, uma ótima leitura!**

* * *

O barulho do telefone soou pela mansão Malfoy o dia todo, com espaçamento de meia hora entre uma chamada e outra. As empregadas foram proibidas de atende-lo e isso quase às enlouqueceu. Se o velho Malfoy estava surdo, elas pelo menos ouviam e muito bem, obrigada. Pedir demissão estava fora de questão, já que precisavam do dinheiro para comer e pagar o aluguel que a cada dia estava mais caro e todo o restante do discurso parte emocionado, parte indignado que Draco sempre ignorava.

Sabia quem estava do outro lado da linha e precisava admitir que Parks era realmente insistente. Depois do último encontro a jornalista insistiu em conseguir algum contato e Draco precisou repetir para si mesmo diversas vezes que não iria atender aquela porcaria de aparelho moderno com o qual nunca soube lidar muito bem. Scorpius adorava aquela bugiganga e quando a tendência de modernização atingiu o mundo bruxo ele foi o primeiro a adotar uma linha telefônica. Disfarçou a frustração pela memória do filho tossindo alto e se trancou em seu quarto, cômodo mais afastado do restante da casa e, ele esperava do barulho incessante do telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, Helga praguejava maldições em voz baixa. Apertava com tanta força o fone que logo o pobre estaria fadado a carregar um molde perfeito de seus dedos. Custava aquele maldito sonserino atender a droga do telefone? Não era como se ele fosse muito ocupado ou não tivesse empregadas para fazer o serviço, como da última vez que entrou em contato. A culpa a corroía por dentro, em uma briga silenciosa entre seu orgulho ferido que bradava que nada daquilo teria acontecido se Malfoy não tivesse testado sua curiosidade.

Muito menos se ela não tivesse dado corda.

\- Que telefonema tão importante é esse que conseguiu te tirar do seu canto, Parks? – brincou George e ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo e sem graça. Isso a obrigou a largar o telefone e voltar para a pauta do dia sobre objetos trouxas que ganhavam cada dia mais as prateleiras bruxas.

Não que isso parecesse interessar alguém.

Almoçou na frente da máquina de escrever de Zhu Hua, pois em um ataque de nervos acertou o tubo do monitor e seu computador antiquado ganhou uma imagem eternamente azul. Que ironia ela defender artigos não mágicos no cotidiano e ter a capacidade de destruir o da empresa. Algumas horas eram boas para ser antiquada. Colocou duas grandes conchas de sopa de feijão em uma caneca de tamanho um tanto absurdo e tomou como se o mesmo fosse um copo d'água. Ludmila desaprovava aquele tipo de refeição arqueando as sobrancelhas. Defendia que um almoço que dispensava talheres não era o ideal, porém combinava com as bizarrices de Helga e a jornalista não sabia dizer se isso era uma ofensa disfarçada em elogio, tendo em vista que gostava da situação de ser diferente. Já Nymph não opinava muito: mãe de três crianças pequenas e tendo mais uma a caminho, a jovem restauradora não sabia o que era sentar-se à mesa e ter uma refeição tranquila. Na gravidez de Henry dormia pouquíssimas horas por semana e certa vez mexeu o chá em sua xícara com a pena de Adam, enquanto o marido a encarava embasbacado, pensando se interferia ou deixava a esposa quieta.

\- Eu quero conversar com alguém! – exclamou frustrada, tombando a cabeça sobre as teclas da máquina, o que resultou em letras perdidas pela folha de seu projeto e outras mais carimbadas em alto relevo na sua testa.

A ideia de ligar para Williams logo acendeu em sua cabeça e ela ficou exclamando altos_ "Não, não, não!"_ com o indicador apontado para cima, como se estivesse brigando com sua "eu" do mundo paralelo. Talvez se fingisse estar lhe dando outra chance, Donald, que aparentemente estava disposto a agradá-la, a levasse em algum lugar diferente. Sim, era apenas um joguete para se aproveitar do dinheiro de Williams e tudo o que ele poderia lhe proporcionar sendo o segundo melhor apanhador de sua geração. Grunhiu lembrando-se quem era o primeiro.

Encarou o buquê de orquídeas que recebeu naquela manhã na portaria do jornal junto com as três caixas de biscoitos de marshmellow que com certeza seriam dados às crianças Miller, que sempre apreciavam esse tipo de surpresa açucarada.

Respirou fundo e cerrou os olhos, um reflexo de seu empenho interno: a Copa estava com as semanas contadas para a estreoa, faria bem à imagem de Donald aparecer em alguma revista de fofoca com uma mulher, mesmo que fossem apenas boatos, isso ajudava na propaganda. Argumento meio bobo, mas foi com esse pensamento que Parks percebeu ter uma desculpa bem interessante para ludibriar o apanhador do País de Gales.

Olhou para o telefone e torceu o nariz, como se o pensamento ainda não cheirasse bem. Deu de ombros; pelo menos cheirava melhor do que o resto de sopa esfriando no fundo da caneca.

..

O nome do estabelecimento era tão refinado que Helga não conseguia pronunciá-lo em voz alta, com medo que sua língua desse um nó. Um amontoado de consoantes que poderiam ser francês ou russo, adornado por detalhes e uma leve luz amarela emoldurava com discrição a entrada do estabelecimento de arquitetura antiga. Parecia pitoresco visto de fora, mas por dentro a mágica se revelava, conseguindo surpreender até os olhos bruxos com um salão claro e aconchegante, sempre em temperatura agradável e toalhas de mesa em tons neutros. Era de uma distinção tão genuína que ninguém falava muito alto, com medo de quebrar a harmonia silenciosa do local e até os garçons estavam habituados a cochichar perguntas e prestar atendimento dessa forma. Se algum som mais alto era ouvido esse se devia aos talheres de prata tilintando nos pratos de porcelana francesa ou nos brindes pelas delicadas taças de cristal.

Aquela taça poderia pagar o aluguel de Helga e ainda sobraria dinheiro.

Com o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito que faria Ludmila acertar a própria testa em desagrado, Helga tirou o pesado casaco e aguardou ser atendida. O sapato, antes desbotado de tão velho foi reparado às pressas com um feitiço simples e a saia estendida até cobrir os joelhos, desamassada com alguns tapas displicentes. Não tinha muito que fazer com a simples blusa de mangas ligeiramente mais compridas que a linha do cotovelo, mas se contentou com o fato de estar limpa.

Antes que o garçom se dirigisse a ela, Helga viu Donald se erguer em uma discreta mesa ao canto e se apressar em sua direção com um sorriso arrebatador estampado em seu rosto. Sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés e torceu que isso não fosse uma repentina dormência que a fizesse se estatelar no piso de mármore branco.

Donald a cumprimentou beijando sua mão e foi com o rosto em fogo que ela o seguiu até o fim do salão, acompanhada de alguns olhares que pareciam identificar a celebridade em questão, mas duvidar da presença de uma moça tão... Diferente ao local.

Que todos se danassem: ela havia ganhado um jantar.

\- Me desculpe à demora, eu tive... – perdeu a fala quando puxaram a cadeira para se sentar. – Tive que entregar a coluna e acabei perdendo noção da hora.

Era uma óbvia mentira, mas parecendo não notar – ou fingindo muito bem – Donald apenas sorriu.

\- É maravilhoso poder estar com você assim novamente. – ela riu sarcástica.

\- O máximo que saímos quando estávamos juntos foi para a Floreios e Borrões comprar um presente para Adam e você me deixou na fila do caixa. – a risada rouca a incomodou um pouco, o cenário ao seu redor parecia zombar dela tal como todos os presentes e o rubor em seu rosto exteriorizou o que ela queria tanto negar: estava deslocada (e muito) de toda aquela encenação. _Inferior_ a todos eles.

Um ecoar de saltos quebrou o perfeito silêncio de momentos anteriores. Cada batida parecia vibrar dentro dos ouvidos de Parks e ela sentiu a estranha necessidade de olhar para trás para identificar o ser inconveniente. Empalideceu a ponto de poder ser confundida com uma prima distante de Fary quando seus olhos pousaram na figura esguia que desfilava um vestido de grife e pares de joias que enfeitavam suas orelhas, pescoço, pulsos e dedos, uma quantia de galeões o suficiente para fazer Helga viver sem trabalhar pelo resto da vida e mais duas gerações futuras.

Pandora parou a um metro da mesa quando notou quem estava acompanhando Parks. Arqueou uma sobrancelha claríssima e se virou elegantemente, quase flutuando, para trás, pronta a cochichar alguma coisa para Thomas que já havia a alcançado àquela altura. Não era necessário, no entanto; os olhos cor de mel de Silfo escureceram e o semblante pesou de tal maneira que era possível ver um _Avada_ _Kedavra_ voando deles em direção à Williams, que encarava emburrado uma taça ainda vazia. Como se suas pernas pesassem cem quilos cada, ele se levantou para cumprimentar o colega de serviço, para não falar outra coisa.

\- Silfo...

\- Williams...

\- Parks. – Pandora cuspiu seu nome com todo o desprezo que lhe era de sobra.

\- Eu mesma.

\- Que adorável coincidência, Williams. – seus olhos agateados estavam no ex-corvino. – Como vai o _segundo_ melhor apanhador inglês, hoje?

\- Está precisando tomar um sol, hein? – disse visivelmente irritado, apontando para o próprio braço. No entanto, ela apenas enrugou o nariz parecendo incrivelmente ultrajada e virou a cabeça em direção ao noivo.

\- Nós podemos ir a outro lugar, Tom. – ronronou Pandora, fuzilando Helga com os olhos gateados. Como se fosse ela a culpada!

\- Não, Pan. – de Donald seus olhos pousaram na jornalista que ainda estava sentada. Ele parecia decepcionado. – Eu reservei essa mesa há dois dias, nós vamos comer aqui.

\- Bom jantar Silfo. – Williams largou o guardanapo de linho sobre o tampo da mesa e seguiu em direção à saída, o sorriso de Fary sendo plateia oculta.

Apressada, Helga tentou acompanha-lo, precisando andar com um pouco de pressa, quase correndo, para alcança-lo, aquela cena parecendo tão semelhante a dos anos anteriores, ele sempre à frente, ela sua sombra. Riu interiormente com sua ingenuidade. Mesmo quando achava estar no controle da situação, seu ex-noivo vinha e quebrava suas certezas provando estar dois passos a frente em qualquer situação. Passou por Donald esbarrando nele de propósito, o apanhador parecendo agora muito preocupado. Não se preocupou em responder o questionamento dele quando agarrou seu casaco e quase levou mais três peças junto, dada a força com o que o puxou.

\- Helga! Espera! – mas a essa altura ela já havia aparatado.

..

Draco resmungou contrariado quando ouviu um bater ritmado na porta de entrada. Teria ignorado perfeitamente se a acústica da mansão não contribuísse para deixar o ressoar insistente das batidas insuportável para seus ouvidos velhos e cansados de uma centena de anos de servidão. Bufou ao sentar-se na cama a procura de seus chinelos. Ele mais do que ninguém estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Um degrau por vez ele desceu a longa escada curva, deliciando-se com a ideia de estar fazendo aquele ser insistente esperando (não muito) pacientemente do lado de fora. Ah sim, esse era outro porém: quem teria tido a coragem de entrar em seus domínios para bater diretamente na porta? Quem quer que fosse aquilo renderia bons galeões no tribunal quando alegasse invasão de propriedade.

A porta se abriu e a moça precisou conter o punho ou acabaria acertando o nariz de Malfoy. Os olhos cinzentos estavam cerrados e Helga precisou se esforçar para decifrar se isso se devia ao sono do senhor ou a indagação pessoal de que raios ela estava fazendo ali.

\- Vá embora. – ok, era a segunda opção.

\- Por favor, senhor Malfoy! – implorou, colocando o pé para conter a porta. O que ouviu foi um estalo muito próximo de um osso quebrando. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e quando Draco notou o que poderia ter acontecido praguejou de uma forma que Parks jamais esperaria ouvir de um idoso.

\- Entre logo. – bradou irritado, mancando com certa dificuldade. Só então ela notou que ele estava sem sua bengala.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – disse solícita, logo se oferecendo como uma muleta humana.

\- Se consegue andar vá embora! – o dedo trêmulo acompanhava o ritmo frenético de suas palavras. Para infelicidade de Malfoy aquele argumento era inválido, sendo que Helga poderia perfeitamente aparatar sem uma das pernas caso fosse necessário.

\- Eu não iria vir, mas...

Mas o que? _"Tive uma crise de identidade quando percebi ser a mesma inútil iludida de cinco anos atrás, saindo com meu ex-noivo que eu nem deveria estar conversando, mas, quer saber? Eu faço exatamente o oposto! Porque sou uma maldita medrosa inconformada em ver a vida passar e não conseguir acompanhar droga de coisa nenhuma!"_

O desabafo mental pareceu ajudar um pouco e Draco notou meio desconfiado esse amontoado de sentimentos internos, ou talvez o rosto excessivamente vermelho da moça ajudasse na dedução de que ela estava tendo uma taquicardia. Alguém morrer na mansão Malfoy seria uma história e tanto para os tabloides que tanto o amaram há quase um mês e o velho senhor não daria ao mundo jornalístico esse prazer.

\- Trouxe isso para o senhor. – ergueu um pacote típico de panificadora, mas sem entregar o nome de alguma que ele conhecesse. Típico dos pobres optarem por lugares singelos.

\- Um saco? Obrigado, era justamente o que eu queria. – bufou e a viu abaixar a cabeça.

\- Pãezinhos açucarados. – balançou o pacote, como se a ação pudesse hipnotizá-lo e obrigasse a aceitar. – São de uma panificadora na saída da cidade. Estão fresquinhos, aposto que os fios de melado estão em ponto de bala.

\- Tá, tá, já peguei, agora vá embora. – a enfrentou, o rosto ainda mais enrugado por estar sendo tão duramente contrariado.

Mas Helga não queria ir. Ir à casa do homem que desprezava – e nem mesmo ela se lembrava do motivo – e que não estava disposto a recebê-la era no mínimo insano ou falta de vergonha _"nessa sua cara de nojo"_ como diria Ludmila e se lembrar de uma das amigas fez com que o sentimento de solidão voltasse com força total, tal como a azaração para espantar moscas de Nymph no quinto ano da lufana que acertou Helga sem querer a deixando atordoada por duas horas seguidas. Por um momento naquele fatídico dia ela achou estar forte o suficiente para encarar o passado e dar algumas risadas de sua cara, mostrando estar muito bem, obrigada com tudo aquilo, que ser substituída por uma goles não a perturbava mais, que não tinha inveja de Pandora, Silfo não era uma pessoa desprezível e a vida havia seguido com sucesso seu curso, como um rio que flui normalmente.

Pena Helga se sentir presa a uma rocha no fundo dessa mesma água.

\- Qual o problema, menina?

Helga arregalou os olhos castanhos, notando a visão embaçar. Pediu a Merlin que fossem apenas as lentes de seus óculos que estavam sujas, mas a maldita lágrima despencou de um dos olhos, deixando um rastro vergonhoso por onde passou. Arriscou olhar para Malfoy e viu um semblante completamente surpreso com a reação de Parks. Ela já devia esperar; logo ele sendo testemunha de uma demonstração de sentimento humano? Era óbvio que iria se surpreender.

\- Siga-me. – o pedido soou como ordem e hesitante ela acabou por obedecer.

A cozinha era grande, provavelmente caberia o apartamento de Helga lá dentro, com folga para um jardim. Dois fogões, sendo um industrial e outro à lenha se encontrava no local, além de uma grande mesa de madeira maciça que parecia muito, muito pesada. Panelas bem areadas que mostravam à Helga em seu reflexo brilhante como estava horrível e desleixada, com grandes mechas escapando do coque mal feito. Suspirou ressentida, teria sido melhor ter ido direto para casa e se enfiado embaixo das cobertas, fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse refletir sua derrota.

Um copo com água cristalina flutuou até sua frente e ela o apanhou mesmo surpresa em ver que Malfoy ainda conseguia realizar pequenos truques com perfeição. Apanhou o mesmo e com um sinal de cabeça agradeceu o gesto, o que não pareceu ser lá muito esperado por ele. Bebeu do líquido e em silêncio esticou o copo de volta a seu dono, que apenas a encarava nada simpático. Constrangida, Helga voltou-se para a pia, com a ideia de lavar aquela droga de objeto e ir embora, quando Malfoy a interrompeu:

\- Não, não, deixe isso aí que amanhã eu mando incinerar. – voltando a ruborizar de raiva ela rebateu.

\- Eu não entendo como uma pessoa consegue ser tão desagradável! – mas Helga não sabia e estava falando aquilo por causa de Malfoy, Fary ou Silfo. Certamente o sentimento por essas pessoas eram bem distintos.

\- Muito menos eu, mas a senhorita tem conseguido me surpreender bastante. – sibilou sarcástico, apontando a porta.

Ir embora daquela mansão não parecia muito tentador. Talvez devesse tirar as férias que não tinha há três anos e ir visitar os pais em Waterloo, mas tinha medo de sair de Londres e perder o pouco que ainda tinha, fossem suas colunas ou migalhas de atenção. Poderia até mesmo perder suas duas únicas amigas terminando por acabar definitivamente sozinha e aquele estranho sentimento de solidão que a cercava em suas crises existenciais permanecer por tempo indeterminado. Talvez para sempre.

E seu apartamento fazia questão de lembrá-la como era se sentir assim, inútil.

Dispensável.

A ideia original que a levou até ali voltou como se gritasse que ainda existia e implorava não ser abandonada. Era isso, precisava se concentrar! Encarando o pacote de pães que trouxe, ela se acomodou em uma cadeira muito desconfortável, fazendo Draco arquear as sobrancelhas, indeciso sobre o que ela queria fazer. Um tanto constrangida e sustentando um olhar bem mais humilde, Helga voltou os olhos castanhos para o senhor e perguntou num misto de dúvida e súplica:

\- Gosta de contar histórias, senhor Malfoy?


	9. A Câmara Secreta

**Adoro e odeio domingos: poder passar o dia todo sem fazer nada é maravilhoso, mas saber que amanhã é segunda-feira faz meu coração doer de tristeza... :c Finais de semana deveriam ter uns quatro dias, só acho... -q**

**Agora que já choraminguei as pitangas, como vão? 8D E sim, podem responder essa pergunta na review se quiserem! haha **

**Gostaria de aproveitar esse espaço e agradecer do fundo do meu coração a review LINDA e todos os alertas e favoritos que _acgsampaio_ incluiu "Segredos"! Eu estou até agora fascinada pelo comentário tão lindo e emocionada com os elogios! Sério, essa review completou meu dia, minha semana, meu ano! haha *-* Espero que goste do capítulo de hoje! *beijos de flor no seu coração***

**E, como sempre, uma ótima leitura!**

* * *

O_ primeiro ano não tinha sido lá grande coisa para Draco. Ele esperava mais de sua estreia como estudante e ter Harry Potter fazendo sombra à sua presença, junto com os famigerados Weasley e – ora vejam – uma sangue-ruim!, o perturbava mais do que gostava de admitir, afinal de contas o pai prometera a ele que teria toda atenção. Ele merecia e justamente por merecer que Lucius presenteou toda a equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina com vassouras novinhas, antes mesmo de elas chegarem às prateleiras. Animado com a notícia e por esse tipo de incentivo terem contribuído para seu posto como apanhador no mesmo time, ele perguntou ao pai como havia as conseguido tão rápido._

_\- Pessoas como nós costumam ter bons contatos. – foi o que disse com um sorriso aberto._

_Draco com certeza se lembraria disso._

_Era um dia qualquer, mas o garoto sentia o estômago revirar com a proximidade da volta às aulas. No começo até parecia que ia demorar a regressarem, que as férias eram muito longas, mas só de estar indo comprar alguns materiais para o começo de um novo ano jogava de forma escancarada em seu rosto que logo estaria de volta. Junto a Harry Potter._

_O nome do "Eleito" o enjoava como se o mesmo cheirasse mal. O garoto certamente estaria no topo de sua lista de pessoas que poderiam deixar de existir se Draco tivesse feito uma. Muito concentrado nos tipos de maldições que poderia usar contra Potter, não notou que com suavidade o pai o direcionava até a entrada da Floreios e Borrões, com um olhar malicioso, como o de uma criança que sabe que vai fazer algo muito errado. _

_\- Ora, ora, ora, Arthur Weasley... – ao ver o sorriso brotar dos lábios do pai, logo se apressou em acompanhá-lo._

_\- Lucius... – o homem ruivo o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, visivelmente incomodado com a aproximação do outro. _

– _Muito trabalho no ministério, ouvi dizer. – soou displicente, como quem comenta o clima. – Todas aquelas blitz... Espero que estejam lhe pagando hora extra! – e dito isso tirou do caldeirão da caçula Weasley um velho exemplar de um livro qualquer, o qual Draco não pode ver o nome._

_Estava chocado demais com a expressão no rosto de Ginny. Ela tinha sardas nos lábios e estava tão corada quanto à raiz de seus cabelos, completamente constrangida, o rosto estático como se tivesse prendido a respiração com o susto e a ação de Lucius. Draco, no entanto se manteve sério; por mais que achasse que a atitude do pai havia sido um exagero, uma indelicadeza para um homem elegante como era, não poderia simplesmente pará-lo. Não teria força para isso._

_Não teria coragem._

_\- É óbvio que não. – concluiu o Sr. Malfoy com um riso enfadonho. – Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?_

_Draco engasgou, mas conseguiu recuperar o mesmo ar de superioridade de outrora. Era isso que os Malfoys eram não é? Superiores, acima da média. E Draco sabia por experiência própria que os Weasleys não era gente muito agradável de se conviver e ser simpatizantes de Potter não contribuíam para sua concepção do que é ser aceitável. Olhou Ginny de canto de olho e notou como estava ainda mais corada, quase um gritador explodindo por não ser aberto._

_\- Nós temos idéias muito diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy._

_\- Visivelmente - disse o Sr. Malfoy, seus olhos claros desviando-se para o Sr. e Sra. Granger, que observavam apreensivos. Nisso Draco precisa concordar: o que trouxas estavam fazendo com seus filhos de sangue-ruim em um mundo exclusivamente bruxo? - As pessoas com quem você anda, Weasley... E pensei que sua família já tinha batido no fundo do poço..._

_O que veio depois disso foi tão rápido que o garoto só teve tempo de proteger a cabeça das pancadas dos livros que caíram da estante atrás de si. Logo uma confusão de cabelos ruivos e loiros foi identificada como seu pai e o patriarca Weasley, que teve a audácia de atacar um Malfoy. Indignado identificou que os gêmeos daquela família barulhenta apoiavam com gritos o ataque do pai, enquanto a mulher rechonchuda o qual estranhamente ele se lembrasse muito bem implorava para que o marido parasse. Não muito surpreso viu que o casal trouxa se afastou assustada, levando a filha junto. Típico de gente sem poderes fugir do que não podem lidar._

_Em um piscar de olhos, Hagrid com todo seu tamanho separou a confusão, tendo o senhor Weasley com o lábio cortado e senhor Malfoy com o olho atingido por uma Enciclopédia dos Sapos. Mesmo ferido, Lucius ainda pode exibir um dos caninos, num sorriso de puro desgosto enquanto atirava o livro surrado de volta à sua dona inicial, a qual não tinha feito nada para receber toda aquela raiva desmedida:_

_\- Aqui, tome seu livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar..._

_Draco não soube dizer se o que viu no olhar de Ginny foi raiva ou vergonha, mas sentiu-se mal. Ela era diferente de toda aquela corja desagradável. Havia lhe dado boa sorte um ano atrás, quando embarcou no expresso rumo à Hogwarts. Ela gostava de dragões também. Qual era seu defeito afinal?_

_\- Vamos, Draco. – ordenou num sussurro e logo eles estavam fora da Floreios e Borrões._

_Enquanto andavam pela rua movimentada, o herdeiro Malfoy pensava no que tinha acontecido. Observou o pai silenciosamente e notou que mesmo com o olho levemente inchado ele ainda sustentava a pose respeitosa de um homem de sua patente, mesmo Draco não se lembrando muito bem se Lucius trabalhava. Bem, não era algo a se considerar, todavia. A diferença entre ele e o homem ruivo de vestes pobres era notável, mas talvez não fosse bem dinheiro que definisse essa contrariedade absurda, mesmo que particularmente ele próprio duvidasse de uma vida sem o conforto que os galeões de seu pai poderiam fornecer._

_\- Bando de selvagens... – murmurou certa altura, tocando a leve proeminência que se formou no lugar onde foi atingido. – É por isso que não nos misturamos com aquele tipo de gente, Draco._

_O comentário foi categórico e isso fez Draco calar os próprios pensamentos. Sabia que o pai não fora muito educado e, se os comentários fossem para ele, teria se irritado a ponto de cometer o mesmo acesso de fúria de Arthur Weasley, que a primeira vista parecia um homem pacato. No entanto, Draco sabia que eram de mundos muito diferentes e não podia culpar logo seu pai pela criação que teve quando ele próprio gostava das regalias de ter um nome de peso como Malfoy. Lembrou-se de Ginny um pouco melancólico porque o "tipo de gente" a qual Lucius se referia a incluía; cabeça vermelha e vestes de segunda mão? Só poderia mesmo ser uma Weasley._

_E era esse seu defeito._

_.._

_Para Draco, o herdeiro de Sonserina poderia ser uma bobagem, história para assustar os calouros dos primeiros anos, mas com o passar dos dias a onda de mistério traia sua convicção que acabou cedendo para o receio. E se fosse verdade?_

_Ficar na Torre de Astronomia era uma distração muito bem-vinda em seus dias solitários e até noites de insônia, como as que estavam acostumado a ter. Por vezes se arriscava até mesmo em dar algumas voltas pelos corredores, admirar a arquitetura respeitosa de Hogwarts e tocar com os dedos alvos as paredes, que pareciam estarem carregadas de anos de sabedoria. Segredos._

_Dobrou um corredor e sentiu o coração parar por meio segundo, o calor brotando em seu peito e subindo até as orelhas. Se fosse um monitor ou um professor estaria terrivelmente encrencado e seria humilhante receber um sermão de Dumbledore, aquele velho inconveniente, protetor de grifinórios, traidores de sangue e nascidos trouxas. Como poderia gostar de uma pessoa com todos esses gostos inconvenientes?_

_Em parte aliviado, em parte irritado, notou os cabelos curtos e avermelhados da garota franzina e logo a identificou como a caçula Weasley. Não que apenas os cabelos fossem cruciais nessa identificação; diria que seus pés vestidos cada qual com uma meia diferente traduziam perfeitamente as condições de quem herdava o nome daquela família._

_\- Ficará muito encrencada quando eu te denunciar para o professor Snape, Weasley. – sibilou irônico, animando-se por antecipação o susto da garota._

_Quem se assustou foi ele._

_As mãos, tão pequenas e finas estavam cobertas de sangue e ela não parecia ouvir ou poder se mexer. Talvez não estivesse nem respirando. Sobressaltado, Draco pensou em sair correndo, armar um escândalo, acordar todos os professores porque algo em seu íntimo berrava que aquilo era feito de algo muito ruim. Mas a possibilidade dela estar ferida o deteu antes de concluir todos os seus medos e para sua surpresa, Draco se viu caminhando na direção da garota, as mãos tremendo, respiração entrecortada. Observou meio apreensivo e o rosto de Ginny não parecia desfigurado ou modificado por alguma azaração terrível; ela tinha sardas em seus lábios, alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos e esses sim entregavam que algo estava errado. Outrora grandes e brilhantes, eles pareciam opacos e sem vida._

_Uma marionete humana._

_\- Weasley? – sussurrou como se pudesse despertá-la de um sonho. Ou pesadelo._

_Demoraram alguns torturantes segundos para que ela piscasse uma, duas vezes e pudesse focar a imagem a sua frente, sem parecer identificar quem estava ali. Contraiu as sobrancelhas, duvidosa se estava mesmo vendo Draco à sua frente e certamente se perguntava como ele havia conseguido entrar no dormitório das meninas de Grifinória. Puxou o ar para fazer justamente essa pergunta quando a textura pegajosa em suas mãos fez sua atenção voltar-se a elas._

_Sangue._

_Seus olhos marejaram de horror e ela estava prestes a entrar em um colapso nervoso quando Malfoy ouviu uma agitação se aproximar. Droga! Se alguém o apanhasse estaria perdido, mas se apanhassem a ela seria pior. A garota não parecia muito certa do que estava acontecendo, como explicar o sangue que respingava da ponta de seus dedos até o chão? Sem pensar muito, apanhou uma das mãos manchadas e disparou pelos corredores com ela em seu encalço. Se fossem rápidos poderiam escapar até a Torre de Astronomia e se esconderem até que pudessem voltar em segurança para seus dormitórios, sem o risco de serem expulsos. Ou pior._

_Foi sem fôlego que entrou na sala e foi sorrindo que notou ter conseguido a façanha de não ser pego. Dobrou-se sobre os joelhos e recuperou completamente o ar, tendo alguns chiados denunciando sua alegria em estar ali ainda inteiro. Então ouviu um soluçar e de repente pareceu se lembrar que não estava sozinho e as mãos unidas mostravam bem isso._

_Abriu os dedos com cuidado, ouvindo o som gosmento se esticar com o atrito. O forte cheiro metálico o deixava enjoado, mas isso parecia supérfluo comparado à reação da garota ao ver suas mãos tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos. Sufocando outro suspiro, lágrimas grossas desceram sobre o rosto sardento e pela primeira vez naquela escola Draco se viu apiedado de um Weasley._

_\- Você se cortou? – perguntou, tentando parecer frio e distante como de praxe. Ginny não conseguiu responder. – Talvez tenha se machucado enquanto caminhava no escuro... – sugeriu e isso fez a garota se inclinar sobre o próprio corpo até atingir o chão, pequena e indefesa._

_O choro era silencioso, mas igualmente esmagador. Por um lado ninguém poderia ouvi-los e isso era um progresso, só precisava se limpar antes que o sangue secasse e seu lenço não pudesse dar conta do estrago. Tirou o mesmo do bolso de seu hobbie azul-marinho, ambos os presentes de sua mãe e limpou como pode as marcas avermelhadas em sua palma e parte das costas da mão. Notou que mesmo assim as digitais de Ginny ficaram carimbadas em vermelho-ferrugem, uma lembrança de que ela ainda estava ali._

_Ainda constrangido se virou para a garota que tinha levado uma das mãos trêmulas para seus olhos, em uma tentativa de conter as lágrimas, mas o forte cheiro pareceu enervá-la ainda mais e isso fez Draco entrar em uma onda de desespero que acompanhava o dela. Foi com cuidado que se aproximou, agachando até seu lado. "Polidez," poderia ouvir Narcissa dizendo, "tenha cuidado com as palavras quando for conversar com uma dama"._

_\- Tome. – estendeu o lenço, mas Ginny recuou as mãos assim que as estendeu ávida pelo pedaço de linho. – Está tudo bem, só pegue logo. – resmungou contrariado, porém a garota continuou imóvel, encarando o chão._

_Draco revirou os olhos claros, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança mimada. Tratou de pegar uma ponta limpa e passou pelo rosto inchado e úmido, tendo alguma dificuldade em retirar algumas manchas, que exigiu um pouco de cuspe e esforço para que saíssem sem deixar vestígios. A ação resultou em um vermelhidão que se destacava com primor na pele rosada, mas pelo menos não estava mais suja. A parte mais constrangedora, no entanto, não foi ter passado sua saliva no roso sardento sem nem pedir licença, e sim em pegar nas mãos miúdas que agora pareciam menores. Fechadas fortemente em um punho, Ginny parecia se negar a abri-los e o simples pensamento em fazê-lo causava uma série de tremores que chacoalhavam todo seu corpo._

_\- Precisamos limpar isso se quisermos voltar ao dormitório sem sermos vistos. – disse sério, soando como o pai. Antes que se arrependesse do tom autoritário, viu os dedos esguios afrouxarem. Hey, talvez os métodos paternos funcionassem!_

_Só os métodos paternos mesmo, porque seu lenço mal deu conta de meia palma. Frustrado, notou que o lenço agora mais espalhava do que limpava a sujeira e o sangue começou a secar, marcando todos os vincos das mãos de Ginny. Bufou contrariado, desejando ter mais um lenço quando percebeu que os olhos castanhos o fitavam. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, ironizando a ação, perguntando de modo silencioso o que ela tanto olhava._

_\- Por que me ajudou? – a pergunta saiu num fio de voz. Draco precisou de duas batidas de coração para absorver a dúvida da menina e chegou à conclusão de que não sabia mais. Pensando bem, ela ser pega ou não, não era problema dele e Grifinória perder alguns pontos poderia até ser benéfico. – É que você... Não gosta muito da gente. – murmurou como se pedisse desculpas._

_\- Achei que pudesse estar machucada. – a resposta não convenceu muito nenhum dos dois. – Você está?_

_\- Acho que não... – ela olhou para as mãos, procurando algum sinal de corte._

_\- O que fazia acordada essa hora da noite?_

_\- Eu não sei. – os olhos se tornaram brilhantes novamente, o contorno deformado pelas lágrimas que queria cair. – Eu nem me lembro de ter levantado da cama. Eu... Eu... – engasgou e precisou parar antes que recomeçasse a chorar. – Isso tem acontecido sempre! – confessou agoniada. – E eu nem sei como! Estou com tanto medo!_

_Abraçá-la foi um ato de piedade. Foi o que Draco pensou na hora e repetiu para si mesmo o resto da noite e metade do dia seguinte. Se o pai soubesse disso arrancaria seus olhos fora, então era bom que nem desconfiasse que ainda simpatizasse com Ginny. Ela própria não parecia encará-lo como um Malfoy e naquele momento ambos se esqueceram de seus sobrenomes, hora ou outra carregadas como uma sina. Naquele momento de rara demonstração de afinidade eles eram apenas Draco e Ginny e isso pareceu o suficiente._

..

Helga encarava Malfoy terminar sua narração um tanto estupefata. Não sabia que havia sido Ginevra Potter a abrir a Câmara Secreta, mas isso não era tão surpreendente quanto imaginar o senhor a sua frente, noventa anos mais novo abraçando uma garotinha assustada. As rugas reforçavam o rosto sério, como se ele fosse Ludmila e sua eterna carranca de contra gosto gritasse que ela deveria ter ido embora.

Porém, algo naqueles olhos cinzentos entregava a nostalgia de tempos passados e Parks se impressionou quando percebeu estar mais interessada do que deveria no que ele tinha a dizer. Talvez não fosse o velho caduco que ela imaginava e foi terminando de comer o segundo pão açucarado que ela o ouviu pigarreando.

\- Desculpe atrapalhar sua refeição, mas a senhorita ainda não me disse o que a trouxe aqui. – ele comentou, segurando um pires em suas mãos enrugadas. Havia contado parte do que a jornalista queria e sentia-se no direito de cobrar alguma satisfação.

\- Os pãezinhos. – disse e bocha cheia, apontando para o que restou da casca doce em seus dedos sujos de melado.

\- Ah claro, os _meus_ pãezinhos que _você_ está comendo.

\- Foi o senhor que abriu o pacote! – se defendeu, chupando um dos dedos.

\- E como queria que eu pegasse um deles sem fazer isso?

Excelente pergunta.

\- Eu quero saber mais sobre o que senhor tem a dizer. – arriscou e notou surpresa ser mais sincera do que imaginava. – Se tudo que diz é verdade, então tem muitos detalhes adicionais que poderiam me ser interessantes, se é que o senhor me entende. – ele a encarou por alguns segundos, pensativo.

\- Se insinuar mais uma vez que sou mentiroso, senhorita Parks, cuidarei pessoalmente para que perca até esse óculos horrível na justiça.

\- Não é horrível! – aquela crítica a atingiu como uma bofetada. Por que todo mundo implicava com ele?

\- Oh, é sim. – reforçou o comentário. – Mas não me assusta ao ponto de me tirar o sono. – Helga continuou o encarando, tentando decifrar o que ele tinha sugerido. – Vá para casa, menina.

Ah sim, devia ser isso mesmo. Não teria como ir contra não é? Meia-noite em ponto era o que o relógio de pêndulo avisava na sala e não seria educado permanecer ali por mais tempo. Até porque, tempo é o que não faltaria para voltar àquela mansão e conversar com o velho caquético que a intrigava e irritada, ambos os sentimentos em uma medida adequada e mais próxima do tolerável.

Despediu-se com um "boa noite" displicente que recebeu um acenar de cabeça como resposta e, antes que a porta fechasse em suas costas, Helga apressou-se para perguntar com a voz esganiçada por ter travado um grito afobado:

\- O senhor disse que foi Ginevra Weasley quem abriu a câmara... – ele a olhou, esperando o restante. – Como ficou sabendo que ela tinha parado lá?

\- Toda Hogwarts soube.

\- Ela poderia ter morrido. – sua voz morreu no meio da conclusão. Era um comentário retórico, mas que deixou Malfoy incomodado. Ela percebeu. – Como se sentiu quando a viu viva depois disso?

As pálpebras inchadas se ergueram, acompanhando o arquear das claras sobrancelhas, o que revelou melhor o contorno dos belos olhos de Draco Malfoy. Ele contraiu os lábios, talvez pensando em como pudesse dizer aquilo sem soar bobo ou patético, já que naquela época não cogitara pensar sobre o assunto, muito menos nos anos seguintes. Pansy costumava dizer que esse era seu maior e pior defeito e ele estava inclinado a concordar.

Parkinson fazia falta.

\- Estranhamente aliviado.

Sustentou o olhar tempo suficiente para perceber que Helga havia entendido, ou pelo menos aceitado sua resposta evasiva e fechou a porta, dando por encerrado o assunto.

Parks sentiu seu interior formigar com o que estava se deixando descobrir e nem mesmo seu eu interior estava brigando com ela. A resposta de Malfoy não pareceu muito afável e ela precisava admitir que esperava mais de um garoto que cuidou de uma menina assustada, mesmo sabendo no que aquilo implicaria se o assunto chegasse aos ouvidos de outras pessoas. No entanto, uma parede parecia privá-lo de dizer palavras que não contivessem algum escárnio ou ironia e para quem não tinha capacidade de dar um bom dia sem azedar o próprio humor, aquele comentário havia sido o bastante.


	10. Ojesed

**Boa tarde nesse domingo nublado e friorento (para quem é da região sul)! Quem foi de regiões mais quentes, favor mandar um pouco de sol para cá, grata u-u**

**Meu grande obrigado e um megaaa abraço para _Fssilverio_ e _ClauF_ pelos follow e a liiiinda da_ Angelique Lebrun_ por ter vindo comentar no capítulo passado! Isso me deixa MUITO feliz, gente, vocês não tem noção! haha *-***

**E, como sempre, uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Ao tentar bater a porta de seu apartamento, Helga ouviu um estalo e logo olhou para baixo, vendo o pé de Donald bloqueando a passagem. Esperançosa pensou que teria trincado algum osso, como suspeitava ter acontecido na mansão Malfoy, mas para seu desespero o que quebrou foi um pedaço da porta. Primeiramente chocada, Helga notou o sentimento migrando gradativamente para um ódio desmedido e em seus olhos o brilho vermelho da raiva faiscando para cima de Williams que tinha parado de tentar argumentar com a moça.

\- Eu te ligo mais tarde. – disse quase em um sussurro e se retirou, deixando Parks bufando.

Poucos minutos depois a porta do apartamento ao lado se abriu e a pessoa parecia tomar um cuidado sobrenatural, como se estivesse prestes a atravessar um duelo ou passar por uma panela de pressão. Thomas Silfo colocou apenas a cabeça para fora e espiou o corredor, notando com certo alívio que Helga não tinha sacado a varinha, mas depois de ver o buraco aberto na porta de sua vizinha gargalhou alto e isso o fez temer novamente por sua vida.

\- Essas porcarias são feitas de quê? Isopor? – gritou enraivecida. Usaria a saliva de Donald para colar o pedaço danificado.

-Por favor, me diga que ele ficou pior...

\- Não, estava usando coturno. – lamentou verdadeiramente. As pessoas deveriam andar descalças mais vezes.

\- Sabe Helga, sobre ontem... – ela corou com a lembrança. Que tipo de brincadeira viria agora?

\- Comeram bem? – desconversou.

\- Qualquer suco de abóbora ao lado de Pandora parece um jantar refinado. – comentou com um sorriso jocoso. Helga sentiu vergonha alheia daquela declaração.

\- Eu diria que parece um jantar com o demônio, mas vocês não são lá muito diferentes, não é? – ele deu de ombros e logo levou a mãos para os cabelos da vizinha, os bagunçando.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Parks.

Naquelas situações ela adoraria ter uma varinha e poder azarar Silfo, mas enquanto a Copa não chegava nem passava, precisava controlar seus nervos. A matariam se Helga machucasse o principal apanhador da Inglaterra àquela altura do campeonato. Por outro lado, sabia que depois dos jogos ele se casaria com a princesa dos Fary e não precisaria mais se preocupar em esbarrar com aquela pessoa desagradável pelos corredores ou o elevador. Talvez Ludmila quisesse comprar o apartamento ao lado quando ficasse vago, mas logo Helga se lembrou da moça dizendo que jamais seria vizinha dela, nem sob tortura. Coisa de amiga.

A Copa de Quadribol começaria em três semanas, mas as coletivas de imprensa estavam adiantadas. Foi para isso que Donald apareceu em sua porta logo cedo, com um buquê de lírios e uma caixa de goma efervescente. A desculpa dele era "pela impressão equivocada" que ela teria tido do quase jantar da noite anterior e que ela poderia usar aquela coletiva para ter material para levar ao Profeta Diário. Era lógico que ele daria à jornalista preferência nas perguntas.

O desgraçado realmente a conhecia.

Precisou ser forte o bastante para mandá-lo à merda e usou da mesma força para bater a porta. Teria dado certo se não tivesse danificado a mesma.

O restante do seu dia se resumiu a ficar deitada no sofá acompanhando a transmissão das coletivas pelo rádio, enquanto desfrutava dos mimos que Donald a mandou. Ela não poderia simplesmente jogar as gomas fora e foi entre um doce e outro que teve a ideia que julgou brilhante: passar para o papel a história de Draco Malfoy. Não que quisesse espalhar pelo mundo que um dia alguém daquela família – além de Andrômeda Tonks – teve algum sentimento, mas era uma passagem de tempo interessante, o ponto de vista diferente de quem acompanhou a evolução de uma história. Ou talvez ela estivesse começando a simpatizar com ele e isso era ruim: um sonserino! Helga Parks simpatizando com um sonserino! Era bom que Colt nunca descobrisse isso...

Sem coragem de fazer algo para comer, a jornalista ficou encarando o telefone bege, decidindo internamente se ligava para seus pais ou Malfoy. A ideia era mesmo sem pé nem cabeça, tendo em vista que seus pais, devido à idade avançada não se lembravam nem mesmo seu nome e Malfoy não era bem o que ela esperava de uma companhia agradável, ainda mais se tratando de seu humor sempre favorável a palavras ácidas e coices, como se o próprio tivesse passado a noite com um cavalo.

Pensou consigo mesma se mexer na caixa de Ginevra Potter fosse boa ideia. Desde que a resgatou das mãos de Malfoy não tocou mais no objeto, como se o mesmo fosse amaldiçoado, mas não estava inclinada a devolver a mesma para a senhora Madison. Ela ainda era Helga Parks, fanática pela história de Harry Potter e todo e qualquer material que pudesse ligar à memória do falecido era um troféu que ela fazia questão de manter.

Mas no momento a moça já conseguia desejar quebrar aquela porcaria de objeto trouxa.

Tentou feitiços, pressionar a parte de baixo, virar delicadamente o objeto de ponta cabeça, mas nada parecia desencaixar o fundo falso e revelar o que se escondia naquele compartimento. Podia ouvir um zumbido em seu ouvido, um riso rouco seguido de uma tosse curta de Draco Malfoy, zombando sua falta de perspicácia: se era um compartimento secreto, certamente fora feito para continuar sendo secreto.

Seu Malfoy imaginário não a convenceu e ainda foi expulso com uma abanada de mão. Pelo menos em sua mente ele deveria ser um pouco mais simpático.

Lembrou-se ao acaso, enquanto uma das gomas explodia dentro de sua boca, que o senhor comentou ter dado aquela caixa de presente para a senhora Potter. Ainda que duvidasse de toda a ladainha que ele tentava dizer como verdade absoluta, era uma maneira de fazê-lo provar o que dizia; era só abrir o compartimento. Simples, fácil e indolor. Parks até arriscava seu riso vitorioso quando Malfoy fosse obrigado a admitir sua mentira e era como se na noite anterior ela nem houvesse quase implorado para ser recebida.

Deu de ombros, como se isso fosse livrá-la do peso imaginário de sua hipocrisia e logo tratou de pegar o casaco antes de seguir para a mansão.

..

\- Estão tentando me matar! – ouviu a voz rouca bradando. – Mas não vão conseguir! Ainda enterrarei vocês duas!

A porta se abriu, revelando o rosto corado de raiva de uma mulher roliça e uniformizada. Sua feição indicava toda a contrariedade que sentia e Helga não teria duvidado se a mulher dissesse odiar a roupa que trajava, um vestido preto adornado por rendas brancas e uma espécie de lenço engomado sobre os cabelos esticados atrás da cabeça. Ela parecia uma caricatura, um rosto talhado em madeira envelhecido e as rugas que apertavam seus olhos miúdos só reforçavam essa impressão.

Teria listado mentalmente mais coisas se a porta não tivesse sido batida depois de um resmungar qualquer. Do lado de fora do portão – e isso Helga fez questão de respeitar dessa vez – a jornalista encarou a ponta dos sapatos, imaginando se tocava novamente a campainha ou ia para casa terminar a caixa de doces.

Em um estalido oco, a porta voltou a abrir revelando a imagem de um Malfoy visivelmente irritado encarando cego de raiva à estrutura de metal do portão. Resmungou algo e se apoiando em sua bengala seguiu até a entrada, destrancando a mesma e abrindo espaço para que Helga passasse, enquanto já dava meia volta para sua casa.

\- Não teve a capacidade nem de trocar de roupa, Parks? – observou ácido quando ambos passaram pelo hall de entrada.

\- Elas estão limpas. – a moça corou com violência, a caixa pressionada contra seu peito.

Sentiu o nariz coçar e automaticamente levou a mão até ele, evitando uma série de espirros devidos sua alergia a pó. O local parecia estar coberto por uma névoa esbranquiçada, como se um lençol muito sujo tivesse sido batido e erguido com ele uma cortina de ácaros. Agora entendia o porquê de ter sido recepcionada com uma série de gritos de protesto vindos do anfitrião; seu nariz vermelho e inchado indicavam que ele também era alérgico. Ou isso ou um soco, mas duvidava que alguém tivesse erguido a mão contra o velho Malfoy sem ter os aurores acionados antes de conseguir alguma coisa.

\- É a segunda vez que vem à minha casa sem ser convidada. – disse azedo, a feição torcida em desgosto. – Não me lembro de ter lhe dado esse tipo de liberdade, senhorita Parks.

\- Achei que pudesse gostar de receber novamente minha ilustre presença... – tentou brincar, se curvando como algum aristocrata.

\- Não. – certo, não havia conseguido. – Mas já que está aqui, queira me acompanhar.

Não deu tempo para a moça responder e seguiu novamente à sala cercada de livros. Ainda que não tivesse a convidado, não parecia disposto a expulsá-la e Helga poderia até supor que ele estava derrotado, incapaz de ignorá-la pelo menos àquele dia. Como se sustentasse um anjinho e um diabinho em cada ombro, ela ouvia sussurros imaginários de como deveria se aproveitar da hospedagem para extrair tudo o que pudesse de Draco Malfoy, enquanto uma voz baixa, mas relativamente mais alta que a outra aconselhava uma conversa displicente, um desfrutar de uma companhia. Há tanto tempo não conhecia uma pessoa diferente, alguém com que pudesse fazer suas velhas piadas, recontar suas histórias e notar uma reação diferente das caras de seus colegas que cada vez mais a evitavam por não suportarem mais aquela demonstração pública de devoção total a Harry Potter. Não que Malfoy deixasse brechas para isso, mas era estranhamente acolhedor estar perto de uma pessoa que conheceu o herói de um mundo.

E mais uma vez Helga se via contrária ao que desejava fazer ali desde o começo.

\- Antes de irem embora aquelas inúteis me fizeram um chá. – comentou ao acaso, apontando para uma bandeja de prata. – Não esperava receber ninguém que viesse desfrutar de minha comida, mas... – deu de ombros, sentando-se confortavelmente em uma grande poltrona de couro marrom que, pelo que Helga se lembrava, não estava lá da última vez.

\- Eu vou querer sim, obrigada. – sorriu irônica, servindo uma xícara de chá para o anfitrião e depois para si própria. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram surpresos pela aparente educação da moça. – Elas não parecem muito simpáticas. – deu um meio sorriso depois de bebericar a bebida quente.

\- Prefiro elfos. – foi à resposta contrariada de quem dividia da mesma opinião. – Não precisava pagá-los também.

\- Mas os elfos são...

\- Me poupe dessa ladainha! – a cortou, revirando os olhos. – E me diga: como jornalista não deveria estar na tal coletiva de hoje?

Os olhos castanhos baixaram até encontrar o tapete felpudo e ficaram ali por algum tempo. Sim, ela deveria estar na coletiva, mas O Profeta Diário jamais a mandaria para lá, não depois da primeira e última oportunidade que teve com o aniversário de Malfoy. E ainda tinha o fato dela ter dispensado Williams e quebrado parte de sua porta, com Silfo oculto atrás de outra, uma plateia discretíssima que certamente ria-se de sua atitude impulsiva.

\- Pois é... – riu constrangida, erguendo os ombros. – O senhor acompanhou?

\- Não.

\- Não gosta de Quadribol? – os olhos cinzentos a encararam um pouco perdidos antes de retomarem o foco para a xícara em sua mão.

\- Scorpius gostava. – foi a resposta dada em um sussurro e isso fez Helga quase engasgar quando lembrou-se que o único herdeiro do nome Malfoy havia morrido ainda jovem. – Não tem família, senhorita Parks? – a pergunta soou alto, a pegando de surpresa. – Precisa vir incomodar um homem de idade? – a moça arqueou as sobrancelhas: não era ele que bradou aos quatro cantos que não era velho?

\- Meus pais moram em Waterloo...

\- Trouxas?

\- Meu avô era nascido truxa. – ele balbuciou algo como "credo" e arqueou os ombros, como se a simples menção de um ser sem mágica o fizesse arrepiar.

\- Meus pêsames.

\- Por que? Ele era um excelente bruxo! – protestou indignada.

\- Você é a primeira Parks de quem ouço falar e isso não é um elogio.

Emburrada como uma criança que acaba de perder seu brinquedo, a moça cruzou os braços e recostou-se no encosto do sofá, metade do rosto quase se perdendo dentro da gola do pesado casaco. De repente a raiva e a vontade de desmascarar Malfoy voltou com força, se esvaindo rapidamente quando ela viu o sorriso divertido pintando o rosto enrugado, indicando como ele estava divertindo-se com a situação. Helga riu alto, enchendo aquele cômodo de uma diversão que há tempos desconhecia. Se as paredes pudessem falar com certeza se perguntariam a quantos anos não ouviam aquele ruído.

\- Você é muito estranha, menina. – Draco balançou a cabeça em negação, se inclinando para pegar mais chá. – O que te trouxe aqui mais uma vez? – seus olhos pousaram na caixa.

\- Eu não consigo abrir um fundo falso... – confessou meio constrangida. Confessar tão abertamente que estava bisbilhotando algo que não era de seu interesse era vergonhoso.

\- Fundo falso? – os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ainda mais, fazendo par para o tom surpreso que ele usou.

Esticou os braços em direção à moça, que lhe estendeu o objeto, compartilhando daquela agitação que tomou conta do dono da casa. Com cuidado, retirou os papéis e pequenos objetos de dentro, detendo-se em uma ou outra coisa que lhe chamava atenção. Quando os dedos encostaram no fundo Helga pode ver o semblante de Malfoy enrugando, como se fizesse esforço para pensar em uma solução. Erguendo sua varinha – que Parks não soube dizer de onde ele a tirou – ele apontou a ponta para o fundo da caixa, sussurrando algo que Helga nunca havia ouvido:

\- _Rocludam_.

O fundo se soltou facilmente, quase sozinho. Draco não encontrou dificuldade em retirá-lo e o objeto escondido no fundo da caixa fez seu queixo cair, tamanho a surpresa. Com o pescoço esticado ao seu limite, Helga tentava captar qualquer sinal que lhe dissesse o que era aquilo, se era algo bombástico ou desanimadoramente banal. Notando a postura retorcida da moça, Malfoy fez um gesto discreto, pedindo que se aproximasse e foi como uma criança prestes a ser julgada por quebrar o vaso da mãe que ela se aproximou, mãos escondidas atrás das costas, lábios contraídos. Foi quando ela viu: um espelho de mão.

\- O que... – mas a pergunta se perdeu quando a mão enrugada de Malfoy se esticou até o objeto, erguendo-o à altura dos olhos.

O objeto era pequeno, cabo e estrutura de bronze sem adornos ou alguma espécie de enfeite. Não pode ver de que material era o espelho, pois a face de vidro estava voltada para baixo antes de ser novamente oculta para o rosto de Draco. Helga pensava o que aquela coisa tão simples poderia ter de tão importante para ser pega com tanto cuidado e, quando o rosto enrugado, outrora surpreso, agora estava desmanchado em uma tristeza quase palpável.

\- O que é? – ela perguntou assustada. E se aquilo estivesse enfeitiçado para machucar quem o pegasse? Sem nenhuma palavra, Draco entregou o espelho para Helga que rapidamente voltou o reflexo para si, engasgando com o que estava refletido. – O que é isso? – a pergunta saiu sufocada enquanto ela soltava o objeto de volta para a caixa.

\- É um pedaço do espelho de Ojesed. – os olhos de Helga conseguiram arregalar mais ainda. – Eu não sabia que Ginevra ainda o tinha... – balbuciou, tornando a erguê-lo na altura dos olhos. A imagem não parecia mais perturbá-lo. – Ela nunca me disse o que via nele.

Incomodada, Helga ajeitou-se, cedendo ao limite de suas pernas e acabando por se sentar no chão. O Espelho de Ojesed... Quando entrou em Hogwarts ouviu falar dele, o espelho mágico que revela não seu reflexo e sim um desejo oculto, algo que às vezes a própria pessoa nega como verdade, mas que não escapava do julgamento de Ojesed. Era o tipo de história que ela e as amigas ouviam extasiadas, ambas querendo conhecer aquele objeto maravilhoso, porém por irresponsabilidade de alguns alunos fora quebrado há muitos anos e agora, depois de tanto tempo, Parks descobria que um dos cacos pertenceu à Ginevra Potter e estava ali ao alcance de seus olhos.

Não que isso fosse bom.

\- E o que você vê nele? – questionou com a voz sumida, em uma tentativa de esquecer o que tinha visto.

\- Pessoas. – balbuciou pensativo. – E você?

\- Também.

Mas era mentira. Às vezes sentia essa necessidade descabida de mentir para ocultar o que lhe incomodava, para não incomodar ou ser incomodada com questionamentos que não teria vontade ou paciência para explicar como agora. Helga não via mais de uma pessoa naquele pedaço de espelho o que também não era necessário: o rosto de Thomas lhe sorrindo havia sido o bastante.


	11. Baile de Inverno

**Atualização de postagem: VOCÊS VIRAM QUE SEGREDOS TEM UMA CAPA AGORA? *OOOO* * Nát chora* A capa foi encomendada com a talentosíssima Cora Félix, autora, editora e artista plástica! Vocês podem conferir o trabalho dela tanto no FF quanto no Nyah! À ela, meu grande OBRIGADA por ter captado tudo o que eu queria e mais um pouco para Helga e os segredos que a cercam! *-***

* * *

**Eu seu, eu sei... As postagens são quinzenais, mas vez ou outra a gente acaba abrindo uma exceção para gente bonita, porque, como diz Angelique Lebrun: gente bonita me comove!**

**Agradecimentos especiais, confetes, purpurinas e demais pétalas de rosas para: _acgsampaio_, _Laramariani_, _Anaisa_ e _Sandra Longbottom_, pelos comentários, favoritos e por contribuir para meus dias mais felizes em ver tanta gente bonita por aqui! *-* Sério gente, muito obrigada mesmooo! EU AMO VOCÊS RAIRIARIARIAIRIARIA *-***

**Ah é! Esse capítulo irá de presente hoje para _acgsampaio _****porque fiquei sabendo que estava meio pra baixo e eu não gosto de ver gente bonita sofrendo, hm u-u Então estou adiantando o capítulo - mas a programação normal continuará a partir da semana que vem, senão meus capítulos acabam e aí eu fico como? XD Espero de todo coração que goste e que esse capítulo te faça sorrir :) Independente do que esteja acontecendo não vale a pena deixar de sorrir, viu? Se pessoas como você - como todos vocês! - me fazem sorrir com seu apoio, espero eu poder retribuir o carinho! **

**Beijos mil e boa leitura!**

**P.S.: Costumo responder os comentários de vocês por PM. Têm recebido? Só para eu ficar sabendo mesmo, haha s2**

* * *

O aniversário de Nymphadora Miller foi comemorado em terras trouxas, com direito a bolo de chocolate, velas coloridas e uma bebida gaseificada que obrigou Adam a comprar pelo menos seis garrafas do que chamavam de refrigerante para seus filhos. Como não era de se duvidar, as crianças se interessaram logo pela marca mais cara, talvez pelo líquido doce e negro atiçar ainda mais suas agitações, ou o rótulo vermelho que faziam suas pupilas dilatarem, encantadas com o tom vibrante que os seduzia ao consumo. Adam nunca odiou tanto viagens quanto àquela e seu rosto cansado mesmo enquanto dormia esparramado no tapete da sala com os filhos empilhados por cima entregava seu cansaço.

-Parabéns, Nymph. – Helga sussurrou, entregando um embrulho improvisado. – E isso que você está vestindo seria o que?

Ela se referia a uma espécie de cobertor triangular com um buraco no meio, por onde se passava a cabeça. Era colorido e parecia ser bem quente.

\- Melanie Wilson disse que é um poncho. – a mulher em questão era a responsável por enviar todas as quinquilharias trouxas para a restauradora. – Disse que veio do Peru. Gostou?

\- Parece feito a mão. – analisou, sendo ela profunda conhecedora de trabalhos manuais.

\- Foi a tia dela que fez. - ela balançava as mãos, as franjinhas de lã pulando com os movimentos.

\- Ela tricota?

\- Faz crochê.

\- Crochê é...

\- Ridiculamente colorido, eu já disse isso a ela. - a voz de Ludmila soou ao fundo, cortando a breve conversa.

Colt estava de volta antes do previsto. Usou do aniversário da amiga como desculpa para fugir dos holofotes que pareciam grudados no pai e justificar para a empresa que uma propaganda prematura daquele jeito não iria interferir no resultado final. Nymph esperava que eles engolissem aquela desculpa, mas Ludmila não se importava se aquilo seria encarado de forma positiva ou não.

A verdade era que ela não ligava a mínima.

Passaram metade da tarde bisbilhotando as engraçadas fotos sem movimento que tiraram no evento, onde podiam ver uma discreta Nymph acenando envergonhada para a câmera, além de seus filhos passando correndo na frente, coisa que o aparelho que os trouxas tanto julgavam moderno apenas registrou vultos coloridos. O evento havia sido um sucesso, para alegria do casal. Gostavam de passear por um lugar onde eram diferentes de todo o resto, mesmo que ninguém notasse isso. Para Adam e Nymph ser um estranho comum era divertido, onde perguntar as horas e se aventurar contando moedas para pedir um café em copos decorados parecia completamente banal. Helga sentia inveja – não destrutiva – em relação a isso; queria ser diferente e ser exaltada por isso. Como as pessoas conseguiam encarar uma vida sem o mínimo de destaque, fosse por qualquer motivo?

Como ela conseguiria deixar essa vida para trás quando no fim dela notasse não ter feito nada que merecesse reconhecimento?

\- E você sobreviveu essas semanas? – Nymph brincou certa altura, vendo o semblante distante da outra.

\- Ah, acho que sim... Ainda não reparei o estrago na porta. Até tentei, mas não ficou tão bom quanto deveria. – divagou, encarando um ponto qualquer. Feitiços de restauração não eram seu forte.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Donald bloqueou minha porta com o pé e conseguiu destruir um pedaço da madeira... – murmurou derrotada. Como havia conseguido isso?

\- Espera um pouco, você está falando do Williams? – Ludmila pareceu despertar de sua monotonia. Automaticamente a jornalista concordou.

\- O que ele estava fazendo na sua casa?! – Nymph quase deu um salto.

\- Foi me pedir desculpa por ter sido um idiota no jantar da noite passada... – estava narrando os acontecimentos como se as duas estivessem muito cientes de tudo, enquanto mastigava de boca meio aberta um pedaço de torta de amendoim. O tapa que recebeu na parte de trás da cabeça quase a fez decepar um pedaço da própria língua.

\- Pronto, quem sabe assim sua cabeça volta ao lugar... – Colt disse azeda, voltando sua atenção à gestante. – Viu só o que acontece quando a gente sai por dois minutos?

\- Helga, o que te deu para sair com o Williams? – Nymph fez uma careta, como se estivesse com dor.

\- Ele me mandou um buquê de rosas e algumas caixas de doces! – exasperou-se tentando explicar a situação. O rosto entediado de suas amigas evidenciou seu total fracasso.

\- _Accio_ cérebro. – Ludmila apontou sua varinha para cima. – Puxa, acho que minha varinha quebrou... – lamentou, guardando o objeto. – Ou talvez você não tenha mesmo um! Se vender por uma porcaria de flor e doces que você pode comprar sozinha?!

\- Concordo com a Mila, não é como se você precisasse disso.

Até conseguir explicar toda a situação, Helga foi interrompida mais quatro vezes, com direito a exclamações indignadas que quase levou ela e Ludmila a um colapso nervoso por acharem que Nymph estava dando à luz. Não fosse por um susto desmedido, ainda recebeu um sermão quilométrico da gestante, tendo a outra acompanhando tudo de braços cruzados, concordando com muita seriedade, como se explicassem para ela que veneno é algo extremamente fatal se tomado. Sentia-se infinitamente burra e suspeitava que a intenção fosse justamente essa, afinal não tinha sido muito inteligente de sua parte dar tamanha abertura para seu ex-noivo achar que teria alguma chance com ela.

Porque ele não tinha.

\- Não sei em quem bato primeiro, você ou ele! – concluiu de forma não muito amistosa Ludmila.

\- Lembram de como o rosto dele ficou inchado na estreia pela Falcon? – Nymph precisou rir com a lembrança. – Ainda não sei como você não foi presa...

\- Ele quebrou o coração da Helga, nada mais justo quebrar o nariz dele.

E ainda que a conversa tivesse mudado de tom, Colt e a senhora Miller estavam decepcionadas com a falta de percepção de Helga. Não era novidade que Williams era louco por ela desde a época de Hogwarts, embora nem mesmo a jornalista se desse conta. Infelizmente sua loucura também se estendia pela ganância e poder: Donald não se conformaria com nada além de ser o melhor, o maior ou o pioneiro. Talvez todos os detalhes citados. O fato era que o intragável ex-estudante da casa da Corvinal já havia dado claros sinais de sua falta de caráter e isso incluía ter quase matado Thomas na última vez que seus times se enfrentaram. Não fosse por seu desespero em querer levar a taça da Copa daquele ano para casa não teria feito papel de bom moço nos meses que se seguiram depois do jogo. Tanto esforço para parecer uma pessoa legal e extremamente simpática faziam Nymph sentir os básicos enjoos de gestante com frequência e Ludmila lamentava internamente não conseguir abordar certo alguém como gostaria, talvez por sua própria preguiça descomunal ou pelo talento de se esquivar que essa pessoa tinha. Era terrível pensar que Parks poderia retomar um relacionamento cujo foco sempre foi Williams.

\- É que faz tanto tempo... – comentou por fim, fazendo com que os devaneios bem humorados (apenas da boca para fora) das amigas encerrassem com seus rostos petrificados em um novo choque.

\- Tanto tempo e ele continua com aquele riso cretino no meio da cara. – Ludmila cuspiu.

\- Ele _tem_ aquele riso por um defeito de nascença.

\- Nunca uma cicatriz combinou tanto com seu dono. – Nymph concordou arqueando as sobrancelhas sabiamente.

\- Vocês falam como se eu fosse alguma criança! Não é como se eu fosse me casar com ele!

\- Até porque abandonada nas vésperas do matrimônio você já foi. – Colt finalizou de forma cruel, fazendo o olhar de Helga desmanchar-se quase instantaneamente. – Que é?

Helga não percebeu ter se ofendido tanto com aquele comentário quando, ao sair fazendo mais estrago do que as crianças Miller, ela tropeçou em Adam quase levando a cabeça do homem junto, que acordou solicitando a placa da vassoura que teria o atropelado. Por uma espécie de milagre as crianças não acordaram, mas não era uma preocupação para Helga no momento, o que pareceu terrivelmente errado.

Decidida a mendigar um pouco de atenção à Malfoy, fez o contorno para a mansão de fachada escura. Estava se acostumando a seguir aquele caminho desde o último encontro onde descobriu um pedaço do espelho (maldito espelho!) de Ojesed. Desde então ia visitar o senhor todos os dias depois de seu expediente, onde eles tomavam chá, comiam biscoitos e comentavam aleatoriedades sobre o tempo ou discutiam calorosamente sobre como elfos domésticos tinham direitos como seres vivos, no que Malfoy rebatia dizendo que o único direito que tinham era o de servir sem mais reclamações.

\- Boa tarde. – balbuciou a jornalista irritada. A mulher à sua frente revirou os olhos miúdos, muito aborrecida pela visita frequente de Helga.

Apontando o dedão para o caminho que a jovem fizera nos últimos dias a empregada indicou onde seu patrão estava. A visita de Parks já não era mais nenhuma surpresa, mas ela sentia-as melhor quando era tratada por_ "sim senhorita"_,_ "boa tarde senhorita"_ e_ "queira me acompanhar, senhorita"_. Bons modos não matavam. Bem, talvez matassem aquela mulher.

\- Você poderia simplesmente ir entrando sem avisar, pouparia tempo de Guertrude. – Draco disse, sem tirar os olhos de recortes de jornais, quando Helga enfim entrou.

\- Não seria muito educado.

\- Não pareceu ter problemas com educação quando começou a vir sem convite. – soltou irônico, apertando os óculos para poder ler melhor as notas que separava com tanto cuidado.

Revirando os olhos, tal como a empregada que a atendeu anteriormente, a moça colocou a bolsa tiracolo sobre o sofá de desenho antigo e se aproximou dos potes de cristal recheados de doces diversos e caros. Sabia que essas visitas acabariam em alguns quilos adicionais na balança em breve, mas Parks gostava de imaginar estar ostentando até mesmo aquele tipo de besteira açucarada. Se O Profeta Diário a pagasse melhor poderia se dar ao luxo de comprar uma caixa daquelas por mês. Ou bimestre.

\- Olha só, você sabe sorrir... – ela ouviu a voz atrás de suas costas observando em fingida surpresa. Voltou-se para ele com a boca cheia de balas de licor de coco e parou de mastigar quando viu que Draco lhe mostrava um recorte de jornal onde a foto de um casal dançando estampava boa parte da página. Nada demais se o par dançando em questão não fosse ela mesma com Silfo. – Nunca me contou que namorou com o apanhador da Ballycastle.

Helga sentiu o rosto esquentar e pode até mesmo visualizar mentalmente o tom vermelho ganhando tom gradativamente. Às vezes se esquecia da noite do baile, só não o podia fazer totalmente, pois foi quando Adam pediu Nymph em casamento, ela não acreditando no que ouvia e muito menos Ludmila. No entanto, não pode deixar de sorrir encarando o que ela pensava ser o casal se abraçando emocionado enquanto tocava_ "You can dance like a Hippogriff?"_ como trilha sonora daquela cena "completamente desnecessária" conforme Colt lamentava o noivado precoce. Isso antes de virar Helga para a direção certa, a avisando de que ela estava sorrindo como uma idiota para uma coluna.

\- Você me disse que não acompanhava Quadribol.

\- Não assistir aos jogos não significa que não leio o jornal. – rebateu vitorioso. – Não sabia que eu não era o único com uma história para contar.

\- Contar o que? Foi uma dança idiota em um baile idiota, apenas. – abrindo um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo, Malfoy levou uma perfeita xícara de chá aos lábios enrugados, fazendo Helga desejar poder quebrar aquela peça fina em sua cabeça.

Derrotada e bufando como Phillip costumava fazer quando contrariado, ela se sentou, quase quebrando o sofá com o gesto brusco. Nunca achou que ser narradora da própria história pudesse ser tão incômodo.

..

_Helga havia sido ameaçada por Ludmila que foi categórica: ela que não ousasse aparecer no Baile de Confraternização com aquela coisa horrível que costumava chamar de óculos. Em qualquer outra ocasião a grifinória teria ignorado a menina, mas aquela ameaçada tinha sido feita de forma muito convincente e o vestido que estava usando teria toda sua atenção roubada se ela usasse os mesmos grandes óculos de sempre. Só faltava mesmo a coragem de sair do banheiro feminino – único lugar com mais privacidade onde o trio de amigas poderiam se encontrar, já que pertencentes a casas diferentes estavam impossibilitadas de se encontrarem em seus dormitórios._

_O vestido que Ludmila lhe fizera era lindo, sem sombra de dúvidas. Não adularia a amiga, embora ela merecesse, porque Colt ficaria intragável se Parks admitisse em voz alta que ela era boa em alguma coisa. Não que Ludmila realmente precisasse que lhe dissessem o que ela já sabia._

_Em um tom de verde-musgo (e o preferido da grifinória, por ironia do destino) com alguns pontos de brilho, muito poucos se comparados com os detalhes no vestido de Nymph, a peça era um pouco justa demais para seu gosto, deixando braços e ombros descobertos. Helga praticamente sentia-se nua com ele e sem as grandes lentes cega como uma toupeira. Saiu do banheiro temendo bater a cabeça em algum lugar e quebrar a mesma, pois sentia seu cabelo duro de uma coisa chamada laquê, que sustentava cachos em um penteado que deixava o comprimento de seu cabelo caindo sobre o ombro direito. Se não fosse tão desconfortável aquela sensação de equilibrar um capacete sobre o crânio até se acharia bonita._

_\- Eu não vou ao baile com você, Thomas! – uma voz estridente soou. Podia não enxergar muito bem os vultos ao longe, mas sabia que aquela era Pandora, o saberia até no escuro._

_\- Pan, por Merlin, eu sou um dos representantes de Hogwarts esse ano, não posso simplesmente aparecer no baile onde TODOS estarão me vendo SOZINHO! – Thomas tentava argumentar com o que pensava ser o melhor dos motivos: ele mesmo._

_\- Só depois que você me pedir desculpas de joelhos!_

_Uma pausa que rendeu algumas batidas de coração e Thomas devolveu sibilando irritado._

_\- Nunca._

_Um bater de porta indicou que Pandora encerrou aquela conversa de forma dramática, deixando Thomas encarando o espaço vazio que antes fora ocupado pela presença impactante de sua namorada. Talvez ex-namorada depois daquele dia, mas não estava muito preocupado no momento._

_\- Gostando do show? – perguntou muito nervoso._

_\- É comigo? – Helga perguntou depois de um momento, ouvindo uma risada suave e podendo ver um vulto se aproximando até ganhar a forma de Silfo._

_\- Olha só, você sabe se vestir como uma pessoa normal. - ela fechou as mãos em punho, comprimindo os lábios de raiva.  
_

_\- Só não acerto sua cara porque não estou a enxergando._

_Desconfortável, ela abraçou os próprios braços, a terrível sensação de estar despida. E na frente de Silfo. Voltou a odiar Donald por deixá-la sozinha nesse baile ao alegar ser aquele um evento desnecessário. Ludmila disse que aquela era apenas uma desculpa por ele estar morrendo de inveja em não ter sido escolhido para representar o colégio junto a Adam Miller, pela eterna sensação de estar sendo passado para trás pelo rival sonserino, o que era verdade. Após dizer isso Helga gritou que aquela era a maior da maior calúnia já inventada na história, mas não teve tantos argumentos quando Colt e acabou por engolir suas palavras. De qualquer forma estava magoada. Era um baile! Seus olhos brilharam quando anunciaram que Hogwarts iria unir o baile de inverno junto com uma festa de boas-vindas para os jogos de confraternização inter-estudantil, que já estava na décima segunda edição._

_Adam era um dos escolhidos da vez, destaque como goleiro pelo time de Hogwarts e com um carisma natural, não tinha quem não gostasse do grifinório e suspirasse pelo casal adorável que ele fazia junto a Nymphadora Stuart. Pedro Duarte, um mulato de olhos castanhos era um gênio da estratégia e vinha representando o Korkovado, escola de magia brasileira, junto com Cristina Yoko, que por mais que apresentasse traços asiáticos sabia sambar como ninguém nunca havia visto. Não que em Hogwarts essa fosse uma dança muito divulgada._

_Toda essa linha de pensamento para chegar em Silfo, o queridinho do eleitorado feminino, não importasse de que escolas elas vinham. Em cada jogo vencido ele exibia seus dentes brancos e piscava para alguma menina na plateia, o que tirava gritos histéricos de um grupo inteiro que fazia coro para a sortuda da vez. Não importava a atividade: Quadribol, Caça à Fadas-Mordentes, Ache o Ovo de Dragão e tantos outros tinham torcidas com placas e músicas cantadas em grandes grupos, com fãs loucas por atenção. Devia ter sido por isso que Pandora se irritou tanto com o namorado a ponto de terminar com ele naquela manhã._

_\- Vai para o baile? – perguntou como por acaso, olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que não poderia ser ouvido._

_\- Não, me vesti assim para ir dormir._

_\- Onde está Williams? – ela parou de ironizar quando entendeu o que ele queria dizer._

_\- Dormindo, por quê?_

_Ele a encarou com os lábios entreabertos. As palavras e todos os argumentos para convidá-la a entrar naquele salão com ele tinham se perdido e Thomas apenas ficou esperando alguma posição da garota e logo se possível, ou ele iria atrás de outra menina disposta a acompanhá-lo. Candidatas é que não faltariam._

_\- Vamos logo antes que a música comece._

_A frase deveria ter saído um pouco irritada, mas saiu mais esbaforida pela ideia de não conseguirem abrir a primeira valsa do que ela queria admitir. Estava brava por estar usando um vestido tão revelador, um penteado tão diferente, por ter sido deixada de lado por Donald justamente naquela noite e aparentemente em todas as anteriores._

_Sentiu a mão calejada dos intensos treinos de Silfo pegando a sua, a pousando sobre o braço dobrado enquanto via-se sendo arrastada corredores a frente, torcendo internamente para não tropeçar na barra de seu vestido. Ou se concentrava nisso ou perderia o auto controle da pigmentação gradativa de seu rosto para o tom vermelho. _

_.._

_As luzes no salão trazia ao ambiente um tom acolhedor, devido às inúmeras velas que flutuavam acima de suas cabeças. Ludmila com seu humor duvidoso costumava comentar de forma displicente como seria interessante ver a cera quente respingar nas pessoas que passavam, todas tão sorridentes que lhe davam náuseas. O que ela fazia na festa seria um mistério se não se forçasse a encontrar bons motivos para estar ali: comida boa e de graça. Não que isso não tivesse nos outros dias, mas frapê de coco e refresco de goiaba eram iguarias por ali, então Colt sentia-se forçada a ingerir daquelas delícias em grandes quantidades._

_Observava sem muito interesse o grande círculo se formando ao redor do espaço principal para a valsa de abertura, uma referência ao extinto Torneio Tribruxo e, na opinião da sonserina, a única coisa que realmente prestava em toda aquela encenação, afinal a coreografia era muito bonita. E ela também adorava observar com orgulho exagerado o vestido que ela própria havia costurado para Nymph, com ou sem o consentimento da lufana._

_Nymph sentia-se estranha. Desde que entrou em Hogwarts as atenções eram voltadas para Pandora Fary e as irmãs Kanga, Quanda e Faiza, e o trio com sua beleza descomunal desfilavam pelos corredores, a albina de olhos gateados e as irmãs africanas de pele negra e acetinada, ambas sedutoras a seu modo, tinham toda a parcela masculina do colégio desparafusando os pescoços quando contorciam-se sobre os bancos para acompanhar o caminho que elas faziam, deixando um rastro de garotos apaixonados atrás de si. Era esse cenário que Nymph achou se repetir naquela noite, mas acabou tendo como surpresa todos os rostos voltados para ela, a namorada de Miller. Ou talvez fosse sua altura que a destacasse junto ao bordado do vestido salmão, que faiscava e fazia doer os olhos de quem encarasse a garota por muito tempo, como um globo de espelho ambulante. Nervosa e com medo de errar a coreografia, seu ataque de tremedeira passou ao ver surgindo na entrada do salão Thomas de braços dados com Helga. _

_O queixo dela e de meia Hogwarts foi ao chão._

_Apertando os grandes olhos, como se isso pudesse ajudar a enxergar melhor, Parks seguiu a fila que Silfo a colocou, tentando não se perder dentre tantos rostos desfigurados pela falta de suas lentes. Um borrão vermelho ao canto virou-se para encarar com uma expressão de sono, que entregava quem era seu dono mesmo com dois graus e meio de miopia em cada olho. Queria que Ludmila visse que estava sem os óculos e assim dar motivo para a sonserina parar de provocá-la até o final do semestre, mas o que viu foi um jato de refresco ser cuspido, como se ela tivesse levado um susto muito grande, tal como o rosto petrificado de Nymph, que em seu um metro e setenta e oito de altura destacava a expressão de choque e quase horror das pessoas à sua volta: Helga Parks estava acompanhada de Thomas Silfo. Ou, para as más línguas, estava tomando o posto de Pandora._

_Seu lado maquiavélico gostava da segunda opção._

_Depois de um sorriso miúdo dado por Nymph, seguido de uma expressão teatral indecifrável de Adam, Helga ouviu a deixa da valsa começando e só se deu conta do que aquilo significava quando a mão de Thomas pressionou suas costas, fazendo-a se aproximar mais para o que se revelava uma dança. _

_Danças eram coisas mágicas que, mesmo sendo Helga uma bruxa, ainda a surpreendia. Ela não fazia ideia de quem havia acordado certo dia e inventado uma sequência de passos que resultou no que atualmente chamavam de coreografia, mas lá estavam oito casais em giros e impulsos multicoloridos pelas saias esvoaçantes das alunas que faziam o papel feminino da valsa em questão. De repente o borrão de pessoas que os rodeava desapareceu e ela só conseguia ver os olhos cor de mel de Silfo, divertidos como ele próprio, enquanto ela ria ao sentir o corpo ser erguido e rodopiado no ar, uma sensação de voo livre com a suspeita de ser jogada contra o piso. Um flash pegou a cena no ato, mas não era algo que Parks absorveu na hora. Nunca, em todo seu histórico escolar, Thomas pareceu tão divertido e bem menos sonserino. O ritmo da valsa diminuiu e em um desfecho dramático que ela teria certeza mais tarde, Adam teria adorado, a dança terminou com os casais parados na mesma posição do que começaram. Foi o que Helga cogitou e tentou ver no melhor que sua visão limitada permitia, porém o olhar incrédulo de seu acompanhante de última hora interrompeu sua ideia de conferir se não tinha levado a abertura do baile à ruína, quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus._

_Breve e surpreendente, não era bem isso que Helga esperava e sua reação foi muito diferente do que ela teria bradado aos quatro ventos se um dia alguém perguntasse como ela se comportaria se Silfo a beijasse. Não gritou, esperneou ou tentou socá-lo. Não. Levou mais tempo do que gostaria para reagir quando os lábios do moreno tocaram dessa vez as costas de sua mão, em um cumprimento cavalheiro e a deixa do rapaz do baile pelas duas horas seguintes. O borrão de Silfo se afastou até misturar-se com as formas indefinidas ao redor, que nem notaram a ação do rapaz, pois outro já estava chamando atenção por si só ao correr em direção ao palco e começar a soltar um texto repleto de sentimentalismo que fizeram Ludmila suspirar de tédio. Enquanto tentava localizar a silhueta marcante de Silfo ao seu redor, _"You can dance like a Hippogriff?" _começou a soar ao fundo, como se a despertasse para a realidade e só quando as palavras de Miller ganharam efeito e foram absorvidas pelo seu cérebro anestesiado dos últimos acontecimento é que Helga conseguiu entender o que o rapaz estava propondo:_

_\- Nymphadora Mary Stuart: você quer se casar comigo?_


	12. Mundos diferentes

**Depois da minha ausência e a demora na atualização o que me resta é um formal pedido de desculpas e meu eterno agradecimento à Angelique Lebrun por dar o ar da graça e comentar por aqui. Obrigada sua linda! haha**

**Aos demais, uma ótima leitura!**

* * *

_O nome do evento era Torneio Tribruxo. Tribruxo. TRIBRUXO. Por que raios Potter estava fazendo volume em um evento em que ele claramente não deveria estar? Desde que Draco se lembrava de ter conhecido aquela criatura insignificante enquanto provava seu traje de Hogwarts sua vida havia deixado de ser aquela expectativa para o sucesso que tanto lhe ensinavam. Era sempre Harry Potter acompanhado de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger à sombra do herói do mundo bruxo que não sabia nem trocar de fraldas quando resolveram tratá-lo assim. Um herói é? Tão heróica sua não-atitude contra o Lord da Trevas que lá estavam novamente sob ameaça e dessa vez Draco e sua famíllia, que tanto fez para não perder o posto de "cidadão de bem" catorze anos antes, estavam servindo para Voldemort. Só de pensar no nome do bruxo ele sentia os fios loiros arrepiarem e a náusea apertar o estômago. Era melhor se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa no momento e não mais no que gostavam de chamar de trio de ouro. Um mestiço, uma sangue ruim e um traidor de sangue. Saudades valor e bons costumes._

– _Pansy, só restamos nós nos dormitórios de todas as casas de Hogwarts, quanto tempo mais você precisa para se arrumar?_

_Entediado, Draco estava encarando a parede de pedra, apenas aguardando Parkinson sair de seu quarto. Com a desculpa de que o dormitório feminino não era tão bom quanto o dos homens, ela decidiu que iria se arrumar na ala masculina, querendo Malfoy ou não, mas Draco sabia que ela só havia optado por isso pois não se dava muito bem com as colegas de quarto, ainda que Daphne Greengrass fizesse algumas poções com ela de vez em quando._

_Pessoalmente ele também achava que Pansy era mais homem do que muitos naquele lugar, só tinha um gosto muito peculiar para acessórios e fitas de cabelo. Bem, quem era ele para duvidar ou questionar o gosto feminino? Se comentasse qualquer coisa teria o sapato de fivelas prateadas no meio dos olhos em dois tempos._

_Esse era outro detalhe de importância questionável para o sonserino: por que e para quê um baile onde os quatro – e não três como deveria – bruxos estariam expostos como macacos em um zoológico trouxa, festejando e dançando como se não pudessem morrer em um dos jogos? Deu de ombros. Seria interessante se Potter acabasse acidentalmente ferido._

– _Que tal?_

_Uma única palavra resumia a roupa de Parkinson: rosa. Da cabeça aos pés o tom berrante destacava-se, sapatos forrados com o mesmo tecido brilhoso do vestido, a saia armada e cheia de pontos cintilante, os cabelos negros esticados para cima com um produto de textura molhada, mais o grande laço de tule que caía quase como um véu sobre os ombros descobertos, revelando a pele pálida e os ossos pontudos que furariam um olho. Em uma tentativa frustrada de arrancar alguma palavra de Malfoy ela abriu os braços, evidenciando que estava ali ainda, caso o rapaz que estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa muda não tivesse notado._

– _E então? – uma pontada de irritação evidenciava-se em sua voz aguda. Era melhor falar logo antes que ficasse surdo._

– _É... Rosa._

– _Percebeu isso sozinho, gênio?_

_Marchando com seus sapatos cintilantes de saltos quadrados pelo corredor, Pansy disparou na frente, questionando-se em voz baixa o motivo de pedir opiniões desse tipo para garotos, esses que não saberiam nem combinar a cor da meia com os sapatos se não fossem pela atenção das mães. Malfoy teria rido se não suspeitasse que a garota tomaria aquilo como afronta pessoal e o azarasse, nem que isso custasse comparecer sozinha ao baile, o que na visão feminina era pior que a morte._

_Como previsto em seu humor oscilante, Pansy logo mudou da raiva para a alegria desmedida e escancarou os lábios a ponto de evidenciar todos os dentes de sua arcada dentária, tamanha sua animação com o salão lotado. Como ela conseguia se locomover entre tantas pessoas sem precisar parar periodicamente e solicitar que abrissem passagem era algo que Draco nem queria saber, só o que queria era encontrar logo a porcaria de um acento vazio onde pudesse se encostar e fazer seu papel de herdeiro Malfoy até que aquela palhaçada toda acabasse._

– _Oh Merlin, como a Chang é sem graça... – a garota comentou maldosa certa altura. – Será que se eu disser que seu vestido está horrível ela começa a chorar?_

_Como o comentário havia sido para si própria, Draco apenas lançou um olhar para a imagem de Cho do outro lado do salão, conversando com o tal de Cedrico Qualquer-coisa, o único representante de Hogwarts nesse torneio se tudo estivesse indo de acordo com as regras. Isso é o que acontecia quando permitiam tantos mestiços e sangues-ruins frequentando as escolas mágicas: a tradição estava se perdendo._

_Só perdeu sua seriedade quando viu Granger entrar no salão, Potter e Weasley embasbacados vendo a amiguinha irritante se aproximando em um longo azul que a fazia parecer algum ser mágico muito bizarro. Pansy que estava ajeitando o laço em sua cabeça foi interrompida quando sentiu o dedo esguio e pálido de Draco lhe cutucando o ombro, logo após indicar discretamente a direção do trio. Tantas ações meticulosamente treinadas para Parkinson soltar uma gargalhada semelhante a um relinchar. Não fosse a música ao fundo, todos os presentes teriam notado, mas àquela altura até mesmo ele se deu a liberdade de rir, mais da reação da acompanhante do que da imagem bizarra de Granger. Parkinson dobrou-se sobre os joelhos, tamanha sua diversão e Draco escondeu os lábios com uma das mãos, como se fosse algum tipo de crime um Malfoy esboçar qualquer reação alterada de sua seriedade natural. Pansy não era lá tão ruim, admitiu. E era divertido ouvir seus pensamentos exteriorizados para o mundo, como se a garota não ligasse se mais pessoas ouviriam e isso chegava até a ser admirável; nem mesmo sua acidez jogada aos outros era natural, sendo tudo ensaiado mentalmente, articulado durante meses de férias e relembrados em tópicos imaginários em tempos livres. Draco estava saindo igual ao pai e isso já não era mais um elogio._

_Agora, nem mesmo se Ginny quisesse teria passado despercebida. Não vestia nada de cor extravagante como Pansy ou tinha seus cabelos armados em uma tentativa de penteado ridículo como Granger. Cabelos. Mesmo soltos e escovados para trás, eram eles que a denunciaram: a marca Weasley, a sina que acompanhava todos aqueles traidores de sangue e que pareciam tão adoráveis nela. Longbotton a acompanhava e parecia ainda mais patético, ainda mais ao lado de uma garota de aparência tão chamativa quanto a da garota. Ela tinha sardas nos lábios que desciam pintando seu queixo, o pescoço e colo e ainda salpicava a ponta de seu nariz e estendia-se à margem da raiz dos cabelos. Pode ver que suas mãos pintadas erguendo-se até a altura do rosto, escondendo uma mecha opaca atrás da orelha, enquanto ria de alguma piada que Neville talvez tivesse contado, ou de sua aparência de garoto assustado. Preferia acreditar na segunda opção._

– _Se continuar olhando as pessoas vão desconfiar. – Pansy comentou sem um pingo de piada ou aversão. Constrangido, Draco voltou o rosto para ela, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. – Degradante. – ela condenou falsamente, o nariz arrebitado enrugado em uma careta debochada._

– _Não sei do que está falando._

– _Está tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela._

_E o disfarce quase foi abandonado quando ele notou perder a postura diante daquele julgamento. Talvez anos mais tarde Draco nem se lembrasse dessa conversa ou de como quase tombou para fora do acento, mas naquele momento sentiu como se Parkinson pudesse sair de seu lugar e gritar para todos os cantos que ele, um Malfoy declarado e educado na maior base de sua nobreza de sangue-puro estava admirando Ginevra Weasley._

_Aquela, logicamente, não era a primeira nem seria a última vez que ele se surpreenderia com Pansy. Vinte anos depois Draco agradeceria à Merlin por ter a garota como amiga. A única._

– _Ela não é do nosso mundo, Draco, e não estou falando sobre uma guerra de casas ou algo do tipo: a Weasley jamais será do nosso meio simplesmente porque não quer._

_A frase foi dita mais como um conselho disfarçado em consolo do que bronca. Mudo pela insinuação de que Ginny chamava mais sua atenção do que ele gostaria de admitir, Draco balançou a cabeça em negativo, como se isso pudesse invalidar as ideias que Pansy sugeriu tão delicadamente, um contraste gritante com a personalidade pouco reservada da única garota na festa trajando cor-de-rosa._

– _Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela. – sibilou com os lábios torcidos, como se tivesse provado algo de gosto ruim._

– _Sei que não. – os olhos castanhos estreitaram-se para alguém no outro lado do salão, mas desviaram-se a tempo de evitar que Malfoy notasse quem era o alvo dos prováveis comentários internos de Pansy. – Sinceramente, por que os chamam de trio de ouro? – e a inacreditável proeza de Parkinson em mudar o tom da conversa e seu humor mais rápido do que a representante de Beauxboux mudava de roupa._

_Draco analisou Ronald Weasley trajado com uma veste clássica que o sonserino poderia jurar ter visto um de seus antepassados – um tataravô, talvez? – usando em um dos quadros de família, Harry Potter usando qualquer coisa de gosto duvidoso que apenas descendentes de mestiços ou alguma ligação com o mundo trouxa gostava de vestir e Hermione Granger expondo os não-mais-enormes-dentes em uma tentativa de sorriso, que fazia seus olhos apertarem, lhe dando uma feição de dor. Pansy tinha razão: por que trio de ouro?_

– _Se eles são de ouro, prefiro sermos de latão._

– _Não somos nem mesmo um trio, para início de conversa._

– _E Blaise? – Draco riu da reação de sua acompanhante._

– _Zabini consegue ter o humor pior que o seu às vezes e para mim basta um Malfoy._

_Permitindo-se rir mais uma vez naquela noite Draco não chegou a notar quando o grupo dos quatro-e-não-três bruxos juntaram-se para a valsa. Observou apenas da metade para o final da valsa de abertura e viu quando os demais casais se juntaram no salão para dançar, ou quase isso. Todos os casais ali pareciam sentir a estranha necessidade de expor que estavam em um encontro e talvez por isso estivesse se sentindo tão incomodado com os cochichos acerca dele e Pansy, que sentia-se deslumbrante em seu vestido espalhafatoso e sorria largamente para cada bandeja que se aproximava. Foi preciso pelo menos cinco músicas com intervalos de outras duas de ritmo lento para que Draco convidasse a garota para dançar, oferta essa aceita com um salto que a fez sair de sua mesa para o meio da pista, como se molas tivessem grudadas em seus sapatos brilhantes. _

_Draco não podia mentir: estava começando a temer seu futuro a partir daquele momento. Seus receios não eram mais pelo destaque ou reconhecimento; algo lhe dizia, no fundo de sua mente, que em breve teria problemas além de Harry Potter, problemas reais. Por enquanto, a alegria desmedida de Pansy o fazia esquecer dos próprios receios e aproveitar o que ainda restava de uma vida tranqüila._

..

Mesmo hoje, tantos anos após o baile, Helga sentia-se incomodada com o ocorrido naquela noite, como se tivesse azarado alguém com um _Imperio_ ou deixado os chinelos virados com a sola para cima, coisas que faziam sua mãe gritar horrorizada, a acusando de todos os tipos de crimes familiares que aquilo significava. Chutou sua pantufa para o alto e marchou para a porta após ouvir batidas na mesma:

– Desculpe o horário, senhorita Parks, mas sem o senhor Silfo para pegar suas cartas elas acabam acumulando na portaria... – o senhor entregou os envelopes e ajeitou os óculos de aros amarelados pelo tempo.

– O que disse a respeito de Thomas?

– Ah, o rapaz sempre pede pelas suas correspondências quando pega as dele comigo... Costuma dizer que é mais prático trazer as suas porque poupa tempo.

Se Bob Pumpkin soubesse o que aquela frase dita de forma tão displicente e inocente causou em Helga não teria estranhado seus olhos arregalados, tornando-se assustadoramente maiores do que já eram, nem seu rosto petrificado em um tom abóbora. Ele teria causado um caso gravíssimo de parada cardíaca sem ao menos se dar conta que tinha esse talento.

Por que Silfo faria isso? Não era ele quem sempre praguejava por ter suas correspondências misturadas às dela? Ah, é mesmo, Helga acabava de descobrir _que isso nunca aconteceu_. Se já não bastasse ser perturbada pelo velho Malfoy lembrá-la do baile em seu último ano ainda tinha essa novidade e com ela... O mundo estava ficando louco?!

– Dê um outro tapa, talvez volte a funcionar.

– Ou volta ao normal ou quebro de vez. – Ludmila arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, analisando a imagem petrificada de Helga que ainda tinha os envelopes em mãos.

Adoráveis momentos em que Parks sentia-se como seu computador antiquado, onde uma tela azul imensa povoava sua mente e ela notava-se paralisada como uma grande imagem que dizia _"Error 404, Mind not afound"_. De meias de lã desbotados pelas lavagens feitas de modo errado e sua grande camisa xadrez de botões que ela havia emprestado para sempre de seu pai, Helga não parecia muito adequada para estar parada quase na metade de um corredor, mas quem disse que ela havia notado isso cinco minutos atrás quando Pumpkin estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto tentando tirá-la de seus devaneios?

– Aquele velho gagá da portaria estava assustado, disse que você tinha congelado.

– Eu estou bem, Ludmila... – gaguejou envergonhada.

– Claro... – Nymph alisou a barriga e olhou discretamente para Ludmila, seus olhos gritando_ "Por que não estamos correndo?!"_

Constrangida por sua postura, Helga logo convidou as amigas para entrar, no que não passou de um apontar para a sala. Elas entraram um tanto relutantes, Nymph ainda parecendo querer sair correndo e a imagem de sua barriga saindo na frente quase fez a ex-grifinória rir.

– A ideia foi da Nymph. – Ludmila entregou a amiga sem dó ou piedade.

– Bom saber que posso contar com sua discrição, maldita.

– Não, tudo bem, eu estou meio estranha hoje mesmo...

– _Hoje_? – Nymph cutucou o braço de Ludmila que murmurou a dor aguda. – De qualquer forma a ideia foi da eterna gestante aqui.

– Você concordou que precisávamos vê-la...

– Concordei que precisava ver a _porta_, não a _Helga_. Aliás, eu já consertei aquele serviço seu, então já estou liberada.

Nem se quisesse Ludmila conseguiria, não quanto a altura de Nymph poderia bloquear a porta e a mulher em seu pouco tamanho não atravessaria. Incrivelmente a ideia de desaparatar não passou pela sua cabeça.

– Eu posso fazer uma pergunta para vocês?! – gritou Helga de repente, fazendo as duas amigas saltarem de susto. Seus impulsos desmedidos ainda matariam alguém, mais fatais que o poder secreto de Pumpkins.

– Responda Nymph, antes que ela pendure uma melancia na cabeça e saia dançando por aí.

– Mila... – a moça voltou a rir, mas tentou disfarçar o melhor que pode ao ver o semblante aflito de Helga. – Pode dizer.

– Se uma pessoa presta favores a você sem nenhum tipo de motivo aparente, o que isso significa?

– Que ela quer dinheiro. – Ludmila quebrando sonhos. – Posso ir?

– Talvez ela se importe.

Com os olhos sonolentos Colt encarou a senhora Miller incrédula. Custava ela colaborar um pouco? Tudo o que a farmacêutica queria era o sossego de sua casa, mas isso era impossível com aquelas duas em sua rotina, um jeito discreto da vida lhe dizer que não, ela jamais teria sossego e se achasse muito ruim ainda seria obrigada a socializar. Pessoas... Isso fazia Colt arrepiar e ter refluxo.

– Mas não faz sentido... – Helga murmurou, tentando adivinhar os motivos de Silfo mentir para ela, talvez sua grande necessidade de importuná-la como era de praxe em todos os sonserinos. Precisava evitar a todo custo achar que ela era importante de alguma forma para ele.

Apenas Ludmila sabia que Thomas era – e sempre foi – apaixonado pela jornalista e que estava adiando ao máximo seu casamento com Pandora. Ela suspirou, observando suas amigas mudarem de assunto facilmente, comentando aleatoriedades como crochê e meias de lã para bebês. Silfo era mesmo um idiota e ela não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.


	13. Lembranças

**Boa noite! Gostaria de deixar aqui registrado meu agradecimento quanto às reviews que tive na última semana, muito obrigada! Como hoje vieram mais perguntas que o normal deixarei para responder lá no final do capítulo. Acho que fica mais fácil assim, né?**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy encarava o vaso de flores, os lábios enrugados comprimidos em desgosto. Helga sentia como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse rosnar para ela e não seria surpresa se as pobres petúnias saíssem correndo. Já era a terceira ou quarta combinação que ela via naquele canto em particular e nenhum dos arranjos anteriores parecia ter muito sucesso, nem incomodá-lo como no caso atual. Primeiro foram os lírios, depois peônias e as rosas que costumam ter mais sucesso foram desprezadas tão arduamente que Helga teve a impressão de vê-las murchando mais rápido do que o convencional.

Um suspiro frustrado e Parks voltou os olhos para o livro que estava em mãos, temerosa em ter sido pega de surpresa enquanto deixava sua curiosidade denunciar seu interesse. Ouviu o som oco da bengala bater no piso de madeira se aproximar. Não fosse por ele o andar elegante de Draco Malfoy não seria denunciado.

– E então? – resmungou, obrigando a moça a encará-lo.

– O que?

– Não devia começar a me encher de perguntas?

– Ah... – ela olhou para os lados, como se a solução estivesse escrita em alguma parede. – Por que olha tanto para seus arranjos?

– Estou tentando me lembrar de uma coisa.

– Qual?

– Não lhe interessa. – Helga encostou-se no acento se perguntando o motivo de Malfoy induzi-la à dúvida se não responderia.

– Achei que sua memória fosse intacta, senhor "não sou velho". – ironizou revirando os olhos, de repente sentindo-se como Ellen.

– Não sou velho! – ele bradou muito alto e bateu com a bengala repetidas vezes no chão. Se ele soubesse como Helga odiava aquilo... Provavelmente o faria para sempre.

– Você é sempre assim tão teimoso?

Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram um pouco e seus lábios se abriram, revelando sutilmente sua surpresa. Como um estalo que desperta alguém de um devaneio muito longo ou um pensamento muito profundo, puxando sem qualquer aviso a pessoa de volta ao mundo real, à rotina, à verdade. Principalmente à verdade.

– Tudo bem, senhor Malfoy? – Draco a encarou ainda pensativo. A moça não lhe parecia mais irritante e insuportavelmente parecida com Granger como achou na primeira vez. Interessante ponto de vista; se a primeira impressão era a que importava Parks deveria ser mesmo muito sortuda por mudar sua mente sem muito esforço.

– Tudo bem... – sussurrou ainda inquieto. Prontamente ela se levantou, acompanhando-o até sua alta poltrona de couro escuro, ajudando-o a se sentar. Já era costume dela e por mais que Draco odiasse ser tratado como quem precisa de amparo, ele sempre acabava perdoando aquela insolência, até porque o que se seguia depois disso era o que mais lhe dava sensação de conforto. Ver Helga sentada no chão, seus grandes olhos concentrados nele, ansiosos pela espera de alguma história ou comentário qualquer o fazia se lembrar de quando Scorpius fazia o mesmo. Ele não queria, mas estava se apegando à jornalista.

– Quer alguma coisa? – ele negou silencioso. – Quer que eu chame Guertrudes? – mais uma vez ele negou. – Por favor, eu quero chamar alguém... – a moça quase implorou e antes que reclamasse novamente ele ergueu a mão, um pedido mudo para que ela se acalmasse.

– Eu só... Me lembrei...

..

_Os dedos finos entrelaçados em seus cabelos o faziam se lembrar de quando era pequeno e Narcissa o ninava dessa forma. Draco se esforçava para ficar acordado ou às vezes mentia que não conseguia dormir para que a mãe repetisse aquele gesto, embora agora ele tivesse certeza que ela sempre soube de suas artimanhas. Mães, sempre à frente de todos._

_Parkinson não era Narcissa, mas parecia ter a mesma sensibilidade dela quanto à Draco. Aliás, mulheres em geral sempre aparentavam ter o que chamavam de sexto sentido e se isso não era verdade então talvez ele estivesse mesmo precisando de aulas para saber lidar com elas._

_Linha de raciocínio ridícula. Se ele queria mesmo esquecer Voldemort e ter sua cabeça longe de ideias de assassinatos precisava escolher outra pauta: mulheres eram muito complicadas e entendê-las não traria de volta a paz do mundo bruxo. Se Voldemort vencesse, não traria paz para nenhum canto remoto da Terra._

– _Ainda dá tempo para desistir. – a voz de Pansy sussurrou quase ocultada pelo som do trem trilhando o trajeto fatídico._

– _Nunca houve tempo._

– _Draco..._

– _Não que eu não quisesse... – abrindo os olhos pode fitar os orbes castanhos lhe fitando com tristeza. – Eu fugiria sem olhar para trás, Pans, não levaria nada, nem um nuque furado... Mas o problema não sou eu indo embora e sim em quem fica._

_Não bastasse Lucius ter sido levado à Azkaban, ele seria torturado pessoalmente por Voldemort caso Draco fugisse, e ainda havia Narcissa. Sua mãe nunca teve culpa de nada, apenas abaixando a cabeça e seguindo o esposo, logo atrás do filho, um mudo apoio independente do caminho que escolhessem seguir, sempre fiel e devota. Por que ir atrás de um desertor covarde se poderia descontar tudo em seus parentes que ficaram? Induzi-los a horas de uma dor excruciante fazendo com que desejassem a própria morte e é claro que quando esse pedido sofrido chegasse aos ouvidos impiedosos do Lorde das Trevas o próprio deixaria que eles vivessem; era essa sua melhor punição, o ciclo de sofrimento e recuperação dolorosos que cedo ou tarde os levaria à morte ou loucura, o que viesse antes._

– _Poderia esconder seus pais... – sussurrou, aproximando o rosto ao de Draco. – Minha família tem uma casa de campo próximo à divisa de Espanha com Portugal, seria o último lugar no mundo que ele o procuraria..._

– _Se ele vencer me acharia com muita facilidade, até mesmo no inferno._

– _Ele não vai vencer._

– _É a verdade o que diz ou seu desejo? – se encararam por algum momento. Ele sabia que Pansy era a que menos desejava essa guerra e poderia fazer qualquer coisa para não ver nenhum inocente caindo diante de seus pés, a vida lhe escapando tão fácil quanto água sobre peneira. Ninguém diria isso de Pansy Parkinson, mas ela talvez fosse a pessoa que mais prezava pela vida de alguém em todo o mundo._

– _Ele quer apenas o Potter... – murmurou à beira das lágrimas. – Se conseguisse, talvez quem sabe nos deixasse em paz..._

– _Paz? – esboçou um sorriso amargo. – Desde quando é tão ingênua, Pans?_

– _Você é sempre assim tão teimoso?_

_Ouviram um ruído no corredor do trem e Draco instintivamente sacou sua varinha. Se algum aprendiz de comensal tivesse o ouvido ele precisaria exterminar a pessoa antes que ela apresentasse algum problema futuro. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, correto?_

_Respirou fundo e olhou para Pansy, ela segurando sua varinha com a mão firme, embora o tremor fosse evidente. Engolindo em seco, ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça, como se tivesse captado a mensagem de encorajamento de Parkinson, uma coragem que nem mesmo ela tinha, mas que se pudesse daria de bom grado à Draco._

_Segurou a maçaneta da porta e fechou os olhos. "Força, Draco, você consegue." Abriu os olhos e comprimiu os lábios. A porta estava aberta._

_.._

_O vento leve bagunçava os cabelos loiros, jogando algumas mechas claríssimas na frente de seus olhos claros, inchados e avermelhados, tal como a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado, herança de Lucius. Estava chorando quase à beira de soluçar tamanha sua hesitação, medo, raiva. Quando aquele destino de merda havia sido traçado para ele e por que ele não conseguia voltar no tempo o suficiente para apagar aquele rumo tão errado e escrever algo melhor, menos fatal e traiçoeiro quanto ser designado – para não dizer obrigado – a matar uma pessoa?_

– _Você não é um assassino, Draco._

_Ah, grande utilidade tinha Dumbledore dizendo isso agora, ele ali, varinha empunhada apontada em sua direção. Duas palavras e pronto, Voldemort teria a porcaria daquela varinha. Incrível como o ofidioglota poderia matar qualquer ser vivente como se pisasse em baratas imundas, mas precisava que ele, um mísero estudante matasse o diretor de Hogwarts para assim possuir a varinha do bruxo. Draco não era idiota, caso Voldemort pensasse isso dele; estava ciente de que matando Dumbledore a lealdade de sua varinha pertenceria ao herdeiro Malfoy e se o Lorde quisesse era apenas conjurar um Avada Kedavra e pronto, a varinha teria um terceiro e novo dono. Simples, rápido, fácil. Só não diria indolor por saber que seu atual mestre tinha prazer em observar e ouvir o sofrimento alheio._

_Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse com tanto medo de matar o velhote._

– _Severus, por favor... – e antes que pudesse entender o que ele queria dizer, Snape seu tutor e amigo de longa data de sua família bradou, os olhos negros duros, porém hesitantes, em um só fôlego._

– _Avada Kedavra!_

_O coração de Draco vacilou alguns compassos e a queda de Dumbledore do alto daquela torre pareceu estar em câmera lenta. Snape fechou os olhos com força, o ataque conjurado contra o diretor parecendo ter acertado ele próprio, a incredulidade no rosto pálido não podendo traduzir o emaranhado de reações que se formavam em sua mente. Uma lágrima solitária transbordou dos olhos cristalinos, como se o máximo que pudesse suportar fosse desabafado naquele gesto. Não era missão dele..._

– _Por quê? – ouviu a pergunta sair em um sussurro falhado. De repente se lembrou de Snape quase implorando para que Draco se abrisse, dando sua palavra total e cheia de determinação que poderia ajudá-lo._

– _Porque você não é um assassino._

_As palavras de Snape o acertaram como nenhum golpe no mundo mágico e não mágico acertaria. Saberia mais tarde que aquela foi uma ação necessária para que o disfarce dele fosse verdadeiro o suficiente para Voldemort continuar lhe dando seu voto de confiança, um plano de quase vinte anos de sua vida dedicado a corrigir um erro passado o qual Draco nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos criaria ou acreditaria ser possível. Mais do que isso: Snape lhe privou de uma vida toda de culpa e remorso esmagando suas memórias e tirando suas noites de sono, embora suas ações seguintes tivessem tomado a vaga dessa primeira ação. De uma forma ou de outra, essa era uma gratidão que ele tinha certeza levar por toda sua vida._

..

Helga tinha os olhos úmidos, a vontade de chorar querendo ser exteriorizada pelas suas lágrimas.

– Matar Dumbledore? Você teria...? – coragem? Audácia? Vontade? Não sabia como completar aquela frase.

– Não sei nem o que vou comer na janta, menina, acha mesmo que eu saberia o que fazer àquela época?

Em um impulso impensado Helga se lançou sobre Draco, seus braços envolvendo seu pescoço como se ela fosse uma criança pequena a procura de consolo. Helga ainda sentia-se culpada pelo caso da porta desmanchando no pé de Donald, isso que apenas ela foi a única danifica, quem dirá apontar sua varinha para alguém e usá-la como arma de extermínio. Matar alguém nem mesmo em ameaça: a jornalista podia sentir todo seu corpo arrepiar com a ideia de que pudesse ser capaz de matar alguém. Desde quando a vida se tornou tão frágil?

– Está vendo por que não queria lhe contar essas coisas? Agora terá pesadelos... – tentou zombar, mas o fato é que estava um tanto chocado com a reação de Helga. Quando revelou isso à Scorpius o filho não falou com ele por um mês inteiro. _"Você tinha uma escolha!"_ ele se lembra de ter ouvido o rapaz gritar,_ "Você é o maior covarde que eu já conheci!"_. Embora tenham feito as pazes depois, saber que aquela moça estava apiedada de si o deixava mais emocionado que quisesse admitir.

Às vezes sonhava com as palavras do filho e de repente acordava pensando que sim, teve escolhas, outras se irritava com suas próprias lembranças e saía falando para as paredes que teoricamente tudo era certo, tudo era fácil e todos eram nobres e corajosos que dariam suas vidas sem pestanejar mesmo por pessoas que desprezaram por toda vida. Se as outras pessoas estivessem cara a cara com a morte suas convicções seriam abaladas severamente, ainda mais se ela lhe sorrisse de forma maníaca, como Voldemort, a forma viva do caos e sofrimento.

– Sabe de uma coisa? A senhorita está me constrangendo...

– Desculpe... – Se desvencilhou dele e esfregou os olhos por detrás das grandes lentes. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Draco iria rebater dizendo que ela havia acabado de fazer uma, mas a recente admissão de sua simpatia pela jovem não permitiu nenhuma ironia. Com um gesto silencioso ele concordou.

– Como aguentou? Quero dizer, essa pressão, sensação de que estava sendo cobrado e avaliado o tempo todo?

Malfoy deu uma risada rouca e terminou por dar de ombros. Nem mesmo ele fazia ideia de como havia conseguido isso e perdera as contas de quantas vezes se isolou em algum canto de uma floresta, gritando de ódio e socando o chão embaixo de seus pés, descontando a frustração de não ter saída.

– Estou com câimbra. – só então Parks se deu conta que ainda estava sentada sobre a perna dobrada do senhor. Ela e sua falta de noção. – E estou com sono, você não?

Ela ouviu o ecoar dos trovões lá fora e esboçou uma careta. Enquanto acompanhada, chuva era apenas água caindo do céu, sozinha era a anunciação do inferno na Terra. Como explicar seu medo irracional de raios e trovões?

– Talvez um pouco... – murmurou, disfarçando seu incômodo.

– Ótimo, então não preciso convidá-la a se retirar, não é? – levantou-se em um impulso só, dispensando a bengala por um momento.

– Bem, boa noite então senhor mal-humorado. – mais um aceno de despedida e ela desaparatou.

..

Thomas ouviu o estalo dentro da casa de Helga e abriu sua porta, saindo discretamente para o corredor. E esgueirou pela parede e colou sua orelha na porta, podendo ouvir a moça praguejar baixinho os trovões. Ele sabia que ela odiava tempos chuvosos. Sabia também que ela não gostava de sapos de chocolate e preferia doces de coco, que tinha a mania de estalar os nós dos dedos e vivia empurrando a armação pesada de seus óculos para cima, evitando que eles caíssem. Thomas sabia tudo quanto podia, de ouvir Ludmila comentando, ou apenas de observar, acerta de Helga. Talvez devesse dar ouvidos ao que Colt lhe disse uma única vez há sete anos e confessar à Parks seus sentimentos, mas sua mão sempre parava no meio do caminho e ele nunca chegou a concluir nenhuma batida.

Melhor assim. Helga jamais seria de seu meio e ele não podia condenar o nome Silfo ainda mais.

Deu meia volta e entrou em seu apartamento, a jornalista não fazendo ideia do que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

**Ceeeerto, agora vamos às respostas haha**

**tina granger: Não vai ser tão breeeve assim que Silfo vai conseguir barrar seus próprios preconceitos e assumir o que sente pela Helga, que por sua vez não vai dar o braço a torcer sem uma justificativa boa o bastante... Fique no aguardo, vai que o seu desejo se realiza? haha Beijão!**

**Renata: MULHER, VEM CÁ E ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO *abraça* Obrigadaa pelo elogio e pelo voto de confiança! Eu realmente espero, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que a FIC atenda às suas expectativas e que você permaneça aqui por mais tempo haha Fico muito feliz que goste da Helga! Ela é só uma destrambelhada que merece atenção, vai... haha Obrigada novamente pelo apoio! *beijos de glitter***

**Anaisa: ai, é tãããão bom te ver por aqui! Que bom que está de férias (eu também estou \o/) e pode passar por aqui, deixando meu dia mais feliz com sua review! Não precisa se desculpar, sei como é complicado conciliar estudo e lazer, mas sinta-se sempre bem-vinda! Pelo que notou o envolvimento DracoxGinny é bem lento, mas espero que mais para frente venha a compensar... Essa é uma long(loooong) fic e ainda há muita história pela frente... Agradeço o apoio e por gostar tanto assim da Helga! \8D/ Beijos e até breve!**

**acgsampaio: é bom te ver de volta! Como está? Melhorou desde a última vez que nos falamos? hm... Estou de olho viu? e-e Obrigada novamente por estar sempre marcando presença por aqui! Sabe como me faz muito feliz com seus comentários e apoio! Quanto à Silfo, bem, a Copa está prestes a começar e é necessário treino intenso haha Vamos ver quando ele dará as caras de novo ;) Beijão!**

**Agradecimentos também à Liana Mccartney que favoritou e seguiu tanto euzinha quanto "Segredos"! Obrigada por esse presente! Se quiser vir comentar aqui e dizer o que tem achado da fic eu ficaria muito feliz! *-***

**Então é isso pessoas, espero que gostem desse capítulo! Aguardo o retorno de vocês! Beijos no coração s2****


	14. O garoto de entregas

**Oi, oi, mais uma vez! *-***

**Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno de vocês com o último capítulo! Obrigada de todo o coração por isso! *-* Como vi que funcionou melhor responder vocês por capítulo postado, irei repetir isso de agora em diante, tudo bem? :3**

**E uma boa leitura para todos!**

* * *

– Será necessário um homem de cento e dois anos erguer peso para colocar as caixas no lugar?

Helga olhou para Draco e parou de empurrar o carrinho de malas. Seu desejo interno era jogar tudo no chão e ir embora.

Com a intenção de vasculhar sua própria vida, Malfoy fez com que a jornalista esvaziasse o sótão caixa por caixa atrás de álbuns de família ou possíveis objetos que tivessem ligação com seu passado. A moça estava fascinada, quase removendo a pazadas as quinquilharias acumuladas, mas é claro que seu "conhecido" – o velho se recusava a chamá-la de qualquer coisa que indicasse intimidade – estava tornando tudo mais difícil.

– Não tenho culpa que essa porcaria não anda direito! – ela chutou as rodinhas tortas, mas era impossível elas ficarem ainda piores desde o incidente do terceiro ano de Scorpius. O garoto havia derrubado toda sua bagagem nos trilhos, atrasando a viagem em quase uma hora com o sumiço de seu gato. O felino, por sua vez, conseguiu se esconder entre as ferragens de ligação da locomotiva com o vagão principal.

– Eu tive muito problema com uma dessas no meu primeiro emprego.

– Ah é? Carregador de bagagens? – desdenhou ao pensar estar sendo abordada por mais uma brincadeira.

– Não. – riu amargo, degustando seu _Earl Grey_. – _Garoto de entregas_.

..

_O carinho prendeu a roda mais uma vez na curva do corredor, obrigando Draco a parar e se abaixar na altura da base para tirar de forma manual a porcaria daquele encaixe mal feito e continuar enfim seu serviço. Draco odiava aquele carrinho._

– _Garota de recados. – ele provocou Pansy ao se aproximar do escritório onde ela trabalhava._

– _Garoto de entregas. – devolveu, entregando dois pergaminhos lacrados. – Esse é para o Departamento de Defesa de Criaturas Mágicas e este é para o setor de Aurores. – Draco revirou os olhos. Torceu intimamente não precisar esbarrar em Potter novamente. Aquele emprego de garoto de entregas era humilhante para um Malfoy e ver o testa rachada em um posto superior a seu em tantos níveis diferentes era um constante lembrete de que agora ele era um nada. Talvez até menos que isso. – E Astoria está aí._

_Draco gemeu em desgosto, encolhendo os ombros. Parkinson mantinha as sobrancelhas curvadas em sinal de pena. Sabia como seu amigo tentava evitar a caçula Greengrass, mas a moça parecia empenhada em se fazer presente. Para desespero do loiro, seus pais apoiavam as atitudes dela com louvor._

_Com o final da guerra os Malfoy tiveram todo seu ouro em Gringotes confiscado pelo Ministério e a antiga mansão da família demolida, ação que fez Narcisa chorar por dois dias inteiros. Foram perdoados apenas no papel, pois na prática a família era encarada como escória, pior do que abortos em família de sangue puro, pior do que nascidos trouxas seriam encarados nos tempo de Voldemort._

_Uma semana em Azkaban, apenas para registro formal da condenação de Draco, seu débito contra o mundo bruxo. Ele sabia muito bem que era uma forma de tentar agradar o queridinho do momento, o salvador da pátria, mesmo Harry Potter não tendo dado nenhuma confirmação de querer algo do tipo ou se não queria. A instabilidade nas certezas de Potter faziam Draco sentir ímpetos de socá-lo toda vez que via sua foto no jornal, ouvia a menção de todas as suas honras em tempos de guerra ou o via cruzar o corredor._

_Foi dessa forma que os Greengrass entraram na vida dos Malfoy: sem rumo e sem um nuque furado para um recomeço, eles cederam um quarto em sua mansão de piso de mármore. Gentileza ou piedade, ninguém sabia dizer, mas Draco foi o primeiro a negar essa oferta – entre sua pequena família, logicamente. Viver de favor, sob as custas de uma família que fez a caridade de ceder um mísero quarto para quem já foi influente o suficiente apenas em citar a primeira letra de seu nome? Não, muito obrigado, eles dariam um jeito._

_Mas não. Dois dias depois lá estavam Narcissa e Lucius levando o nada que lhe restaram para o novo lar. Draco chegou na semana seguinte, muito debilitado e perturbado pela estadia nada agradável em Azkaban para protestar, mas visivelmente incomodado com todos aqueles olhares sobre si._

"_Pobrezinho..." ouviu Astoria murmurar apiedada e sua vontade foi de mandá-la calar a maldita boca._

_Dois anos depois lá estava ela querendo se fazer presente cada vez mais e, para desespero do herdeiro Malfoy, conseguindo com relativo sucesso._

– _Bom dia, Draco... – ela se levantou da cadeira de couro que o supervisor do Departamento de Comunicação certamente havia lhe oferecido. Meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento mudo e emendou:_

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

– _Oh não, eu só vim trazer seu almoço. – ela ergueu um embrulho em pano de prato meio transparente pelo gasto e lavagens excessivas. Narcissa achava que lavando seus utensílios domésticos com frequência eles pareceriam novos. Ninguém dizia o contrário. – Sua mãe achou que pudesse estar com fome._

– _Não era necessário... – ruborizou irritado._

– _Bem... Eu só vim mesmo para isso. – ela colocou uma mecha atrás de sua orelha tentando conter o nervosismo. – Até mais tarde._

_E saiu apressada, seu rosto intensamente corado. O robusto homem encarava Draco com um sorriso divertido ocultado pelo grosso bigode branco, olhos apertados, um risinho escapando. Draco sorriu torto para ele e pedindo licença saiu, amaldiçoando Astoria e seu jeito excessivamente hesitante e sua vergonha que beirando a infantilidade. Não importava quanto seus pais insistissem, ele jamais se casaria com ela, nem sob ameaça de mais uma vida inteira em Azkaban._

_Para sua sorte, Harry não estava na sessão de aurores àquele horário. Informaram com muito gosto que ele estaria almoçando com os Weasley e Draco cortou a fofoca entregando logo o pergaminho. O elevador no fim do corredor estava prestes a se fechar e ele detestou ter de correr para alcançar a cabine que quase fechou no meio do carrinho. Iria resmungar para a pessoa que segurou a porta para ele, sua forma pessoal de dizer algo mais próximo de um "obrigado", mas desistiu ao ver Ginevra Weasley no canto do cubículo. Se limitou a um acenar de cabeça cordial que foi respondido da mesma forma insossa. Encarou a porta dourada com muito afinco, bisbilhotando hora ou outra os olhos castanhos da ruiva analisando o piso. _

– _Então trabalha no Ministério. – comentou ela como por acaso. Aquilo era o que? Uma tentativa de conversa? Duvidava que Potter e seu irmão Weasley não tivessem zombado de sua condição durante algum jantar. De qualquer forma não foi capaz de responder, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Tem gostado?_

– _Não é como ser reserva do Harpias, mas a gente se costuma. – ela abriu um sorriso. – Parabéns._

– _Como você disse sou apenas reserva, não é lá grande coisa. – ele expirou um riso. Não era grande coisa? Imaginava então seu trabalho de entregas documentos e e recados..._

_A porta se abriu e Draco esperou que Ginevra descesse para dispensar seu carrinho pelos corredores, mas ela pareceu incerta do que ia fazer sem perceber que com isso quase causou um acidente onde ela seria vítima de um atropelamento nada convencional. Recuou e apertou o botão para as portas se fecharem novamente e Draco pode notar suas mãos tremendo. Pansy, que acabava de sair de seu escritório viu a cena e olhou confusa para Draco antes de perder os dois de vista, coisa que a ruiva não pareceu notar._

_Malfoy corrigiu a postura e ficou estático em seu lugar, o carrinho inadequado fazendo papel de uma armadura pessoal. A caçula Weasley parecia incomodada, como se fosse uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir, um caldeirão de sopa fervente. A cabine subia e descia alguns andares sem parar em realmente nenhum e Draco pensou em como fazer para conseguir sair dali antes do seu horário de almoço acabar._

– _Weasley, - ele a chamou em tom baixo. – eu preciso descer. – ela saltou pega no susto – Há pelo menos cinco andares atrás eu já precisava._

– _Sinto muito. – largou a alavanca, deixando a cabine percorrer seu curso normalmente._

_Ele tamborilou seus longos dedos pálidos sobre o suporte que segurava, sentindo seu interior se revirar com a estranha necessidade de falar alguma coisa, perguntar do tempo, comentar política, qualquer coisa sem sentido do tipo que a maioria das pessoas gostava de fazer. Chegava a ser loucura conversar por livre e espontânea vontade com um Weasley. Inaceitável, fora de cogitação. E ele o fez._

– _Ainda gosta de dragões? – Ginny ergueu seus olhos castanhos para Draco e eles entregavam o tamanho de sua incredulidade. Seus lábios entreabertos de surpresa curvaram-se em um sorriso e ele jurou ter visto os olhos marejarem quando ela concordou._

_A porta abriu mais uma vez e ela saiu apressada antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Ainda dentro da cabine cromada Malfoy a observou se afastando e a imagem de seus cabelos de fogo se afastando o deixou mais perturbado do que ele queria acreditar e aceitar._

_.._

_Draco bufou ao conferir em seu relógio de bolso o atraso de quinze minutos de Pansy. Estava de olho em uma mesa colocada discretamente em um canto do salão desde que chegou há mais de quarenta e sete minutos; ela era perfeita, afastada e meio oculta por uma coluna branca. Algumas pessoas perceberam que ele estava rondando a mesma como um abutre em torno de carne apodrecida e ficaria extremamente irritado se alguém chegasse nela antes dele. Podia ouvir o eco da voz de sua mãe em sua mente, aconselhando-o a se enturmar, se aproximar de pessoas influentes e mostrar de sua inteligência e capacidade para um cargo melhor, mas ele estava cansado demais em sua vida banal para se importar em ser bom em alguma coisa. "Malfoy" havia se tornado só mais um nome, como qualquer outro e Draco um qualquer._

– _Pensativo? – Pansy surgiu de repente._

– _Está atrasada. – bufou lhe dando o braço como apoio._

– _Desculpe, é que eu ainda não me adaptei a viver como uma trouxa simplória. – disse displicente enquanto arrebitava o nariz. Às vezes ele se esquecia que depois da guerra, além de passar um mês em Azkaban devido ter denunciado Potter no meio da guerra, Pansy teve sua varinha confiscada e sem condição de negociação para retorno, a mesma queimada na frente de seus olhos. Quem lhe deixou ciente do ocorrido foi Lucius, mesmo porque na primeira semana fora da prisão a bruxa só conseguia chorar se Draco tocasse no assunto._

– _Você está encantadora._

– _E você deslumbrante como sempre, meu caro Draco._

_Sentaram-se na mesa tão almejada e observaram as pessoas ao redor. Todos muito bem vestidos e penteados para celebrar o aniversário de dois anos da vitória do bem contra o mal, dos justos contra os opressores, de Harry Potter contra Voldemort e qualquer ladainha do tipo. A estrela da noite trajava suas vestes de auror e sorria abertamente, cumprimentando todos os que estavam chegando emocionados, agradecendo por suas vidas. Não muito depois os Weasleys chegaram agora em número maior: Senhor e Senhora Weasley em seus trajes espalhafatosos e coloridos, seguidos do gêmeo vivo que vinha acompanhado de uma moça de pele negra a qual Draco talvez tivesse visto no grupo de Quadribol na época de Hogwarts. Percy (a quem ele infelizmente conhecia muito bem) estava com uma moça tão sem sal quanto ele, Ronald com a sempre chata Hermione Granger, o mais velho deles com a meia-veela visivelmente grávida e por fim Ginevra._

_Ele preferiu encarar Potter por algum motivo, mas sua larga risada o fez bocejar, logo o obrigando a se acomodar melhor quando seu chefe rechonchudo de bigode cheio se aproximou._

– _Draco Malfoy! – ele exclamou animado, algumas pessoas ao redor observando a cena. – Como vai meu garoto?_

– _Bem e o senhor? – foi polido. Quem via sequer imaginava que eles haviam se visto o dia todo._

– _Sempre bem, rapaz! – deu-lhe uma piscadela. – E a senhorita Greengrass, não a trouxe com você?_

– _Ele preferiu uma companhia diferente hoje. – sorriu Pansy, tentando disfarçar a carranca que tomou o rosto pálido do Malfoy._

– _Oh, mas Rick ficará muito chateado quando vir que não teve tempo de chamá-la antes... – foi a vez de Draco observar ela fechar o semblante._

– _Estou perdendo alguma coisa?_

– _Richard Madison, do Departamento de Defesa de Criaturas Mágicas, está tentando levar a senhorita Parkinson para sair há pelo menos três meses, mas ela é irredutível..._

_Draco sabia bem quem era Madison: beirando aos trinta e cinco anos de idade, ele tinha cabelos em um tom de loiro cinzento e olhos estreitos, azuis e opacos, tão frios quanto seu humor. Não era pessoa dada a palavras como "por favor" ou "obrigado" e a única forma de expressão que conhecia era a de mandar. Sua arrogância já havia cercado Draco em todas as cinco vezes que se cruzaram e não era com saudosismo que se lembrava dos comentários do homem._

"Malfoy? Eles ainda existem?"_ perguntou expondo seus dentes ao puxar o crachá de Draco. O rapaz não soube como reagir e mordeu o lábio com força o suficiente para ganhar uma ferida no lugar._

– _Sou uma moça reservada senhor Auburn... – O velho riu._

– _Pode me chamar de Paul apenas... – as luzes de repente se apagaram e um único holofote evidenciava o auror no palco. – Potter está sendo rápido... – riu baixo._

– _Potter? – e lá estava ele... Quem mais seria? O queridinho do momento, sua cicatriz conseguindo ser mais chamativa que o cabelo despenteado._

– _Boa noite. – todos responderam extasiados quando Harry começou a falar. – É muito bom poder estar aqui hoje com todos vocês. Saber que tudo passou e que estamos recuperando tudo o que a guerra foi capaz de nos tirar é a grande e verdadeira vitória._

– _Não foi a guerra que tirou minha varinha. – murmurou Pansy, sua mágoa ocultada pelos aplausos._

– _Muito ainda precisa ser feito, mas acredito que precisamos dar um passo de cada vez para conquistarmos o que queremos e o próximo passo pode ser decisivo em nossas vidas. – ele parou e suspirou, rindo se seu próprio nervosismo, seus tolos seguidores acompanhando sua hesitação. – E é sobre esse próximo passo que eu quero falar hoje... – tirou uma caixinha de veludo de seu bolso e de repente a respiração de todos suspendeu, inclusive a de Draco. – Ginny, você quer..._

– _Mon Dieu! – gritou Fleur, o marido logo corando como todos os Weasleys ao redor. Bill ergueu o rosto para os parentes e conseguiu dizer com os lábios trêmulos._

– _A criança... Vai nascer! – gritos de comemoração tomaram conta do salão e logo todos, até o pessoal de alta patente estava dando salvas de parabenização._

– _Isso virou um circo... – Pansy recostou-se em sua cadeira, completamente inconformado, porém Draco só conseguia ver a comoção de cabeças-vermelhas se afastando e, por algum motivo, Ginevra não estava entre eles. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor discretamente, mas o resto da família Weasley já tinha se afastado deixando um bobo Potter no palco, rindo sem jeito. – Eu também notei._

– _Escandalosos, não é? – disfarçou, pegando uma taça de água. Os olhos castanhos de Parkinson o olharam com incredulidade, ela dando um sorriso de indignação._

– _Sabe o que o testa-rachada disse sobre um próximo passo ser decisivo em nossas vidas? – ele a encarou sério. – Tome cuidado, Draco._

– _Não sei do que está falando. – murmurou, tomando um grande gole. – Não tem um whisky de fogo nessa porcaria de festa?_

_Mas ela já havia se levantado e ido em direção ao Buffet, os olhos de Madison a seguindo sem nenhum pudor. Draco até teria tentado intervir de alguma forma, talvez acompanhando Pansy até a mesa, mas suas palavras ditas anteriormente, tão convictas e cheias de razão o acertaram de maneira que ele não esperava. Que bobagem: Pansy realmente achava que ele tinha se preocupado com Ginevra? Tolice! Só achou estranho ela ter fugido da festa, se é que tinha fugido. Não era como se ele fosse se importar com o pedido de casamento frustrado de Harry Potter._

_Por alguma razão, Draco estava aliviado por ele não ter tido tempo o bastante._

_.._

Helga acabava de cobrir Draco com uma manta. Ele havia contado um pouco de sua história com os olhos pesados, fazendo pausas mais longas que o normal, cochilando entre um assunto ou outro e retornando a alguns pontos antes ditos. Ela sorriu com seu esforço e não lhe cobrou mais nenhum outro detalhe, deixando com que dormisse o quanto quisesse. Ato de solidariedade ou desculpa para mexer em suas coisas a moça não sabia dizer, mas estava sustentando um sorriso desde que se sentou aos pés de Draco com uma caneca cheia daquele chá sem gosto que ele tanto apreciava.

Começou a tirar as molduras empoeiradas e de vidro quebrado das caixas de papelão, espiando sem muito interesse uma ou outra. Não sabia se estavam organizadas por algum data cronológica ou alfabética, os objetos parecendo abandonados há muito tempo. Pegou um álbum desfalcado de muitas imagens e passagens de sua história, uma única foto rasurada de Draco e Astoria entre as páginas amareladas; ela parecendo esplendorosa em seu vestido de renda branca, o véu adornando seus cabelos castanhos e o rosto pequeno de feição gentil. Já Malfoy era de tirar o fôlego mesmo com seu semblante amargurado por aquele casamento, que a essas alturas ela já sabia ser de fachada. A marca trincada dividia a foto em dois, os separando de forma dramática demais para ser apenas uma coincidência.

Ele resmungou e se ajeitou na poltrona e Helga colocou a foto de volta no álbum, achando outra imagem entre elas, mas essa congelada, o colorido desbotado em uma foto trouxa! E, o mais surpreendente não era isso: um Draco de topete, calças e jaqueta de couro estava eternizado nela!

A jornalista mordeu os lábios, forçando-se a não rir, mas era hilário e estranhamente sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Era uma espécie de fantasia? Não era muito comum aquele tipo de roupa entre os bruxos... Se levasse a foto para Ludmila tinha certeza que ela descobriria em instantes a referência.

Só parou de sorrir quando ao vasculhar a antiga agenda de Draco, sem nenhum interesse ou procura específica, um pequeno papel de bordas irregulares caiu. Era coincidência, ironia ou o destino brincando mais uma vez consigo, mas lá estava mais um pedaço do passado de Malfoy, algo que ela não poderia mais negar ter acontecido.

"_Você ainda me emprestaria seus livros?_

_Ginny"_

* * *

**Estou muito curiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar desse começo de passado do Draco! *-* Eu sei que é bem diferente do que se espera para um bruxo de sangue puro como ele, mas devido às circunstâncias da guerra tudo pode acontecer... Me deixe saber o que vocês acham! *O***

**Agora vamos às respostas *-* :**

**Anaisa: É sempre bom ver seu nome nos comentários! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic! *abraça* Quanto a Silfo, ai gente, tem taaaaaaaaaaanta coisa ainda para acontecer... Eu fico muito feliz que ele tenha um retorno tão bacana dos leitores, mas temos muitos segredos ainda para revelar... Caso queira algum spoiler me mande uma PM e eu te falo 8D -qq Beijão!**

**Liana Mccartney: VOCÊ VEIO MESMO, AI MEU DEUS, SOCORRO, VAMOS TE ABRAÇAR E GIRAR NO AR PORQUE É SEMPRE UMA ALEGRIA IMEEEEEENSA TER LEITORES DIVOS! *OOOOOOOOOO* Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada por ter dado uma oportunidade para a fic! Espero de todo o coração não decepcionar! Já sabe: se um dia eu chegar a te perder como leitora ME AVISA que eu vou te buscar, kkkkkkk :v Mil beijos e obrigada mais uma vez!**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Por gentileza, pegue a programação da missa de sétimo dia PORQUE EU ESTOU MORTA COM SUA REVIEW! *capota* Eu nem sei por onde começar, então vamos pelo clichê OBRIGADAAAA ;-; E VEM, SENTA AQUI DO MEU LADO JUNTO COM MINHAS OUTRAS LEITORAS LINDAS E VAMOS TOMAR UM CHÁ! *OOOOOOOOO* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do núcleo original e que o núcleo de Harry Potter esteja dentro das expectativas! É difícil conciliar passado e presente (ainda mais um futurista, com tantas interferências no mundo bruxo) e se a trama está agradando eu fico muito feliz! Não é segredo para ninguém que sim, Thomas e Helga podem se acertar, mas depende muito do ainda persistente preconceito com pobres/nascidos trouxas ou, ainda no caso de Helga, sem pureza bruxa definida. Mais para frente isso será explicado melhor. A morte de Scorpius será explicada, mas também será escrita como memória de Draco, então espero que goste quando for a hora de postar essa parte! s2 Novamente, muito obrigada por me agraciar com sua review e por ter dado uma chance para "Segredos"! Mil beijos e até a próxima!**

**E é isso gente bonita! Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje! Qualquer dúvida estou à disposição!**


	15. Uma amiga

**Olá mais uma vez! 8D**

**Gostaria de deixar registrado meu muito obrigada pelas reviews que tenho recebido! Obrigada aos leitores que se dispõem a vir comentar, vocês são os melhores! (Ah, as respostas estão no final do capítulo ok? ;] )**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

_Ginny sorria enquanto observava a postura rígida de Draco, a respiração suspensa como se puxar o ar pudesse contaminá-lo. Ele deu um salto onde estava quando a garçonete uniformizada entregou o cardápio retangular plastificado e estendeu uma xícara de fundo manchado e borda lascada. Não teve tempo de questionar a higiene daquele objeto tendo todo seu interior completado com um líquido preto de textura grossa._

– _O café daqui é ótimo. – sorriu Ginny, bebericando de sua xícara. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e pareciam zombar de sua cara séria._

_Draco deu uma fungada no vapor que saía da xícara e suspirou derrotado. Tentou ler o cardápio, mas a textura oleosa que fez sua digital ficar impressa na capa brilhante o desencorajou no mesmo instante._

– _Quer me matar, Weasley? – perguntou encarando a ponta de seus dedos, maculados pela falta de higiene trouxa._

– _Não, só te convidei para uma conversa. – seu sorriso alargou e ela acabou rindo, não podendo se conter. – Ora, Malfoy, experimente o café!_

_Revirando os olhos, Draco pegou a base da xícara e observou a asa trincada. Deu outra cheirada e a encarou, Ginny ainda risonha. Contando mentalmente até três ele bebeu metade de um gole e engoliu, sentindo o líquido descer como um pedaço pesado de massa pela sua garganta._

– _E então? – Draco tossiu com a mão na frente dos lábios. Ele odiava café._

– _Não é assim tão ruim. – mesmo assim mentiu._

– _E é de graça, cortesia da loja!_

– _Nem consigo imaginar o porquê. – sorrindo ela retomou sua bebida. – Por que estamos aqui?_

– _Já disse isso a você._

– _Por que eu, Weasley?_

_Sua pergunta tão direta a desarmou por completo. Depositou sua xícara vazia na mesa, que não tardou a ser preenchida e olhou pela janela, evitando o olhar curioso de Draco._

– _Sabia que Bill e Fleur tiveram uma menina? Victoire é tão ruiva quanto todos os Weasley!_

– _Sinto muito. – e voltou a olhar, sua expressão chateada. – Sinceramente, eu tenho apenas uma hora de almoço, se não falar logo o que quer... – ela o cortou antes que pudesse terminar._

– _Eu acho que... – gaguejou hesitante – Eu não sei, o que acha? – Draco bufou._

– _Minhas teorias não seriam tão boas quanto a verdade._

– _Nunca me acostumei com sua língua afiada..._

– _A sua azaração para espantar Bicho-Papão me deixou ciente disso._

_Ela sorriu e o encarou novamente. Draco sentiu o estômago formigar e tratou de dar outro gole naquela bebida intragável para acalmar sua inquietação, mesmo duvidando se seu mal estar não era por culpa do café._

– _Voldemort. – ele se ajeitou na cadeira, perturbado. – Viu só o que o nome dele ainda causa? Mas olhe ao redor. – Draco olhou e só pode lamentar tanta gente sem poder respirando de seu ar. – Eles não sabem quem foi Voldemort, nem fazem ideia de que existem bruxos ou Harry Potter._

– _Sorte a deles._

– _Não é isso, Malfoy... É que aqui não há câmeras, jornalistas, Rita Skeeter em cada canto tentando um depoimento... Aqui eu sou só mais uma na multidão._

– _E...? – ele ainda procurava algo de bom em seus argumentos._

– _Não é bom ser uma pessoa comum às vezes?_

– _Sou uma há dois anos e não consegui descobrir essa felicidade ainda._

_Ela o olhou desapontada e encarou a xícara em suas mãos, a palma sendo aquecida gradativamente. Parecia triste, um pouco pálida demais e perdida também e isso o fez sentir-se péssimo._

– _Na festa há duas semanas... Potter iria te pedir em casamento. – ela concordou. – Iria aceitar?_

– _Há dois anos sim._

– _E agora?_

– _Você é esperto o suficiente para saber. – se irritou, quase se esquecendo de agradecer o pedaço de torta que havia chegado para eles, o qual Draco não havia solicitado. – Não sei o que teria dito se ele chegasse a completar a frase._

– "_Não"? – resmungou, remexendo com o garfo o creme esbranquiçado._

– _As coisas não assim tão fáceis. – ele sabia: ninguém seria capaz de ir contra o queridinho de um mundo. – Está desmontando a torta._

_Draco olhou para as fatias irregulares que conseguiu fazer com a ponta torta do garfo e nisso Ginny riu, gargalhadas que ecoavam pela lanchonete, facilmente ignorada pelos trouxas. Em seu meio àquela atitude seria notada e exclamada por todos: um Malfoy confraternizando com um Weasley? Os jornais teriam ido à loucura, mas ali entre mundanos, ele começou a se sentir estranhamente confortável. Ninguém sabia que ele era uma escória agora... Poderia fingir ser o que quisesse, poderia até mesmo optar por se portar como o nobre que era, um grande livro de fantasias infinitas para ele._

_Em seu dia-a-dia ele era um Malfoy, o nome alvo da maior chacota da história mágica, mas ali ele nem mesmo um nome tinha._

– _Acho que estou começando a te entender, _Ginevra_. – seu riso parou e seus olhos brilharam._

– _Eu disse que você era esperto, _Draco_._

_.._

A história contada àquela manhã não respondia a foto comprometedora, mas Helga não insistiu nisso. Era demais para sua mente trabalhada em anos gloriosos de seus heróis de infância saber que Ginny Weasley-Potter estava hesitante diante do que ela acreditava ser verdade. Pelo menos era o que o mundo todo achava. Seria mesmo possível que uma paixão de anos pudesse se desfazer assim em tão pouco tempo?

Parou de pensar nisso quando viu para onde seus pensamentos a estavam levando. Sacudiu os ombros, o peso sobre eles passando com relativo sucesso.

O centro comercial estava cercado de cores mescladas, as bandeiras de todos os países unidas em uma confusão de estampas que deixavam o lugar mais colorido e animado. Camisetas estavam sendo mais vendidas que cerveja amanteigada em promoção, os estoques sendo repostos diversas vezes por semana. Essa febre de quatro em quatro anos vinha com força total, mas daquela vez as pessoas pareciam ainda mais animadas, a primeira participação de Thomas Silfo em uma competição de cunho internacional. Bufou; queria que as pessoas focassem sua atenção em outros jogadores, talvez Benício Santos, do Brasil,ou Christopher Petterson pelo Estados Unidos. Até mesmo Williams.

Deu de ombros, fingindo não ter listado os outros dois jogadores a fim de disfarçar seus pensamentos frequentes em seu ex. Se suas amigas ficassem sabendo disso a matariam – literalmente.

Terminou de pagar pelos exemplares que estava procurando e aparatou atrás de uma casa abandonada e de lá continuou a pé seu caminho até a entrada de Waterloo. Estava cada vez mais complicado visitar seus pais, já que proibidos de ficarem aos cuidados de St. Mungos devida à falta de memória e sua natureza trouxa, eles se encontravam em um asilo em sua cidade natal. A transição de galeões para libra esterlina era sempre cheia de regras e burocracia e Helga tinha sempre a proeza de atrasar exatos três dias o pagamento da sua parte do aluguel do quarto e da estadia dos enfermeiros.

– Nome? – a dona de cabelos loiros amarelados e finíssimas sobrancelhas pretas perguntou.

– Helga Elizabeth Parks.

– Senhorita Parks. – a recepcionista balbuciou sem muito ânimo. Ela vivia mascando um pedaço nojento de chiclete cor-de-rosa e Helga torcia para que um dia sua mandíbula descolasse e ela parasse de mascar aquele doce como se fosse uma vaca pastando. – Seus avós estão no jardim.

– _Pais_. – ela a corrigiu.

– Isso.

Helga pegou o crachá com brusquidão e entrou sem muito cuidado, apressando o passo até o jardim. O espaço era amplo e bem cuidado, uma grande casa verde-mente com janelas brancas, toda adaptada cuidadosamente para assistência a idosos. Athos e Elizabeth Parks viviam ali desde que a filha adotiva tinha dezesseis anos, o Ministério só auxiliando os dois primeiros anos de internação, retirando o apoio ao alegar corte de gastos desnecessários. Helga foi tirada do lugar pelos seguranças ao reagir de forma agressiva.

Depois de seu chilique e alguns objetos voando pelo departamento jurídico, alguém lá dentro soube de suas dificuldades financeiras em manter a família e passou a ajudar com metade do valor total. Ela nunca conheceu o colaborador secreto, mas por carta implorou para que ele não a ajudasse, pois não saberia como retribuir o auxílio e, em resposta, o bem feitor anônimo aceitou pagar só metade do valor; se a bruxa negasse, ele ignoraria seus apelos e arcaria com a conta sozinho. Relutante Helga aceitou, com as amigas em suas costas para que não negasse a gentileza, já que nem Nymph ou Ludmila teriam condições de ajudar com mais itens além dos remédios.

– Olá... – ela se aproximou de Athos, que picotava pedaços de pão para alguns patos. – Como vai hoje?

– Muito bem, obrigada, mocinha. – ele sorriu e voltou a picotar o pão.

– E como o senhor tem passado? – o senhor parou, mãos trêmulas pelo mal de parkinson.

– Passado... Ele guarda muitas coisas, sabia?

– É mesmo?

– Sim... Todos os segredos... – ele colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, pedindo sigilo. – Sabia que existe um mundo paralelo ao nosso com bruxos de verdade? – ela sorriu, os olhos marejando. – Mas não como em histórias de crianças: são bons, muito bons e muito inteligentes. Meu pai era bruxo, mesmo sendo filho de trouxas.

– Trouxas? – ela riu. Nunca havia ouvido o pai se referir assim a pessoas não-mágicas.

– Sim... É o nome que eles dão a quem não tem poder. Eu não tive a mesma sorte, mas conheci muito do mundo deles...

– Deve ter sido incrível. – ele concordou animado. – Onde está Elizabeth?

– Quem?

– Sua esposa, Elizabeth Parks.

– Oh! Lizzy estava perto das roseiras...

Como se a conversa nunca tivesse acontecido Athos voltou a jogar pedacinhos de pão para os patos. Helga se afastou, começando a abrir a bolsa: ela havia prometido à mãe que levaria a ela um livro na próxima visita e sabendo que Elizabeth era fã declarada das obras de Jane Austen, talvez pelo nome em comum com a protagonista de uma das obras, comprou logo dois exemplares da autora.

Elizabeth estava em sua cadeira de rodas, observando as flores. Ela sorria para as mesmas e Helga se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu, tão elegante em sua postura impecável, mesmo o vestido marrom sendo tão simples.

– Olá... – repetiu tímida, como no primeiro encontro com sua atual família. Ótimo, estava pensando no passado novamente.

– Olá, mocinha. – sorriu e apertou os olhos.

– Eu vim trazer esses livros para a senhora... – ela mostrou os exemplares. – Jane Austen. A senhora gosta dessa autora, não é?

– Oh sim! Me chamo Elizabeth por causa de Razão e Sentimento, sabe? – a moça concordou não se atrevendo a corrigir a mãe. – E você, quem é?

Essa pergunta sempre acertava Helga com força. Não estava acostumada a ser uma estranha para os pais adotivos, mesmo que os primeiros lapsos de memória os tivessem atingido quando ela ainda tinha catorze anos. Desde então a situação só piorou até que no aniversário de vinte anos de Helga o casal não soubesse mais quem era ela.

– Uma amiga. Sua e do seu marido.

– Ah sim... – ela alisava a capa dos livros. – Sabia que Athos tinha um óculos igual ao seu quando jovem?

Ela empurrou a armação e forçou um sorriso. Terminou o resto da tarde com eles, ajudando a lhes dar a janta e os remédios, sentindo-se a peça sobressalente na vida do casal Parks que era. Era difícil não pensar no passado quando tudo o que melhor aconteceu com ela estava registrado e esquecido nos anos anteriores e com essa afirmação finalmente admitiu ter mais em comum com Draco Malfoy do que poderia supor.

* * *

**E chegamos a mais um fim de capítulos :3 **

**E aí, o que acharam dos pais de Helga? Vocês esperavam essa situação? E o encontro de Ginny com Draco? É claro que pela idade avançada ele se esquece de alguns detalhes, mas nada que não possa ser recordado aos poucos... Me contem o que acharam!**

**Tina granger: um minuto de silêncio para respirar de alívio HSUAHSUAHUSAHSUH Mas você está certa: o pedido se repetir é inevitável... Obrigada por mais esse comentário, é sempre bom te ver por aqui! *abraça***

**jamlaiza: eu estou muito feliz com seu comentário! *O* OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA! *O* É sempre um desafio escrever fora do que estou habituada e saber que a história está sendo bem aceita é um alívio e uma grande alegria! Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio! *aperta e gira no ar***


	16. Chá e fotos

**Estou sendo trazido puxada pela orelha pela ****Liana Mccartney**** a uma altura dessas, haha xD Tudo bem com vocês? :3**

**Pessoal, mil perdões pela demora em atualizar a história. Tem tanta coisa dando errado ultimamente que eu nem sei por onde começar. Na verdade eu nem viria postar hoje, mas... Fui a mais votada no Fanfic Choice Awards, promovido pela página Fanfic Também é Leitura, levando o selo de Fanfic do Ano na categoria Harry Potter. Não foi uma mega votação, até porque tinha uma outra autora que concorreu com cinco histórias haha, mas para mim foi um mega incentivo, ainda mais por se tratar de uma concorrência significativa. Não considero "Segredos" a fanfic do ano (quem aqui me conhece sabe bem como sou entusiasta da Angelique Diva Lebrun, né? XD), mas fico feliz em ter esse tipo de reconhecimento dos meus leitores. Obrigada, pessoal! Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível!**

**Uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Helga parou a xícara a meio caminho de seus lábios e bocejou largamente. Ainda não estava habituada a beber chá daquele jeito tão requintado e cheio de frescuras, mas estava tentando.

Phillip havia pulado em cima da cama a noite toda, não deixando Helga dormir um só segundo. Invejou Ellen por conseguir fechar os olhos e permanecer assim durante todo o período noturno e agradeceu a Merlin por Henry não ter feito mais que duas fraldas sujas nesse meio tempo. De Ludmila ela sentia raiva por ter desaparecido misteriosamente quando Nymph perguntou se uma das amigas poderia ver as crianças de noite, enquanto ela precisava ir resolver qualquer coisa que tinha dado errado em seu contrato trouxa. Questionou sobre Adam, mas ele estava em plantão para recuperação de arquivos na biblioteca do Ministério, que tinha sido atacada por fadas mordentes. Sabia Merlin de onde haviam saído... Só sabiam que os culpados eram de Grifinória e Ludmila deveria estar dando seu melhor sorriso de _"eu disse"_ com aquela história.

Isso explicava seu rosto inchado e o esforço monstruoso que estava fazendo para acompanhar Malfoy.

— Menina... – Ele a chamava assim para fazê-la se sentir estúpida e infantil. O apelido pegou mais que seu primeiro nome. — Eu cheguei a comentar como Ginevra e eu começamos a conversar?

— Ah... Café trouxa duas semanas depois do quase pedido fracassado de casamento de Harry Potter? – Bocejou mais um vez, a xícara quase pendendo de seus dedos. Ele estalou a língua, completamente desgostoso.

— Não, isso foi só um detalhe. E não me olhe com essa cara estúpida, eu sei como você quer me chamar de velho.

— Eu não! – Parecia ultrajada. — Talvez um pouco? – Emburrado, ele mordiscou um muffin de frutas cristalizadas. Helga odiava os muffins de frutas cristalizadas de Nymph, pelo único motivo dele possuir as malditas frutas cristalizadas. Jamais diria isso a ela. — O que estou perdendo?

Draco procurava nas tantas fotos gastas um pedaço de sua memória. Pensava se não seria melhor começar a reorganizar tudo aquilo, mesmo as memórias lhe doendo um pouco...

.:.

_Narcissa sempre parecia radiante em todas as vezes que via Andrômeda. Levou um tempo considerável de visitas cordiais até elas retomarem parte da antiga amizade que tinham antes da tia de Draco resolver se casar com um sangue ruim e procriar uma mestiça, mestiça essa responsável por sujar ainda mais a raça pura de seu mundo. Os Black teriam vergonha._

_Draco só via Andrômeda quando ela os visitava nas raras ocasiões em que os Greengrass viajavam. Ela sempre levava um novo jogo de panos de pratos com frutas horrorosas bordadas e o neto filho de lobo à tiracolo. Edward Remus Lupin, ou simplesmente Teddy, era a coisa mais horrorosa e fora dos padrões que Draco teve o desprazer de conhecer, superando até mesmo a cabeleira ruiva dos Weasley, ainda que há certo tempo ele não reparasse mais na cor vibrante dos cabelos como algo ruim. De orelhas pontudas iguais a um pequeno cão sarnento e nariz arrebitado como um focinho animalesco, o pequeno pentelho vivia fazendo artimanhas como mudar a cor do cabelo ou transformar suas próprias mãos em patas de filhotes. Narcissa e a irmã aplaudiam tudo aquilo admiradas, mas Draco só conseguia repugnar aquela criança de exóticos cabelos azuis._

_Já não bastasse isso, a mãe o obrigou a visitar a tia na toca – ou canil – próprio, ou ele teria de aceitar o convite dos Greengrass e passar dois longos dias com Astoria. Draco emudeceu chocado com a ameaça da mãe e Lucius apenas assobiou disfarçadamente para não ser incluído na ameaça. Em jogos de manipulação Narcissa se saía melhor que Voldemort e o herdeiro Malfoy até faria esse trocadilho se ele não fosse completamente sem graça àquela altura da vida._

— _Draco... – Andrômeda sorriu elegantemente ao vê-lo. _—_ Como vai?_

— _Bem, e a senhora? – Respondeu polido, como bem fora educado._

_As irmãs se cumprimentaram com beijinhos estalados e ele pode comprovar como, independente do rumo tomado pelas irmãs Black, nada tiraria a inigualável cordialidade e receptividade nobre de sua família sangue puro._

— _Onde está Teddy? A casa parece tão silenciosa sem ele! – Narcissa comentou sorridente, enquanto a irmã os guiava até a pequena sala com um medonho sofá vinho. _

— _Foi passar a noite com o padrinho. – Draco enrugou o nariz, olhando para algum quadro feio que o faria fazer aquela mesma cara se o assunto não fosse Potter. _—_ Ele adora Harry, __–__ deu de ombros, servindo chás cor-de-rosa em quatro xícaras separadas. _—_ quem entende? Nunca gostei da ideia de Remus em querer um rapaz tão jovem apadrinhando meu neto, mas ele era tão encantado pelo garoto quanto Teddy e Dora pareceu satisfeita com a escolha. – De forma displicente, voltou-se para o sobrinho. _—_ Açúcar ou mel, querido?_

— _Nenhum, obrigado. – Narcissa e Andrômeda riram._

— _Tal como Lucius. Às vezes me esqueço como são parecidos._

_Uma agitação barulhenta __– __que todos sabiam bem ser o meio-lobo-meio-sangue-ruim __– __quebrou a perfeita harmonia de risinhos e assuntos triviais. A cabecinha azul de Teddy correu com entusiasmo até a avó, a abraçando e falando diversas palavras desconexas demais para uma criança de dois anos._

— _Chegamos... – Uma voz feminina tentou falar, entre risadas constrangidas do óbvio. _—_ Desculpe o atraso Andrômeda..._

_Draco ficou parado com as mãos nos bolsos, o choque apenas interno por ver Ginny ali, tão ridiculamente perto dele. Agora a xícara a mais na mesa fazia sentido. É claro, ele deveria se lembrar que sendo Potter padrinho da peste azul, tão logo a garota seria a madrinha, completando o ciclo perfeito de harmonia entre o casal que já era figurinha carimbada nos jornais. Todos levantavam sua contagem regressiva própria de um casamento para os dois, mas estava mais provável Ronald se casando primeiro com a ex-dentuça à caçula Weasley aparecer com um anel de noivado._

_O constrangimento em si não se dava pelo encontro inesperado e sim pelo bilhete que ela lhe mandou há um mês e meio, ignorado com louvor:_

"_Você ainda me emprestaria seus livros?_

_Ginny."_

_Era só ter respondido "sim" ou "não". Até mesmo um "que tipo de brincadeira é essa?" seria válido, mas ele preferiu acreditar que ser um Malfoy o permitia ignorar qualquer coisa. E, sem mentiras, mas ele adorava aquele jogo onde ele era o mestre._

— _Boa tarde, Narcissa. – Ela cumprimentou e para espanto de Draco a mulher sorriu jovialmente, se levantando para cumprimentá-la com a dupla de beijinhos barulhentos. _—_ Como vai?_

— _Vou bem, querida e você?_

"_Querida?" Para um Weasley? Acompanhada de sorrisos? Em que tipo de pesadelo Draco estava?_

— _Muito bem, obrigada. – Ginny voltou os olhos para o único homem ignorado naquele meio e sorriu de lado, completamente constrangida. _—_ Boa tarde._

— _Boa tarde. – Respondeu soando mais seco do que queria._

— _Dwaco! – E Draco nunca se sentiu tão aliviado por seu primo o chamar pelo nome errado._

— _É, oi para você. – Resmungou para o garotinho, fascinado pela visão de Draco. O que aquela criança gostava tanto nele era um mistério que não queria desvendar, tampouco entender._

— _Teddy se comportou, Ginny, querida? – Andrômeda apontou para uma das poltronas e com muito custo a garota se acomodou._

— _Nem um pouco. – As três riram. _—_ Você sabe como é seu neto._

— _Açúcar ou mel?_

— _Nenhum dos dois, assim está ótimo. – Ela pegou a porcelana com graça e leveza e Draco se perguntou como isso era possível dada as circunstâncias de seu nome._

— _Meu urso! – O menino voltou correndo do quarto, puxando a avó pela barra da saia._

— _Oh sim, o urso... – Andrômeda revirou os olhos. _—_ Cissa, ele não parou de falar desse urso a semana toda!_

_E ela continuou discursando sobre o ânimo de Teddy sobre o urso esquisito de olhos tortos e como ele havia ficado encantado por aquele brinquedo que já havia sido dela e depois de Tonks. Narcissa pareceu nostálgica e acompanhou a irmã para o quarto da criança, de repente muito animada para reviver passagens infantis e todas essas coisas que os fazia relembrar bons tempos que jamais voltavam._

_Se lembrar do passado, mas se esquecer do presente. Agradeceu falsamente sua mãe em pensamento, por tê-lo largado sozinho na sala, admirando a parede azul descascada atrás do sofá feioso. Bem, não totalmente sozinho._

— _Eu não tomo duas xícaras de chá. – Ginny comentou e Draco soltou o ar que nem percebeu ter prendido todo esse tempo._

_Sentou-se onde antes estava sua mãe, nem tão perto nem tão longe da garota. Não queria vê-la pensar estar fugindo ou qualquer ideia que insinuasse algo parecido._

— _Hibiscos? – Questionou ao sentir o aroma cítrico e a resposta veio com um aceno positivo. Bebericou o chá e encarou a mesa de centro, velha e gasta, diversas manchas de alguma coisa colorida que Teddy teria inventado._

— _Seu trabalho vai bem?_

— _E manobrar goles é assim tão interessante?_

— _Já entendi, nada de assuntos envolvendo trabalho... – Ergueu os braços, fingindo rendição. Draco se arrependeu por um momento, muito pouco para se tornar relevante. _—_ Não tive a oportunidade de me desculpar pelo bilhete, então..._

— _Bilhete? – Repetiu por reflexo._

— _Você não recebeu? Nossa, então me desculpe, eu não queria..._

— _Não, eu recebi sim, você perguntou sobre os livros eu acho. – A cortou, denunciando sem querer sua falta._

— _E...? – eEa estava esperando._

— _E o que? Queria uma resposta?_

— _Eu fiz uma pergunta! – Agitou-se com o óbvio._

— _E o que eu iria responder? – Draco já acompanhava sua indignação._

— _Você é inteligente, pensasse em alguma coisa!_

_Os dois se calaram e disfarçaram quando Andrômeda espiou pela fresta da porta. Notando que nenhum dos dois estava morto, voltou a fechar-se no cômodo._

— _Desculpe se isso o incomodou. – Foi Ginny quem retomou o assunto, seus ânimos bem mais amenos. _—_ É que do jeito que você falou àquele dia no elevador... Pensei termos uma trégua._

— _Meu problema nunca foi você. – Ela o interrompeu._

— _Está mentindo, os Malfoy odeiam os Weasley. Bom, talvez sua mãe seja uma exceção agora ou só esteja sendo cortês, mas..._

— _Você não entendeu: __–__ disse com um pouco mais de firmeza em sua voz. Merlin! Ela poderia parar de falar e o ouvir um pouco! _—_ eu nunca tive nada contra _você_._

_Ela torceu as mãos em seu colo, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo._

— _Nem eu contra você em específico, mas sabe como é: hobbie de família ter inimigos esnobes e ricos. – E disse com tanta naturalidade que Draco esboçou um sorriso. _—_ Eu nunca te agradeci por ter me salvado. Sabe, àquela noite quando me levou para a torre..._

— _... De astronomia. Sim, eu me lembro. – Pigarreou desconfortável. De onde vinha àquela necessidade absurda de querer conversar com ele?_

— _Isso mesmo. – Seu olhar sobre ele pousava suave, mas incômodo. _—_ Obrigada._

— _Disponha._

_Aos risos, Narcissa e Andrômeda voltaram para a sala, com um saltitante Teddy as acompanhando. Sentaram-se novamente e tomaram mais chá, conversaram sobre assuntos desinteressantes como cortinas e crochê. Às vezes perguntavam alguma coisa a Draco, que respondia sem entusiasmo. Em todas as vezes que ele falava, pôde perceber como Ginny o olhava discretamente, sempre levando uma espécie de susto interno quando percebia estar sendo notada. O mesmo acontecia quando era ela quem falava e tinha a atenção sobre si._

— _E Harry, por que não veio? – Draco sentiu seu estômago embrulhar pelo comentário da tia._

— _Ele teve um compromisso, coisas de aurores. – Deu de ombros, como se a ausência de seu namorado de longa data não fizesse diferença alguma._

— _Faz dois meses que não o vejo, sempre comprometido com essas questões sobre aurores e salvar o mundo..._

— _De novo. – Completou a ruiva, completamente chateada._

— _Foto! – Foi a vez de Teddy interromper. A máquina fotográfica em suas mãozinhas suadas estava escorrendo e por pouco não encontrou o chão, não fosse por Narcissa. Draco anteviu a ideia e já se preparava para sair do cômodo quando sua mãe exclamou, certa de sua sugestão._

— _Eu não tenho nenhuma foto em família! – Draco gemeu em desgosto. Tarde demais... _—_ Ginevra poderia tirar uma nossa!_

_Ela deu um meio sorriso amarelo, talvez por ter ouvido seu nome dito inteiro ou pela proposta tão certeira e concordou. As duas irmãs sentaram no sofá com um agitadíssimo Teddy entre elas e Draco no braço do móvel, sua posição meio sentada indicando que ele estava a segundos de largar e sair correndo._

_Tanto Andrômeda quanto Narcissa não pararam de comentar como aquilo era divertido e como deveriam fazer mais desse tipo de encontro familiar, tendo o resto da tarde sendo gasto em atenções desmedidas para a criança, que levou mais de duas horas para se cansar e dormir com a cabeça tombada sobre a mesa da cozinha._

— _Tem sido um dia adorável, Draco deveria me acompanhar mais vezes... – Sugeriu Narcissa._

— _Claro._

— _Uma pena Astoria roubar mais a atenção do meu menino do que eu._

_Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar e grunhiu alguma coisa que não seria elegante de se dizer diante de três presenças femininas. Andrômeda lançou olhares maliciosos para a irmã e as duas voltaram a rir cúmplices, enquanto ele decidia que aquele tipo de manifestação de alegria era totalmente irritante._

— _Será que em breve teremos mais um casamento? – Sua tia sorriu para Ginny, que corou mais que seus cabelos._

— _Desculpe?_

— _Harry está a três passos de pedir a sua mão! – Andrômeda deixou isso bem claro para todos na sala e, pela altura com que disse, talvez os vizinhos também já soubessem._

— _Homens são bem diretos, acredito que Draco fará o mesmo quando perceber o que está perdendo. – Narcissa insinuou o olhando._

— _Só se for a sanidade... – Ironizou, disfarçando o incômodo. No caso da caçula Weasley o desespero era evidente._

— _Eu sou muito jovem para me casar ainda... – A garota tentou se justificar, mas era óbvio a existência de mais motivos._

— _Bobagem, eu me casei assim que saí de Hogwarts, por isso Dora nasceu sete meses depois da minha formação._

— _E você sempre negou ter se cado grávida... – Narcissa a repreendeu. _—_ Eu sempre soube..._

— _Eu posso ir até o jardim? – Pediu Ginny, já se colocando em pé._

— _Claro, claro... – A mulher acenou com a mão, a conversa com a irmã parecendo infinita._

_Era incrível como elas conversavam e o assunto parecia não ter mais fim. Talvez fossem os vinte anos perdidos de fofocas que as fizesse abrir a boca e não pararem até precisarem de ar._

_Draco remexia-se desconfortável na poltrona de tecido gasto e esperou ansiosamente tempo o bastante para se retirar sem levantar suspeitas. Encontrar a porta para o jardim não foi difícil e, notar que Ginny ainda permanecia lá, inevitável: o vidro fosco denunciava o borrão vermelho de seus longos cabelos._

_Ela notou quando Draco abriu a fechou a porta atrás de si e se virou para dar um sorriso desanimado, que não mais disfarçava seu incômodo. Não era só ele que tinha problemas com relações forçadas, pelo que tinha notado na breve cena anterior._

— _Tudo bem, Ginevra? – Ela riu verdadeiramente._

— _A insistência em me chamar de "Ginevra" faz com que eu tenha a impressão de estar sendo repreendida._

— _É melhor que "Ginny" – Ele desdenhou. _—_ Te faz parecer uma garotinha._

— _Devo concordar. – Olhou para o campo. _—_ Esse lugar me lembra a Toca. – Comentou ao acaso._

— _Se me dissesse isso antes, jamais colocaria meus pés aqui. – Ela ficou quieta. _—_ O que incomoda você?_

— _Draco Malfoy se condoendo por mim?_

— _Sinta-se honrada, é um perigo a pouca imagem que me resta ser visto com uma Weasley._

— _Pois bem: – Ela se voltou a ele, o sorriso irônico enfeitando seu rosto sardento. _—_ eu estou desesperada, completamente aflita em saber que todas as pessoas do mundo me querem ver casada com Harry Potter._

_Depois disso um risinho baixo e nervoso. Ela colocou uma mecha solta atrás da orelha e o olhou, ainda rindo. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e eles por si só tomarem a atenção de Draco por um momento. _

_Grande mentirosa essa Ginevra. Pena não ser tão boa quanto ele._

— _O quanto disso é verdade? – Quase se arrependeu ao ver uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos._

— _Cada palavra._

_Narcissa o chamou e ele se despediu, partindo em silêncio, da mesma forma com que havia chegado. Só deixou sua agitação transparecer quando aparataram na casa dos Greengrass, Draco disparando pelas escadas em direção a seu minúsculo e desprezível quarto, revirando as numerosas caixas que guardavam seus pertences. Amarrou o livro embrulhado nas patas de sua coruja, que piou em desagrado pelo peso anormal de uma correspondência. Quando disse a ela o endereço destinatário, a ave arregalou os olhos amarelos, completamente avessa à sugestão._

— _Vá logo, sem reclamar... – Disse entre dentes e, em um voo rasante, a ave deixou a janela de seu quarto, desaparecendo no horizonte._

_Surpresa ficou Ginny ao ver a coruja em sua janela algum tempo depois, um livro embrulhado junto a um bilhete que apenas dizia:_

"_Sim."_

* * *

**Prometo que a atualização não demorará mais, ok? Agora que concluí o ano letivo, só me resta o TCC e eu terei todo tempo do mundo para agilizar a história. Me desejem sorte! haha**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio! É tão bom ver nosso esforço tendo esse tipo de retorno de um leitor! Eu lamento muito a demora na atualização de Segredos, mas de agora em diante o ritmo será maior. Tomei cuidado para Draco não perder a essência, já que durante toda a vida ele foi rico e nada lhe faltou, acredito que a atual situação não poderia torná-lo humilde... Então fico feliz em saber não ter estranhado essa mudança! Mil perdões pela demora! Espero que goste do capítulo de hoje! s2**

**Angelique Lebrun: MINHA DIVA, RAINHA DA CONSTELAÇÃO INTEIRA A QUAL EU DEVO MIL E UMA EXPLICAÇÕES! s2 Obrigada por se dispor a me acompanhar, mesmo com trancos e barrancos. Seu apoio me é tão importante! ;-;  
Athos e Lizzy foram muito bons para Helga enquanto puderam lidar. Infelizmente, a doença os acometeu em poucos anos e Helga foi obrigada a assistir sua única família se esquecendo dela. Mesmo assim, ela se esforça para dar a eles o melhor tratamento possível. E sim, você está certa, ela tem muita consideração por Draco (é até meio apegada a ele), justamente por isso! *-* Muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre, Angel, e me perdoe pelo sumiço... Mil beijos de luz e até breve!**

**Liana Mccartney: Ai, ai, ai, tô voltando, pera, para de puxar minha orelha ;^; paoksopaksopaks Olha moça, foi por causa da sua review que eu me cocei para vir postar, mesmo tendo demorado! Obrigada por ter insistido nessa história e por vir me chamar, significa o mundo para mim saber como se importa! s2 Siim, Draco, embora não fale, sofre muito com a condição de sua longevidade, mas Helga o faz se lembrar de seus segredos... É bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, haha. Espero que goste do capítulo de hoje!**


	17. O benfeitor anônimo

**"Não irei mais atrasar as postagens", eu disse... Olha, não me deem tapas, já fiz isso por vocês xD**

**Postando hoje dois capítulos! Espero compensar o atraso! Muito obrigada pela persistência de todos vocês! Responderei às reviews no próximo capítulo, ok? ;)**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

Ludmila já tinha sido citada na transmissão da abertura da Copa três vezes — mais do que ela poderia suportar. Seu rosto emburrado, contrastando com a eterna simpatia de seu pai, estavam sendo televisionados para todo o mundo bruxo e Helga tinha certeza de que, se dependesse dela, todos os que estavam vendo a cena seriam mortos de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Molhou um pedaço de biscoito de avelã dentro de sua caneca com chá e leite e deu uma grande mordida, enquanto ria em uma exasperação, tudo de uma vez, o que a fez engasgar e tossir. Havia sido liberada do trabalho — tal como todos os outros funcionários — e agora desfrutava do jogo todo pela tela inadequada de seu monitor preto e branco. Mas quem estava reclamando? Estava na segurança do seu lar e próxima o bastante de sua geladeira, nada mais poderia dar errado.

Os comentaristas falavam tudo, falavam demais o tempo todo e se atropelavam diversas vezes tentando se decidir quem falaria o que e quando. Entre debates, apostas e estratégias de times que nem haviam entrado em campo, Cordélia Fingers abria a boca para falar onze palavras mentirosas a cada dez proferidas. Ela havia estudado em Hogwarts, no mesmo ano e casa que Nymph, e era conhecida por todo o colégio como "informante número um de fofocas e gabaritos de provas". A ex-Stuart, sempre preocupada apenas com a própria vida e sem querer se envolver ou cutucar qualquer outra pessoa, tinha Fingers como problema pessoal e sentia ímpetos de esganar a morena roliça até os dias atuais, que rebolava exageradamente para qualquer um, incluindo Adam, seu marido.

Helga lembrava que tinha sido engraçado ver Nymph jogando seu prato de cobre na cabeça de Cordélia, na outra ponta da mesa de Lufa-Lufa, mas a lembrança fazia a outra bruxa entortar qualquer coisa que tivesse em mãos, desde talheres até madeira — na última vez que isso aconteceu, Phillip quase foi acertado por estilhaços da antiga tábua de carnes.

— _Aparentemente, os anos na Falcons fizeram muito bem para Donald Christian Williams..._ — ela insinuou em sua voz estridente. — _Muito bem definido o apanhador do País de Gales..._

— "Muito bem definido o apanhador do País de Gales" — Helga a imitou, tomando mais um gole de sua caneca.

— _Mas não se compara com Thomas Edward Silfo, a atração da 444º edição da Copa... Pandora Rose Fary que tem sorte... Falando nisso, olha só onde está sentada nossa it girl!_ — A câmera focou em Pandora sentada em sua postura impecável e feição de superioridade inabalável, os cabelos brancos penteados cuidadosamente para trás, caindo perfeitamente alinhados até o quadril. Suspirou. Algumas pessoas não mereciam o cabelo que tinham.

O telefone tocou e Helga o apanhou sem desgrudar os olhos da tela, já imaginando quem seria e o que iria falar.

_— Você viu só quem está narrando a abertura dos jogos?!_

— É uma tosca mesmo... — ela comentou automaticamente, sabendo que era justamente isso que Nymph queria ouvir.

— _Aposto que está usando aquela saia-lápis grafite ridícula para rebolar o quadril redondo para todo mundo!_ — Alguns gritos de crianças podiam ser ouvidos ao fundo. — _Ai, que ódio, Helga! _

— Ódio é um sentimento muito pesado para você, Nymph... — Mas ela não ouviu ao desviar sua atenção.

— _Phillip, desça agora mesmo da luminária, isso não é brinquedo!_ — O garotinho lamentou um "ah..." decepcionado. — _O que estava dizendo?_

— Que eu concordo.

Thomas Silfo apareceu, sorrindo e acenando para a plateia. Helga sentiu o rosto corar, mesmo sem nenhum motivo aparente e pigarreou, como se Nymph estivesse na sua frente e pudesse vê-la incomodada apenas com a imagem de seu vizinho condenando-a silenciosamente com um sorriso sarcástico.

— _Daqui a pouco ela pula no meio do campo! — _Nymph continuava a falar tão irritada que Helga conseguia imaginar um forte vapor escapar de suas orelhas, como chaleiras enlouquecidas. — _E Mila? Parece que vai explodir a cabeça de alguém mais cedo ou mais tarde..._

— Apenas parece? — Elas riram, ainda assistindo a transmissão com os fones colados em suas orelhas para possíveis comentários ao longo da abertura. Ambas concordavam que serviam bem mais para o papel do que os jornalistas esportistas convidados.

Com o time completo e os reservas acompanhando, os representantes da Irlanda entraram primeiro, a grande bandeira cobrindo seus jogadores, que com o balançar ritmado de suas mãos, faziam-na parecer tamborilar ao vento. O capitão do time subiu em sua vassoura, ficando um pouco acima dos integrantes. Logo mais, País de Gales, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Romênia e Dinamarca entraram também, os capitães ganhando altura e acenando, enquanto serpentinas de todas as cores de suas bandeiras voavam atrás deles.

Saíram sob aplausos e gritos animados, alguns grupos gritavam o nome de seus jogadores preferidos e a multidão fazia ecoar o nome de Silfo quando anunciaram a Inglaterra, que deixou o gramado por último antes do próximo grupo de países entrar para mais uma salva de boas-vindas.

Nymph já tinha deixado a ligação há pelo menos cinco comentários de Cordélia, com a desculpa de colocar Henry e Phill para dormir, mas Helga sabia que ela estaria socando um pedaço de massa crua para pão a uma altura dessas. Bocejou com a propaganda da nova _Nimbus 3500_ que era mais aerodinâmica, leve, ergonômica (seja lá o que fosse isso) e estaria por um preço imperdível para quem estivesse assistindo ao comercial naquele exato momento. Riu, imaginando que Ellen entraria em parafuso com aquela novidade, e quando o telefone tocou, foi rindo que Helga apanhou novamente o fone:

— Não me diga: Ellen quer a vassoura.

— _Desculpe, senhorita Helga Parks?_ — a moça emudeceu. — _Aqui é Tiffany Melvis, do Asilo Bom Repouso._ — Notou que sua voz hesitou e a bruxa empalideceu. — _Seus pais foram internados._

.:.

_"Caro benfeitor anônimo,_

_Sua ajuda ao longo desses cinco anos sempre foi muito apreciada, e a isso serei grata por toda minha vida e mais um pouco. Não existem palavras à altura da minha gratidão e a de meus pais, ainda que eles mal se lembrem do que almoçaram ontem._

_Como bem sabe, aceitei sua contribuição com muita relutância, mesmo sendo necessário, e o que venho pedir hoje vai contra meu bom-senso e tudo que fui criada a acreditar, mas a saúde dos meus pais piorou consideravelmente. Como já foi adiantado ao senhor anteriormente, meu pai tem um enfisema pulmonar, devido seus anos de fumante, e a piora repentina está o segurando agora em uma maca, com um balão de ar. Já minha mãe está sendo induzida a uma série de medicamentos, os quais não tenho ideia, para amenizar as dores causadas pela inflamação no intestino, que está expandindo. Está tudo explicado na cópia dos documentos médicos que mando em anexo._

_Sei que eles estão velhos e que sua condição trouxa os torna mais vulneráveis, mas eu os amo muito para deixar de tentar, entende? Sei que é abuso de sua boa vontade, mas estou desesperada. Comprometo-me a pagar cada nuque, sicle e galeão investido, inclusive arcar com as taxas de conversão da moeda. _

_Aguardarei seu retorno, independente da resposta._

_Novamente, obrigada por toda ajuda. Eu jamais saberei como agradecer totalmente._

_Helga E. Parks"_

Thomas passou o resto do dia pensando na carta de Helga. Algumas letras estavam borradas e tremidas, e ele soube assim que ela havia chorado enquanto escrevia. Havia achado estranho quando viu Ludmila sair às pressas depois da abertura dos jogos, antes mesmo de falar com ele, a bruxa se afastando com confetes no cabelo, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Depois de conseguir contato com a velha amiga, quase uma semana mais tarde, ficou sabendo do motivo da fuga; há exatamente cinco dias os pais de Helga estavam internados e os treinos com a expectativa do primeiro jogo da Inglaterra não lhe deram brecha alguma para conferir o que estava acontecendo, até que a carta chegou, minutos antes do time se juntar em fila para entrar em campo.

Tremeu ao pegar em sua vassoura _Nimbus 2900_ e nem mesmo o hino inglês ele conseguiu acompanhar adequadamente.

Merda! Tinha de ter lido a bendita carta com os pés quase em campo? Não poderia ter vencido a curiosidade nem por um minuto ou um jogo todo?

— _E o pomo passoooooou!_ — A voz do narrador ecoou por todos os autofalantes, completamente incrédula e dramática. — _O pomo passou por Thomas Silfo!_

—_ Parece que hoje não é um bom dia para o astro da Ballycastle..._ — completou o segundo, o que fez seu sangue ferver.

Parou um pouco no meio do campo, planando sobre o gramado verde e observando a posição dos jogadores, o percurso do pomo de ouro: o apanhador da Romênia estava a poucos metros de alcançá-lo. Se teria sucesso ou não, eram outros quinhentos que Thomas não queria apostar.

Inclinando-se sobre a vassoura, Silfo respirou fundo, sabendo que só teria uma única chance de pelo menos atrasar o adversário. Arrancou de onde estava e riscou em diagonal, tendo em mente tentar apanhar o pomo na primeira curva; ou ele acertaria o pomo ou todos ali assistiriam a um acidente desastroso em pleno ar.

A velocidade que atingiu fez seus cabelos esticarem para trás, expondo totalmente seu rosto e o semblante fechado – nem o apanhador romeno ou a torcida viu o que aconteceu quando o vulto de Silfo cortou o ar e atingiu em cheio a torre do placar.

O burburinho ganhou altura enquanto o apanhador não surgia dos escombros, mas quando ele se ergueu de repente, uma das mãos apoiando a costela e outra exibindo o pomo à torcida, vibrou tão intensamente quanto em um final de campeonato.

Thomas sorriu, sua feição de dor denunciando que o dano na costela havia piorado. O resto do time gritou e comemorou, enquanto seu melhor jogador caminhava arcado para a enfermaria.

— Você tem uma costela quebrada e outra fraturada, além de uma torção no pulso esquerdo e o ombro esquerdo... — o médico forçou o mesmo para trás em um estalo alto que fez Silfo grunhir de raiva. — _Estava_ deslocado. Tem que tomar cuidado ou na próxima pode acabar quebrando um braço. — Rabiscando em um pedaço de papel completamente indiferente, o doutor ignorou o olhar de condenação de seu ilustre paciente. — Ou quem sabe a cabeça. _— _Dito isso, o médico lhe entregou o atestado. O apanhador quase riu da recomendação.

— _Repouso_? — o homem concordou. — Você sabe com quem está falando?

— Claro que sei... — O médico sorriu com cinismo. — Mas todo mundo é substituível, rapaz.

Resmungando, o apanhador se levantou, fingindo não sentir dor e caminhou para fora da tenda, vendo Pandora parada ao lado da entrada. Sem perguntar nada, ela apanhou seu casaco e o acompanhou na velocidade que caminhava.

— Sua primeira vitória.

— É... — Ela sorriu aquela exposição de dentes que o fazia se arrepiar incomodado.

— Em breve a taça.

— É o que esperamos.

— _"Esperamos"_ ou_ "teremos"_? — Ela parou na frente dele de braços cruzados.

— Pan, eu acabei de destruir o placar do jogo depois de mais de três horas e meia de partida, eu realmente preciso voltar para a tenda do meu time e dormir.

— Seu técnico o liberou para jantar comigo hoje. — Ele aquiesceu. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa e rápido.

— Repouso. — Mostrou o atestado. — Ou posso ser suspenso.

Ela leu atentamente cada linha sem esboçar uma única reação. Thomas odiava como Pandora parecia indiferente e superior a tudo.

— Tudo bem. — _Graças a Merlin!_ — Descanse o quanto precisar. — Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido e sem emoção. — Te ligo mais tarde.

Pandora lhe deu as costas e pegou uma chave de portal, que abriu a passagem para a sua mansão, a imagem da sala desaparecendo e a engolindo por completo logo depois. Suspirando aliviado, ele caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até a concentração de seu time, sendo recebido com ovações e assovios. Riu para os companheiros e os aplaudiu em sinal de respeito e reconhecimento pelo trabalho em equipe.

— E então Silfo, pronto para outra? — um perguntou.

— Claro... — riu.

— Está tão destruído quanto o placar?

— Vaso ruim não quebra... — cumprimentou o goleiro quando foi parabenizado com tapinhas nas costas. Sua careta denunciou a dor e o outro logo parou meio constrangido.

— Foi mal... Ainda doendo muito?

— Só quando respiro.

Os demais riram e deixaram que o apanhador fosse até sua tenda. O que Thomas mais queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir, mas não conseguiria sossegar enquanto não respondesse Helga. Lamentou não ter sua máquina de escrever por perto, ela que o ajudava a ocultar sua caligrafia e assim sua identidade nos últimos anos.

Os Silfo há muito tempo estavam no vermelho. O comércio de seda e tecidos nobres havia caído consideravelmente nos últimos três anos, e a má administração de seu pai não ajudou a manter as contas em dia. Era a fama de Thomas que pagava a maior parte das dívidas e foi quase na lama que Edward Silfo e Alfred Fary acharam de bom tom casarem seus herdeiros. Thomas tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com Pandora, não coincidentemente quando Donald desistiu do casamento com Helga — talvez seu único impulso corajoso na vida — e precisar reatar com sua ex, exatas sete horas após o rompimento, o fez passar os dois meses seguintes incapaz de olhar seu pai nos olhos.

Foi nessa época que descobriu sobre os Parks: o casal adotou Helga já em idade avançada e apresentavam sequelas de memória desde que a garota entrou em suas vidas. O Ministério não achou de muita valia ajudar com o internamento do casal, mesmo Athos tendo sido mediador entre os dois mundos antes de se aposentar. Escondido de sua família — e o resto do mundo — Thomas começou a contribuir mensalmente com o asilo e demais gastos adicionais e pediu (com um excelente argumento monetário) para que não fosse divulgado à Helga os demais gastos adicionais que os pais dela viessem a precisar.

_"Conte comigo para o que precisar."_

Respondeu, modificando o máximo que pôde de sua letra e lacrou o envelope, encaminhando-o para o apartamento de Parks. Só depois de observar a ave sumir no horizonte que ele enfim conseguiu dormir.

.:.

A coruja não chegou a tempo.

O médico apareceu para Helga e as amigas na sala de espera às sete horas da manhã, jaleco branco impecável e prancheta em mãos. Helga estava esperando por aquele dia há anos, mas quando enfim chegou, parecia tão difícil!

— Senhorita Parks... — Ela deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem. — Como a senhorita deve saber, o estado de saúde da sua mãe era muito difícil. — Helga fechou os olhos. _Era_. Passado. — Ela não aguentou.

— E o meu pai? — sua pergunta saiu em um sussurro. Ela estava fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não chorar.

— É por isso que estou aqui: a única coisa que o mantém vivo são os aparelhos e mesmo assim não tem sido o suficiente.

— Em outras palavras... — incentivou Ludmila, que tinha uma das mãos da amiga apertando a sua, tal como Nymph.

— Ele virá a falecer a qualquer momento.

Helga não esperou um segundo convite e se colocou de pé, caminhando apressada atrás do médico. Não precisou fazer uso de máscaras ou luvas, já que mais nada poderia ser feito para evitar a morte de seu pai.

Athos tinha os olhos azuis abertos, focados em nenhum lugar específico. Seus batimentos eram espaçados e fracos e ela tremeu ao tocar sua mão fria.

— Hey... — ela o chamou baixinho e ele a olhou um pouco confuso, principalmente depois que a bruxa lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Quem é você? — Helga permaneceu sustentando seu sorriso e, depois de segurar o choro mais uma vez, respondeu.

— Uma amiga.

Athos sorriu por detrás da máscara transparente, seus batimentos reduzindo até um único som agudo.

.:.

_"Caro benfeitor anônimo,_

_Obrigada pela resposta e apoio incondicional. Você sempre foi incrível e eu queria ser capaz de escrever qualquer coisa que se aproximasse de minha gratidão agora._

_Já não precisarei mais do seu auxílio, pois meus pais faleceram há dois dias. Os médicos disseram que nenhum dos dois sofreu e eu prefiro acreditar nisso. Foram cremados em Waterloo e as cinzas espalhadas no Tamisa, como era de seu desejo. Não sei se o assunto lhe interessa, mas depois de tanto tempo nos ajudando, achei que estava em direito de saber._

_Passarei de hoje em diante quitando minha dívida. Se conferir em sua conta, poderá ver que a quantia de quinhentos galeões foi depositada. Por favor, não me impeça de pagá-lo; meus pais me ensinaram — enquanto puderam se lembrar — a nunca ficar em posse de algo que não me pertence e, para mim, será mais do que uma honra devolver cada centavo que cuidou da minha família por tanto tempo._

_Uma última vez: obrigada._

_Helga E. Parks"_


	18. Memórias

**Opa, olha só quem está aqui de novo! /o/**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

—_ Você está bem arrumado._

_Lucius disse isso de forma tão natural que Draco quase sentiu estar vestindo grife como antes, mas não, eram apenas suas roupas de sempre, o uniforme sem graça e padrão para subalternos sem valor do Ministério. Seu pai também vestia essas roupas, mas só três vezes por semana, quando seu emprego de auxiliar de contador exigia sua presença. Perder toda sua fortuna e ser obrigado a contabilizar o dinheiro dos outros era realmente armado por alguém de alma muito pequena, e Draco sabia que esse alguém era Percy Weasley, embora não pudesse provar._

—_ São as roupas de sempre._

—_ Estão passadas, e você desabotoou o último botão do colarinho. — observou atento aos detalhes._

—_ Esse tecido barato irrita minha pele._

_Lucius voltou seus olhos claros para o filho, parecendo zombar de sua tentativa de esconder dele alguma novidade oculta por trás de sua sutil melhora na aparência._

—_ Espero que a garota seja Astoria. — Eles pararam em frente à recepção e aguardaram serem atendidos. _— _Sabe que seria importante para nos restabelecer se nosso nome se juntasse aos dos Greengrass, embora não sejam tão conservadores..._

_E novamente aquele assunto... Claro, casar seu único filho com a herdeira mais nova de um aristocrata bruxo era a solução de todos os problemas deles... O que mais irritava Draco era aquilo ser verdade; àquela altura de suas vidas, nada mais de opção restava e meses atrás ele até estava tentando reconsiderar a ideia. Não fosse por Ginevra aparecer e distraí-lo de vez em quando com sua companhia, Malfoy teria enlouquecido com a constante pressão dos pais._

—_ Além disso, você já fez vinte anos. — Draco já conhecia aquela história... _—_ E foi com essa idade que eu e sua mãe nos casamos._

_Casamento, tradição, blá, blá, blá... Ele sabia de tudo isso, por que a maldita insistência?_

—_ As varinhas. — Uma mulher de meia-idade e cabelos cinzentos apareceu e seu tom não era de um pedido. Resmungando em voz baixa, Lucius colocou sua varinha na caixa de papel de baixa qualidade e logo Draco fez o mesmo, evitando ver onde a recepcionista os jogaria sem cuidado algum._

_F__oram absolvidos pela suprema corte bruxa que, em sua extrema "bondade e piedade", deu uma oportunidade dos Malfoy não morrerem de fome: empregos ou funções que ninguém queria e que estavam a disposição. A ideia, é claro, havia sido novamente de Percy Weasley, querendo vingar os anos de rivalidade do pai com Lucius e, dentre as normas estabelecidas por ele, para "melhor aproveitamento dos serviços", estava o de que nem Draco ou o pai poderiam utilizar suas varinhas._

_Rebaixados a meros mundanos, sem poder dentro do maior prédio mágico de seu mundo. Ele tinha vontade de arrastar o rosto sardento no concreto de tanta raiva._

—_ Malfoy! — E pensando no diabo, o próprio se manifestava. _—_ Estive esperando por você... — Ele ria cúmplice, visivelmente satisfeito em se afirmar superior, uma coisa que obviamente não era. _—_ Arquive esses jornais no depósito. — Nenhum "por gentileza" ou "obrigado". _—_ E volte logo que eu preciso que leve as cotações do trimestre para análise no setor financeiro._

_Lucius olhou para o filho, mas Draco evitou devolver a encarada por saber não conseguir evitar falar uma ou duas frases mal educadas para o Weasley, e ele prezava pelo seu emprego. Observou as diversas manchetes e notícias mal empilhadas no carrinho dourado e começou a empurrá-lo sem olhar uma última vez para o pai, enquanto xingava mentalmente a porcaria de vida que estava levando._

_Ninguém gostava do depósito. Cheirava a mofo e, como condenava o nome, só guardava entulho. Livros sem condições de uso, revistas antigas, documentos com erros de diagramação... Isso sem falar que era um grande galpão sem janelas e o sistema de ventilação precário não favorecia os alérgicos que sofriam de rinite. A única forma de chegar ao lugar era por um elevador antiquado nos fundos do Ministério, que se fechava com uma pantográfica velha e enferrujada, sem nenhum sistema mágico que o acompanhasse, caso aquela cabine mal adaptada rompesse e caísse andares e mais andares abaixo do fosso. Só notariam seu sumiço quando o cheiro apodrecido avançasse nos corredores._

_Bufou ao abrir a pantográfica para enfim descer a cabine e bufou novamente ao abri-la no depósito. Draco sabia muito bem um candidato à altura daquela humilhação, mas no momento, ele não tinha como enfiar Percy ali. Talvez nunca tivesse essa oportunidade._

_Pegou a escada e subiu até a última prateleira, guardando os exemplares de jornais da última semana na caixa numerada em sequência perfeita. Ele se lembrava das cinco intermináveis semanas em que organizou cronologicamente todos os jornais empilhados. Uma Ordem de Merlin não seria tão mal assim._

_O som da cabine subindo novamente não o chamou tanta atenção, pois Pansy era a única que o visitava no depósito quando não tinha mais paciência para as humilhações que igualmente sofria. Ela até mesmo tinha feito uma lista com os nomes das pessoas que queria ser capaz de azarar um dia, todas em ordem de importância de destruição._

—_ É aqui que você se esconde? — Suas pragas mentais foram afastadas e ele sorriu surpreso de onde estava._

—_ É aqui que _tentam_ me esconder. — O eco dos passos de Ginevra alcançou o pé da escada, e quando Draco atingiu novamente o chão, percebeu estar perigosamente perto dela._

_Continuou com as mãos nos degraus da escada, sentindo seus dedos pulsando contra a madeira meio apodrecida enquanto observava seu rosto: ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e o sorriso radiante que antes se abria neles havia agora desmanchado. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se surpresos e Draco pensou que talvez tivesse algo estampado no meio do rosto, tamanha sua reação._

—_ Eu nem sabia que existia um lugar assim no Ministério. — ela murmurou, ciente de como a proximidade de Draco a perturbava._

—_ Não devia estar treinando? — tentou uma conversa qualquer, sentindo o corpo envergando para frente com a estranha sensação de que algo comprimia seu estômago._

—_ Me dei um dia de folga. — ela hesitou. _—_ Eu precisava te ver..._

_Draco sentiu sua mente tremer duas ou três vezes com a última frase e sentiu um nódulo comprimir sua garganta quando engoliu em seco._

_Ginevra tirou um objeto da bolsa de pano velha que levava nas costas. Depois de alguns segundos, reconheceu seu livro, talvez o sexto que emprestava para a ruiva, e o ar escapando de seus lábios denunciou para ele próprio quanto tempo esteve segurando a respiração. Dando um sorriso de lado, Draco pegou seu exemplar de colecionador de "Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo" em capa de couro e letras douradas. Lembrava-se da mãe dificilmente deixando-o ler aquele exemplar sozinho e o garotinho adorava essa imposição, já que obrigava os pais a se deitarem em sua cama para lerem as histórias com ilustrações magicamente manipuladas para que se mexessem. O pequeno Draco sempre ouvia cada uma das histórias como se fossem inéditas aos seus ouvidos infantis._

—_ Obrigado, mas eu disse que poderia buscá-lo depois._

_Ginevra sempre deixava os livros de Draco guardados em um armário locado no Ministério, onde apenas os dois possuíam as chaves. Era assim que trocavam exemplares e cartas, principalmente agora que o trabalho de Malfoy havia aumentado com a confiança de Auburn._

—_ Não foi apenas para devolver o livro que eu vim te ver. — Riu sem graça, desviando o olhar. _—_ Na verdade..._

_E o estardalhaço da cabine voltando a descer os pegou de surpresa. Foi um ato instintivo empurrar Ginevra para detrás de uma das estantes de metal, e andando com toda a soberba que ainda restava em seu sangue puro, Draco caminhou certeiro até a entrada do fosso, preparando-se para quem quer que tivesse chamado o elevador. Como eles não haviam notado isso? Não ficaram tanto tempo em meias palavras ou conversas visuais para se distraírem de tal forma!_

—_ Draco! — A voz estridente de Pansy ecoando ainda dentro do fosso fez o loiro suspirar entre alívio e irritação. Por que Parkinson sempre aparecia em momentos inapropriados? _—_ Chegaram, chegaram os convites de casamento de Blaise!_

_Pansy saltou da cabine antes que ela enfim parasse. Entusiasmada, agitava os envelopes roxo-uva acima da cabeça. As letras decoradas enfeitavam o papel com os nomes "Zabini &amp; Patil". Draco nunca soube diferenciar com qual das gêmeas Blaise havia decidido namorar, ainda mais após o exílio que o mandara para a Índia. _

_Grande coisa, ele não iria mesmo._

—_ Nós vamos! — Pansy disse, discordando sem saber dos planos iniciais do amigo. _—_ Eu sempre quis conhecer a Índia, dizem que as roupas são lindas!_

—_ Não conhecemos a noiva. — tentou argumentar, mas ela deu de ombros._

—_ Não estou indo pela noiva, estou indo pela viagem. — Foi inevitável Draco rir. Ela colocou o envelope sobre a prateleira empoeirada e arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o com divertimento. _—_ Você pode levar uma companhia se quiser, está no convite._

—_ Eu entendi, Pans... — deu-lhe as costas, arrumando a segunda pilha de jornais que precisava ser guardada._

—_ Não entendeu: pode levar uma companhia, talvez a mesma dona dessa bolsa. — Draco sentiu o rosto corar violentamente com a observação da morena, mas permaneceu de costas, enquanto ouvia os saltos agulha do scarpin amarelo ecoar até o elevador. _—_ E rápido com isso, o Weasley míope está a sua procura._

_Quase não pode aguentar esperar que Pansy sumisse no elevador para procurar por Ginevra, mas depois de chamá-la e cercar o depósito três vezes, precisou se convencer de que ela tinha ido embora. Não quis pensar em como, não com tanto trabalho a ser feito, e arquivou de qualquer jeito o resto dispensável dos documentos. Não duvidava nada que qualquer dia desses o mandariam viver ali, junto com as sobras que ninguém mais se lembrava._

_Seu humor, que já estava péssimo, conseguiu piorar muito depois disso. Percy deve ter dito mais alguma coisa desmoralizante, com sua namorada inexpressiva a seu lado, mas Draco estava cego e surdo de irritação, caminhando até o guarda-volumes para guardar — ou esconder — a bolsa de Ginevra. Teria tempo mais tarde para perguntar o que ela fez para sair do lugar, já que não a ouviu aparatar. _

_Abriu o armário, certificando-se antes que nenhum intrometido estava por perto, e tentou dobrar a bolsa para que coubesse no espaço mínimo, quando viu um bilhete anexado a um papel colorido._

_"Capa da invisibilidade.  
Ginny"_

_Ele devia imaginar algo travesso como isso, mas só de lembrar quem era o dono da capa, sentia o nariz enrugar de asco, já o papel colorido era na verdade um folder que convidava a um festejo de Dia das Bruxas em terras trouxas._

"Vamos?"_ era o que a letra da bruxa havia rabiscado no canto da folha. _

_Uma festa entre trouxas? Claro! A vida dele já estava uma merda, mesmo..._

_.:._

Quatro batidas na porta e Helga, sentada no chão, curvou-se para trás. Ninguém além de Silfo batia na porta de sua casa; era para isso que existia a campainha. Mas Thomas sempre usava de sua não delicadeza para esmurrar e quase desmontar a porta, e aquelas batidas eram leves, além de Helga saber que o apanhador estaria se preparando para enfrentar o Brasil ou talvez a Dinamarca no jogo de domingo a uma altura dessas. Algo sobre desempate devido a pontuações similares, segundo Ludmila, Parks não lembrava bem.

Perdida momentaneamente em seus devaneios, quase se esqueceu de espiar pelo olho mágico o responsável pelas batidas e foi sentindo a perna formigar pelo longo tempo sentada em uma posição desconfortável que mancou até a porta.

Draco Malfoy.

Abriu a porta no mesmo instante, acertando o dedo mindinho de seu pé. Contraiu os lábios e sua visão ficou turva das lágrimas acumuladas pela dor de morte instantânea, mas manteve-se firme. O homem a olhava com ar blasé, a bengala alinhada tão perfeitamente ao lado do corpo que nem chegava a parecer um apoio.

— Como achou minha casa? — Perguntou sem conter a surpresa, enquanto Draco passava por ela sem cerimônias.

— Ainda não me conformo com quem ignora o poder que meu nome tem. — Ele olhou ao redor, torcendo o nariz como Narcissa ao se deparar com aquela bagunça de documentos e fotos espalhados pelo chão. — E o pessoal do seu trabalho não é muito burocrático com informações internas.

Ela devia imaginar.

— Então só um _"Bom dia, sou Draco Malfoy e gostaria de saber o endereço de sua colunista, Helga Parks"_ bastou? — Helga bateu a porta atrás de si e correu até o sofá para organizar as almofadas coloridas para o senhor se acomodar.

— Quase isso. — Ele sentou com ela ao lado. — Duas semanas, menina... Achei que tinha morrido e esqueceram-se de conferir. — Helga riu. Há duas semanas, ela praticamente morou na sala de espera de um hospital e há uma tentava organizar as coisas dos pais.

— Não fui bem eu que morri, pelo que o senhor está vendo... — Helga deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça. — Meus pais faleceram e eu ainda não consegui me organizar com tudo isso. — A expressão de Draco não mudou.

— Os que moravam em Waterloo?

— Os únicos que eu tinha! — Dito isso, ela deslizou até o chão e pegou uma foto em família. — Esses são Elizabeth e Athos Parks.

Uma mulher de aparentes cinquenta anos ou mais vestia uma camisa branca de botões e uma saia marrom desbotada. Tinha os cabelos crespos caprichosamente penteados e presos na lateral com grampos simples e a seu lado seu esposo, um pouco mais velho, vestia um terno igualmente gasto, mas muito bem limpo e alinhado. Entre eles, a pequena Helga de sete anos sorria desfalcada de um dos dentes da frente, equilibrando seus grandes óculos no nariz pequeno.

— Céus, você usa essa armação ridícula desde criança? — A resposta veio com Helga expondo sua língua, uma ofensa claramente infantil e proposital.

Parks pegou a foto de volta e olhou-a com carinho. Helga queria ser capaz de se sentir mal e guardar luto pelos pais. Foi extremamente doloroso quando morreram, mas há quase onze anos, o casal não se lembrava da filha adotiva; ela sabia que os tinha perdido naquela época. Independente disso, eles foram essenciais em sua vida e em apresentá-la ao mundo bruxo.

Elizabeth Bast era professora de dança. Bailarina clássica, afastada por um acidente que a fez quebrar a perna direita, tinha um pequeno ateliê onde ensinava balé para crianças, jovens e adultos em horários alternados. Três vezes por semana, Lizzie também tinha turmas noturnas para cursos variados de dança. Foi em uma dessas aulas que ela conheceu o ansioso Athos Parks, que precisava aprender a valsar em duas aulas rápidas para um importante jantar onde trabalhava. Ele não quis dizer onde era o lugar ou qual era seu emprego, mas Lizzie o ensinou com muita — muita — paciência e relativo sucesso, ou pelo menos _"o suficiente para que ele não pisasse no pé de ninguém",_ como se lembrava ao tirar sarro do marido.

Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de quando começaram a sair juntos, então essa parte Helga fantasiava por si só. Talvez fosse devido à boa impressão que seu pai causou ao dançar maravilhosamente bem no aniversário do ministro, e com isso ganhou a promoção que queria. Para comemorar, convidou a jovem que garantiu seu sucesso para um jantar, ou café, e seu romance começou assim. Mais tarde, ela descobriria que ele trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e era responsável por ir diretamente às casas de famílias trouxas para explicar sobre Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo, garantindo que nascidos trouxas pudessem pertencer a esse meio também, diferente de seu pai, que havia sido proibido pelos familiares.

Na cabeça de Helga, a reação de Lizzie seria extremamente positiva, afinal, quem não gostaria de saber que existe um mundo repleto de pessoas com poderes, unicórnios, feitiços e Harry Potter?

Ainda assim, eles vinham sofrendo há tempo demais com oscilações de saúde para que ela quisesse os manter vivos por tanto tempo. Trouxas eram bem mais frágeis que bruxos, e Draco Malfoy era prova disso.

— Sinto muito pela perda. — Helga se surpreendeu com a sinceridade. Eram muitas surpresas para um dia só, na verdade. E isso que ela nem havia conseguido arrumar todos os documentos dos pais ainda.

— Algumas pessoas simplesmente não podem mais ficar. — Deu de ombros. Com quinze anos, ela se sentiria horrível pensando assim, mas hoje, dez anos depois, egoísmo seria querer que eles fossem eternos quando já não havia mais como isso acontecer.

— Triste mesmo é quem poderia ficar ir embora. — Draco encarou a bengala.

Ele não queria ter ido visitar Helga, não queria que a bruxa notasse que logo um Malfoy, havia se apegado a alguém de imagem tão patética e simples, sem nada de especial. Acontece que Parks era especial, ainda que ninguém soubesse o que ela tinha de diferente. Talvez fosse essa sua especialidade: ser extremamente comum.

— Do que Scorpius morreu? — E tinha mais essa ainda; a garota sabia quando Draco não estava bem, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza de não deixar transparecer nenhum sentimento. E Scorpius era a ferida aberta de todo seu remorso, remoída durante toda sua vida.

— Mataram-no.

Helga deixou o queixo cair, chegando a sentir ânsia de tão constrangida. Não esperava essa resposta, nem mesmo esse motivo. Como esse caso não ficou exposto nos jornais? Ela havia lido todos os tipos de manchetes publicadas desde o milênio passado, teria notado alguma coisa...

— Como não há nada registrado? — A pergunta era um tanto cretina, mas mesmo assim ela a fez.

— Aurores não deixam casos internos serem noticiados. Aurores não se importam. — Sua voz carregava uma mágoa muito profunda e um aparente remorso tão grande quanto.

— Eles não puderam evitar? É isso que está dizendo? — murmurou. Ao mesmo passo em que falar sobre isso o machucava, revelar também parecia o aliviar desse tormento. Perder um filho dessa forma...

Mas Draco começou a chorar. Não em desespero, como quando viu o corpo de Scorpius sem vida no chão de um depósito, ou dentro da cela quando foi detido por quase matar um dos responsáveis pelo assassinato do filho. Não. As lágrimas caíram seguidas, sem ele reparar. Não foi Draco que torturou Scorpius com _Cruciatus_ ou finalizou a morte com um _Imperio_, mas era sua, apenas sua culpa ao ter ensinado ao filho durante toda sua vida algo que Draco nunca fora capaz de fazer:

— Eu o disse... Desde pequeno... — A voz saía agora em um sussurro e finalmente ele se dava conta da dor que era revelar aquilo em voz alta. — Disse para sempre falar a verdade... — Olhando para Helga, percebeu pelos lábios comprimidos que ela também queria chorar. — A verdade o matou.

— Se ele falou a verdade, então estava certo... — Helga tentou acalmar a situação.

— Mas_ eu_ não disse a verdade. — ele franziu o cenho, repleto de raiva de si mesmo. — Em nenhum momento.

— Todo mundo pode errar em alguma coisa.

Não importava o quanto ela tentasse apaziguar a situação: ele havia mentido toda sua história para Scorpius e até quando o rapaz estava morto, confiando-lhe seus próprios segredos, Draco mentiu.

— _"Por favor, pai..."_ — Draco a encarou e acabou por se calar. Por muito pouco não repetiu as palavras escritas no bilhete de despedida do filho. Quem ele pensava que era para condenar Helga a carregar a mesma sensação que ele? Ou pior: querer deixar de vê-lo? — Eu só vim mesmo me certificar de seu estado de saúde, estou indo embora.

— Eu o acompanho. — Ela puxou o casaco.

— Não.

O estalo mesmo dentro de sua sala a deixou confusa. A Mansão Malfoy estava bloqueada magicamente para que pudesse segui-lo, e até a corrente de flu estava inacessível. Preocupada, aparatou na entrada da mansão: se não podia entrar utilizando de seus truques bruxos, ela o faria do modo convencional.

* * *

**A fanfic está passando por correções com uma beta. Estou muito contente com o resultado e melhora nos capítulos! Espero que apreciem se notarem as diferenças. Aos poucos, todos os outros capítulos serão substituídos :3**

**Agora vamos às respostas das reviews!  
**

**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter: MUITO OBRIGADA! Nossa, que alegria imensa eu fiquei com teu elogio! Não sabe como fez meu dia ler essa mensagem! Espero mesmo que o andamento da história te faça continuar pensando assim! Muito, muito obrigada! Mil beijos!**

**tina granger: skapoksoapksoapkso Draco não sabe lidar bem com sentimentos xD Acho que temos uma poção para isso ;) Não se preocupe, eu amei que veio comentar nesse capítulo passado! E espero de coração que goste desses! Até o próximo! Beijinhos!**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Que bom que a história prende sua atenção! Huhuhu *-* Aos poucos as coisas se encaixam. Não prometo todos os detalhes para logo, porque ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, mas fico muito feliz em ver sua persistência por aqui! Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Liana Mccartney: Amo seus comentários, amo seu entusiasmo, amo seu apoio! skpaoksopaksoapk OBRIGADA! Eu também adoro essas irmãs, fico pensando no quanto deve ter sido sofrido para elas se separarem por questão familiares... Pode deixar que eu jamais desistirei dessa história! E obrigada por não ter desistido de mim!**

**AnnaSWeasley: Gostaria de agradecer imensamente por ter favorito e acompanhado essa história! Ainda mais por ter dado uma chance para minha fic e para a Helga, haha xD Que bom que gosta de ver o passado do Draco! *O* Aos poucos tudo será devidamente explicado, prometo! Não é audácia alguma, pode shippar esses dois sim, ainda mais depois da revelação do "benfeitor anônimo" kpsoakosakpskao xD Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu procuro sempre me esforçar e melhorar para vocês, leitores! Fico tão contente com esse tipo de retorno! OBRIGADA! Pode deixar que eu não desistirei! E obrigada por não desistir de mim também!**

**Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal! Mil beijos e até breve!**


	19. Gostosuras e Travessuras

**Olá! \o/**

**Nessas semanas sem atualizações ganhei reviews maravilhosas, acompanhamentos e um apoio fenomenal de vocês! Eu tenho estado tão feliz com esse retorno, pessoal, que não imaginam! Obrigada por sempre estarem aqui! Espero que apreciem o capítulo de hoje!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Draco encarava a mão enfaixada e as manchas de sangue abrindo-se no curativo feito por Helga.

— Oh céus! – ela exasperou e se apressou em sair da cozinha a procura da caixa de curativos.

Depois de aparatar para sua casa, Draco teve uma crise nervosa onde não conseguiu se controlar. Todas as tentativas de Helga pra entrar na mansão eram avisadas e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era encarar a foto do filho sobre a lareira. A bruxa havia redescoberto junto a ele várias fotos e emoldurou cada uma delas como um presente para Draco. A ideia inicial parecia boa, embora ele não tivesse lhe dito nada, mas olhar para a imagem contente de Scorpius o fazia ter um ataque de remorso astronômico. A imagem sorria, satisfeito em estar ao lado do pai e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era gritar para que ele parasse.

— Pare de rir! Pare de sorrir! – mas Scorpius continuava feliz. Sua satisfação seria eterna, afinal ele jamais seria capaz de imaginar que o pai havia o traído. — Pare de sorrir!

Helga abriu a porta de entrada na mesma hora em que Draco golpeou o vidro da moldura. O corte que se abriu nos nós dos dedos não foi tão severo, mas na pele fina e já idosa parecia uma hemorragia. Ela tentou conversar com ele, perguntou se precisava de um médico enquanto lavava seu machucado na pia da cozinha – moça anti-higiênica! – e tentou diversas vezes perguntar o que tinha acontecido, por que de repente saiu apressado, porém desistiu e finalizou ela mesma o curativo, sem ouvir nenhum protesto por parte de Malfoy. _Esse_ era o problema.

— Certo, deixe-me ver isso...

—_ Certo, deixe-me ver isso..._

Draco recuou a mão no mesmo instante. Até a mesma frase e a entonação preocupada: Helga estava saindo-se igual a Scorpius.

— Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou, já preocupada.

Ele não teve coragem de repreendê-la por chamá-lo de "senhor" e esticou a mão novamente, pontuando mentalmente que a jornalista desengonçada nada tinha a ver com seu filho.

— Não é nada, só o corte que abriu de volta. – sorriu para ele, mas a feição ainda parecia distante. Helga estava em posse da pequena caixinha branca, que continham analgésicos vencidos e algumas faixas. — Apenas evite abrir e fechar os dedos, isso vai forçar a pele e abrir de novo. – ela limpou o local e enfaixou novamente. Era muito boa naquilo para uma pessoa inexperiente. — Eu cuidava dos meus pais, se está estranhando minha familiaridade com curativos. – riu sem graça. — Mas em Hogwarts eu não podia mais cuidar deles, então... – não completou. O olhou nos olhos e sentiu ímpetos de abraçá-lo, mas ao invés disso correu até a chaleira de água que já apitava.

O casal Parks começou a esquecer algumas coisas rápido demais... Certa vez seu pai se esqueceu de como uma faca poderia cortá-lo e fez um corte feio no dedo ao cortar cenouras _–_ a cena parecia distante, mas ela lembrava-se de ter que sair do meio de uma aula de Poções – em que fazia dupla com Ludmila, já no quarto ano – e ir às pressas acompanhar os pais no hospital. Foi nessa época que Helga percebeu não poder mais deixá-los sem cuidados.

Colocou os saquinhos de chá em xícaras separadas e as colocou ao lado da bancada de mármore. Buscou biscoitos nos armários e torrou pedaços esquecidos de pão, tentando montar uma espécie de café da tarde – às sete e meia da noite – não tão bom quanto os que Draco estava acostumado a ter, mas o suficiente para parecer apetitoso.

Malfoy não esperou uma oferta de açúcar, mel ou creme e deu um gole generoso na bebida quente deixando Helga preocupada com a possibilidade de ele ter queimado a língua. Os olhos inchados estavam encarando o tampo de granito e ela o estudou cuidadosamente, receosa em não ter muito o que fazer. A foto onde Scorpius ria para o pai havia sido danificada, a manipulação mágica que fazia a imagem se mover congelara no riso largo do rapaz. Ainda era uma boa foto, mas estava rasgada justamente onde a imagem de Draco havia sido registrada.

— Acho que dá para consertar. – ele não se manifestou. — Sabe, você tem que parar de sair correndo de mim, eu não mordo. – deu um sorriso, mas o senhor permaneceu quieto. — Eu estou preocupada... Brigue comigo, mas não me ignore dessa forma...

Vendo como ela implorava, Draco precisou ceder. Abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu a princípio e foi necessário um grande esforço para que ele pudesse começar qualquer assunto. Internamente viu-se suspirar com dificuldade; precisaria dar um jeito em sua própria situação se não quisesse que Helga pensasse nele como um velho fraco e necessitado de ajuda.

.:.

_Astoria estava ensaiando bater na porta do quarto de Draco desde que ele havia voltado do trabalho, mais cedo do que de costume. Queria perguntar de seu dia, o motivo de ter voltado antes do horário rotineiro e perguntar com delicadeza o motivo dela tê-lo visto ainda menos nos últimos meses. Nos dois primeiros meses, chegou a pensar que ele precisava de espaço e deu; com isso, mais dois meses se emendaram e com eles sua agonia. Depois da quinta tentativa de levar seu almoço no Ministério e não encontrá-lo por lá, desistiu e voltou para a casa aos prantos. Daphne perguntou o motivo de suas lágrimas e ela inventou um motivo bobo qualquer que a irmã não acreditou e ainda ameaçou: se fosse Malfoy o motivo de suas lágrimas ele iria embora para a sarjeta junto com toda sua família fracassada. A ameaça só fez a garota chorar ainda mais, implorando quase de joelhos que não fizesse isso, jurando por Merlin, Morgana e todos os outros bruxos que Draco nada tinha a ver com seu sofrimento._

_Narcissa havia procurado a jovem há mais de uma semana e falado sobre a mudança de comportamento do filho e em como ele estava mais preocupado com a aparência e parecia mais alegre. Astoria havia notado sim a ligeira animação de Draco e sua postura e roupas cada vez mais impecáveis dentro do limite de seu poder aquisitivo. Uma nova chama de esperança acendeu no coração da jovem e ela resolveu confiar em sua futura sogra – como Narcissa havia se nomeado, o que a fez rir envergonhada e animada – e tomar a iniciativa. Talvez o rapaz lhe desse mais atenção._

—_ Boa noite! – exclamou mais alto do que havia planejado ao esbarrar em Draco, que foi outro que se sobressaltou com a abordagem repentina._

—_ Boa noite, Astoria. – disse em voz baixa, olhando ao redor. Ela estava vestindo um longo vestido de veludo preto com luvas e sapatos que acompanhavam o tom escuro, seus cabelos presos em um caprichoso coque e nas orelhas brilhantes rubis. A dama que era, visivelmente. _

—_ Eu vim te procurar porque queria saber se não gostaria de nos acompanhar hoje no jantar de Halloween na casa dos Nott. – Draco quase se esquecera que um de seus colegas em Hogwarts era noivo de Daphne._

_Eventos de Dia das Bruxas não faziam mais parte da vida dos Malfoy, nem esse ou qualquer outro do tipo. Eles foram excluídos sem dó ou piedade do círculo influente e rico e, inclusive para Narcissa que adorava uma festa, isso havia sido uma humilhação pública, principalmente porque eles não estavam inseridos nesse meio. _

—_ Acho que hoje eu não poderei... – disfarçou tentando se afastar. Ainda que tivesse o que vestir sabia que não trocaria aquela noite por nenhum jantar no mundo._

—_ Ah... – ela parecia decepcionada. _—_ Tudo bem... Então... B-boa noite... – gaguejou, dando-lhe as costas._

_Draco olhou incomodado para Astoria, sempre tão tímida e irritantemente medrosa, se afastando quase aos pulos e espiou em volta antes de sair pela porta da frente e aparatar já no jardim. Ao fundo, Narcissa observava a cena completamente preocupada, o que se tornava visível em seus grandes olhos esverdeados. Ela precisava tomar uma atitude e rápido se quisesse salvar a pouca reputação que restava de sua família e, principalmente, garantir o futuro de seu filho._

_.:._

—_ Eu não vou._

_Draco apenas ouviu a voz de Ginevra revelar uma risada divertida e foi assim que ele descobriu estar no fundo do poço e um pouco mais além: quando em toda sua vida achou ser ele motivo de piada de um Weasley?_

—_ Ora, Draco, não deve estar tão ruim assim! - o provocou, mas ele desconfiava que ela já sabia desde o começo o quão reveladora era aquela roupa._

_Saindo do pequeno _–_ e não muito higiênico _–_ banheiro trouxa, sentiu-se nu. Viu Ginevra sentada e teve ímpetos de azará-la pelo olhar zombeteiro. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e os mesmos exibiam um largo sorriso de satisfação. Jamais deveria ter deixado que ela escolhesse a fantasia sozinha e agora ele sabia disso._

—_ Belo traseiro, Malfoy. _–_ ele sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Maldita calça de couro._

—_ Isso eu já sei, agora não preciso ficar o mostrando ao mundo! _–_ esbravejou sentindo a veia em sua testa pulsando._

—_ Ora, mas o que é bonito deve ser mostrado! _–_ gargalhou, caindo de costas na cama de solteiro, que rangeu com a ação. Porcaria de artigo sem qualidade mágica... Não sabia quanto eram 15 libras, mas pelo visto não era lá muita coisa, tendo em vista o cômodo locado._

—_ Certo, vamos logo para essa festa de Dia das Bruxas antes que eu desista._

_Animada, a garota se levantou, ajeitando a saia azul quadriculada. O cachorro de pelúcia dentro do cesto de vime velho não tinha um dos olhos e a pelagem era tão gasta que o preto das orelhas e patas felpudas tinham a mesma cor suja do resto da pelagem _–_ que deveria ser cinza ou talvez branco. Duas tranças nos fios ruivos a faziam parecer meio infantil e sua falta de altura não contribuía para uma visão adulta daquela personagem. Afinal de contas, do que eles estavam vestidos?_

_Caminharam por algumas ruas que ele não conhecia, uma delas concentrando um grande número de pessoas embasbacadas que tentavam espiar a janela de uma tal 221B na Baker Street, única rua a qual Draco decorou o nome por ter quase sido atropelado por uma bicicleta laranjada com temas de morcegos._

_Várias crianças vestiam-se cobertas por lençóis com dois buracos dando abertura aos olhos e elas gritavam e pulavam na frente de outras pessoas, como se pudessem matá-las de susto. Ginevra explicou que eles estavam vestidos de fantasmas e ele se lembrou do Barão Sangrento e em como até mesmo Pirraça seria mais assustador. A maioria delas ou estavam em pequenos bandos ranhentos ou acompanhadas de algum adulto, mas todas levavam em mãos pequenas baldes coloridos ou sacolas festivas recheadas de guloseimas e maçãs. Draco pensou consigo mesmo que as festas de Halloween do seu mundo eram bem melhores que essas._

—_ Podemos começar a pedir doces, eu acho. _–_ Ginevra consultou seu relógio de pulso, tão velho quanto o cachorro de pelúcia no cesto, ou mais._

—_ Primeiro as damas... _–_ disse sem muito entusiasmo e a seguiu._

_A primeira pessoa que abriu a porta ao tocarem a campainha olhou de Draco para Ginevra achando graça. Ela vestia um pontudo e espalhafatoso chapéu de bruxa e Malfoy sentiu-se ultrajado com a tentativa da mulher em se fazer passar por feiticeira, mas relevou, principalmente quando ela colocou o dobro de balas em sua sacola e na de sua amiga. Também fingiu não ouvir que "ele e a namorada" estavam encantadores._

_Alguns adultos que trajavam a normal e singela roupa trouxa, os encarava e riam, as crianças saltitando entre os dois jovens fantasiados, falando em como Dorothy era linda e o "motoqueiro" tinha cara de bravo. Olhou para Ginevra e ela parecia tão confusa quanto ele com as definições. Em sua defesa, a ruiva dizia ter escolhido o que achou mais bonito. Se _aquilo_ era o mais bonito, ele não queria saber o que era o mais feio._

—_ Gostosuras ou travessuras?! _–_ gritou animada Ginevra, suas tranças pulando junto com ela._

—_...suras. _–_ balbuciou em conjunto. A senhora os olhos e riu, batendo palmas._

—_ Que gracinha, garotos! Ah, é sempre tão bom ver jovens aproveitando a inocência da data ao invés de irem nessas baladas de perdição e roupas curtas... _–_ terminou o discurso emocionado completamente indignada._

—_ Roupas curtas? Há algum lugar assim? _–_ Ginevra o cutucou e ele silenciou, achando graça da situação._

—_ Gostam de maçã do amor? Eu mesma fiz! _–_ a senhora aparentemente era surda e colocou duas maçãs com grossas cascas de melado em cada sacola. Nenhuma delas comportava mais doces e, depois daquela casa, duvidava que poderiam ir até outra, ou até mesmo que pudesse comer tudo aquilo._

—_ Obrigada... _–_ agradeceu Ginevra. Ela continuava com o largo sorriso estampando seu rosto e Draco não pode evitar sorrir minimamente em vê-la assim tão feliz._

—_ Então, John Travolta... _–_ ela riu para Draco, piscando cúmplice. _—_ é ela sua Sandy?_

—_ Perdão? _–_ apertou os olhos, duvidoso se tinha ouvido bem._

—_ Achei bárbaro um Danny loiro e uma Dorothy ruiva, vocês têm mesmo muita imaginação! _–_ Ginevra olhou para o bruxo dividindo da mesma dúvida que a dele, mas deixou passar apenas pela gentileza e simpatia em excesso. _—_ Até mais, queridos!_

_Rindo ela fechou a porta, deixando os dois encarando a madeira branca ainda confusos. Viraram-se para sair da frente da casa quando viram o grupo de crianças os olhando, alguns acenando, outros sorrindo maravilhados. Draco duvidava se eles estavam realmente admirados ou zombando deles, porque não era possível serem assim tão populares._

—_ Eu achei que essa fantasia era meio simples, mas pelo jeito as crianças gostam. _–_ cochichou para Draco, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas úmidas e repletas de papel colorido._

—_ Não sei... Há algo de estranho nisso tudo... _–_ observou e Ginevra, de repente impressionada com o que "estranho" poderia soar, colou-se a ele como um bote salva-vidas e Draco também envolveu seu ombro com um dos braços, como se estivessem no meio da guerra novamente, tendo os pequenos fantasiados como o exército inimigo._

_Depois de apressarem o passo a ponto de já estarem correndo, eles saíram do alcance dos olhos mascarados e pintados de caveiras rechonchudas e choronas, encontrando um banco na frente do rio Tamisa, completamente vazio. Um pouco ofegantes, chegaram ao local e caíram sobre os filetes de madeira, notando só agora como estavam cansados de tanto caçarem doces. Draco olhou para a imponente ponte que cortava o rio e precisou admitir que trouxas tivessem lá seu mérito arquitetônico, mesmo que não chegassem aos pés do que bruxos podiam fazer. Voltou sua atenção para Ginevra, quando a mesma começou a caçar doces no fundo da sacola enquanto ainda espiava os arredores, como se temesse algum comensal da morte ou algo do tipo. Draco também estava incomodado._

—_ Céus, acho que nunca darei conta de comer tudo isso! _–_ riu, afastando um pouco a tensão. Ele também espiou em sua sacola e constatou ter ali muito mais do que ele deve ter comido daquele tipo de porcaria em toda sua vida._

_Pegou um pacote de aparência simples e abriu, alguns marshmellows muito pequenos se comparado a balas, coloridos e com gosto de corante. Comeu o primeiro pacote e sentiu-se terrivelmente enjoado para comer outro, partindo para um chocolate esmagado em formato de bruxa ou algo do tipo._

—_ Parece que estou mastigando um pedaço de cera. _–_ disse de boca cheia. Ginevra riu com sua boca e bochechas cobertos de pedaços do melado vermelho da maçã do amor, tão estabanada quanto uma criança. _—_ Você está linda. _–_ ironizou jogando seu lenço de linho no rosto dele._

—_ Hey! _–_ riu, pegando o lenço e o olhando com carinho, como se ele a remetesse a alguma lembrança._

— _Está limpo, se é isso que está se perguntando. _– _soltou arrogante, terminando de devorar outro chocolate sem sabor._

—_ É o lenço daquela noite? _–_ Draco parou de mastigar ao entender o que ela dizia._

_A olhou de canto de olho percebendo o par de olhos castanhos o fitando com... Carinho? Fingiu ignorar a estranha sensação e concordou com um aceno vago. Era óbvio que ele, como um Malfoy, teria dúzias e dúzias de lenços nas mais variadas cores para combinar com suas roupas elegantes _–_ se tivesse _–,_ mas linho era algo que durava muito, anos, quem sabe uma vida ou duas, era de se esperar que ele ainda possuísse uma peça daquela qualidade._

—_ Às vezes sonho com ele. _–_ ela hesitou. _—_ Tom. _–_ abraçou os próprios braços, como se sentisse frio._

—_ Não deve ser muito agradável. _–_ disse com conhecimento de causa. Os terríveis olhos vermelhos o fitando com felicidade mórbida ao cravar em sua pele a marca negra ainda o perturbava de forma suficiente para que ele evitasse olhar o antebraço esquerdo toda vez que se trocava._

—_ Com certeza não. _–_ esboçou um sorriso torto. _— _Mas, nos últimos anos, quando eu sonhava com ele, também sonhava com você. _–_ algo dentro de Draco pareceu cair e espatifar. _—_ E os corredores de Hogwarts nunca pareceram tão extensos e infinitos, mas também, nunca me senti tão segura. _–_ ela sorria com os lábios tremendo. _—_ As pessoas ignoram que um dia eu passei por tudo aquilo, dizendo que sou muito forte, tenho o temperamento dos gêmeos e me pareço com um "pôr-do-sol". _–_ bufou ao lembrar-se de Harry falando sobre sua aparência. _—_ Mas quando eu tive medo nenhum deles pareceu notar._

_Voltou os olhos embargados para ele, seu rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha. Ele se lembrava bem de quando avisaram que a Câmara Secreta havia sido aberta e que uma aluna da Grifinória havia sido levada. Também se lembrava de quase ter perdido os sentidos quando soube que era ela a aluna desaparecida, ao mesmo passo em que se indignou profundamente que seus irmãos soubessem disso apenas quando ela quase morreu. Culpou-se durante muito tempo não ter contado a ninguém sobre a noite na torre de astronomia ou em oferecer sua ajuda quando Harry meteu-se a herói _– mais uma vez– _para salvá-la. Na época poderia dizer que sua raiva só intensificou-se por ver Potter levar o título de herói e bom rapaz, mas hoje sabia que não era bem verdade._

_Foi naquela época que percebeu não sentir mais repulsa por meninas e seu eterno amor por cor-de-rosa, mas essa primeira noção foi esmagada e muito bem escondida quando descobriu ter sido o pai a colocar o diário no caldeirão de Ginevra, logo após a briga com Arthur Weasley. Mal descobrira aquele novo sentimento e precisava sepultá-lo. Que morte horrível a da sua inocência..._

_Porém agora, ao vê-la daquela forma, soube algo havia renascido, não estando bem certo se aquilo era bom. Na verdade pareceu bem assustador._

—_ Você não precisa mais ter medo. _–_ ela riu, limpando as lágrimas. A__s confissões entre os dois que se estenderam nos últimos meses permitiram que soubessem muito um do outro._

—_ Nem você. _–_ colocou a mão sobre o antebraço esquerdo, coberto pela manga de couro da jaqueta alugada. E ele não aquiesceu ou puxou seu braço de volta. Estava confortável com aquela situação e por saber poder dividir aquele segredo, mesmo de forma silenciosa._

—_ Oi! – Ginevra deu um grito agudo e pulou no local, enquanto Draco arqueava uma sobrancelha ao ver a pequena garota desdentada sorrindo para os dois._

—_ Samantha! – uma mulher vestida de preto, com direito a meia-calça rasgada e cabelos cor-de-rosa (que o fez se lembrar de Tonks), correu em direção à menina. _—_ Me desculpem, eu sempre perco essa garotinha de vista!_

—_ Tudo bem. – Ginevra foi a primeira a se manifestar, principalmente depois de ver a reação de Draco, uma meia careta contorcida em desgosto._

—_ Sam adorou vocês... – ria, enquanto acomodava a criança no colo. _—_ Ela achou o máximo dois adultos pedindo doces. – os dois exibiram sorrisos tortos, principalmente depois de entenderem o motivo pelo qual haviam sido motivo de tanto sucesso. _—_ Bem, até mais casal!_

_Draco ignorou o "casal" e encarou o rio logo a frente, tal como Ginevra. Os dois sentiam-se extremamente estúpidos e a feição de cada um refletia isso. Não tinham sido alvo de olhares a noite toda por terem boas fantasias ou por algum perigo oculto os rondar; Doces ou Travessuras eram costumes infantis em terras trouxas e era claro que eles seriam vistos com estranheza e diversão pelas crianças. Talvez tenha sido isso que a senhora das maçãs caramelizadas quis dizer com festas de perversão ou algo parecido. Eles estavam invadindo um festejo infantil e agindo como se estivessem completamente por dentro dos costumes trouxas._

_Só quando Ginevra começou a gargalhar é que ele se deu conta de quão ridícula e divertida havia sido sua noite e, a olhando daquele jeito, tão feliz quanto ele sabia que ela tinha dificuldade para ser, admitiu estar irrevogavelmente apaixonado._

* * *

**Draco enxerga semelhanças entre Helga e Scorpius, o que o faz relembrar do filho e de um trauma não superado. Quão doloroso é ligar a imagem de Parks com a do único herdeiro de seu nome?**

**Estamos tendo certa demora na atualização da fic, mas isso porque agora sou eu quem está escrevendo um livro! haha xD Desejem-me sorte nessa empreitada!**

**Curiosidade quanto as fantasias de Ginny e Draco: ela está de Dorothy, de O Mágico de Oz e Draco de Danny, de Grease - nos tempos da brilhantina! :D**

**Agora, vamos às respostas das reviews!**

**AnnaSWeasley: Silfo engana com postura e comportamento soberbo, mas é um bom rapaz. Teve alguns desvios de caráter quando mais novo, porém, tenta compensar o máximo possível. Não vamos desistir desse mocinho, né nom? xD Lamento escrever sobre tantas desgraças seguidas. Confesso que foi intencional xD Os livros focam muito na glória do fim da guerra, mas o que sucedeu teve dezenove anos ignorado. E, como em todo lugar do mundo, há quem seja bom, mas há quem seja mau - Scorpius infelizmente conheceu os dois tipos. No mais, espero que o capítulo de hoje seja uma boa leitura! Afinal, temos mais do nosso casal favorito! Yeeeey! \o/ Muito obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: VOCÊ, VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA FOFA, EM ABRAÇA! *aperta* Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, Silfo só faz pose e, como comentei com a Anna, cometeu alguns erros quando jovem, mas não deixa de se esforçar para melhorar. Nem ele entende o tamanho do que sente por Helga e mantém o noivado com Pandora unicamente pelas condições sociais. O que aconteceu com Scorpius será narrado na íntegra em um dos flashback, mas pode demorar um pouco. Mesmo assim, muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu comentário!**

**D.R Nunes: Favoritou, seguiu, comentou e me matou de amor. Deus só joga gente linda na minha vida, mesmo! Estou boba com seu comentário e imensamente feliz com seu retorno! Muito obrigada por suas palavras e o baita incentivo! Eu não irei desistir dessa fic (que é um projeto de 2011, para ter ideia!) e espero não desapontar nenhum de vocês! É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo tanto de alegria que me dão! E olha que coincidência, haha, no dia que eu estava arrumando o capítulo de atualização me vem esse baita presente: você compondo minha lista de leitores! Obrigada! Espero que goste do capítulo de hoje! Mil beijos!**

**Agradecendo também a _valmontes_ por favoritar Segredos! Muito obrigada pela confiança!  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	20. Expulsos

_Ainda não passara da meia-noite quando Draco retornou para a Mansão Greengrass. Sabia que a mãe o entupiria de perguntas sobre onde ele estava e de onde havia conseguido tantos doces, mas isso seria facilmente desviado quando Draco mentisse ter ido comprá-los para Teddy _–_ mesmo as guloseimas não sendo tão boas quanto as vendidas na Dedosdemel _–,_ já que a mãe pretendia visitar Andrômeda no próximo final de semana. O pai, a uma altura dessas, já estaria dormindo e duvidava ver Lucius o esperando na porta de entrada._

— _Boa noite. _–_ mas, aparentemente, o senhor Greengrass estaria._

— _Boa noite, senhor. _–_ o cumprimentou de forma firme e formal, sentindo a ponta dos dedos adormecerem. Alfonse Greengrass tinha um sorriso mórbido, tal como os que ele costumava dar ao fechar um bom e lucrativo negócio. _

_Era isso que Draco temia._

— _Gostaria de me acompanhar até meu escritório, rapaz? _–_ ele se aproximou e apoiou a mão em suas costas, o guiando para o cômodo sem esperar resposta._

— _Senhor, sem querer ser rude, mas está um pouco tarde e eu trabalho amanhã. _–_ viu a exasperação risonha de Alfonse e já esperava ser repreendido por ter saído em plena terça-feira, quebrando por vez seus argumentos, mas o que se seguiu foi ainda mais estranho._

— _Nunca é tarde demais para negócios, rapaz._

_O escritório do senhor Greengrass era amplo e em formato de meia-lua, com uma grande estante acompanhando a curva da parede. Vários e pesados livros de economia bruxa e leis mágicas estendiam-se por ele e não havia espaço para nem mesmo um grão de poeira ficar entre os títulos de capa escura. Acima dele, uma grande janela de vitrais coloridos com um quadro de cada lado: em um deles, a Família Greengrass com as pequenas Daphne e Astoria e do outro lado a mesma cena, mas com as mesmas já crescidas._

— _Família é algo importante, Draco. _–_ ele disse, indo para trás da mesa, sentando-se na poltrona estofada. _—_ Um homem não é nada sem ela. _–_ ele ainda o fitava. Os intensos olhos verdes eram da mesma cor que os da filha mais nova, porém bem mais ameaçadores. _—_ Tem dificuldade para se sentar? _–_ dito isso de forma séria, Alfonse disfarçou rindo. O jovem bruxo, porém, ainda não via graça, mas sentou-se da mesma forma. _—_ Auburn gosta de você. _–_ estalou os dedos calejados e logo um elfo doméstico apareceu, trazendo uma bandeja com dois copos de whisky de fogo._

_Greengrass pegou um dos copos e sorveu um grande gole da bebida, como se a mesma fosse água. O pequeno elfo ofereceu o outro copo a Draco e, por mais tentado que lhe parecesse a oferta, este negou. Não estava gostando em nada do rumo da conversa, mas continuou calado ouvindo Alfonse palestrar sozinho._

— _Sabe, todos - ou pelo menos a maioria - dos homens de grandes cargos no Ministério, têm família. Passa a impressão de estabilidade, boa gestão, controle emocional, dentre outros requisitos básicos que separam um homem de um __rapaz. _– _o sorriso zombeteiro havia morrido e o olhar era de afinco. Draco havia entendido perfeitamente o que o homem queria propor desde que começou o assunto "família". _—_ Veja só Percival Weasley: inteligentíssimo, devo admitir, mas somente depois que firmou noivado com aquela mocinha sem graça da contabilidade é que vieram a levá-lo mais a sério, tanto que agora é ele que define a maior parte das novas contratações... _–_ nisso o sorriso havia voltado. _—_ Mas você bem sabe isso, não é?_

_O rosto de Draco corou, mas mordendo o lábios com força suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue, ele conteve-se e concordou mudamente._

— _Qual é a proposta?_

— _Astoria. _–_ Draco sabia que seria ela, mas ajeitou a postura incomodado da mesma forma. _—_ Minha filha sempre deu claros sinais de interesse em você e eu sei como o nome Malfoy já não tem mais peso._

— _Eu preciso pensar um pouco. _–_ estava atordoado com a ofensa disfarçada em proposta._

— _É pegar ou largar, rapaz._

— _Está negociando sua filha? _–_ era possível notar uma pontada de raiva em sua voz, no entanto não era pela indignação em si e sim a raiva em estar recebendo aquela oferta como salvação de sua reputação._

— _Claro. _–_ disse simplesmente. _— _Seu pai não fez o mesmo quando Voldemort estava em ascensão? _–_ Draco fechou as mãos em punho. _—_ Não entendo o motivo da hesitação; Astoria é uma jovem bonita, muito bem educada e de família de renome. Embora não sejamos tão tradicionais quanto os Malfoy em questão de trouxas e mestiços, é inegável nossa pureza sanguínea e isso é fator crucial para vocês._

— _Eu não quero._

_A mão que pousaria o copo de whisky sobre a mesa parou no meio do caminho, o pequeno elfo se escondendo atrás da bandeja. Alfonse nunca perdia uma negociação e certamente não sabia lidar bem com derrotas. Se ele estava pensando que Draco se prenderia a um casamento arranjado, estava muito enganado._

— _Devo lembrá-lo quem socorreu sua família comensal quando a guerra acabou?_

— _Então me casar com Astoria pagaria a dívida que temos com vocês, é isso? _–_ seu sarcasmo apontava em sua voz e sua postura já ganhara toda a soberba que o nome Malfoy podia carregar._

— _Olhe o tom, rapaz... _–_ o repreendeu, mas já era tarde: quase três anos sendo tratado como pobre coitado o sufocaram o suficiente._

— _Não bastasse a humilhação da minha mãe servindo vocês como um elfo doméstico ou eu e meu pai pagando nossa parte nas despesas da casa?! Ainda tenho que levar Astoria como um fardo para o resto da minha vida?!_

_Em um impulso, Alfonse levantou-se com sua poltrona tombando para trás. Draco notou a agitação por trás da porta de vidro e reparou no contorno miúdo que denunciava Astoria ouvindo a conversa toda. Não gostaria de sentir culpa ao falar da garota daquela forma e felizmente não era o caso: preferia morrer de fome a se condenar a um casamento onde precisaria ficar o resto da vida olhando para o semblante de pena e receio daquela garota, que não conseguia lhe dirigir uma só palavra sem encarar o chão._

— _Essa é sua palavra final. _–_ concluiu sem questionar Draco, que se sentiu tentado a reforçar._

— _Nunca me casarei com Astoria._

— "_Nunca" é uma palavra de muito peso... _–_ ele se levantou e a sombra da filha mais nova se afastou quase correndo da porta. _—_ Tal como sua escolha._

_A porta dupla de vidro abriu-se revelando Lucius e Narcissa do outro lado, seu pai impassível e sua mãe com os olhos embargados, ainda que sua postura estivesse impecável. Ao lado deles estavam as duas malas grandes e gastas. Não precisou de muito para entender ter ganhado um convite para se retirar da Mansão Greengrass e tendo ainda Daphne _–_ o encarando com raiva _–_, Astoria _–_ chorosa como sempre _–_ e Monika Greengrass como plateia._

— _Para onde? _–_ perguntou, seus dentes rangendo pela raiva._

— _Eu mandei uma coruja para sua tia Andrômeda. _–_ Lucius disse, notando que sua esposa seria incapaz de falar qualquer coisa sem chorar._

— _E estamos esperando o quê para ir embora?_

_Pegou uma das malas e dirigiu-se até a porta, no entanto Alfonse pigarreou, juntando-se a família._

— _A porta dos fundos fica na cozinha._

_Daphne deixou a risada escapar acompanhando o pai, porém tanto Monika quanto Astoria mantiveram-se silenciosas, a mais nova chorando a tal ponto que era possível ver as lágrimas escorrendo sobre seu rosto e pingando até o chão._

_Os gastos e desbotados sapatos de Narcissa ecoaram pelo salão e Draco pode ver a dama que ela ainda era, tal como seu pai que, mesmo de casaco cuidadosamente remendado, parecia um lord. E ele, raivoso demais para acompanhar a graça e leveza de sua família, quase quebrou um dos vasos de porcelana chinesa ao caminhar em direção à cozinha. Os elfos que trabalhavam cuidando dos pratos, os olharam com um misto de pena muito parecidos com os de Astoria, o que só ajudou a enervar ainda mais a Draco._

— _Até mais, dona Narcissa. _–_ um disse em sua voz aguda._

_De tanto tempo passado junto a eles, lavando, passando, cozinhando, que eles já a tinham como da família. Humilhante._

— _Até mais, queridos. _–_ sorriu e enfim a primeira lágrima caiu._

_No jardim, Lucius abraçou a esposa com força, enquanto a mesma forçava-se a não chorar. Ele murmurava que tudo ficaria bem e ela concordava balançando a cabeça. Olhou para o filho, como se avisasse que aparataria primeiro com a mãe e Draco concordou, tomando a outra mala a seu lado. Logo que os dois sumiram em um estalo, Astoria apareceu correndo, a irmã a seguindo completamente incomodada e raivosa por ver a caçula se prestando àquele papel._

— _Eu sinto muito, Draco! _–_ ela disse, o rosto inchado e úmido._

— _Eu também. _–_ devolveu seco, sumindo logo depois._

_.:._

_Teddy viu a visita da família de Draco como uma grande festa e ficou saltitando em cima de sua cama colorida enquanto mastigava os doces que o primo lhe trouxera. O cômodo que o marido de Andrômeda tinha como escritório, foi logo adaptado para comportar o casal e, no quarto do neto, um colchão no chão improvisou a cama de Draco. Ela disse que trataria de arranjar uma cama decente para ele até o final da semana, mas o bruxo não se importou, tentando repousar tanto quanto podia._

_Não pôde._

_Levantou-se sentindo dores nas costas e espiou o relógio de bolso, que indicavam duas horas da manhã. Teddy já havia dormido abraçado com as embalagens trouxas e o rosto sujo de açúcar, então não seria capaz de vê-lo caminhando até a janela. Sua mãe e Andrômeda ainda conversavam na cozinha, mas pareciam distraídas o bastante para não repararem em sua coruja alçando voo para A Toca._

_"Fomos expulsos da mansão dos Greengrass  
D."_

_Aguardou a resposta até o sol voltar a nascer. Relevou, ainda que tivesse ficado sem sono, que talvez a bruxa tivesse ficado muito exausta da noite anterior e deveria estar dormindo a uma altura dessas. Todavia, quando a quarta-feira chegou ao fim, Draco teve certeza de que Ginevra estava o ignorando._

_.:._

Helga conseguiu trocar a faixa depois de colocar um calmante em um dos chás de Draco sem que ele se desse conta – ou fingisse isso. Mesmo dormindo, ele parecia levemente agitado e ela suspeitava que Malfoy pudesse estar xingando-a naquele exato momento, mesmo que em seus sonhos.

Sentou-se ao lado da grande cama de casal encostando-se na cadeira. Ela era extremamente elegante e confortável, mas sua preocupação com Malfoy não a deixava descansar. Espiou ao redor observando as cortinas, o guarda-roupa e a tapeçaria da _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black._ Ouviu falar tanto dessa árvore genealógica quando mais jovem, que agora ela lhe parecia terrivelmente banal. A única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção – não o suficiente para lhe surpreender – foi que o rosto de Andrômeda havia sido registrado na tapeçaria, tal como a de Tonks e o pequeno Teddy – mas nenhum de Edward Tonks. Tendo em vista que a relação das irmãs se estreitou com o final da guerra, era de se esperar uma intervenção do tipo, mesmo que Sirius aparentemente tenha sido condenado para sempre como escória.

Passou as duas horas seguintes restaurando a moldura quebrada, mas não teve sucesso algum com a foto danificada. Mesmo assim a guardou em seu bolso, sabendo que Ludmila certamente poderia restaurá-la, afinal, não tinha nada que a bruxa não soubesse fazer com perfeição. Uma pena que as restaurações de Nymph fossem apenas com objetos, esculturas e pinturas; ela teria capricho o suficiente para deixar a foto impecável.

Olhou para o telefone bege no canto do salão e cogitou ligar para a restauradora, mas seria muito abuso entrar na casa de Malfoy sem ser convidada, comer de sua comida e perambular pelos andares como se fosse moradora, então desistiu antes que ouvisse o mini-Draco de sua imaginação lhe xingando e foi preparar uma bandeja para levar ao anfitrião quando o mesmo acordasse.

Fazendo preces para não derrubar a bandeja de prata, Helga subiu um degrau por vez, suspendendo a respiração toda vez que se notava tremer. Só no meio da escadaria é que se deu conta poder ter usado um _Vingardium Leviosa_ simples, mas do jeito que era talentosa – mas não – com esse tipo de feitiço, acabaria fazendo a louça importada dar piruetas no ar. Não, era melhor continuar sendo comum mesmo...

Entrou no quarto em silêncio, pé ante pé para não acordá-lo, até perceber aliviada que Draco já havia desperto, a encarando com estranheza.

— Quem é você? – por um momento Helga sentiu-se enjoar, quase cambaleando para trás. — Ah, é só você... Não te reconheço mais sem óculos, menina.

— Senhor Malfoy... – ela gemeu. — Não brinque com uma coisa dessas...

— Brincar com o quê? – ele perguntou visivelmente confuso. Nada de ironia ou sarcasmo dessa vez.

— Meus pais estavam em um estado muito avançado de alzheimer... – explicou, colocando chá em uma xícara. — E toda vez que eu os visitava me perguntavam isso.

Ele a encarou por um momento, a xícara ainda pendendo em suas mãos elegantes. Draco sabia que os pais de Helga viviam em um asilo e que precisavam de assistência médica, mas ela não se estendia mais do que isso e ele era cavalheiro o bastante para saber que o assunto havia morrido ali.

— Desde quando? – bebericou o chá ainda a encarando.

— Desde quando o quê?

— Eles não se lembram? – ela arregalou os olhos, como se fosse a primeira vez que realmente pensasse nisso.

— Os lapsos de memória começaram quando eu tinha catorze anos... Quase perdi um semestre todo precisando socorrê-los. – deu de ombros. — Mas só quando fiz dezessete é que consegui interná-los. O Ministério não se compadeceu muito do caso, sabe?

— Achei que seu pai trabalhasse para eles.

— E trabalhava, mas sabe como é, eles não gastariam dinheiro com um trouxa, quem dirá dois.

Ela bebeu mais um gole de chá. Coincidentemente, as tardes de Draco e Helga eram regados a chás e a bruxa desconfiava já ter provado todos os tipos de combinações possíveis no mundo – e todos os biscoitos finos também.

— E você os sustentou sozinha todo esse tempo? – ela negou.

— Tive um benfeitor anônimo. – ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro. — É verdade! Eu não teria condições financeiras para ajudá-los, nem se eu abdicasse do meu apartamento e fosse morar com Nymph, como ela me sugeriu no começo.

— E nunca soube quem era esse "benfeitor"?

— Não, mas sou muito grata a tudo que ele fez.

Draco deixou um sorriso mínimo aparecer enquanto seus olhos perdiam-se em um ponto qualquer no cobertor.

— Scorpius também ajudava uma instituição. Ele gostava de ajudar as pessoas, tinha um espírito de compaixão que não condiziam com um Malfoy. – deu de ombros.

— O senhor fala dele com muito carinho. Parecia ser um bom rapaz.

— E era. Ele e Gregory, meu afilhado. Esse era outro que não parecia com a mãe, sempre risonho e espevitado... – gesticulou para cima, como se pudesse vê-lo montado em sua Nimbus 2000, quando a encontrou bisbilhotando o armário, e quase levou o candelabro junto com essa aventura, além de um dente.

— Essas lembranças são boas... – ela sorriu. — Foi meu pai que deu esse "óculos horroroso". – riu — Quando foi até o orfanato me visitar. O Ministério avisou que uma criança mágica havia sido identificada e como era função dele...

— ... te deu um óculos. – completou cético.

— Não! – gargalhou. — Eu era toda dramática... Aos seis, sete anos as crianças tinham medo de mim por causa dos truques que eu fazia. Eu não tinha controle nenhum sobre meus poderes e, certo dia, acabei assustando a mim mesma quando, sem enxergar direito uma das crianças que vinha correndo em minha direção, em uma brincadeira ridícula de pega-pega, a joguei a quinze metros de distância. – ela encarou a ponta dos sapatos. — Eu não quis usar óculos depois disso, porque não queria ver ninguém com medo de mim, ninguém me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. Então, eu os quebrei.

— E Athos Parks apareceu te dando um óculos novo?

— Foi o jeito que ele encontrou de se aproximar de mim. Disse que queria que eu o enxergasse para conversarmos melhor. Eu o achei muito legal na época porque tinha cheiro de damasco. – sorriu e pode vislumbrar certa simpatia nos olhos cinzentos. — E então eu perguntei para ele: "Quem é você?" – e seus olhos voltaram a embargar. — e ele respondeu: "Um amigo". E eu nunca mais me esqueci disso.

Aquele era um dos seus segredos. Ninguém sabia porque Helga insistia em responder Athos e Elizabeth como sendo uma amiga, toda vez que eles a questionavam. Era como se respondendo isso, pudesse fingir que eles estavam sãos e tudo não passava de uma grande piada.

— Scorpius trabalhava na contabilidade do Ministério. – começou, sem olhá-la. — E era ele quem cuidava da distribuição financeira de toda a instituição. Ele era muito bom no que fazia, talvez devesse ter sido promovido. – avaliou. — Descobriu um desvio de dinheiro vindo do fundo de poupança do próprio Ministério e quem eram os responsáveis pelo roubo. – Helga já sabia onde essa história iria chegar. — Tentaram suborná-lo para maquiar os fundos de caixa, mas ele garantiu que falaria a verdade.

— Eu sinto muito, senhor Malfoy... – sentia mesmo. Era como se estivesse sentindo na própria pele a dor daquela perda.

— Eu também.

* * *

**Olá a todos! Como estão? Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Finalmente foi revelado a causa da morte de Scorpius. Mas calma, essa cena ainda aparecerá em um dos flashbacks de Draco ;)**

**Tenho amado ler os comentários de vocês, eles têm me animado demais! Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre! *-* No próximo final de semana adiantarei outro capítulo, fiquem no aguardo! (dessa vez é sério xD).**

**Agora vamos às respostas das reviews:**

**AnnaSWeasley: Sabe quem me deixa toda risonha, pulando pela casa de felicidade? VOCÊ! *O* Muito obrigada, de todo coração, por esse apoio! Espero mesmo fazer valer toda essa expectativa e, se assim for, te ter como leitora até o fim de segredos. Obrigada por ainda estar aqui, desvendando essa história junto comigo! Mil beijos e um abraço de urso! s2**

**tina granger: Você nem precisa se desculpar! Saiba que aqui será sempre bem-vinda, independente do quanto se ache atrasada na leitura, haha xD Fico muito feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando a fic! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim, então sinta-se livre para opinar no que quiser! Está escrevendo uma fic, é? Ohoho, quando tiver um tempinho, quero ler! *-* Agora você sabe o que aconteceu com os doces de Draco. Infelizmente, foi por uma diferente circunstância :c Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Mil beijos e até mais! **

**D. R. Nunes : EU NÃO CONHECIA ESSA MÚSICA, MAS ELA ESTÁ NO REPEAT INFINITO DESDE QUE EU LI SEU COMENTÁRIO! *O* Aaaai pessoa, como faço pra te abraçar?! Seu comentário me emocionou demais! É uma honra para mim saber que essa história te toca tanto! Espero que a leitura e confiança sejam recompensadas! Juro dar meu melhor para isso! s2 Obrigada! *chorando glitter de puro amor* Te vejo no próximo capítulo (se quiser, claro)! s2 Mil beijos!**

**Obrigada a todos pela leitura! E por sempre me deixarem feliz com seu apoio! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	21. Enfim

**Eu disse que traria o capítulo para esse final de semana! \8D/**

**E morrendo de sono, porque passa da meia-noite e eu sou uma jovem senhora que precisa muito dormir até duas da tarde *morta***

**Hoje é um capítulo totalmente voltado para um dos flashbacks, então, aproveitem e boa leitura!**

**P.S.: Capítulo reescrito ao som de Cinderela (Malta), indicação mais do que certeira da leitora maravilinda D. R. Nunes! s2 **

* * *

_Os pergaminhos lacrados, pastas de contabilidade, envelopes de processos e demais papeladas que Malfoy era responsável por cuidar, estavam chegando ou arremessados como armas, ou amassados pela falta de cuidado. Há três semanas Ginevra não lhe respondia, nem se dignava a mandar a amostra de coruja do irmão com um bilhete, um telegrama qualquer. Não. Ela preferiu enviar a coruja de Draco de volta sem resposta alguma, o ignorando como se estivesse no direito de fazer algo do tipo. No fundo, ele não entendia muito bem o motivo de sua raiva, sendo que não revelou à garota até onde seus sentimentos se estendiam e tinha também muita certeza de não ter deixado transparecer mais do que cumplicidade com ela na noite de Halloween. Talvez tivesse sido esse o problema, mas agora já era tarde para pensar nisso. Que ficasse de lição, então._

— _Nossa! Que bicho te mordeu? _–_ Pansy saltou em sua cadeira ao quase ser acertada por três pergaminhos. _—_ Draco? _– _o loiro não quis conversa, dando-lhe as costas logo depois. _—_ Draco! Não me dê as costas assim, eu quero conversar com você! _–_ gritou, correndo para alcançá-lo._

— _Eu estou trabalhando, Pansy e talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo. _–_ ela parou de segui-lo, estupefata com a repreensão sofrida. Malfoy até chegou a espiar brevemente os olhos marejados da bruxa e pôde ver seu rosto achatar-se ainda mais com seu desgosto._

_Não viu quando ela voltou para o escritório nem quando quase atropelou o pé de Percy Weasley ao entrar no elevador e quase agradeceu ser mandado para o depósito devido sua desatenção. Passar o resto do dia arrumando a bagunça daquele lugar medíocre só fechava com chave de ouro sua rotina. Por que simplesmente não o matavam logo?_

_Esmurrou algumas prateleiras de metal e o ecoar durou mais tempo do que o esperado para uma sala fechada, ou talvez ele tivesse se exaltado além da conta; a verdade é que estava raivoso com o fato de se importar demais com a falta de resposta de Ginevra quando ele, um Malfoy, jamais deveria ter palavras e ações alheias lhe atingindo daquele jeito. Cogitaria ter tomado alguma poção responsável por confundir seus sentidos, no entanto, a única coisa esquisita provada recentemente foram os pouco saborosos doces trouxas e a tentativa de sopa de Narcissa _–_ que Andrômeda e Lucius insistiram estar maravilhosa, mesmo Draco e Teddy tendo torcido o nariz igualmente com o sabor peculiar._

— _Draco! _–_ o senhor Auburn lhe sorriu largamente quando viu o rapaz ranzinza vindo em sua direção. _—_ Tem uma bela visita para você..._

_De repente seu mau humor havia atenuado e seu semblante suavizou visivelmente. Ainda estava indignado com o descaso de Ginevra, mas ele poderia relevar um pouco se ela tivesse uma boa desculpa:_

— _Oi, Draco... _–_ todavia, era Astoria sua visita. Agora sim seu mau humor havia se fixado._

— _Oi._

— _Eu vim te ver... Obviamente... _–_ riu sem graça. Auburn já havia saído. _—_ Eu sinto muito que meu pai tenha te despejado... Eu implorei tanto para ele reconsiderar._

— _Não foi culpa sua. _–_ "...embora você tenha sido a moeda de troca" completou em pensamento. _—_ Sinceramente, seu pai nos queria fora da sua casa há muito tempo, ele apenas criou um motivo que justificasse a expulsão. _–_ ela baixou a cabeça, concordando em silêncio. _—_ Se veio apenas pedir desculpa, perdeu seu tempo._

_Astoria sorriu e o reflexo em seus olhos verdes eram opacos e sem vida. Ela era uma garota agradável de se olhar, não fossem seus impulsos claramente infantis, até chamaria sua atenção. Uma pena que seu referencial de beleza atualmente fosse olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos._

— _Eu pensei em te convidar para um chá. Há uma casa de bolos que abriu recentemente em Hogsmead, a Le Crème, e tenho ouvido muitos elogios acerca do bolo de nozes._

_Draco conteve o impulso de negar o convite. Talvez fosse bom aceitar, desviar sua atenção e se dar o privilégio de provar de boa culinária nobre ao invés do mesmo café preto de sempre. _

_E lá estava ele associando sua rotina com a Weasley mais uma vez..._

— _Bem, já é hora do meu almoço. _–_ mentiu, fingindo checar o relógio. Pelo menos vinte minutos ainda faltava para seu horário. _—_ Nesse caso eu aceito._

_O sorriso de Astoria pareceu congelar, mostrando toda a fileira de dentes. Ela deu uma breve risada, quase incrédula em ter finalmente conseguido convencer Draco a acompanhá-la em alguma coisa. Sua felicidade foi tamanha que não percebeu em seu acompanhante a falta de ânimo em realmente querer desfrutar de sua companhia._

_.:._

_O local era elegante e clássico, o bolo refinado e o chá de muito bom gosto, porém Draco não pode aproveitar nem o lanche, nem a companhia. Astoria só tinha assuntos irrelevantes como sua estufa de lírios e as ações beneficentes feitos em nome dos Greengrass. A única surpresa foi descobrir que ela se saía muito bem em contabilidade e que cuidava da economia de um dos escritórios do pai, uma equipe de advogados centrada em direitos trabalhistas._

_E o assunto basicamente foi esse: ela. Para uma garota aparentemente meiga e cheia de receios ela era meio egocêntrica e nisso parecia-se muito com Daphne._

— _Já estou no horário de voltar. _–_ mentiu mais uma vez, a cortando enquanto Astoria dizia sobre como uma vez ela em qualquer lugar que não lhe interessava fez algo completamente desinteressante aos seus olhos._

— _Oh, eu quase não reparei como o tempo passou rápido! _–_ ela pegou sua bolsa de grife retirando seus galeões, quando Draco a interrompeu._

— _Deixe que eu pago._

— _Mas o convite foi meu. _–_ tentou protestar, as mãos enluvadas em branco._

— _Não é de bom tom uma dama pagar a comanda. _–_ ela o olhou admirada. _—_ Não na companhia de um cavalheiro._

_Astoria sentiu-se envolvida completamente por aquele discurso galanteador, sem reparar que Draco dizia tudo aquilo olhando para o lado de fora, encarando uma bruxa de longos cabelos ruivos passando por ali e que paralisou no meio da rua ao vê-lo acompanhado._

_Ginevra desviou os olhos quando Draco beijou a mão da caçula Greengrass, ainda com os olhos claros fixos nela. Ele, por sua vez, deixou a garota sem mesmo dar a ela oportunidade de se despedir._

_.:._

_Com o fim de novembro chegando, o caos se instalava no Ministério. Muitas mansões, casas de grande porte ou até mesmo as de veraneio foram confiscadas de tidos traidores com o final da guerra, além de joias e demais pertences de valor que pudesse interessar ao banco. Como nem todos os estragos haviam sido reparados, muitas dessas posses eram leiloados ou em junho ou em dezembro, a fim de levantar um valor minimamente proveitoso para, ou reconstruir algo, ou pagar a pensão de alguma viúva ou órfão de guerra. Eram nesses períodos que o serviço de Lucius estendia-se, obrigando o homem a passar uma semana inteira fazendo contra-turno no ministério, dormindo em leitos improvisados e às vezes em cima da própria papelada, tudo isso para ter uma base dos lances iniciais _–_ o mínimo pedido por cada peça em negociação _–_ e criar a estatística de quão mais poderiam chegar a lucrar. Draco sentia dores de cabeça só em pensar nisso._

_Para completar, sua mãe e tia iriam passar o final de semana fora em um recanto que Andrômeda adorava, com coisas tipo livros e artesanato, bem a cara da pobreza que ela havia se habituado. Não sabia se sua mãe estava em seu juízo perfeito quando animou-se com a ideia de espairecer nesse lugar, mas Lucius a apoiou completamente, pagando à vista a hospedagem da esposa. Ele dizia que Narcissa merecia descansar e se distrair depois de saírem da mansão Greengrass, ela se culpando por ter pressionado Alfonse com o assunto casamento._

_Draco não se importava em ter saído daquele inferno disfarçado de caridade, tampouco que não viria mais Astoria com frequência _–_ ainda que ela lhe mandasse uma ou mais corujas por dia depois do primeiro e último encontro. O que o perturbava era saber que passaria um final de semana inteiro com o meio-lobo-mestiço de seu primo. Que Merlin o perdoasse, mas ele preferia estar empurrando carrinhos à aturar aquela peste._

— _Eu mando uma coruja assim que chegar, ok? _–_ Narcissa sorriu, beijando a testa do filho._

— _Não seria mais fácil vocês usarem alguma chave de portal ou a rede de flu? _–_ sugeriu Draco, observando com tristeza a tia levando as malas para a porta._

— _Faz parte do retiro socializar com as pessoas. _–_ riu do enrugar do nariz do filho._ —_ Te vejo segunda-feira._

— _Até mais. _–_ despediu-se. _—_ Tia. _–_ acenou com a cabeça, mas logo Andrômeda o estava abraçando._

— _Se ele der trabalho basta tomar o urso e deixar no alto da estante da cozinha, que está magicamente bloqueada para ele não alcançar. _–_ deu-lhe uma piscadela cúmplice e Draco cogitou colocar o menino em cima do armário. _—_ Ah, Ginny chegará daqui a pouco, ela só está terminando um treino, sim?_

_Não. Talvez desse tempo de ir junto nesse retiro, ou de empurrar carinhos de madrugada. Era só o que lhe faltava, ter de passar a noite com Ginevra enquanto os pais estavam longe, tendo o pequeno lobo como companhia. Draco estava cansado daquele inferno astral dos últimos anos, talvez fosse de bom tom que isso parasse agora._

— _Dwaco! _–_ Teddy o chamou, abraçando suas pernas._

— _Pode me soltar. _–_ o avisou se afastando, porém, o garotinho riu._

— _Brincar? _–_ ele mostrou o urso zarolho e o esticou em direção a Draco._

— _Com certeza não._

— _Brincar! _–_ esbravejou, chacoalhando a pelúcia._

— _Sem chances. _–_ dando as costas para Teddy, esse começou a gritar estridente, sapateando onde estava. Seu cabelo tinha ganhado um tom vermelho escandaloso e as presas pareciam mais pontiagudas que o normal. _—_ Pode fazer birra o quanto quiser, eu não vou brincar com você._

_Os gritos continuaram por sete minutos contados e depois seguiram-se para um choro agudo e sentido. Nessa hora, Draco desistiu de dormir e espiou o primo, que abraçava o urso no canto do sofá, os cabelos agora castanhos, toda a tristeza anulando sua aparência exótica. Suspirou._

— _Quer ler uma história? _–_ perguntou severo, como se discutisse a bolsa de valores. Teddy olhou para Draco meio desconfiado, mas concordou com um muxoxo tristonho enquanto dava espaço para o primo se acomodar a seu lado. _—_ Mas se chorar de novo, eu juro que te tranco no banheiro até sua avó voltar._

_O pequeno não entendeu nada e sorriu, os cabelos ganhando um tom azul pastel, enquanto se aconchegava em Draco, que sentia-se tentado a repelir o menino. Foi necessária muita concentração para ler aquela história ridícula dos cinco dragõezinhos que foram passear além das montanhas para brincar e só quando o último desapareceu é que a mãe deles decidiu procurar pelos filhos. Draco achava que, ou ela era muito negligente, ou o último filhote desaparecido era seu preferido, pois não havia nenhuma outra explicação para aquela história._

_E lá estava ele tentando achar sentido em um livro infantil, de dois a cinco anos... Ainda se fosse sua edição de contos fantásticos e medievais, cheio de ilustrações grandiosas... Uma pena ele ter ficado com Ginevra, tal como sua sanidade, por exemplo._

_.:._

_Ginevra estava com os cabelos trançados, como na noite de Halloween, e ria enquanto saltitava com os sapatinhos vermelhos pela rua úmida de Londres. Ela havia o puxado pela mão quando um esqueleto pedalando uma bicicleta laranjada avançou sobre a calçada e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até decidirem começar a pedir os doces. Sentir a mão pequena e quente contrastando com a sua, grande, calejada e fria, foi estranho a ponto de fazê-lo sentir borboletas voando freneticamente em seu interior, algo muito próximo de uma dor de estômago. _

_Acordou sentindo fome._

_Coçou os olhos enquanto ouvia Teddy balbuciar um monte de palavras desconexas. Havia dormido encostado no sofá e os reflexos lentos denunciavam o tamanho de seu cansaço. Espreguiçou-se e tentou identificar de onde vinha a voz do primo, quando sentiu o cheiro que atiçava seu estômago: alguém estava cozinhando e obviamente não seria a peste de quase três anos de idade._

_Se levantou do sofá sentindo dores nas costas e pescoço, e andou silencioso até a porta da cozinha. Teddy saltitava em volta da mesa e, vez ou outra, Ginevra o olhava preocupada, o alertando para tomar cuidado com as quinas da mesa, armário, gavetas e demais pontas que ele pudesse se machucar. Mulheres tinham um talento natural para localizar perigo onde aparentemente não tinha._

— _Dwaco! _–_ e aquele pestinha novamente sendo inconveniente._

_A ruiva o olhou e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida. Parecia incomodada e focou o olhar na panela, a mexendo sem descanso. Teddy deu um salto e por reflexo Draco o pegou. Encantado, o garoto balançava pernas e braços, como se pudesse voar._

— _Acho que Teddy quer tomar um banho. _–_ sugeriu Ginevra, dando risinhos nervosos._

_Dessa vez Draco não discutiu e, no mesmo silêncio que apareceu, saiu ao levar o primo para tomar banho. Contra tudo o que se esperava dele, a criança adorava água e não fazia bagunça alguma, nem mesmo piadinhas ou bater de mãos dentro da banheira. Sua maior felicidade era vestir o pijama de flanela e ficar cheirando as próprias mãos, apreciando o cheiro do sabonete barato. Alegrias de pessoas pobres._

_O refogado de carne com batatas foi comido sem muito entusiasmo pelo pequeno, que preferia amassar o legume no fundo do pratinho de plástico, quase dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no tampo rabiscado da mesa. Ginevra o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto da avó. Toda a agitação da criança pelo menos o fazia dormir sem interrupções durante a noite._

— _O quarto dele é o primeiro a esquerda. _–_ Draco a alertou depois que ela voltou._

— _Eu sei, mas quando Andrômeda não está em casa ele só consegue dormir se sentir o cheiro dela. _–_ comentou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos._

— _Filho de lobo... _–_ insinuou, se levantando._

— _Eu sinto muito vocês terem sido despejados._

— _E seus pêsames vêm um mês depois?! _–_ rebateu irritado._

— _Tive problemas. _–_ murmurou constrangida._

— _E eu estou ótimo, como pode ver! _–_ abriu os braços, evidenciando seu estado._

— _Não parecia estar assim tão incomodado tomando chá com Astoria!_

_Eles se calaram quando ouviram uma agitação no quarto de Andrômeda. Ginevra andou até a porta e espiou, aliviando-se ao notar que Teddy continuava dormindo, só havia derrubado o abajur da avó enquanto rolava na cama._

— _Aceitei sair com Astoria porque minha cabeça estava um turbilhão desde você decidir que eu já não valia mais na sua vida! _–_ ele prosseguiu irritado, porém em tom bem mais ameno. _—_ Mas foi uma ideia estúpida porque ela é tão chata quanto todos os Greengrass._

_Ginevra deu um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar. Ele pôde perceber que as mãos sardentas tremiam._

— _O que aconteceu para você não responder? _–_ ela hesitou, mas acabou voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos._

— _Eu estou em uma semana cheia com os treinos... A Harpias vai jogar com metade do time reserva no final do próximo mês..._

— _E antes?_

_Com as mãos no bolso, ele esperava. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e eles tremiam enquanto Ginevra tentava controlar as próprias lágrimas. Teve ímpetos de chacoalhá-la exigindo resposta, mas depois de um mês sem notícias aquela não seria uma boa ideia._

— _Harry me pediu em casamento._

_Draco estava arrependido de ter exigido uma resposta._

— _Quando?_

— _Quando voltei para casa na noite de Halloween. _–_ foi a vez de Draco lhe dar as costas, indo em direção à cozinha. Maldito testa-rachada, ele tinha de _mais uma vez_ agir como o babaca que era! _—_ Mas eu neguei._

_Para três semanas de silêncio, aquele tinha sido um retorno e tanto._

— _Negou o pedido de casamento? _–_ ela concordou com um aceno._

— _Na frente da família toda. _–_ Draco riu. Era inevitável não rir. _—_ Bem, George não viu muita graça, muito menos meus pais ou Hermione! Até mesmo Ron não me hostilizou, mas nossa Draco, obrigada pela consideração!_

— _E por que disse não? _–_ ele queria ouvir, como queria... Ouvir a voz dela, os seus lábios sibilando a resposta._

— _Eu... _–_ sua irritação dissipou e ela voltou a parecer a garotinha assustada que ele puxou pela mão ainda no segundo ano. _—_ Você sabe, Draco... Mas então eu te vejo com aquela Astoria e eu-_

_Não terminou de falar. Draco não deixaria que eles perdessem mais tempo falando enquanto podiam se beijar._

* * *

**Não somente se beijar, mas outras coisinhas mais :v Já deixo avisado que não teremos necessariamente uma narrativa do que o casal fez entre quatro paredes, antes que venham me puxar a orelha xD**

**"Enfim". Quer nome que melhor traduza o sentimento de, vinte e um capítulos depois, nosso casal preferido ENFIM dar uma bitoquinha? XD /perdoa os trocadilhos antigos :v**

**Agradeço de todo coração as mensagens lindas que venho recebendo! Muito obrigada, de verdade! Eu não esperava que Segredos tivesse leitores tão fiéis assim. Independente da frequência com que conseguem comentar, fico muito feliz ao ser presenteada com suas reviews! :') *momento Nát emocionada off***

**Agora, vamos às respostas das reviews!**

**tina granger: Olá! *-* Ahh, tudo bem! Eu entendo BEM como é isso, tem dias que nem para ler o meu horóscopo eu presto kspaksapoks Geralmente eu deixo para ler ou estudar quando estou mais disposta, senão acabamos não aproveitando nada, mesmo. E, não se preocupe; fico muito feliz em ver que, mesmo não estando muito legal, você ainda fez o esforço de vir até aqui e comentar :') Eu fico tão contente! E, tipo, eu não sei se mereço tanto carinho assim haha xD Muito obrigada, de verdade! **  
**Sim, sim, Draco ganhou uma amiga e a própria Helga ganhou um confidente. Como será que essa amizade vai seguir? Obrigada, mais uma vez, como sempre, por seu apoio! Mil beijos!**

**D. R. Nunes: Siiiim, eu também fiquei triste por ter de matar o Scorpius e, er, bem, não faz muito sentido já que sou eu a escritora dessa fic :P skaopakpaks**  
**Playlist Drinny, quero indicações! *O* Sempre me ajudam quando escrevo uma cena! Eu tenho uma que é, tipo, MEGA inspiração, pois seria o ~tema~ do casal na minha história. Hoho, pseudo-revelando segredos de bastidores xD**  
**Agradeço MUITO seu interesse pela história e COMO ASSIM TÁ INDICANDO A FIC, SOCORRO QUE EU NÃO ESTAVA PRONTA PARA ESSE TIRO, ME ACUDA, CHAMA O SAMU *cai no chão convulsionando* faz isso comigo não ;-; kspoakopakska que pessoa maravilhosa! É sério, o carinho que vocês me dão não pode ser real! kaposkasaposka MUITO obrigada! ;-; *abraço de urso* Mil beijos e até mais! *-***

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: não basta a pessoa ser linda, ela ainda me vem a comenta em dois capítulos! Sabe o SAMU que eu chamei acima? Liga de volta, vou precisar de soro na veia! *desmaia***  
**Ai, eu fico tão feliz quando vocês gostam dos meus OCs! *-* Helga é minha filha, adoro essa moça s2 E o Silfo, aaaah o Silfo! XD Personagem esnobe e desagradável que todos nós amamos, ohoho Ele volta, pode deixar que ele volta xD No momento o rapaz está muito ocupado treinando para a Copa e tendo altas brigas com a noiva-peste dele xD**  
**A timidez de Astoria é um problema; ela não está emocionalmente preparada para relacionamento de nenhuma espécie. Devia trabalhar mais sua confiança para aprender a se amar primeiro. Astoria sonha em estar com Draco, mas, caso realize esse desejo, saberá lidar com a frustração de uma vida a dois não ser o que espera? :/**  
**Pskopakspakpsa e não é? Embora suspeita, adoro a cena em que eles estão fantasiados. Ginny alugou o que ela achou mais legal (e barato, mas isso ela não contou para Draco xD), sem nem saber das referências!**  
**Perdeu nada não, todas as suas dúvidas foram tiradas no capítulo de hoje! 8D haha xD **  
**Olha, em suma, foi por isso que Scorpius morreu, no entanto, a morte dele tem um impacto muito maior em Draco, dado as circunstâncias em que ela ocorreu. Um rapaz jovem, idôneo e com um ideal muito forte, o da verdade. Esse ideal foi muito reforçado por Draco durante toda a vida do filho, no entanto, Draco não foi esse exemplo, é isso que o tortura. "Mas verdade de quê?". Dependendo de quanto eu escrevo, em breve você saberá xD**  
**Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Ainda fico sem palavras para agradecer o carinho de vocês! Não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que nem sempre temos tempo disponível, eu mesma não consigo atualizar essa história com a frequência desejada :c De qualquer forma, só em ter vocês por aqui ainda, me deixa muito feliz! **  
**Aaah, se quiser indicação de fanfic, não sei se conhece, mas a autora Angelique Lebrun tem duas fics MARAVILHOSAS de Drinny, recomendo DEMAIS! Foi ela, inclusive, que me inspirou coragem de postar Segredos :3 **  
**Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho! Mil beijos e até mais!**

**AnnaSWeasley: Oi, oi! \8D/ Concordo com você, também tenho muita dó da Astoria. Como comentado acima, ela não tem autoestima e tenta desesperadamente se agarrar a Draco, que não tem nenhum interesse nela. Isso ainda vai render muito pano pra manga :/**  
**Uma pequena amostra do passado de Scorpius. Mas por que Draco se ressente tanto por essa tragédia? Pretendo trazer a resposta o mais breve possível!**  
**Muito obrigada por sempre deixar um comentário e alegrar meu dia! Eu digo e repito que não sei se mereço tanto carinho, mas é o apoio de vocês que me faz continuar. Obrigada por fazer parte de Segredos! Mil beijos e até mais!**


	22. Família

**Primeira semana de dezembro, reta final de 2017. Que susto! D: Quase que a gente vira o ano sem atualização em Segredos, credo! xD**

**Um dos motivos da minha falta é que eu estava estudando para o vestibular! :D Infelizmente não deu boa e a Nat não conseguiu dessa vez. Fazer o quê, vida que segue xD AINDA SEREI PROFESSORA, VOCÊS VÃO VER òó9  
O outro motivo é que eu estou trabalhando no meu livro, então acabo dedicando um pouco mais de tempo a ele... Tenho capítulos prontos de Segredos para lançar e pretendo semanalmente atualizá-los durante o mês de dezembro, apenas aguardem! :D (dessa vez é serio)**

**Para compensar a ausência - se é que ainda dá tempo de fazer isso, atualizarei dois capítulos hoje! Respostas aos comentários no próximo capítulo, então aguardo vocês!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Os gritos das crianças Miller se faziam ouvir muito antes da quadra onde moravam, isso quinze metros afastado de onde as bruxas acabavam de aparatar.

Nymph praticamente implorou para que Ludmila e Helga fossem cuidar das crianças enquanto ela ia ao mercado comprar especificamente vinte pães e quatro litros de leite – e isso não era exagero nenhum, tendo em vista o tamanho de sua família. Helga, no entanto, deixou claro: não poderia ficar o dia todo, apenas até às três horas da tarde ou um pouco menos, já que sem ela cobrando, Malfoy nunca tomaria seu remédio da pressão no horário certo. Na verdade nem mesmo o tomaria. Ludmila reservou-se a não dizer nada e ninguém sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Mike e Julian viriam passar o final de semana com a filha de criação – sobrinha de Julian por parte de mãe – e as crianças estavam em festa antes mesmo dos tios-avôs chegarem. Nymph havia sido criada pelo casal quando ficou órfã aos quatro meses de idade. Os pais, catalogadores de plantas e demais espécimes raros, morreram em um deslizamento. Eram conhecidos pelo bom humor e receptividade que via-se presente na filha agora adulta, e Julian costumava dizer que sua irmã, Christina, não recebia ninguém em casa sem que a mesa estivesse recheada de guloseimas, tal como Nymph.

— Ah, por Merlin, ainda bem que vocês chegaram! – ela agradeceu, com dois grandes cestos ainda vazios pendurados em seus braços. — Adam está chegando com o queijo gouda e a ricota, só preciso que cuidem dos bolos no forno e não deixem que as crianças destruam a minha cortina.

Dito isso, ela apressou o passo e passou pelas amigas sem nem desejar bom dia.

— Ela anda mais rápido do que eu e nem estou grávida. – observou Helga, ao ver a gestante já dobrando a esquina em direção ao mercado.

— Dois bolos no forno, vinte pães, dois toletes de queijo... Ela convidou a nós e o restante do quarteirão se duvidar. – ironizou Colt, enquanto pendurava a bolsa ao lado da porta. — Muito bem, demônios, saiam de cima da mesa.

Ellen e Phill desceram, deixando o pequeno Henry batendo os pezinhos na farinha esparramada. Rindo, esboçando um dos dentinhos nascendo, ele cumprimentou as bruxas. Ludmila pegou o bebê como se estivesse pinçando algo asqueroso e depois o colocou dentro do cesto, enquanto sacava sua varinha e conjurava roupas limpas, deixando que o talco e a fralda de pano se trocassem sozinhos. Helga se perguntava como era possível ela lidar tão bem com feitiços domésticos se passava dias, até semanas sem nem tocar em sua varinha.

— Tiiiiiia, você corta um pedaço da cortina da mamãe para me fazer um vestido? – implorou Ellen, seus olhos brilhando por detrás das lentes do óculos.

— Claro, querida, só deixe eu terminar aqui. – disse sem prestar atenção, enquanto tentava trocar a blusa de Phillip. — O quê? Não! Ninguém toca na cortina da sua mãe!

Nymph tinha três jogos de cortina, seus preferidos em toda casa: dois brancos e um lilás, todos igualmente espalhafatosos e cheios, como saias de um exagerado vestido de noiva.

Isso porque _eram_ saias de vestido.

A jovem havia reaproveitado a armação de seu traje nupcial para montar parte do jogo de mesa de sua nova casa. Seu vestido havia sido o mais armado que o mundo bruxo já tinha notado, ou quem sabe o mundo trouxa também. Hoje, relembrando do casamento, este realizado no salão de Hogwarts – por falta de verba de ambos os noivos –, os noivos riam da cena que foi Helga e Ludmila empurrando a noiva entalada na porta, em meio aos 200 metros de tecido mais a armação de metal.

— _Nymphadora parece um bolo de glacê! _— havia chorado, emocionado, Julian. Mike, dono de uma pequena floricultura ao sul de Yorkshire, presenteou a noiva com um grande – enorme – buquê de camélias púrpuras, tendo o teto decorado magicamente em tons pasteis de azul e lilás. Obviamente, todos os alunos compareceram e a festa foi comentada a semana seguinte inteira.

— Sentiu o cheiro de bolo queimando? – Ludmila perguntou sem emoção, tirando Helga de seus pensamentos nostálgicos.

— Nymph vai nos matar! – desesperou-se a bruxa, largando Phill com meia camiseta vestida. Ele aproveitou o descuido para sair disparado pela casa, com um olho a vista e metade do ombro para fora da gola.

— Eu menti. – disse Colt simplesmente, apontando para os dois bolos de cenoura intactos sobre a pia de pedra.

O senso de humor de Ludmila era mesmo tenebroso.

Antes de conseguir correr atrás de Phillip novamente, um estalo bem no meio da sala a fez gritar, sobressaltada com o susto de Adam parecendo brotar do piso da sala. Sua mania de aparatar no meio dos cômodos chegava a ser assustador.

— Quem quer bala de melado?! – gritou ele, sem se atentar à bagunça da casa.

— Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu! – gritaram Ellen, enrolada na toalha da mesa da cozinha, e Phillip, com a camisa sobre a cabeça. Henry se agitava aos risos no cesto, que quase virou sobre o tapete.

Magicamente eles se calaram, cada qual com uma bala de melado tingida de corante alimentício. Porcarias de puro açúcar, a única coisa no mundo que poderia fazer as crianças Miller se calarem por um minuto ou dois.

— Doces são a solução de tudo quando se tem filhos. – disse sabiamente, Adam, finalmente acenando para Parks e Colt.

— Para um bebê de dez meses, você não deveria dar nada mais que leite ou papinha! – Helga protestou.

— Ou terra, areia... – Ludmila voltou a falar com sua mesma não animação de sempre. — Os filhos da Nymph sempre gostaram de comer coisas como palha de aço e pergaminho mesmo.

— Quem come areia? – Julian abriu um pedaço da porta lilás e Ellen quase engasgou ao gritar animada a imagem do tio-avô.

Junto a Mike, eles entraram com uma grande mala amarela e ela certamente vinha trazendo presentes para cada uma das crianças e até mesmo as amigas de Nymph. Os dois tinham um enorme coração e adoravam presentear as pessoas – essa receptividade parecia ser característica natural daquela família –, mas o dom de escolher a coisa errada vinha como brinde; afinal quem em sã consciência presenteia uma criança com um kit de poções nível II? Ou um suéter pink para Ludmila? Ou, ainda pior, lingeries com estampa de onça para Helga?

— Pais, por favor, não estraguem ainda mais meus monstrinhos... – Nymph lamentou, os cestos recheados flutuando atrás de si, junto com os litros de leite.

Recepcionada com abraços e comemorações, a bruxa seguiu para a mesa, onde cada item pousou suavemente. Logo a confusão de vozes se estendeu entre perguntas de como a floricultura estava e o ritmo das peças restauradas dobrando a cada mês, tal como a barriga da gestante. Mike apostou que seria um menino e Julian apoiou o marido. Adam queria uma menina e Ellen concordava aos pulos, enlouquecida em ter alguém para encher de laços e saias de tule. Já Ludmila, sustentou sua teoria de que pelo menos duas crianças viriam.

— Fala isso porque não é de você que vai sair. – Nymph antecipou o sofrimento do parto.

— E você, Helga, já se acertou com o jornal? – a gestante quase virou do avesso ao chiar para Mike. Parks corou e começou a gaguejar ao se dar conta que sua incompetência chegava até Yorkshire.

— Bem, na verdade tudo continua na mesma.

— Mas você não ia escrever uma matéria sobre Harry Potter? – Julian emendou inocentemente e isso só fez Nymph querer enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra.

— Eu ia. – lembrou-se. — Mas acho que meus planos mudaram.

Com aquela declaração, todos os rostos na mesa a fitaram com espanto. Helga Parks desistindo de planos que envolviam o nome do menino-que-sobreviveu? Quem era ela e o que havia feito com a verdadeira Helga?

— Vai chover _Amortentia_. – Ludmila falou em descrença.

— Você está bem, Helga? – Adam deu um sorriso torto, com o pequeno Henry mastigando o babador em seu colo.

— Estou, oras, só mudei um pouco o foco! – e deu uma grande mordida em um pedaço de bolo, encerrando por ali o assunto.

A verdade é que nem mesmo ela havia se dado conta quando havia deixado o assunto de seu herói infantil de lado. Os últimos quatro meses haviam sido cheios de surpresa e ela estava apegada à imagem ranzinza e mau-humorada de Draco. Não passava um dia sem que ela ligasse para ele em seu horário de almoço, mesmo sendo recebida com _"você não tem mais nada o que fazer na vida, menina?"_ ao invés do costumeiro _"alô?"_.

Passaram as horas seguintes rindo e conversando sobre todos os assuntos imagináveis, desde a preservação de um documento de 1910 no trabalho de Adam até mudas de tulipas. Nymph ganhou dez pacotes de cada tamanho existente de fralda no mundo e três caixas lacradas de pomadas para assaduras. Também ganhou um móbile para berços com diversas réplicas de flores em tecido, revezavado-se em vaga-lumes de neon que fez até mesmo os olhos de Henry cintilarem.

Já as crianças, se contentaram muito felizes com bolas de boliche infantil – com o peso de uma oficial – coloridas e Nymph já previa todas as janelas e possíveis dentes quebrados que aquele presente pudesse findar, enquanto Henry já estava mastigando um boneco de plástico. Era incrível como o casal não tinha noção alguma sobre presentes, mas era tão inocente da parte deles que não era possível sentir raiva, apenas graça. Afinal de contas, como odiar quem havia mandado de presente para Pandora Fary uma coroa de flores no dia de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, o maior evento depois do Natal naquele ano?

Pensando bem, talvez fosse por isso que o velho Fary não gostasse dos Stuart.

— E os negócios, vão bem? – perguntou Adam. Helga, completamente aérea, espiava o relógio cuco ao lado da janela da cozinha vez ou outra. Não poderia perder a hora.

— Daquele jeito... Vendemos bem mesmo em épocas festivas. – Mike comentou e Parks, completamente dispersa, se perguntava se talvez fosse bom comprar maçãs para o velho Malfoy.

– E atualmente alguém lançou a moda das violetas. – a referência havia sido para Pandora. – E nessa época do ano fica impossível encontrar violetas em bom estado.

Percebendo o afinco de Parks em estar alheia ao local, os pais de Nymph gesticularam em dúvida, questionando em silêncio o que ela estava fazendo, no que a moça deu de ombros.

— Ela arranjou outro velhinho para cuidar. – brincou, mesmo assim Helga não reagiu. — E ainda tem saído com Williams, acreditam? – disse aquilo de propósito, principalmente porque sabia como os pais repugnavam Donald.

— Não acredito, Helga! – enfim, ela saltou.

— O que eu fiz agora?

— Ainda mais você, uma mulher tão bonita saindo com aquele imbecil? Não bastasse ele te largar na beira do altar? – Helga entendeu vagamente a última parte, franzindo o cenho por um momento; quando o assunto começou e como chegou até ela? — Não concorda, Ludmila?

— Não. – respondeu, tomando um gole de chá — Ela não é bonita, não chega nem mesmo a ser "bonitinha".

Helga apertou os olhos em sinal de chateação e fez uma careta para Colt, que continuava a tomar seu chá refinadamente, um belo contraste com a bagunça que os filhos de Nymph conseguiram fazer apenas com farelos e presunto. Pensou em como rebater aquela afronta, mas seus olhos pousaram rapidamente no Cuco verde-água e ela deu um salto: havia perdido a droga da hora!

— Merda! – Ellen e Phillip pararam indignados, as bocas escancaradas expondo quase toda a arcada.

— Não pode xingar! – Ellen a repreendeu.

— Eu preciso ir! – pulou da cadeira, quase levando a mesa junto.

— Uou, que pressa é essa? – Adam segurou Henry, que quase deu uma cambalhota para trás com o solavanco.

— Senhores Stuart, obrigada pela companhia! Eu venho para o almoço de amanhã!

— Certo, só traga o suco... – o estalo se deu antes que Nymph terminasse. — ... de laranja. – suspirou. — Ela vai esquecer.

— Duvida? – Colt limpou os farelos e a conversa na mesa seguiu normalmente.

.:.

—_ Mamãe acha que é uma fase. _–_ Ginevra murmurou, a voz saindo abafada devido seus lábios estarem colados na pele pálida de Draco. _—_ E que logo eu e Harry vamos reatar. _–_ e__le enroscava os dedos nos fios ruivos, não pensando em nada específico. _—_ Não sei o que fazer._

_Nem ela nem Draco. Antes, quando era rico, dono de posses e somente seu nome definia seu status, era tudo mais fácil, pelo menos era a impressão que tinha._

—_ Isso vai passar. _–_ disse ele, sem muita convicção._

—_ Uau, como você é visionário... _–_ ela riu da expressão vaga e incerta de Draco._

—_ Temos que manter a positividade... _–_ entrou na brincadeira, sentindo o clima aliviar consideravelmente. _—_ Veja só: estou pobre, morando de favor na casa da minha tia traidora de sangue e dormindo com uma Weasley; dá para ficar pior?_

_Ginevra lhe acertou com diversos tapas, tentando franzir o cenho em raiva, mas só conseguiu rir do comentário irônico, enquanto Draco acompanhava seu bom humor a seu próprio modo, suave e discreto. Encarava o teto agora, ainda mantendo-a junto a si, enlaçada pela cintura. Não repara nas manchas ou no bolor acumulando no canto da parede, pois, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco sentia-se bem, sem a terrível sensação de fracasso pesando em seus ombros. Ginevra o fazia se sentir livre das obrigações do mundo bruxo. Ao lado dela, não existia mais o peso morto que se tornara o nome Malfoy, nem a inimizade de sua família com os Weasley. Também não existia seu emprego medíocre ou Harry Potter. Incrível como as terras trouxas haviam se mostrado mais do que o meio social de gentinha sem poder, tornando-se a fuga, o esconderijo deles. Ninguém imaginava, sequer cogitava em sonho o envolvimento deles, tendo como álibi a rivalidade de gerações._

_A respiração da ruiva pareceu mais leve e quando Draco olhou para baixo, pode vê-la dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os fios vermelhos esparramando-se em volta de seu rosto e parte do travesseiro. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e eles sorriam levemente, como se ela estivesse tendo um sonho bom. Ele no entanto não queria fazer o mesmo, não quando tinha a incômoda sensação de poder despertar sem ela ao seu lado._

_.:._

Mal podendo manter os olhos abertos, Draco ouviu a agitação no salão principal, os passos pesados ecoando desde o piso, subindo degraus e chegando até a porta de seu quarto, escancarando e revelando uma Helga esbaforida, como se ela tivesse vindo correndo desde a casa de Nymph até a sua mansão.

— Tomou seu remédio?!

— Ai, não grite, não sou surdo ainda! – resmungou, levando a mão a altura da orelha.

Ignorando a bronca, ela correu até os frascos de vidro, buscando o remédio de pressão. Ela sabia ter colocado ele por perto, onde estaria?

— Eu já tomei a porcaria do remédio. – soltou, resmungando como uma criança de castigo.

— Antes de eu chegar? – Helga estava visivelmente surpresa.

— Eu passei os últimos _cinquenta_ _anos_ me cuidando sozinho, menina, ou acha que eu te esperei todo esse tempo?

Ela parou e largou-se no tapete, aliviada, sob o olhar julgador de Draco. O encarou satirizando sua expressão inconformada quando se lembrou um dos principais motivos em estar ali hoje:

— Eu trouxe uma coisa para o senhor. – engatinhou até ele, fazendo com que os joelhos de sua calça gastassem ainda mais. — Arrumei! – comemorou, tal qual uma criança, ao mostrar a foto de Scorpius restaurada.

Draco levou certo tempo para pegar a mesma, não pela emoção, mas por sentir seus movimentos mais lentos que o usual. Apanhou a imagem com os dedos trêmulos e alisou o rosto do filho, o sorriso congelado.

— Bem, Ludmila arrumou, eu não entendo muito bem de fotos... Mas não conseguiu recuperar o movimento dela... – Draco reparou que seu rosto havia ficado vincado e um pouco desbotado. — Mesmo assim achei que ficou boa.

— Podemos emoldurar novamente.

— Só se o senhor prometer não estourar ela de novo! – brincou, encostando-se ao lado da cadeira. — Fazendo o quê?

— Te aturando.

— Antes de eu chegar!

— Na verdade não me lembro... – soltou vago. — Bem, não deveria ser algo realmente importante.

Continuou olhando para a foto. Jamais confessaria, mas gostava bem mais das fotos congeladas do que as manipuladas para se moverem. Era como se ele tivesse, literalmente, parado o tempo. Queria ter esse tipo de poder e, olhando para Helga, tão animada gesticulando exageradamente para contar sobre os pais de sua amiga, teve certeza ser aquela uma das passagens de sua vida que queria manter intacta.

* * *

**Desculpem tanta coisa dos Miller, eu adoro essa família :,)**


	23. Desvendando o passado

**Dobradinha de capítulo! Tia Nat ama vocês!**

* * *

_A pressa de Draco em entregar logo os pergaminhos e cartas, era devido ao jogo das Harpias estar acontecendo naquele exato momento. Queria poder voltar para a sala de Auburn e fingir estar fazendo qualquer coisa para ouvir a transmissão do rádio, como havia dito _–_ sem dar muita credibilidade _–_ à Ginevra que faria. Ela estava nervosa e havia o mandado três bilhetes dizendo isso, mas Draco não conseguiu responder nada melhor que "Mantenha a calma". Certamente não havia ajudado._

_Soube, ouvindo os comentários nada discretos de Percy Weasley, que a garota não estava parando muito em casa nas últimas semanas. Segundo ele, Ginevra havia se rebelado desde que entrou no time, tomando decisões "impulsivas e inapropriadas". Realmente, a ruiva passava o dia todo nos treinos e chegava em casa quando todos já estavam começando a jantar. Ginevra havia contado a Draco – nas vezes em que conseguiram escapar de suas rotinas para tomar o café trouxa horroroso – que nem mesmo Hermione estava falando com ela e que todos agiam de forma estranha quando estava por perto, como se a garota tivesse contraído algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Isso quando a mãe não entrava em seu quarto, quando ela já estava pegando no sono, para iniciar uma conversa qualquer que sempre levava ao assunto Harry e seu imenso amor por ela além de tudo o que já tinha feito por eles._

_Como se matar Voldemort tivesse sido única e exclusivamente para os Weasley._

_Draco, por sua vez, não conseguia sentir ciúmes quando o assunto Potter era tratado, já que sua mãe sempre suspirava pelos cantos quando imaginava em voz alta seu filho casado com a caçula Greengrass. Que péssima ideia aceitar o convite da garota para o chá, ela jamais o deixou em paz depois, fazendo seu nome ser lembrado a cada dois dias com cartas que Narcissa sempre respondia em nome do filho:_

_"Draco está ocupado com o trabalho."_

_"Draco não pôde responder sua carta antes."_

_"Draco sente muito, mais uma vez."_

_Por que não "Draco realmente não liga para você."?_

_Narcissa dizia só querer a felicidade do filho e Molly repetia o mesmo discurso materno para Ginevra. Se elas soubessem que eram assim tão parecidas, era bem provável que se matassem._

—_ E em quanto está a pontuação, Jeremy? _–_ a voz de um dos locutores perguntou, ecoando largamente._

—_ Triiiiiiiiiiintaaa pontos para a Ballycastle Bats, zeeeeeero para a Harpias__Holyhead__! _–_ o outro dramatizou com diferentes entonações de voz._

—_ Parece que alguém se arrependeu em escalar a novata Weasley para essa partida... _–_ riu Skeeter, referindo-se ao treinador do time. Que diabos ela fazia ali?_

—_ Gosta de Quadribol, Draco? _–_ Auburn perguntou ao notar o interesse do funcionário na partida._

—_ Jogava em Hogwarts. _–_ o homem sorriu._

—_ Torce para qual time?_

—_ Ballycastle. _–_ pigarreou incomodado._

—_ Ahá, sempre soube que era um dos meus! _–_ bateu com a pilha de papeis e esticou em direção a ele. _—_ Esse é para Madison. _–_ Malfoy fez uma careta: ter de sair logo agora e dar de cara com Madison e possivelmente Granger acabava com o pouco humor que tinha._

_Quase correu com o carrinho em direção ao elevador, a fim de fazer logo seu serviço. Ansioso, contou os andares e não cumprimentou ninguém que viu nos corredores, quase derrubando o carrinho ao dobrar o corredor. Forçou-se a conter sua agitação ao ver Pansy e Weasel _–_ ou Ronald, por ele tanto fazia _–_ na frente da sala de Madison, Parkinson sentada elegantemente enquanto o auror esperava escorado de qualquer jeito contra a parede. Do lado de dentro da sala de Madison era possível ouvir gritos tanto dele quanto de Granger._

—_ Você é impossível Richard Madison! _–_ ela esbravejou, o barulho de coisas caindo acompanhando._

—_ Eu não pedi para ter uma sangue-ruim imunda trabalhando comigo! _–_ era possível ver uma veia saltando em sua testa, tamanha sua ira._

_A porta escancarou e Madison saiu da sala, dando uma olhada de desdém para Ronald enquanto arrumava o paletó. Olhou para Pansy e com o queixo apontou o fim do corredor, seguindo sozinho à frente. Ela levantou-se, desamassou a saia e passou por Draco sem lhe dirigir palavra alguma, deixando o amigo visivelmente perturbado com o que tinha acabado de presenciar._

_Voltou a olhar para a frente e notou que o auror não havia sequer se movido, nem mesmo para se indignar em ter sua namorada chamada de "sangue-ruim imunda" – o que não deixava de ser verdade. Deu um aceno de cabeça em direção a Draco, que não respondeu ou fez questão de tanto, deixando os documentos no aparador ao lado da porta e se retirando tão logo chegou._

—_ Malfoy! _–_ foi inevitável não fazer uma visível careta de desagrado quando Percy o chamou. Weasleys pelo ministério pareciam se espalhar como pragas. _—_ Poderia levar o balancete do mês para o andar administrativo? Ah, mas é claro que pode, nem sei porque pergunto..._

_Sem poder negar, Draco pegou as três pastas abarrotadas de cálculos e as colocou cuidadosamente sobre a parte superior do carrinho dourado. Apertou as mãos na base do carrinho até sentir a ponta dos dedos dormentes e incolores. O setor de Administração ficava no trigésimo segundo andar e ele sabia que o Weasley míope havia feito isso de propósito._

_Depois de deixar o balancete com os responsáveis, _–_ e mais três encomendas enquanto voltava para o setor de correspondência – empurrou o carrinho para um canto qualquer e entrou no escritório, despenteado e de camisa amassada, ansioso por voltar a acompanhar o jogo, mas só o que ouvia era um chiado ensurdecedor que denunciava a torcida delirando pela vitória de um dos times._

—_ Ah Draco, uma pena não ter acompanhado, foi um jogo e tanto! _–_ ele aguardava. _—_ Nosso time levou com cinquenta a vinte no placar e o pomo pego na folga! _–_ riu-se e o rapaz teve certeza que não queria estar ali._

_.:._

Adam separou para Helga todo e qualquer artigo e matéria referentes a Harry Potter que possuíam arquivados na biblioteca do Ministério. Chegava a ser irreal o tamanho daquele lugar, grandes estantes seguindo ordem alfabética de A a Z, complementares de edições sem capa ou registro de origem (a chamada Sessão Indefinida), que ganhavam códigos numéricos em determinadas classificações condizentes com o conteúdo. Essa era uma das principais funções de Miller: ler cuidadosamente cada livro, resenhar cada um deles, apresentar para o setor administrativo responsável – isso apenas naquela biblioteca – e depois catalogá-lo e numerá-lo, juntando-o com outros de mesma definição. Quando chegou para trabalhar na Biblioteca, recém-formado em Hogwarts, notas medianas, uma esposa tão nova quanto ele grávida e tendo como única habilidade falar bem, Ludmila não lhe deu duas semanas no novo emprego. Felizmente ele estava lá há seis anos e não tinha a menor vontade de sair.

— Matérias oficiais, – Adam a mostrou, apontando para cada pilha. — notícias paparazzi e artigos. Não sei se seria de seu interesse, mas trouxe anexos de seus filhos também. – uma pasta transparente trazia catalogado todos os recortes de jornais em anexo. — Tem pressa?

— Acho que não... – ela espiou a altura de cada pilha. Duvidava que pudesse se dignar a ter pressa depois de todo o trabalho de seu amigo. — Obrigada.

Ele se despediu com um aceno e correu até o balcão onde uma pilha diversa de livros aguardavam serem repostas. Jogando o cachecol marrom - dado de presente pelos sogros, obviamente - por cima do ombro, ele saiu carregando uma pilha formada por outras duas, as equilibrando em uma espécie de dança que o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas naquele setor era proibido o uso de magia, realizadas apenas em raras exceções para se evitar algum acidente de trabalho. Seja lá qual fosse a razão, Adam adorava poder organizar manualmente cada um dos livros; foi ele o responsável por reorganizar a Sessão Indefinida, seu maior orgulho.

Tudo o que Helga leu parecia exatamente igual ao que havia lido anos antes. Desde a Pedra Filosofal até as Relíquias da Morte e as Horcrux de Voldemort, ela conhecia cada passagem de tempo, cada detalhe, linha e espaçamento de palavras. Sentia-se de repente muito estúpida em estar refazendo toda aquela pesquisa, principalmente porque não sabia mais pelo que procurava. McKanley havia a procurado no final do expediente a questionando como estava sua matéria e quando ele a veria. O pior foi ainda ter emendado que estava curioso e muito animado para ler o que ela tinha feito, já que pelo passar dos meses parecia ser algo grande. Helga sorriu, sentindo que aquela ação só a fez esboçar uma careta, mas não conseguiu confessar ter largado a ideia logo no primeiro dia.

Movida pela culpa, trancou-se em seu dia de folga na Biblioteca tendo como meta cavocar todo o passado e mais um pouco de Harry Potter. Era uma pena aquilo ter se revelado tão sem graça e banal, o que a fazia suspirar. Entediada e com as pálpebras pesando de sono ela mudou de pilha, pegando anexos irrelevantes e os lendo sem emoção. Uma Copa de Quadribol em 2014, a abertura da primeira filial do Gemialidades Weasley, a formação de James Sirius Potter... Eram passagens tão sem graça e familiares com as que ela escrevia que isso apenas contribuiu com sua falta de animação.

_"Harry Potter vai às compras! _–_ Saiba tudo sobre a visita da família Potter em Hogsmead!"_

Chato.

_"Grifinória! James Potter honra a tradição das casas de seus avós!"_

Chaaaaaato.

_"O jovem Albus Severus em sua primeira visita ao oculista: míope igual ao pai."_

Helga precisou rir daquela nota.

_"Um tempo com os filhos."_

Aquilo a fez parar. Nada de exclamações ou aparentes irrelevâncias como nas oito notas anteriores, o que parecia promissor. Trouxe a pasta para perto e começou a ler atentamente:

_"Em uma casa de piso único localizada em bairro trouxa, Ginny Potter passou a tarde com seus meninos. Grávida de seis meses de seu terceiro filho, ela trás a aparência cansada de uma gestante, mas ainda mantém a vivacidade de uma adolescente, os olhos tão brilhantes quanto quando ainda jogava pela Harpias Hollyhead. Rindo para a câmera, ela brinca que sua passagem pelo time é tida como se fosse há muito tempo, quando apenas no começo do ano, ao descobrir sua terceira gravidez, ela decidiu se aposentar._

_"Três filhos," _–_ ela sorri, parecendo emocionada. _–_ "não tem como rebater goles e dar de mamar ao mesmo tempo."_

_A mulher de vinte e sete anos, mãe dos pequenos James e Albus, não para um único minuto, sempre correndo ou atrás dos filhos ou de suas artimanhas registradas nas paredes com canetas e tintas em cores alegres e berrantes._

_"Cortesias Gemialidades Weasley." _–_ comenta. _–_ "Saem depois de doze horas, mas até lá..." _–_ suspira derrotada, enquanto os pequenos riem ao fundo._

_Água fervendo, criança fazendo manha e solicitando demasiada atenção materna... Ginny carrega em seu sangue a afabilidade e acolhedora dos Weasley e certamente aparenta isso. A força dos cabelos ruivos foi transmitida com sucesso para os dois herdeiros, mas somente Albus tem olhos verdes._

_"Os olhos de Lily?" _–_ pergunto, apenas repetindo o que todos gostam de falar acerca dessa herança genética._

_"São mais claros, com toda certeza." _–_ sorri mais uma vez. Espontânea, alegre. Nota-se que sua maior qualidade é a franqueza e longe dela contribuir com os ecos populares._

_Me oferece pão doce com chá e eu aceito. Os filhos se acomodaram ao lado da mãe, encostados no sofá estampado e atrás deles um quadro de tamanho médio traz o rosto da senhora Potter pintado com capricho, reproduzindo com ele as cores quentes de sua musa inspiradora._

Helga olhou para a foto no meio da matéria. James, sempre agitado, brincava com uma pelúcia em formato de leão, enquanto Albus parecia entediado o suficiente encarando sua mamadeira com achocolatado. Ginevra sorria para a câmera, um sorriso suave, idêntico ao do quadro atrás dela. Observou atentamente a cena, pensando se Draco gostaria de ver a imagem... As crianças eram tão engraçadinhas que ela se pegou lembrando de Ellen e Phillip, tão espevitados e terríveis, mas era impossível imaginar a casa Miller sem eles.

Com os olhos ainda presos na foto e sua mente perdida em devaneios, foi quase um susto notar algo de diferente naquela imagem: como toda foto bruxa, trabalhada para se mover, com aquela não seria diferente, tirando o fato de que o rosto de Ginevra no quadro a óleo não se movia. Pediu uma lupa a Adam, que com a pressa praticamente jogou o objeto em cima da mesa, e focou a lente de aumento na moldura e, exatamente como havia pensado ver, era um quadro de acabamento simples, sem magia. Não conhecia exatamente como eram obras trouxas, mesmo passando sua infância entre eles, mas Nymph saberia identificá-los em uma única olhada se aquela obra era ou não do mundo bruxo.

Não havia encontrado o que queria para sua falhada matéria de Harry Potter, muito menos terminou de ler o artigo sonolento sobre uma tarde de dona de casa, mas achou com certeza algo que atiçou e muito a sua curiosidade.

_.:._

_A neve derretia embaixo das botas marrom, que um dia pertenceram a Lupin. Fingindo não sentir-se imundo usando alguma peça de roupa pertencente ao lobisomem, Draco focou sua atenção no ponto vermelho distante, golpeando goles seguidas vezes. Ginevra havia mandado um bilhete no final do expediente de Draco e ele aparatou para a clareira trouxa descoberta por eles em uma de suas aventuras no desconhecido. Ele havia odiado por haver pernilongos e outros tipos de mosquito, mas depois de um feitiço simples para espantá-los e conjurar um escudo para oculta-los dos demais trouxas, desviando o caminho, se mostrou um dos melhores lugares para se esconderem. A visão a noite ajudava em muito a adicionar certa beleza no lugar, com céus estrelados e de um azul profundo revezando-se conforme avançavam as estações. Ginevra dizia que era a forma como trouxas viam a magia: algo inexplicável. Nunca algo tão simples explicou tanto de um povo._

_De certa forma, ir até aquele lugar o deixava animado e hesitante, como uma criança que sabe estar aprontando algo errado: aquele era o segredo deles._

—_ Se essa goles sair do escudo, pode matar alguém. _–_ disse ele pegando-a de surpresa._

—_ Draco... _–_ murmurou descendo em sua vassoura. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios e eles curvavam-se em__um sorriso entristecido. _—_ Como foi seu dia?_

—_ Bom, não perdi nenhum jogo importante. _–_ lançou-lhe um olhar carregado de segundas intenções, o que obrigou ela a rir. _—_ Nem você. Era um amistoso, não?_

—_ Era... _–_ deu de ombros. _—_ Mas não queria ter me saído tão mal assim..._

_Jogou a vassoura na neve e começou a andar, contornando a lareira. Ele sabia bem qual era aquele tipo de sentimento, a derrota escancarada em seu rosto mesmo em algo que ele tinha certeza absoluta ser bom, talvez o melhor. Falhar em uma especialidade pessoal é o mesmo que assumir em voz alta não ser bom em nada, ser uma falha. Ele entendia perfeitamente como ela deveria estar se sentindo perdida depois da derrota, ainda que o time a tenha levado e não somente ela._

—_ Desculpe não poder ajudar. _–_ ela o olhou tentando sorrir, mas as lágrimas não ajudavam. Draco andou até Ginevra lentamente e ela deixou que ele a abraçasse. _—_ Eu não posso nem mesmo me ajudar, quem dirá a você. _–_ confessou em voz muito baixa. Tinha a impressão de que assumir essa fraqueza o fizesse ainda menor._

—_ É estranho não ser a Ginny atrevida e engraçada, a "versão feminina" dos gêmeos. _–_ confessou. _—_ Estou tão acostumada a ser o que os outros esperam que eu não sei nem mesmo quem eu sou._

_Draco estreitou o abraço. Ele ainda não conseguia dizer por completo todos os seus próprios receios, mas sabia o que aquilo significava; todos esperavam que ela fosse Ginny, namorada de Harry Potter, independente e feroz, e Draco, ora, o que mais se espera de um Malfoy do que status, poder, boa posição social e dinheiro? O fato é que desde sempre os taxaram e esperara fazer exatamente aquilo que estava em seus scripts imaginários e pareciam não tolerar muito bem quando fugiam à regra._

—_ Você é Ginevra. _–_ ela o olhou, os olhos molhados em dúvida. _—_ Para mim está bom assim. Aliás, depois da derrota vergonhosa de hoje, acho que seria interessante a senhorita Weasley se dar ao luxo de treinar um pouco mais. _–_ voltou com o tom sarcástico, se desvencilhando dela e indo em direção à vassoura, a montando._

—_ Claro, vou treinar assim, no chão. _–_ Draco ganhou altura e começou a descer, a circulando. _—_ Qual o plano, Malfoy?_

—_ O meu? _–_ avançou sobre ela, que desviou aos risos. _—_ É pegar o pomo._

_Enquanto ele a perseguia entre protestos e risadas de injustiças "típicas Malfoy" e "vitimização comumente Weasley" eles se esqueceram em parte a derrota em campo, social e em vida. E, novamente, ser comum não foi um problema para Draco._

* * *

E Helga avança na descoberta do passado... O que ela ainda tem para descobrir?

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e mensagens privadas recebidas nos últimos capítulos! Tratarei de responder todos a seguir. Sintam-se livres para me mandarem as mensagens que quiserem. Pode ser que eu demore, mas sempre respondo! ;)

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Yeeeeeey! s2 Quando o ship fica junto até bate aquela dor antecipada pela desgraça que se aproxima, sei bem o sentimento haha Mas não se preocupe, a desgraça não é para agora xDD E SIM, teremos um flashback para mostrar mais de Scorpius e seu trágico fim :c Prometo não deixar buracos na trama, estou me esforçando para isso! òó9 Sobre como Ginny e Draco vieram a se separar, serão uma série de pequenas coisas que, somadas, tornam-se grandes... Com o rolar dos capítulos veremos mais! s2 Como bem sabe, amo a Helga e fico muito contente quando vocês falam dela, principalmente por saber como é complicado a gente se familiarizar com um personagem invadindo um universo tão consolidado, então tome Helga pra dar e vender nesses capítulos ksakspoaksopa Aliás, acho que em breve teremos Silfo dando um olá, hein? hehe xD Fico imensamente feliz e lisonjeada por tais palavras, Jennifer! Saber que consegui conquistar você como leitora e ter minha história definida como uma das melhores que já leu, é uma realização que eu jamais saberei lidar, principalmente na parte em que diz que ela te ajuda a inspirar com suas criações! Eu sequer tenho palavras! E quero demais conferir seu trabalho, por favor, me envie para que eu possa prestigiá-la! Muito obrigada, de todo meu coração, por fazer parte disso :,) Até o próximo capítulo! s2

AnnaSWeasle: ANNA SUA DOIDA! Oi, o que, não, mentira! O certo é: ANNA SUA LINDA! O que seria de mim sem leitores tão incríveis como você? :,) Só tenho leitor maravilhoso, meu Deus do Céu :,) De fato, ocorreram muitas pedras nesse meio tempo que fizeram desandar o relacionamento dos dois, e elas começarão a aparecer mais pra frente. Prometo não deixar buracos na trama! GJFDKALOERJFKSLSF ME PERDOE, MAS EU RI DO "Acho que sou parente dos Trelawney" XD Ai, então somos parentes também, porque eu vivo sofrendo antes de desgraças maiores nas histórias que amo ;-; Sim, momentos cutes e de apoio porque esse casal é muito amado e merece isso, qual é! xD Você shippa Helga e Silfo, é? Ohoho, bom saber ;) Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero te ver por aqui, mesmo com meus atrasos! s2

tina granger: HSAHUSAUSHAUSHAHUSASHASA POIS É, ELE É LOIRO MAS NÃO É BOBO XD Infelzmente a gente sabe que fim leva o casal, droga :/ Também espero que Draco amadureça essa parte material e sentimental dele, afinal uma vida toda dedicada a aparência é doentia :c O Teddy é um amorzinho mesmo, né? Também adoro escrever sobre ele! s2 MUITO OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO, AMOR! s2

D. R. Nunes: Você caiu para trás quando viu a fic atualizada, pensa eu quando li isso! JFKDSLAFJKALSDJFKLÇSDK VOU COLOCAR MEUS LEITORES EM UM POTINHO, PREENCHENDO COM TODO AMOR DO MUNDO!~ Cinderela é uma música linda e entrou para minha playlist! Toca até hoje e toda vez que toca, me puxa a orelha e diz VAI ESCREVEEEEER xD "Cinco dragãozinhos foram passear..." Eu precisava colocar isso, perdoa o mau gosto e não desiste de mim :,) Ou da fic :,) spakspoakspoakspokasopa Suas indicações desse comentário foram muito boas e estava ouvindo Far away de Nickelback no momento em que li! *-* Obrigada pelas recomendações e por se importar o bastante para me recomendá-las! Com toda certeza do mundo, apoios assim fazem a diferença! Obrigada também por indicar a história, acho que quando leio comentários assim, percebo como vale a pena insistir na escrita! s2 MIL BEIJOS e até a próxima oportunidade!

TedL: QUER MAIS? ENTÃO TOMA, DOBRADINHA DE CAPÍTULO PRA TI! s2 Obrigada por se importar com a história e vir perguntar dela! Pode deixar que não irei desistir da fic de jeito nenhum! É uma ideia que tenho desde 2011, jamais seria capaz de deixá-la incompleta, a menos que me amarrem! JFSKALFJKSLS Lily voltará a aparecer, mas somente em capítulos futuros... E, claro, nos flashbacks! :D Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu interesse! E OBRIGADA por estar seguindo, também! s2 Mil beijos e até a próxima!


	24. A Casa Branca

**Com atraso, MAS FOI! :D Segue capítulo de hoje! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A casa, antes branca, apresentava as paredes manchadas pelo tempo, os vidros quebrados por vândalos e janelas e portas lacradas com tábuas. Bem, não apenas tábuas. A casa um dia pertencente a Harry Potter hoje não passava de uma estrutura abandonada cercada por magia. Não curiosamente, não havia se tornado um museu de sua vida, como muito foi cogitado fazer assim que ele morreu tragicamente aos cinquenta anos. A pedido de James – Lily nunca se manifestou muito sobre o ocorrido e Albus morava na Romênia, onde treinava dragões junto ao tio Charles – a casa fora lacrada magicamente para que nenhuma pessoa pudesse acessá-la enquanto os herdeiros de Harry Potter estivessem vivos. Caso qualquer outra pessoa tentasse, os aurores seriam acionados na hora e era essa a parte que Helga temia; quanto tempo será que eles levavam para aparatar no local e levá-la presa?

A tarde estava cinzenta e garoava constantemente, como era de praxe no adorável clima inglês. Helga estava lá, pondo-se na ponta dos pés espiando pelas frestas das tábuas, tentando não tocar na superfície de nenhuma delas com medo de sua digital ser o suficiente para a polícia ser chamada. Olhou por cima dos ombros e não viu nenhum movimento suspeito ou pedestres que desconfiassem daquele raro espécime agasalhado espiando a fachada. Sua sorte – ou não – era que a grama crescia alta em volta da casa, os galhos enrolando-se para cima do telhado cheio de buracos e os troncos envergando para dentro do terreno, quase um cenário de terror. Seria impossível chegar perto sem ser picada por algum animal não-mágico, ou que alguém aparecesse lhe puxando pela orelha, mas se houvesse uma oportunidade, apenas uma para encontrar o quadro e levá-lo a Draco, ela o faria acontecer.

Deu a volta para a parte de trás, onde uma pequena varanda abria-se para a saída da cozinha. Sentiu como se o cenário girasse a seu redor, tendo a impressão de que a qualquer momento viria Ginevra saindo pela porta com os filhos esparramando os brinquedos no piso quadriculado em preto e branco. Girou nos calcanhares olhando o grande quintal ao fundo; certamente em seus tempos de glória ele seria muito bonito, podia imaginá-lo podado, flores crescendo em volta dos muros, como as hortências brancas de Nymph.

Esgueirou-se um pouco mais perto da primeira janela e lá viu uma cama de solteiro sem o colchão, encostada na parede com decorações rosadas e amarelas do que se revelou ser o quarto de Lily. Sorriu e espiou o próximo, a fresta bem mais estreita mostrando bem pouco do que ela queria ver. Desistindo, partiu para a terceira e última janela lateral, um buraco no vidro permitindo que Helga visse com maior clareza que era aquela a sala que tanto procurava: reconheceu ali o sofá, o abajur de torre ao lado do mesmo, a mesa de jantar retangular ao fundo e a parede... Sem nada a não ser uma mancha que emoldurava perfeitamente o que estava faltando nela. Maldição! Já sabia que seria arriscado, mas e agora? Voltar com as mãos abanando não era uma opção.

— Inferno sangrento... – balbuciou, socando o ar. Nessa ação violenta demais para seus braços desacostumados, ela deu meia-volta para trás notando que o mato alto de mais de cinquenta anos de abandono cercava uma outra estrutura, de tamanho singelo se comparado a casa.

Do que Helga se lembrava de quando viveu entre os trouxas fora do orfanato e das visitas que fazia a Ludmila, garagens eram maiores, ou pelo menos costumavam ser. Um ateliê não poderia ser – o de sua mãe era bem maior –, mas o que ela entedia de arquitetura? Respirou fundo e sustentou o ar enquanto esticava a mão lentamente até a maçaneta enferrujada, os olhos apertados para não ver a possível catástrofe que aquela ação pudesse causar.

Soltou o ar quando puxou o trinco e ele não cedeu, nem acionou um alarme ensurdecedor. Um misto de decepção com alívio a fez relaxar e logo estava sacando sua varinha; um _Alohomora_ abriria aquela porta dupla de madeira em dois tempos.

— Tem alguém aí? – ela ouviu um grito, o que parou pela metade sua nem iniciada tentativa. — Olá?!

Ouvindo mais do que um par de passos se seguirem, Helga xingou em voz baixa, aparatando antes de ser vista.

.:.

Os jogadores corriam pelo gramado, a fim de se aquecerem. O frio do outono não ajudava e um jogo sem tempo determinado para acabar só desanimava os times escalados para a competição daquela terça-feira úmida e levemente nublada.

Thomas dividia suas corridas entre pausas para beber água e acenar para os fotógrafos. Donald Williams também estava dividindo dessa atenção excessiva, principalmente depois do último jogo em que ele havia saltado da vassoura e apanhado o pomo em pleno ar, rendendo uma foto de sua queda livre com o objeto em mãos. A repercussão de tão ousada e irresponsável ação fora internacional, tal ato impessado que levou seu time a mais uma vitória brilhante e cheia de estrelismo. "Manobra Williams" era como estavam chamando e o nome havia repercutido de tal forma que Donald estava empatado com Thomas no quesito popularidade. Ninguém deu crédito algum aos outros três jogadores se chocando entre si para amortecer a queda do apanhador, mas quem ligava mesmo para eles quando se tinha o segundo astro da temporada? Aparentemente, só Silfo valorizava os companheiros de equipe.

_"Certos times se orgulham em ter um jogador de destaque; eu me orgulho em dizer que a Inglaterra__tem__um time."_ foi a propósita declaração de Thomas, justamente para acertar Williams, tão cheio de si no que se referia aos jogos, anulando por completo o trabalho em equipe.

_"Acho incrível como o sucesso de uns parece ameaçar outros jogadores."_ Donald sorriu para a câmera quando o questionaram sobre a suposta referência a ele que Silfo teria feito.

E nesse "diz que me disse", os jornais mais sensacionalistas adoravam a rivalidade e o retorno que a publicidade negativa trazia dos leitores mais ávidos por esse tipo de trivialidade e Cordélia estava adorando criar intriga em seu blog pessoal com esse nível de notícia. Somente O Profeta Diário se revelava sério quanto aos jogos, mostrando apenas a pontuação dos times e a classificação na tabela. Inglaterra e País de Gales dividiam o segundo lugar no pódio e brigavam de igual para conquistarem de vez a posição, enquanto Dinamarca e Brasil tinham a mesma pontuação para o primeiro lugar. O caderno de esportes ficava recheado de fotos e comentários sobre as partidas, mais especulações com os próximos jogos. As Oitavas de Final enfim haviam chegado – os jogos dessa edição sendo os maiores já registrados dos últimos vinte e quatro anos, com partidas de até sete horas – e isso deixava os torcedores a mil. Até mesmo Helga entrou no esquema esportivo, realizando duas colunas a mais por semana, apenas para cobrir a parte respectiva aos jogos.

Criar planilhas e tabelas com os resultados dos jogos; Parks estava realmente adorando tudo aquilo, só que ao contrário.

— Podiam ter me colocado para falar sobre os jogadores, como todo mundo está fazendo... – bufou.

— A Copa não se resume apenas em Silfo e Williams, Helga. – Colt fez uma observação um tanto óbvia, que fez Parks se sentir muito burra.

— Mas as notícias sim. – tentou rebater, quando Bóris pulou em seu colo, se esfregando na bruxa.

O gato preto de Ludmila era bem mais simpático que sua dona e ronronava para todas as visitas da bruxa – ainda que elas fossem apenas Nymph ou a própria Helga, com Silfo dando rápidas passadas pelo apartamento trouxa, localizado no clássico bairro londrino, de vez em quando. Toda a decoração do apartamento remetia aos anos cinquenta do século passado, tal como as roupas tão elegantes que ela usava. Ludmila parecia uma daquelas fotos antigas de quando as mulheres tinham cinturas finíssimas, usavam saias na altura do joelho e até mesmo mais compridas, blusas de botão e cabelos bem penteados. Colt era a imagem clássica da mulher elegante e destoava dos demais bruxos e suas vestes originais – não que ela se importasse com isso.

— Muito bem, o que você quer comigo? – perguntou a bruxa, colocando sua xícara de porcelana impecavelmente branca em cima da bandeja.

Helga a olhou nos olhos e respirou fundo. Ludmila a encarava de forma tenebrosa, uma estátua de mármore. Se os olhos eram realmente os espelhos da alma, os de Colt eram capazes de perfurá-los sem dó alguma.

— Eu preciso pegar algo escondido em uma garagem abandonada, mas não consigo abrir a porta. – disse pausadamente, como se isso fizesse a ideia entrar mais rápido na mente da outra.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? _Alohomora_ é especialidade de Nymph.

— Mas localização de objetos é com você.

— Hoje terá o primeiro jogo das Oitavas de Final. – falou bem séria.

— Por favor, Ludmila! – Helga juntou as mãos em súplica.

— Ora, faça-me o favor, olhe a sua idade para implorar por alguma coisa, Parks!

— E olhe a sua para se importar em perder um jogo de Quadribol!

— A Copa acontece a cada _quatro_ anos. – pontuou.

— Mas a chance de conseguir isso é única!

Ludmila a encarou e pareceu medir mentalmente o tamanho do desespero de Helga. A bruxa dificilmente ficava daquela forma – a não ser que seus pais ou Harry Potter fossem a pauta principal. O casal Parks havia falecido e há alguns meses o assunto Potter não era mencionado, então ela cogitou ajudar. Helga quase teve uma crise histérica rindo e batendo palmas, tentando pular em Ludmila e falar que era eternamente grata a ajuda, no que a outra apenas se afastou como se estivesse enojada daquela demonstração pública de afeto.

Nymph havia sido contatada aquela manhã. Gestante de oito meses, iria acompanhar Helga porque ela disse que Ludmila as acompanharia. Sorriu internamente, fingindo não ter mentido – afinal meias verdades não eram mentiras completas. Ela estava andando muito com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo mais curtinho, diria que foi um capítulo de transição, o que acham? :3**

**Obrigada pelo retorno do último capítulo! Vocês são uns amores! s2 Estava animada para vir responder seus comentários! *-***

**AnnaSWeasley: Que me presenteia já de cara com dois comentários! Muito obrigada! *O* Fico feliz que ainda aprecie a história! É ótimo vê-la por aqui! Estou atualizando com mais frequência esse mês, espero que compense e que isso possa manter a história fresca ainda haha Muito obrigada pelo seu retorno! s2 Mil beijos!**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Você perguntou do Silfo? *pisca* OK, FOI UMA PEQUENINA APARIÇÃO, MAS OLHA SÓ QUEM DEU O AR DA GRAÇA E MANDOU BEIJOS PRA JENNI? :D Família Miller, maravilhosa! s2 Adoro as crianças! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. De todo coração, eles têm um significado imenso para mim. Não sei colocar em palavras essa importância tão boa, me perdoe pela falha. Na hora de escrever fanfic até vai, mas e para me abrir? kpoaksoaopkas Um problema! De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por apoiar a história dessa forma. Repito e reforço: espero que eu atenda às expectativas até o final! O que tanto não entendeu do quadro? :3 Talvez eu não tenha me feito entender, posso te explicar /o/ Ah, e também porque o flashback do quadro irá aparecer mais pra frente /o/ Mas qualquer dúvida manda MP 3 Conte suas teorias, amo ler o que têm a dizer! s2**

**Obrigada pelo interesse no livro! s2 Pode deixar que eu aviso, sim! *-* Ah, se um dia voltar a escrever, por favor, deixe-me saber, vou amar acompanhar alguma história sua! s2 Beijos no coração! s2**


	25. O Quadro

**Ok, hoje eu cheguei em tempo :D Espero que apreciem o capítulo!**

**Mil beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

Helga esperou ansiosa pelas amigas na frente da casa da gestante. Nymph saiu com sua longa saia roxa e a blusa bege coberta por um cardigan laranjado da cor de suas unhas, o cabelo para trás graças a um arco cor-de-rosa que pertencia a Ellen. Fazendo coro ao fundo, seus filhos riam e enlouqueciam o pai agora que os avôs já haviam ido embora, com a promessa de retornarem no próximo mês para aguardar o nascimento da quarta cria Miller.

Helga as guiou mostrando uma chave de portal recém programada, que abriu uma passagem para um lugar completamente desconhecido para as outras duas. Um grande jardim gritando por uma poda fechava-se em volta do cenário, galhos de árvores que enroscadas formavam um caramanchão naturalmente assombrado. Logo mais a frente, uma larga porta dupla de madeira estava fechada, com cerca viva subindo por sua estrutura, indicando que ela estava abandonada há tanto tempo quanto a casa de parede manchada à sua frente.

— É essa. – apontou para a porta.

— Oh... Jura? – a falsa surpresa de Ludmila zombou da hesitação de Helga.

— Posso até destrancar, mas duvido que uma porta tão velha vá abrir, só se arrombarmos. – Nymph observou.

— Eu confio nas suas habilidades! – Parks pousou as mãos nos ombros de Nymph, que a olhou com a face torcida. Ela com certeza estava aprontando... Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a sensação de aperto em seu estômago e retirou a varinha do bolso, um instrumento com cerca de vinte e cinco ou vinte e sete centímetros de comprimento, com base afunilada e lisa, ponta finíssima e acabamento acetinado em um tom de vermelho profundo.

— _A__lohomora._ – Murmurou em tom baixo, quase inaudível e o contorno da porta pareceu afrouxar, o pó acumulado caindo pelo contorno. Os olhos de Helga brilharam e ela sorriu largamente, arrebentando o cadeado que segurava a mesma, que ao ser empurrada cedeu facilmente.

O interior da garagem era entulhada de caixas, vassouras Nimbus velhas e coisas aparentemente sem importância. Agora Nymph e Ludmila entendiam o porquê da jornalista precisar de Colt para localizar fosse lá o que ela precisava "mais do que a própria vida", como dramatizou mais cedo.

Parks pisava com cuidado, como se estivesse em solo sagrado, e seus olhos por detrás das lentes revelavam o quão admirada ela estava, vasculhando em cada canto, cada cesto velho o tal objeto maravilhoso.

— O que estamos procurando?

— É como um tecido de cobertura irregular. – respondeu sem muita clareza, ainda procurando.

— Um pergaminho? – Colt sacou sua varinha dessa vez. A dela era bem diferente e contrastante do que ela normalmente vestia: uma varinha relativamente curta, entre dezenove e vinte e três centímetros, no formato original do graveto utilizado para fazê-la, levemente curva e irregular, como uma garra, polido leve sem acabamento.

— Uma pintura.

.:.

A goles foi lançada para cima e, conforme ela subia, a ovação das duas torcidas inflamadas acompanhava. Foi o capitão do time búlgaro a golpeá-la por primeiro, golpe esse que, não fosse por Cate Banne, teria marcado os primeiros dez pontos da noite.

O time da Bulgária era monstruoso e sua barreira quase impenetrável; o que ajudava era o fato dos jogadores fecharem-se como um muro, o que criava brechas laterais para os avanços do time inglês. Isso não significava sucesso da parte deles, já que o empate a vinte a vinte permaneceu inalterado por duas horas até o primeiro intervalo da noite ser autorizado para os times.

No camarote, Pandora assistia os jogos acompanhada da mãe, Perséfone, seu rosto perfeito sendo clicado de todos os ângulos possíveis. Ela não reparou quando Thomas deixou o campo sem dar uma olhada sequer para onde estava, pois não se importava. Ela estava naquele jogo de aparências tanto quanto ele e sabia como sustentar sua pose de noiva devotada melhor do que ninguém, achando internamente que a sorte era de Thomas, afinal, quem não gostaria de ter a seu lado alguém como ela?

— Oi querida! – a voz de Cordélia atingiu seus ouvidos. — Como vai nossa _it girl_?

— Boa noite, Cordélia. – limitou-se a respondê-la secamente.

— A-do-rei seu vestido! – sorriu descaradamente, sentando-se ao lado de Pandora, como se fossem íntimas amigas de longa data. — Não me diga: Prada! – a albina não respondeu. — Chanel, então? Ah, já sei, Dior! – mas a bruxa continuava calada, seus olhos cinzentos percorrendo a plateia sem muito interesse. — Sabe, minhas leitoras amam você, elas a-do-ra-riam ouvir dicas de moda e beleza suas. – murmurou, dando uma piscadela cúmplice.

— Você mesma disse para não lhe dizer o estilista da minha roupa. – cruzou a perna, fazendo a saia acompanhar o caimento leve do tecido. Essa resposta fez Cordélia engasgar, sentindo o rosto corar com violência. — Mas o que... – foi a vez de Fary se incomodar: exatamente em sua direção, do outro lado da arquibancada, Donald Williams assistia ao jogo. Certamente teria acabado de entrar ou ela o teria visto durante a partida.

— Eu não acredito... – Cordélia soltou em um suspiro risonho, pegando seu gravador na bolsa espalhafatosa. — E não é que Donald Williams, apanhador oficial do País de Gales nesse ano de 2082 veio prestigiar seu eterno rival, Thomas Silfo, no jogo de hoje? – deu alguns risinhos, não notado o semblante distante e superior de Pandora fechando-se como um tempo chuvoso. — O que nossa it girl, Pandora Fary, acha disso?

O gravador foi quase empurrado pela goela abaixo da blogueira, mas Fary limitou-se a comprimir os lábios e se levantar graciosamente, dando as costas para a cabine onde estava. Precisaria dar uma palavrinha ou duas para Williams, não sem antes solicitar que Fingers fosse afastada e mantida distante por pelo menos vinte metros de onde estava ou ela apelaria para uma intervenção judicial para isso.

Seus passos suaves não seriam notados, mas a presença inquietante e sua beleza fenomenal não a deixaram passar despercebida, nem a Williams nem aos paparazzi que a clicavam com furor.

— A princesa albina saiu de seu camarote? – ironizou, tocando um gole generoso de cerveja amanteigada. Esboçando os dentes, ela sentou-se a seu lado, como se apreciasse a companhia. E apreciava, mas isso ninguém precisava saber.

— Onde está Parks, Donald? – perguntou como ao acaso e pode vê-lo franzindo o cenho. Sorriu satisfeita. — Cinco anos atrás você a deixava, agora ela dá o troco.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? – o sorriso se alargou e ela jogou a estola preta por cima do ombro.

— Só é engraçado... Como se sente sabendo que uma pessoa tão irrelevante como ela, te tem como segundo plano, tal como você está posicionado profissionalmente?

Os olhos verdes faiscaram para cima dela; se fosse um homem ele definitivamente teria acertado aquele rosto lindo.

— E como se sente sabendo que Silfo preferia outra em seu lugar? – o rosto de Pandora permaneceu indecifrável, mas o abalo em seu olhar era visível. — Mas é claro que isso você já sabe, a princesinha Fary é mais inteligente do que aparenta, não é?

— Fala com tanta certeza, Williams... – ele riu.

— O que aconteceu com "Donald"? – os lábios leporinos exibiam um sorriso irônico. — Ou você acha que minha rivalidade com seu amado noivinho começou no campo?

— Não me importa quem começou o que, ele _é_ o melhor e _está_ com a melhor. – e nisso sua irritação estava visível para os jornalistas, que já questionavam o motivo da agitação da sempre tão calma Fary.

— Há controvérsias. – ela cerrou a mão em punho e sustentou o olhar de raiva. — Afinal, a Falmouth me preferiu à Silfo, não é?

Foi a vez de Pandora sorrir.

— Agora é você que não sabe o que diz.

Levantou-se depois disso e saiu do lugar, flashs registrando sua pose impecável e a confusão estampada no rosto de Williams, que em um impulso colocou-se de pé a chamando pelo nome, sendo ignorado pela mesma. Cordélia já havia saído de seu camarote e certamente preparava um post recheado de insinuações maliciosas e como William junto a Fary trocaram farpas durante o intervalo do jogo Inglaterra x Bulgária.

Ninguém pareceu notar o tema da breve discussão nem em como Pandora tremia de raiva. Ela sabia que Helga Parks era um inconveniente, como uma pedrinha inofensiva em seu sapato caro. O problema era quanto mais o inconveniente demorava a passar, mais incômodo ele se tornava.

_.:._

_Draco nunca havia tentado evocar seu patrono, nem mesmo depois dele e Ginevra começarem a se envolver. Talvez fosse a eterna sensação de perigo os rondando mesmo nos momentos mais felizes, ou seu subconsciente lhe avisando que aquilo acabaria mal; o fato é que ele não sabia como seu patrono parecia ou mesmo se possuía um. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos não era de se duvidar que ele era raro caso no quesito patrono e, somente com essa preocupação, ficava ainda mais difícil tentar recordar algo alegre que o fizesse liberar esse tipo de magia._

— _Pensativo como sempre. – Ginevra se jogou ao seu lado, os corpos se chocando com o pulo da garota. Ela tinha sardas em seus lábios, sorrindo abertamente para ele, tal como os olhos castanhos e brilhantes, que percorriam seu rosto procurando algum defeito. – O que há de errado?_

— _Nada. – Mentiu e sabia que a garota notaria, ela sempre notava._

— _Então me chamou apenas para admirarmos a neve caindo na clareira? – Zombou arqueando as sobrancelhas ruivas. Insinuante como sempre..._

— _Ora, você não gosta? Frio, umidade, neve caindo, a melancólica visão do branco tomando a paisagem... – Ela riu daquele jeito caloroso sempre estranhado por Draco, embora ele gostasse. Grandes demonstrações de animação aparentemente sempre iriam incomodá-lo._

— _Gosto quando está do lado de fora da minha casa enquanto eu tomo uma caneca de chocolate com marshmellow. – Draco mostrou a língua em uma careta avessa ao consumo exagerado de açúcar. _—_ Podemos fazer isso agora, se está esperando alguma ideia._

— _Jamais colocaria meus pés na Toca. – Desdenhou falsamente enquanto Ginevra bagunçava seu cabelo de propósito. _—_ Oh, por favor, não sou seus irmãos para manterem os cabelos como um ninho de rato._

— _Draco! – Ela riu continuando a bagunçar os fios claros, precisando ser detida antes que arruinasse definitivamente o penteado._

— _Quer a boa ou a má notícia?_

— _A boa! – Ergueu os braços como se fosse óbvia a decisão._

— _Se lembra daquela ideia que eu tinha – sorriu minimamente, passando os dedos enluvados nos cabelos. _—_ em transformar o depósito em uma espécie de biblioteca com registros e... Bem, você sabe, as demais tranqueiras? – O sorriso dela foi tampado pelas mãos em luvas coloridas._

— _Isso é maravilhoso, Draco! – Ginevra o abraçou forte e por um momento Draco esqueceu-se da parte má naquela notícia. Começou a suspeitar ser por isso que não conseguia conjurar seu patrono: não existia um evento totalmente feliz em sua vida. _—_ O que pode ter de ruim nessa notícia?_

— _O Ministério não fornecer nem metade do que eu precisaria para começar a organizar as coisas? – O sorriso dele, que mal se fazia notar, sumiu e o dela desmanchou-se por completo, enquanto seu cenho franzia confuso._

— _Mas como eles esperam que isso dê certo se não dão meios para isso acontecer?_

— _Foi o que perguntei, mas ameaçaram não dar nenhum auxílio se eu reclamasse mais. – Mostrou os dentes com raiva. Seu humor não estava dos melhores e ter Aurbun lhe dando aquela notícia não foi a melhor coisa que lhe ocorreu._

_Ginevra olhou para a neve como se ela pudesse escrever uma solução, mas obviamente isso não iria acontecer. Puxou o ar para falar alguma coisa pelo menos três vezes, desistindo no começo da quarta tentativa, e deixou que seus ombros cairem igualmente cansados. Geralmente ela lhe dizia palavras de incentivo e o que mais admirava Draco era Ginevra não falar mais do que o necessário ou do possível. Do pouco que conheceu do restante da prole Weasley, todos pareciam ter a grande necessidade de tornar grandioso até o ato de guardar uma colher. Tudo está dando errado? Não havia preocupação! Para quê? Tudo sempre tinha uma solução! – embora nenhum deles soubesse qual._

_Certa vez, Ginevra disse que antes da guerra, ela própria costumava ter as mesmas visões descabidas de coragem e superação, pois, em suas palavras "o bom em conviver com os gêmeos é que você costumava acreditar que para tudo há um jeito desde que se tenha coragem", ou algo do tipo, Draco não era bom para guardar coisas que não lhe interessavam. O problema era que não existiam mais "os gêmeos" e também não havia jeito para tudo, pois para a morte de Fred eles não acharam nenhuma solução milagrosa._

— _Precisamos colocar no papel tudo o que iremos precisar e começar a procurar quem melhor ofereça um valor dentro do nosso orçamento. – Pensou em voz alta e isso fez Draco sorrir. _—_ Qual o problema agora, Malfoy?_

— _Não, nada... – Como explicar que a graça era justamente ela se incluir em seus planos? Era como se fossem mesmo um casal normal com planos normais e um relacionamento normal. Nunca ser "normal" pareceu uma ideia tão boa à Draco. _—_ Só acho que as estantes sairão muito caras... Precisaremos ocupar de forma inteligente aquele espaço ou a aparência entulhada continuará. – Sutilmente, ele também a incluiu na organização do local._

— _Se arrumarmos o mapa arquitetônico do Ministério, acho que ficará mais fácil organizar a disposição delas._

— _Se me derem o tal projeto. – Resmungou. Sabia como eles usariam essa oportunidade para zombar de sua família. Longos meses o esperavam._

— _Vão dar. – Ela apertou sua mão. O contraste da lã colorida em listras de diversos tons com sua luva preta eram gritantes. _—_ Eles não têm muita opção, não é? Além disso, depois que seu projeto der certo, e ele _vai_ dar certo, todos precisarão engolir suas grandes línguas junto com todas as piadas feitas. _—_ Draco riu ao imaginar a cena._

— _Vou gostar de ver isso._

— _E eu também._

_Silenciou mais uma vez. Ginevra encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco que a envolveu com o braço e ambos ficaram olhando a clareira com seu chão irregular. Enquanto assistia suas respirações condensando no ar, Malfoy percebeu a agitação da ruiva tentando espiar o canto inferior do banco e isso o fez se perguntar o que tinha ali que tanto desviava a atenção de sua namorada. Quase acertou a própria testa ao se lembrar do pacote que havia trazido. _

— _Certo você venceu. – Fingiu não ter esquecido um dos motivos de tê-la chamado àquele local e pegou o pacote retangular, entregando a ela o objeto encapado em papel pardo. As mãos enluvadas foram ávidas pelo pacote e ela precisou retirá-las antes de rasgar como uma criança animada o papel fino. _—_ Estava te devendo um presente de Natal, então..._

— _É lindo, Draco! – Ela lhe deu um de seus largos sorrisos acompanhando os olhos úmidos pela emoção._

— _A modelo ajuda um pouco..._

— "_Ginny Weasley, janeiro de 2001" – Leu em voz alta a escrita na base de madeira do quadro._

— _Era para ficar pronto em dezembro, mas o pintor disse qualquer desculpa que eu não entendo, então... – Deu de ombros antes de ter seu pescoço envolto pelo abraço dela._

— _É lindo, lindo! – Repetiu ainda emocionada. – É a foto do nosso dia em Manchester, não é? Próximo àquela confeitaria..._

— _... com o chá mais sem gosto do mundo, esse mesmo. – Concordou e ela riu mais uma vez. _—_ Gostei do seu rosto, – tentou ele, gesticulando na altura do próprio rosto. _—_ pareceu bonito._

— _Oh, muito obrigada! – Brincou, sem desgrudar os olhos dos detalhes da pintura._

— _Algo nele me fez pensar... – Desistiu da frase achando que ela não notaria, porém a reação foi completamente inversa._

— _Pensar em quê?_

_E lá estava o olhar novamente... Atento, curioso, profundo e suave... Os lábios pintados com o resquício de sorriso... Aquela feição o fazia ter tantas ideias! Aquela em especial o fazia recordar da tarde em Manchester quando pensou pela primeira vez que podia estar inclinado a gostar de Ginevra e que talvez, bem remotamente, ela retribuísse._

— _Que estava satisfeita em estar comigo. – Ela exasperou uma risada._

— _Desde a primeira vez eu estou satisfeita em estar com você. – Alisou o contorno dos cabelos pintados em tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho. _—_ E desde antes de Manchester eu já sentia que existia algo mais que minha atração pelo seu traseiro perfeito. – Draco gargalhou com a observação feita com tanta seriedade. _—_ Qual é, preciso focar no que realmente sustenta essa relação!_

_Eram essas pequenas alegrias simultâneas que o fazia ir novamente contra suas certezas e cogitar como poderia se parecer seu patrono._

_.:._

Meia-noite e quinze. Helga, Ludmila e Nymph estavam naquela procura que já rendia três achados completamente falhados, pinturas de cestas de frutas, um barco indefinido e talvez uma pêra e um relógio. Nymph suspirava vez ou outra, a falta de ar pelo esforço em se abaixar e erguer, ainda que ela passasse mais tempo vendo bolinhas coloridas natalinas que procurasse por qualquer coisa grande o bastante para ser um quadro.

Ludmila via objetos em uma rapidez que era de se duvidar se estava realmente procurando alguma coisa, o que fazia Helga sentir o estômago contrair de raiva e frustração. Prestes a desistir, foi o grito de surpresa de Nymph que a avisou que a procura não havia sido em vão.

— Era isso o que queria? – balbuciou, duvidosa se o achado tinha sido bom ou não.

A pintura trazia o rosto corado e sardento de Ginevra Potter completamente destruído. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado algo muito afiado e descontado sua raiva diversas vezes no tecido que estava em fatias irregulares. Helga olhava para a moldura destruída, sentindo-se tão ou mais destruída que a própria. Que pena...

Abaixou a cabeça lamentando enquanto Ludmila apanhava a moldura. Ela junto a uma Nymph ofegante, estavam curiosas com a modelo da pintura. Notaram do que o quadro se tratava quase ao mesmo tempo que Helga notou um fraco brilho prateado no canto do galpão. Rápida, Parks correu até a caixa e tirou todos os potes e pratos de cobre empilhados até que sua mão pegasse o pequenino frasco de vidro pendurado como pingente em uma corrente igualmente brilhante. Seu interior parecia transparente e dançava em círculos no limite em que estava encarcerado. Não podia ser... Será que era...

— Estamos na casa de Harry Potter?! – Nymph guinchou, parecendo passar mal.

Helga olhou para as amigas escondendo o frasco em seu bolso, fingindo-se de sonsa, fingindo-se tão surpresa quanto elas.

— Não sei, estamos?

— "Ginny Weasley, Janeiro de 2001" – Ludmila quase berrou lendo a frase atrás da pintura destruída.

— Não tenho como explicar agora, mas é por uma boa causa. – Parks disse erguendo as mãos na direção das amigas, como se isso pudesse acalma-las.

— Eu não acredito que você está invadindo uma casa, que _nos_ fez invadir uma casa por causa dessa sua obsessão doentia por aquele bruxo míope! – Ludmila explodiu.

— Já disse que foi por uma boa causa. – respondeu sem olhar para elas, certificando-se que o frasco ainda estava consigo.

— Uma boa causa? _Quando _invasão de domicílio pode ser justificado como algo bom?!

— Agora não é hora, Mila... – Nymph se abanava.

— Não, Nymph! Helga sempre teve essas ideias descabidas e um fascínio desmedido pelo passado, mas isso é demais! Ela está envolvendo você e a mim! Imagine se viramos capa da sessão criminalística?! – Helga abria e fechava a boca, zombando da irritação da amiga. — E pare de me remedar como se fosse uma criança, Helga! Você tem vinte e cinco anos, haja como uma pessoa adulta!

— Não, agora não é hora! – gritou aflita, Nymph. — A bolsa estourou!

Helga suspendeu a respiração, os olhos arregalados pelo medo repentino. Ela olhou aflita para Nymph e depois para Ludmila, esperando que a bruxa e sua inteligência pudessem salvá-las naquele momento. Com o semblante ainda tedioso, Colt olhou Helga nos olhos e declarou:

— Eu odeio você.

* * *

**O flashback explicou alguma coisa? xD haha**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários deixados no último capítulo! A empolgação de vocês é a maior responsável pela minha própria e eu fico realmente sem palavras para agradecer vocês! Trabalho cada vez mais para que a confiança seja recompensada! Todo comentário, pergunta, conselho e dica são válidos! Vocês são leitores muito, muito especiais! s2**

**Responderei agora seus comentários! /o/**

**Shindou: Gente, alguém segura na minha mão que minha pressão aqui caiu skpoaokspoaksoapos GENTE, como é que você chega e me diz uma coisa dessas sem eu estar preparada? HUAHSUAHSUASHAUSAHSA MUITO OBRIGADA! s2 Draco está mesmo velhinho, mas não se preocupe, ainda há muito para ele contar ;) Você está certíssima: Helga não suportaria perder Draco agora, principalmente pelo enorme apego que ela tem, tanto que está invadindo uma casa para pegar o quadro :V kspoksopasakspoa Ai, todos queremos que ele largue a Pandora, mas calma, eu juro que explico a situação mais para frente, haha xD Muito obrigada pelo comentário e suas palavras! s2 Espero ter te conquistado como leitora s2 Beijos e até mais!**

**D. R. Nunes: AKSOASPOAKOPSAOKSKOSA E EU GRITEI QUANDO VI QUE TINHA REVIEW NOVA SUA! s2 Fanfiction tá de sacanagem com a gente, não é possível :c Pode encher de mensagem, a gente tenta responder na medida do possível! s2 Tô, inclusive, devendo resposta da última que me mandou, me perdoe ;-; Obrigada sempre pelos comentários e sugestões! s2 Beijos e até mais!**


	26. As crianças Miller

**Dobradinha para o ano novo, aeeeeeee! s2**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

— Obrigada mais uma vez por ter me deixado ficar aqui com as crianças, senhor Malfoy. – Helga agradeceu pela milésima sétima vez naquele dia.

Depois de levarem Nymph em segurança de volta à casa – isso depois de Parks quase ter sofrido um traumatismo craniano com o tamanho do tapa que levou ao sugerir aparatarem. –, Adam correu com a esposa para o hospital, enquanto Ludmila foi assistir o final do jogo. A gestante passou por um longo e aparentemente muito doloroso trabalho de parto de oito horas, dando a luz a duas garotinhas. Colt teria soltado um certeiro "Não disse?" se estivesse com humor para tanto, mas só passou desejando os parabéns para a família que tinha ampliado. Nymph precisaria passar por observação durante todo o dia seguinte junto com as meninas, que estavam sob cuidados médicos por terem nascido prematuras. Felizmente, as duas passavam bem, para alegria do pai que estava babando, a ponto de criar poças, sobre as filhas, tão pequenas e rosadas que pareciam uma dupla de pufosos.

Colt ficou com as crianças de madrugada, tempo suficiente para Helga adiantar a coluna de quarta-feira e despachar para O Profeta Diário antes de dar o horário comercial e Ludmila precisar voltar para a farmácia. Já de manhã, as crianças estavam a mil, ansiosas para conhecerem as novas irmãs que nem nome tinham ainda. Porém, como deixá-los em seu apartamento? Um minuto de desatenção e eles pulariam pela janela e, além disso, ainda havia a caixa de Ginevra que Helga não havia conseguido olhar direito... O velho Malfoy havia convidado-a para um café da manhã em sua casa e fazia uma semana ou mais que ela havia aceitado, não poderia em cima da hora cancelar a visita, ele encheria seus ouvidos para todo o sempre e mais. Foi uma surpresa para Helga – e o resto do mundo se esse pudesse ver – Draco ter aceitado as crianças em sua mansão, mesmo depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

— Crianças, digam bom dia ao senhor Malfoy. – se referiu à Ellen e Phill. Em seu colo, Henry dormia sem nem se mover.

— Bom dia! – a menina sorriu, seu cabelo liso desgrenhado e seu pijama de flanela coberto de bolinhas de lã, devido a tentativa falha de Adam em lavar a roupa.

— Bom dia. – Draco respondeu aparentando o contrário.

— Por que o senhor é tão velho? – o menino soltou.

— E por que você tem orelhas de abano?

— Certo, certo, vamos parar com isso? – Helga encarou os dois como se ambos tivessem os cinco anos de Phill. — Estou conjurando colchões para vocês dois.

— No meio do hall de entrada? – Draco pareceu ultrajado. — De modo algum, tem um porão com entrada em algum lugar...

— Não vou colocar os filhos da minha amiga no porão! – a voz da bruxa afinou a tal ponto de seu chilique pode ser confundido com um dos ataques de Pandora.

— Por que não? – a olhou com desdém.

— Ora porque... – ela não tinha argumentos. — Porque não! Não são entulhos!

— Olha tia, eu consigo me ver refletida no chão! – Ellen comemorou. — É como um espelho que a gente pisa em cima!

— Que garotinha brilhante você é, não? – Draco não conteve a ironia.

— Pare de zombar deles! – Helga o repreendeu, fazendo um colchão surgir. — Até parece que não gosta de crianças!

— Gostava das minhas. – cruzou os braços. — Crianças de outras pessoas tendem a ser um pouco... – ele viu Phillip tentando dar cambalhotas no assoalho polido. — Estranhas.

— Não fale assim do menino... – e se voltando para as crianças, completou. — Quero todo mundo deitando agora naquela cama ou senão já sabem o que vai acontecer.

Ellen e o irmão pararam de rir e cutucar o piso e correram até o colchão, escondendo-se embaixo do cobertor felpudo, ainda sustentando olhares brincalhões para cima de Draco, que se afastava um tanto incomodado – talvez enojado – da presença daquelas crianças. Felizmente, Ludmila deixou que eles comessem açúcar e assistissem televisão à vontade enquanto ela dormia – era essa sua definição de "cuidar das crianças" – e foi só eles repousarem suas cabeças no travesseiro para dormirem instantaneamente. Nunca a falta de sensibilidade de Colt foi tão bem-vinda.

Ainda com Henry pendurado em seu pescoço, ela seguiu até a cozinha, as empregadas de Draco com feições horrorizadas, como se presenciassem o Apocalipse, ainda não acreditando que ele disse um relutante "sim" quando Helga o ligou meia hora mais cedo. Receberam um olhar não muito amigável do patrão e deram meia-volta para os fundos da casa, acompanhadas de grandes cestos de roupas e lençóis para serem estendidos ao pouco sol da manhã.

Enquanto balançava seu tronco para os lados, ninando o bebê adormecido, Helga tirou a água quente do fogão e usou parte para fazer o chá e a outra para esquentar o leite na mamadeira de plástico. Enquanto isso, Malfoy esperava que a moça fizesse um malabarismo de água com leite para lhe servir seu café da manhã, folhando um exemplar do Profeta Diário trazido por Parks como agradecimento. Em troca recebeu um bufar do idoso, que recebia um daqueles gratuitamente todos os dias desde 2052.

Mesmo dormindo, o menino tomou todo o conteúdo da mamadeira e ela duvidava se ele não ingerisse pregos também, visto que tudo o que lhe era oferecido era comido sem protesto algum. O aconchegou melhor em seu colo – ela tinha muito medo em deixá-lo dormir no mesmo colchão que os irmãos, mesmo que o bebê conseguisse engatinhar com mais velocidade que uma criança normal correndo – e enfim conseguiu se sentar pela primeira vez em muitas horas. Sua xícara já estava cheia de chá morno e até mesmo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com hortelã estava disposto em um prato impecavelmente branco.

— Então é essa a famosa Pandora Fary... – Draco falou com ares de zombaria, enquanto Helga engasgava com o primeiro gole da bebida.

A foto de Pandora estampava metade da folha, uma imagem de corpo inteiro da albina que sorria enigmática, como se estivesse olhando nos olhos de qualquer leitor que pegasse algum exemplar. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse conversando internamente com si mesmo e concordando com todos seus próprios argumentos.

— Ela é linda, poderia ser uma parente minha... – ironizou, rindo por dentro do nariz torcido de Helga. — Você deveria sentir vergonha.

— Sinto vergonha alheia daquela ridícula. – desdenhou, como se a beleza acima da de qualquer veela fosse algo irrelevante e que passasse completamente despercebido.

— Inveja é um sentimento tão feio, menina... – ela escancarou a boca dramaticamente.

— Eu não tenho inveja dela!

— Shh... – a repreendeu. — Vai acordar a criança.

Embora rabugento e um tanto desagradável, Draco olhava para o bebê adormecido com o semblante bem mais relaxado que o usual. Helga poderia até mesmo dizer que ele parecia sorrir com a visão e de sorrisos ocultos ela bem conhecia, já que era amiga de Ludmila há tempo o bastante para decifrar todas as inexpressões da bruxa. Era como se ele tivesse mergulhado em lembranças – aquelas que ele ainda não havia dito e que ela não sabia se diria.

— Você tem olhos bondosos. – sorriu e a observação o pegou de surpresa.

— E você tem olhos saltados. – rebateu recuperando seu humor ou falta dele.

Helga deixou Henry pendurado na faixa amarrada em volta de si, devidamente reforçada com um pouco de magia, dado o medo de seu desastre natural ser capaz de errar algum nó e derrubar a criança no chão. Enquanto ouvia o som engraçado que ele fazia com os lábios esmagados devido seu rostinho gorducho amassado contra o ombro, ela retirava a mesa do café limpando os farelos e mandando xícaras e talheres para a pia, onde as esponjas aguardavam para limpar a pouca louça usada. Agia de forma tão natural e familiarizada com a organização da cozinha, que Draco espantou-se ao notar que era como se a casa fosse dela, ainda que a garota só conhecesse escritório, hall de entrada e cozinha. E agora estava levando crianças para sua casa. Perceber a familiaridade das cenas vistas reforçou a estranha sensação que lhe incomodava o peito nas vezes que Helga o visitava.

Deixou passar. Talvez fosse um infarto.

.:.

Muito silenciosas, as crianças ouviam Draco ler uma história em um grande livro colorido. Helga acordou com a voz rouca balbuciando algum conto, os olhinhos de Ellen, Phill e Henry focados no clímax do conto, um pequeno elfo que iria descobrir onde estavam guardadas as meias de seu dono. Era visível o incômodo de Malfoy em ler uma história fantasiosa cujo herói era uma criatura doméstica. Ele devia ter feito um grande esforço para narrar aquela aventura que certamente havia sido escolha das crianças Miller; eles sempre tiveram certo dom para a inconveniência, deviam estar andando muito com Ludmila.

Apanhando a câmera fotográfica descoberta anteriormente, ela focou a cena e bateu a foto, o flash fazendo os pequenos olharem para Helga em desaprovação, tal como Draco. Ellen e Phill colocaram o indicador na frente dos lábios fechados em bico e chiaram em pedido de silêncio, Henry inclinado para frente grunhindo manhoso, como se reclamasse a interrupção da história. Helga riu e saiu na ponta dos pés, não sem antes espiar aquela cena encantadora. Era incrível como Malfoy tinha tanta afinidade com crianças. E pensar que horas mais cedo ele e Phill quase espernearam um com o outro.

Andou até a cozinha e vislumbrou Guertrudes a olhando com o semblante meio confuso, enquanto a empregada mais baixa e magrela parecia completamente alheia, quase dormindo apoiada na vassoura. Helga parou os passos e puxou o ar para falar alguma coisa qualquer, mas a expressão da outra a desencorajou, então ela só acenou e apressou o passo para a cozinha a fim de separar biscoitos e leite para levar para eles.

Henry esmigalhou o coockie e mastigou o bico da mamadeira, em uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar a irritação da gengiva com os primeiros dentinhos nascendo. Já Ellen conseguia fazer com que mais farelos caíssem no tapete importado em cada grande mordida que dava com sua arcada desfalcada e Phill parecia um junção dos dois irmãos. A expressão de Draco em ver sua sala de visitar resumida a uma bagunça infantil era desoladora.

— Senhor Malfoy, – Guertrudes o chamou com sua voz esganiçada. — há uma moça na porta dizendo conhecer a senhorita Parks. Veio buscar as crianças. – ela deu uma olhada para os pequenos, que preparavam seus casaquinhos para irem embora. — Deixo entrar?

— Deixe, isso aqui virou um estábulo mesmo...

— Claro e você é o cavalo. – Helga sentiu-se ofendida, mas Draco não estava ligando para ela no momento.

Ludmila pediu licença e entrou no cômodo, sua educação digna das origens de seu sangue puro encaixando-se perfeitamente no ambiente nobre, com sapatos envernizados, meia-calça azul-marinho, vestido escuro e casaco, apenas o batom vermelho destoando dos tons profundos que ela normalmente usava. Em um das mãos, com a manicure cuidadosamente feita, ela segurava uma carteira preta de verniz e na outra trazia uma foto.

— Boa tarde.

— Que moça elegante... – Draco elogiou, erguendo-se de sua poltrona. — Menina, por que você não é assim?

Helga abriu a boca, seu choque em ser comparada a deixando em partes indignada e em outras ciumenta. Como se ela precisasse se vestir impecavelmente como Colt, ou andar deslizando como ela, ou saber usar vinte tipos diferentes de talheres e taças!

— Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias, senhor. – ah claro, um complô!

— Oiiiii tiiiaaa! – Ellen gritou acenando, como se Ludmila estivesse muito longe. — Viu só, nos comportamos!

— Acho bom, mesmo. – ameaçou em seu jeito distante.

— Ahá! Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido para vocês não estarem quebrando nada! – Parks enfim entendeu o bom comportamento anormal das crianças.

— Tia Ludmila disse que cortaria nossos dedinhos se a gente quebrasse alguma coisa. – Phill disse muito sério, espalmando a mão.

— Todos os vinte. – confirmou a bruxa. Helga escondeu o rosto entre as mãos; não era possível que alguém fosse assim tão sádico! — Adam voltou para casa, vai buscar Nymph amanhã pela manhã. – entregou a foto. — Já arrumou o berço para recebê-las.

— São meninas, mesmo? – Phill torceu o nariz.

— Ebaaaa! – comemorou Ellen, saltitando no lugar. Draco, um pouco afastado, observava a cena.

— Anna e Rebecca.

— Elas já tem brincos?! – os pontinhos dourados em suas minúsculas orelhas faiscavam.

— Desde as duas horas de vida. – Ludmila suspirou e mostrou a chave de portal. — Podemos levar eles logo? Estou ansiosa para voltar para minha casa e não fazer nada.

— Ela é sempre sincera assim? – Malfoy apontou para a moça.

— Sonserina... – deu de ombros.

— Ah, eu devia ter notado. – riu jocoso e isso só fez Helga fazer outra careta.

Ludmila saiu da casa tão silenciosa quanto entrou e levou consigo os barulhentos filhos dos Miller, que agora já eram em cinco. A casa de Nymph ficaria do jeito que a lufana sempre quis: cheio de crianças. Helga ainda hesitou em ir embora, limpando a pequena bagunça e certificando-se em fazer Malfoy tomar seu remédio. Ele não quis conversar e nem repreendeu a bruxa com as piadinhas sobre o "vovô Malfoy" ou como ele parecia até mesmo normal lendo histórias para crianças. Ao invés disso mergulhou-se em silêncio e Parks não insistiu, conhecendo-o há um tempo razoavelmente suficiente para saber que não conseguiria tirar dele nada que não quisesse falar. Certificando-se de que ele teria tudo o que precisasse por perto, ela se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto sério. Draco não expressou nada, os olhos claros ainda encarando o quintal dos fundos.

Às vezes ele queria ser capaz de reviver o passado...


	27. Oportunidades

**Antes de postar o último capítulo do ano (do ano, não da história, muita água para rolar aqui ainda haha), gostaria de desejar a todos vocês boas festas! No Natal não consegui atualizar a história e, como não sei como cada um de vocês comemoram os festejos, fico agora sem saber como cumprimentá-los. O que desejo a todos vocês, então, independente de suas crenças ou a falta delas, é que 2017 deixe reservado a todos nós muitas alegrias e sucesso, em todos os planos que tiverem em mente. E, se não tiverem nada, desejo que sejam brindados com novas oportunidades! Obrigada pelo apoio ao longo desse ano! Vocês foram essenciais em muitos momentos de 2016! s2**

**Façam uma boa leitura! **

* * *

— Se você não quer, eu passo para outra pessoa.

Helga ainda encarava seu chefe com o queixo caído, sua caneca cheia de chá sem gosto que Malfoy lhe deu, parada a meio caminho de sua boca. Como assim o careca chega às sete da manhã de um sábado de plantão e pergunta se ela quer escrever uma matéria sobre os primeiros jogos das Oitavas de Final, como quem pergunta as horas?! Zhu Hua virava seus olhos rasgados para a colega de trabalho e depois o chefe, como nos vídeos trouxas de gatinhos que acompanhavam um jogo de ping-pong, os cabelos curtos acompanhando o movimento brusco de sua cabeça. Parecia aguardar uma espécie de clímax que estava se alongando há muitos segundos para seu doce coração suportar.

— Eu quero, senhor... – balbuciou enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça em afirmativa.

— Bom. – respondeu aparentando não estar exatamente satisfeito, mas quem ali realmente sabia quando o careca de suspensórios estava feliz? — Tem até meio-dia.

Parks finalmente reagiu, abrindo um sorriso tímido ainda de boca escancarada, parecendo-se muito com Henry gargalhando enquanto o pai tentava fazê-lo comer alguma coisa. Ela mal podia acreditar que Hopkins havia lhe dado essa oportunidade incrível, seu nome saindo do canto inferior direito das colunas e indo para a terceira página!

Não fazia ideia de que o mesmo teria brigado com um dos jornalistas na noite anterior por, além de ter feito três textos tendenciosos e altamente reprovados pelo público, não concluir o texto sobre os três jogos da semana, sendo que ele precisava da matéria pronta para a publicação de domingo.

Todos os seus funcionários estavam responsáveis além do que podiam com tarefas dobradas, até mesmo Helga que sempre implorou por mais uma chance vinha fazendo hora extra para ajudar com as revisões. O trabalho de todos havia aumentado, mas ela ao menos poderia dar conta de um texto maior, não é? De qualquer forma, Hopkins não estava preocupado: ela era sua única opção na verdade, que se virasse sozinha.

— Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... – balbuciava enquanto agitava as mãos ao lado da cabeça, os pulinhos na cadeira giratória denunciando como estava prestes a explodir. — Eu não acredito...

— Calma, Helga... – Zhu começou em seu timbre doce, soprando na direção da bruxa como se isso pudesse contê-la.

— Merlin, eu nem sei por onde começar! – confidenciou em um sussurro esganiçado. O que as pessoas esperavam em um texto do tipo? Viu as fotos dos jogos e acompanhou as fofocas que cercaram os mesmos, desde a popularizada "Manobra Williams" até o empate Bulgária e Inglaterra. Alemanha e Croácia estavam quietas em seu zero a zero, até mesmo porque pela pontuação não tinham como saber se disputariam o terceiro ou quarto lugar da competição, por ser muito cedo ainda definirem seus campeões.

— Você sabe que_ Coldélia_ fez uma_ matélia_ toda _pala_ falar mal do último jogo da _Inglatela_ e ainda fez fofoca_ soble _a _bliga_ que _Pandola_ teve com Silfo depois da _paltida_, não é? – Helga concordou, embora seu semblante surpreso denunciasse como ela estava por fora do ocorrido. — Só se fala disso desde que ela publicou no blog, _soble _a _"instabilidade em campo e vida"_.

Não precisou de mais que isso para que Parks buscasse pelo _"(In)utilidades Públicas"_ o texto de destaque, a imagem de Silfo perdendo o pomo e discutindo raivoso com o juiz e outra do apanhador aos berros com a noiva atrás da tenda de seu time. O flash que captou a cena assustou o casal que mostrou o semblante preocupado com aquele registro. As coisas realmente não estavam boas para eles, a tensão dos jogos somada a exposição pública de seu relacionamento estava mesmo tirando o foco do time em si, a má publicidade causando burburinhos desnecessários e afastando investidores.

Helga tinha de manter a neutralidade – e a calma para conseguir escrever algo decente até o prazo estipulado – e redigir um texto geral sobre os últimos acontecimentos sem que isso abordasse a vida pessoal dos jogadores. Lembrou-se de quando Thomas zombou dizendo que ela nunca tinha tocado em uma goles na vida, duvidando assim de sua capacidade em escrever algo sobre a Copa. Pela primeira vez ela precisava concordar com ele. Mas como voltar atrás logo agora? Hopkins jamais daria uma chance dessas para ela novamente!

Mesmo com dor de cabeça de ter se apressado em escrever sem seus óculos e com o rosto colado no monitor azul, ela conseguiu redigir um texto sem muitos erros ortográficos, que foram corrigidos por Zhu Hua enquanto a chinesa caminhava com o papel em mãos até a sala de impressão.

Depois da oportunidade, Helga precisou voltar a seu mundinho de colunas e textos bobos e isso a fez se arrastar por metade do dia, tamanha sua preguiça em saber que continuava a ser a mesma Helga de sempre. Tentando se motivar, mandou uma coruja contando a novidade para Ludmila, Nymph e Malfoy. Adam respondeu um _"Parabéns!"_ delineado que saltava do papel com várias cores, que a fez sorrir. Ludmila devolveu o aviso com um _"Foda-se."_ – certamente ainda estava irritada com a amiga – e Malfoy não respondeu nada.

— _Chegalam floles pla_ você... – cantarolou Zhu, o forte sotaque embaralhando a frase, mas que não diminuíram o palpitar alto do coração de Helga, que entre corridinhas e tropeços se dirigiu até a recepção, não podendo evitar o sorriso se alargando quando viu o buquê de begônias azuis.

Mas quem teria enviado? Duvidava que Malfoy pudesse ter o mínimo de delicadeza para isso e era impossível que mais alguém soubesse sobre a matéria!

— Senhorita Parks, não é? – o entregador conferiu em sua ficha enquanto o sorriso largo de Helga respondia por si só. — Encomenda do senhor Donald Williams. – ela deu meia-volta na mesma hora. — Senhorita?

Ao seu redor as pessoas cochichavam e apontavam descaradamente seus dedos para ela. Era como se finalmente tivessem ligado o nome à pessoa quando anos antes Donald disse à imprensa que havia largado tudo para trás - incluindo sua noiva - para se dedicar ao trabalho na Falmouth. Uns pareciam surpresos, outros um tanto indignados por desconfiarem ser Helga a suposta noiva, afinal sua aparência não lhes dava certeza de muita coisa.

— Devolva! – acenou com uma das mãos, voltando para seu trabalho.

_"E faça-o engolir as flores!"_ completou em pensamento.

.:.

O humor de Thomas havia melhorado consideravelmente aquela manhã. O apanhador estava rebatendo goles como se fossem bolotas de papel e havia desviado de todos os balaços lançados contra si no treinamento, uma forma um tanto perigosa e arriscada que ele mesmo havia criado para treinar e melhorar seus reflexos e agilidade em campo. Sorria para os fotógrafos, para os colegas de equipe, o treinador, o gramado... Se duvidasse começaria até mesmo a conversar com as vassouras.

Mas, para seu bom humor, o de alguém estava completamente o oposto. Depois de ter sua briga exposta ao mundo pelo blog da maldita fofoqueira Fingers, Pandora só fazia pensar em uma forma de se vingar e outra de melhorar sua imagem. O casal inabalável, perfeito, feitos um para o outro, havia demonstrado instabilidade e agressividade e isso só fazia piorar a suspeita do público quanto à veracidade desse relacionamento. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

— Eu realmente preciso achar um ourives bom, impecável... – quase choramingou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de meia dúzia de pessoas a seu redor.

— Lamento, senhorita Fary, mas eu desconheço de um profissional assim. – o rosto do recepcionista de Gringotes corou violentamente, talvez mais pela vergonha em ter aquela deusa em sua frente do que por não poder ajudar.

— Não há nada que o senhor possa fazer? – ele negou. — Não é possível! Estou no maior banco do mundo bruxo, como assim não poderei ser ajudada? – os cochichos aumentaram e ela fingiu-se triste, cobrindo os olhos por um pedaço de lenço. Logo um duende apareceu, atarracado e bem vestido, seus olhos apertados em raiva fuzilavam o recepcionista. Ele sempre soube que era um erro deixar que humanos fizessem tarefas em Gringotes, ainda que as mais fáceis. Eles nunca tinham tido habilidade para nada, afinal.

— O que houve, senhorita Fary? – perguntou o duende, seus olhos miúdos apertados em malícia, como se sentisse o cheiro de galeões rondando a bruxa.

— Meu anel de noivado... Eu o perdi... – seu rosto entregava toda a dor do mundo e mais um pouco. — Quero dizer, não foi de propósito e eu não tenho bem certeza se o perdi... – lágrimas cristalinas corriam de seus olhos claros, como pequenos diamantes reluzentes. — Mas Tom está tão chateado... Era tão importante para ele... Pertenceu a sua mãe, sabe?

Ela confidenciou falsamente, como se não houvesse mais pessoas os cercando e como se Silfo realmente tivesse tido coragem de dar a ela o anel de prata e rubilita que foi de sua falecida mãe, Ayla. Criar um falso drama ajudaria que uma imagem de piedade fosse criada e que seu nome voltasse a ser destaque e era assim que ela iria manipular resultados a seu favor.

— Eu não queria que Tom ficasse magoado comigo... Queria arranjar uma cópia do anel, apenas até encontrar o verdadeiro... Temos tão pouco tempo até o casamento... – lamentou e nisso os cochichos ao seu lado aumentaram. — Imagine só, janeiro! Se eu não me casar com o anel de sua mãe jamais me perdoarei...

Os olhos do duende faiscaram com a possibilidade de poder fornecer ouro para a herdeira de o império Fary fazer uma bela e pesada aliança de casamento... É claro que essa ideia só poderia ser possível se ele ajudasse a mimada filha de Alfred a fazer as pazes com o noivo rico, outro doador de ouro em potencial. Esboçou os dentes em um sorriso maníaco e disse:

— Não se preocupe senhorita; – ele parou e sorriu de forma macabra, passando a Pandora toda a certeza de que aquela história correria entre as pessoas em dois tempos. — no que depender de nós, a senhorita terá uma réplica tão perfeita que poderá jogar a original fora.

Pandora sorriu, a ideia de reafirmar sua posição nobre e bilionária junto ao esclarecimento indireto da briga com Silfo e seu casamento de uma vez por todas. Três coelhos em uma cajadada só.

Limpou as lágrimas e agradeceu uma última vez ao duende, sabendo que seu plano havia sido concluído com tanta perfeição quanto ela.

.:.

Helga aparatou na entrada da mansão Malfoy abraçada com sua bolsa de pano, esbaforida em ter recebido um bilhete de Draco há pelo menos uma hora antes do fim do expediente. Precisou quase se deitar sobre o portão a fim de fazê-lo abrir, escorando seu peso na base de ferro. Cambaleou quase indo ao chão, mas ficou satisfeita em não ter sido vista por ninguém, conseguindo se firmar a tempo de entrar pela porta fazendo um estardalhaço que ecoou por todo o interior.

— Sempre tão jeitosa não é, menina? – Draco zombou a olhando da porta de seu escritório.

— É meu charme natural... – sorriu, não conseguindo ficar chateada, não naquele dia.

— Não me surpreenderia se seu texto fosse um desastre, tal como a autora dele... – lhe deu as costas, entrando definitivamente no cômodo. Helga o seguiu já tirando a bolsa dos ombros e colocando no chão ao lado da porta. — Por isso providenciei um brinde.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Malfoy, seus olhos e boca escancarada quando ligou o que ele havia dito com a cena: um grande buquê de copos de leite de aparência cara, atrás de duas taças de aparência cara, uma garrafa de aparência cara e doces com embalagens ainda mais caras. Era basicamente todo o dinheiro que ela teve algum dia em toda sua vida.

— Parabéns. – disse ele muito bem comportado ao lado da pequena mesa arrumada. — Sabe... Por ter finalmente feito algo bom.

— Isso tudo é para mim? – riu ainda incrédula. — Não acredito!

— Não acredite; é uma ilusão. – resmungou, pegando a garrafa. — Encomendei as melhores taças da loja, mas precisei trocar quando chegaram.

— Você mandou comprar taças novas?! – ela riu, esquecendo-se de tentar se manter o menos agitada possível.

— Lógico, precisava de peças descartáveis.

— Descartáveis... E por isso encomendou as melhores? – foi a vez dela ironizar, reparando em cada detalhe perfeito das peças.

— As _segundas._ – a corrigiu. — Me apareceram com "Cristais Fary" aqui, cogitei que preferisse se matar a beber champanhe em uma delas. – Helga não pode evitar gargalhar com a notícia. — São para você.

— As taças?

— As taças, as flores, os doces... – Helga praticamente saltou de onde estava e o abraçou, sentindo que a alegria não cabia dentro de si mesma. — Estou usando cashmere, é bom que tire suas mãos de mim.

— Vamos brindar! – declarou, tentando tirar a rolha dourada pinçando a mesma com seus dedos magrelos.

— Brindar a quê? – ele esticou uma das taças, esperando a moça.

— Ah, sei lá, meu sucesso? – desistiu, usando sua varinha para tirar a rolha.

— Sucesso? Foi apenas um texto que nem sabemos se será mais ou menos bem sucedido, não pense que venceu na vida. – terminando de virar a bebida borbulhante, ela bateu com a borda de sua taça com um pouco de força demais, e Draco achou graça daquela alegria desmedida.

— Ao sucesso! – ergueu a mesma para cima quase tomando um banho de champanhe de frutas vermelhas.

— Poderíamos eternizar essa sua cara de alegria em uma pintura. – murmurou ao acomodar-se em sua poltrona.

Helga continuou rindo, quase babando a bebida e doce, pensando em como ficaria ridícula naquele estado, sua testa oleosa da correria daquele dia, a camiseta manchada por ter lavado ela junto às meias cor-de-rosa de Ellen certa vez, seus dentes manchados pelos bombons de licor de coco; seria mesmo uma pintura e tanto.

.:.

_(In)utilidades Públicas  
E lá vem a noiva!_

Quando foi aqui nesse blog anunciado que nossa _it girl_ Pandora Fary estava aos berros com seu noivo, o super astro – não tão astro agora. Veja bem, eu disse _agora._ – Thomas Silfo, jamais euzinha poderia imaginar que aquele mal-entendido tinha uma fonte mais sentimental. Aliás, acho que ninguém aqui teria imaginado tal coisa, então agradeço desde já meus lindos leitores que não estão me julgando, certo? Certo. #PedrasNãoPassarão

A todos que torcem incansável por esse casal, fiquem felizes: o fandom Thondora está salvo! Segundo fontes, a herdeira do império Fary e toda a fortuna cristalina daquela família estupidamente requintada, estava aos prantos em Gringotes a busca de um ourives de seu nível para fazer a réplica de um anel muito importante – as mesmas fontes confirmam que era o anel de Ayla Silfo. De prata e rubilita (cá entre nós, está bem distante de serem os diamantes e safiras que nossa deusa usa, mas quem sou eu para julgar não é? Ao menos não são zircônias...) a bruxa queria nada menos que a perfeição. Tendo logo a sua como comparação entendemos o motivo.

"_E por que uma réplica?"_ – você se pergunta e eu também estranharia, visto que Pandora Fary só usa de peças exclusivas e únicas no mundo, nem mesmo réplicas sendo permitidas (embora eu saiba que você compra cópias fajutas dos braceletes cravejados em barraquinhas na Travessa do Tranco) de seus brincos e colares? É aí que entra a explicação para a _DR_ dos dois pombinhos no último _péssimo_ jogo da Inglaterra: ela _acha_ que perdeu o anel! Irritação perfeitamente compreendida; quem não ficaria com sangue nos olhos ao descobrir que o anel feio de sua querida falecida mãe foi perdido sabe Merlin onde na imensidão da mansão Fary? Ainda mais com o casamento já programado, onde é imprescindível que a noiva use a relíquia de família, como nos romances que todos já leram ou ouviram falar.

Já disse que o casamento será em Janeiro? Então.

Anel perdido, nervos a flor da pele, um mau jogo, um mau dia completo, o desentendimento do casal... Não é de se estranhar que tudo tenha desandado dessa forma... Fico completamente chateada em saber que um romance tão lindo ficou a mercê dos fofoqueiros de plantão, então sendo eu fã número um desse casal e da nossa diva mor, nada mais justo que _eu_ venha aqui esclarecer os fatos, ponto em pratos limpos de porcelana chinesa a verdade, com o brinde de descobrirmos agora que ENFIM esse casamento tem data! E, segundo a própria Pandora, será no dia 10. É verdade, por que mentiria para vocês, fieis seguidores? O áudio está logo abaixo, anexado no fim do texto, é só clicar no botãozinho vermelho e conferir com seus próprios ouvidos.

Agora, será que a data foi escolhida estrategicamente para celebrar o começo de um novo ano, tendo o anterior finalizado com chave de ouro por Silfo levando a Copa, desfecho apropriado para o casal desse momento e todos os outros? Eu aposto que sim, até porque eles são humildes o bastante para não ofuscarem Natal e Ano Novo, não é? Declaro o ano de 2082 ZERADO. Ah, e o ainda não vindouro ano de 2083 findado da mesma forma.

Já que tudo foi devidamente esclarecido, me despeço de vocês iniciando nossa semana nesse estrondoso domingo regado a surpresas e muita champanhe. Um brinde à futura senhora Silfo! Um brinde à futura família!

Beijinhos em seus corações.

Cordélia.

* * *

**Cordélia é uma pessoa tão inconveniente, mas eu adoro tanto ela xD**

**Gente, me despeço de vocês respondendo aos comentários deixados no último capítulo postado, o de número 25. Agradeço de todo coração o retorno e, reforço mais uma vez, desejo que 2017 seja maravilhoso para todos! s2**

**Mil beijos e até o próximo ano!**

**Liliam Ginevra: AI MEU DEUS, QUE REVIEW, QUE TIRO! FKLASDFHJKSSDIFGJKLÇSDF MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS! *-* Me esforço muito para que essa fic atenda às expectativas! Sei que às vezes demoro mais do que deveria para as atualizações, mas faço tudo com muito carinho! E um comentário como o seu faz valer todo o esforço! Muito obrigada pelo carinho com meus personagens e com o romance de Draco e Ginevra s2 Espero te ver mais por aqui! Beijão e boas festas!**

**Shindou0: Hm,,, Será? xD Não quero dar spoiler, mas seu ponto é muito válido! ;D Olha, eu tenho um capítulo planejado que comentará por cima a morte de Harry, mas claro, teremos um flashback todo voltado para esse acontecimento! Eu ia falar mais uma coisinha aqui, mas aí eu ia entregar a história ksopaksopaksopas xD HELGA TEM MESMO UMA SORTE, NÉ? XD Imagine só, sua amiga grávida prestes a dar a luz em uma garagem! Não é por menos que Ludmila esteja ainda bicuda com a amiga xD  
Muito obrigada pelo apoio e interesse na história! Espero que 2017 seja repleto de boas surpresas para você e que tenha na sua vida a mesma alegria que causa na minha com esses comentários lindos! :,) Beijinhos e até mais!**


End file.
